Our Mrs Cobb
by sevangel
Summary: Starts during 'Our Mrs. Reynolds' but has a Rayne twist to it. Continues on with the 'married' couple from there. Also, crossover with BTVS just added chaps 17 through 23
1. Chapter 1

Title: Wives

Series: Our Mrs. Cobb

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: PG-13

A/N: Here it is; first part of my answer to the Our Mrs. Cobb challenge. Most of this was written a while back. I proofed it and fixed some parts though.

"I'm sorry, go back to the part where you're my wife." Mal orders confusedly.

"I don't please you?" A young, red-haired woman whispers.

"You can't please me." Mal screeches. "You don't even know me." He glances over when he sees Jayne and Zoe enter the bay. "Zoe, why do I have a wife?"

"You got a wife?" Jayne asks. "All I got is that dumbass stick sounds like it's raining. How come you got a wife?"

"You have a wife too." The woman replies.

Jayne and Mal both turn to stare at her.

"Woman, I don't know what you're on, but I ain't got a wife." Jayne growls. "Think I'd remember her if'n I did."

"One would think." Mal mutters. "Zoe, would you get Wash?"

"This is Zoe. We need all personnel in the cargo bay." Zoe says as she hits the com.

"Whoa, whoa." Mal protests. "I said Wash."

"Captain, everybody should have a chance to congratulate you on your day of bliss." Zoe replies.

"Jayne too." Mal mutters and then glares at her. "You're gonna be cleaning latrines with your face you don't knock that off."

"Let's get back to the part where Mal's wife said I gotta wife." Jayne says. "Cause I'm still confused on that part."

Mal starts to say something but turns around when he hears the rest of the crew moving into the bay.

"Who's the new recruit?" Book asks, looking at the young woman standing across from Mal.

"Everybody, I want you to meet Mrs. Reynolds." Zoe announces with a smile.

"You got married?" Kaylee squeals excitedly.

"We always hoped you two kids would get together." Wash comments, looking between Mal and the woman. "Who is she?"

"Let's forget bout her and focus on her sayin' I got a wife." Jayne says, turning to look at her. "Cause I still ain't got an answer that I like."

"You were betrothed." The woman replies, pointing across the bay. "To her."

Everyone follows her finger to where River is standing, her eyes watching the scene in amusement.

"WHAT?" Jayne yells.

"WHAT?" Simon echoes.

River giggles.

"Wash, turn the ship around." Mal orders.

"Can't." Wash replies.

"That's an order." Mal growls.

"Yeah, but can't." Wash replies. "Seems one of those guys you killed has family ties to the local government. So, unless you're wanting to take a walk into the gallows, I suggest we stay on course."

"I want to know why she thinks my little sister is married to…that." Simon says.

"Hey." Jayne protests. "And I wanna know too."

"Simon, do you have an encyclopedia?" Book questions.

"Shide." Simon replies and leaves the bay to go get it.

"This isn't happening." Mal mutters. He turns to glare at the woman, who is crying softly and leaning against Kaylee. "Would you stop that?"

"For God's sake, Mal." Inara says angrily. "Could you be a human being for thirty seconds?"

"As one married man to another…" Wash starts.

"I ain't married!" Mal yells and then turns to face her. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you have nice…qualities, but I didn't ever marry you."

"I believe you did." Book says quietly, reading from Simon's hand held computer. "Both of you did, last night."

"How drunk was I last night?" Mal questions Jayne quietly. "How drunk were you?"

"Hell, I dunno." Jayne mutters. "I passed out."

"It says here." Book starts. "The woman lays a wreath upon her intended, which I do recall seeing both of them doing, which represents his sovereignty…"

"That was you?" Mal and Jayne both bellow at their 'wives'.

River walks over to stand next to the young woman, tilting her head to examine Jayne. "Yes." River says, speaking for the first time.

"And he drinks of her wine." Book finishes. "And then there's a dance with a joining of hands. The marriage ceremony of the Triumph Settlers. You two are newlyweds."

Mal and Jayne glance at the two women standing side-by-side and then look back to Book. "What's it say in there bout divorce?" They both question.

The redhead gives a cry and runs out of the room. River looks at Jayne and then kicks him in the shin.

"Gorramit, what was that for?" Jayne yells, hopping on one leg.

"Hwin dahn." River growls.

"You saw River doing this to Jayne?" Simon asks Book.

"Yes." Book answers.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Simon questions.

"I didn't know it was a marriage ceremony." Book replies. "I just thought she was trying to smooth over the rough edges of your involvement with Jayne."

"She ain't from Triumph." Jayne points out. "Neither am I so it don't really count."

"A marriage is a legal agreement regardless of a person's citizenship." River replies. "We are legally married."

"Mei-mei, you can't be married." Simon protests. "You're not a state-of-mind to make those kinds of choices…" He screeches and stops talking when River kicks him in the shin.

"I am not stupid." River growls. "And am old enough to make my own decisions."

"You knew?" Simon gasps.

"Yes." River replies.

"WHAT!" Mal and Jayne yell.

"You knew we was gettin' married and you still did it?" Jayne growls.

"Yes." River answers. "I did tell you that it was a marriage ceremony and you found it to be humorous that the captain was getting married. You didn't protest when I did it to you.."

"I don't remember that." Jayne mutters.

"There's much you don't remember." River comments.

"Oh, god, you didn't…he didn't…." Simon stutters.

"Our marriage was not sexual consummated." River replies. "While alcohol doesn't always effect a man's ability to become erect, it does make it difficult for most men to retain an erection."

"MEI-MEI!" Simon screeches. "You can't…."

"I know about sex, Simon." River replies, rolling her eyes. "I think you forget that I am no longer 14."

"She ain't old enough." Jayne says. "She too young for it to be legal."

"I am 18." River replies. "So there."

"Kaylee, take River somewhere Jayne ain't." Mal orders. "I'm gonna go find whatever her name is. The rest of you go on to the mess so's we can get this sorted out."

"I am going to the mess too." River replies. "It involves me."

"Fine." Mal mutters. "Just go."

"Fine mess you got yourself into." Zoe comments.

Mal glares at her. "Least I ain't alone in this." His head nods back to Jayne. "And least my wife ain't kickin' me."

"Gorram moonbrain." Jayne mutters.

-

The crew is gathered in the mess, watching while Mal's 'wife' Saffron makes him dinner.

"She's cookin' for you?" Jayne questions. "Don't seem fair. All mine does is kick me."

River smacks him on the head.

"Gorramit, woman!" Jayne yells.

"A wife is not a servant." River glares. "She isn't there to serve you; she's there to share your life."

"I don't wanna share." Jayne growls.

"Can we get back to making this marriage not real?" Simon questions.

"Yeah." Jayne agrees.

River glares at him.

"Divorce is rare and there aren't very many instances of it occurring." Book tells Jayne and Mal. "It will require dispensations from their pastors and yours. Now, I can be one half of each divorcing couples' pastor but not both. I have already contacted young Saffron's pastor and left a message with one of his clergymen. When he responds, we can have your marriage ended."

"Shiny." Mal replies.

"But yours isn't going to be that easy." Book tells Jayne. "We can't contact River's pastor, for oblivious reasons…"

"She doesn't have one." Simon cuts in. "So even if we could, it wouldn't matter."

"You didn't go to church?" Kaylee asks.

"We did but when River was 5 she got into a disagreement with her Sunday school teacher over Noah's Ark and we stopped attending." Simon replies.

"It's impossible for that many different species of mammals to fit on one boat." River comments.

"Yes, well, like I was saying, I can play the part of her preacher but then Jayne will need one." Book continues. "Though it's a good thing because she can claim me as the only preacher she has."

"Jayne, can't you wave home and get the local preacher to act as yours?" Mal questions.

"Can't we just find one on the next planet we stop on?" Jayne questions Book.

"It won't be legal." River replies. "Captain and I can use Book because neither one of us have a preacher."

"Then Jayne can just find one." Mal says. "Ain't like he's a big church goin' man, right?"

"That ain't exactly true." Jayne replies. "Back home, I went to church and all."

"Well, then, just wave your preacher and get him to help Book end this marriage." Simon says.

Jayne doesn't reply.

"Jayne, this ain't a situation to think on." Mal says.

"Can't Mal." Jayne growls.

"You don't wanna wave him?" Mal questions, an eyebrow raised.

"Can't." Jayne repeats. "See, here's the thing, my preacher also happens to be my older brother. I wave him bout this and he's gonna tell my ma. And if'n she finds out I got drunk and married a feng-le girl 15 years younger than me, she's gonna whip my hide fore tellin' me to suck it up and deal with it."

"Oh." Mal mutters.

"Yeah, oh." Jayne replies. "So, lessen the Preacher can come up with a different plan, we're stuck in this go-se situation."

"How does it make a difference if he uses a different preacher?" Simon questions.

"Won't be real." River replies. "In his head and heart, his brother is his preacher and nothing will change that. As long as he feels that, it won't be legally ended."

"She's right." Book agrees. "I could just wave my hand and say they aren't married but it wouldn't be legal."

"Jayne, you're gonna have to get up the courage to wave your brother." Mal orders, jumping back slightly when Saffron sets a plate in front of him.

River walks around the table, staring intently at Saffron. "You're a thief." River announces.

"Hey now." Mal says. "Ain't no call to be sayin' things like that."

"She is." River replies.

"Mei-mei, it isn't polite to say such things." Simon scolds.

River rolls her eyes.

"Specially since there ain't a lick of truth to em." Mal adds.

"I didn't think anyone would know." Saffron says quietly, pulling a packet of protein from under her shirt. "I was hungry."

Mal looks down at the plate in front of him and then back at her. "Why didn't you just eat some of this fine meal you fixed?"

"There wasn't enough for but you." Saffron replies.

"It's not a big deal." Book assures her.

"Yes it is." Mal says. "How do you expect to survive in this world if you're too gorram scared to stand up for yourself? You're hungry, you say somethin', you don't go cowerin' round like a scared animal, dong ma?"

"Yes." Saffron replies quietly.

"Good." Mal says. "Cause we're droppin' you off in a few days and you ain't gonna survive long if you keep actin' this way."

-

"There's times I think you don't take me seriously." Jayne says, holding a large gun in his hands. "I think that oughta change."

"Do you think it's likely to?" Mal asks, eyeing the gun.

"Six men came to kill me one time." Jayne says, looking down fondly at the gun. "The best of em carried this. It's a Callahan full-bore auto lock, customized trigger, double-cartridge thorough gage. It is my very favorite gun."

"What the gorram hell are you gettin' at?" Mal questions angrily.

"I don't want her." Jayne replies. "You're the captain, drop her and that brother off somewhere."

"First off, it won't change nothin'." Mal says. "Second, she's got a name."

"So does this." Jayne replies, looking down at the gun again. "I call it Vera."

"Well, my days of not taking you seriously are certainly coming to a middle." Mal mutters. "Jayne, I got problems of my own to deal with, I don't need you tryin' to push yours off on me. Wave your brother and get this marriage ended."

Jayne glares at him.

"Just the men I was looking for." Book says as he walks up behind them. He glances at the gun in Jayne's hand with a raised eyebrow. "No problems, I hope?"

"Jayne's just showin' me his very favorite gun." Mal replies. "Did you need somethin'?"

"A clergyman from Triumph waved me." Book says. "The pastor has fallen ill but will wave as soon as he's able."

"Good." Mal replies. "Now, if Jayne'll get up the courage to wave home, this boat can get back to normal."

"Yes." Book agrees. He waits until both men are starting to walk away before speaking again. "If either of you takes sexual advantage of those two young ladies, you're going to burn in a special level of hell. A level they reserve for child molesters and people who talk at the theater."

"What!" Mal screeches. "I am not….preacher you got a smutty mind."

Jayne laughs. "That'll work better on a man who don't already know he's goin' to hell." Jayne explains when both men look at him. "Preacher, I went to church every Sunday up until I was 18 and left home. There ain't much bout bible learnin' I don't know. I know what I do ain't kosher 'courding to the good book."

"Jayne, I gotta say it makes me all kinds of uncomfortable to hear you talkin' bout the bible and such all understanding like." Mal says. "How is it that you've been on this boat for over a year without any of us knowin' you were a religious man?"

"Never said I was." Jayne replies. "I may've went to church and all but that don't mean I'm like Book. I've seen too gorram much and done too gorram much to believe most of it."

Book looks sadly at Jayne while Mal looks at him with complete understanding.

"Remember." Book cautions as both men are walking away. "The special hell."

-

"You want to stow it, preacher?" Mal growls. "We're in some peril here."

"If she can fly this thing why just take the shuttle?" Zoe comments.

"Maybe she likes shuttles." Wash points out. Everyone turns to look at him. "Some people juggle geese."

"It wasn't about the ship." River whispers. "It was about the game. Playing with emotions, making people feel what she wants. If she only wanted the ship, she would have just killed us all. She wanted to play with you, twirl you around and around till everything that's up should be down."

"You knew?" Mal questions quietly.

"I said she was a thief but you didn't listen." River replies.

Jayne throws open the bridge door and the crew gathers to inspect the damage she did.

"Yeah, yeah." Wash agrees. "We are so hung."

"I'm glad you two are having a good time under there." Mal says sarcastically. "Can we progress to the makin' it right?"

"That's not gonna happen for a good, long while cap'n." Wash replies.

"Well, we don't have a good long while." Mal says. "We could be headin' straight into a nice, big solid moon, for all we know. So, how's about we get to work?"

"Hey." Kaylee growls. "It was your big make-out session that got into us, sir."

"I was poisoned." Mal protests loudly.

"You were drugged." Inara sneers.

"That's why I never kiss 'em on the mouth." Jayne comments.

Everybody turns to stare at him. River smacks him in the stomach.

"Gorramit." Jayne yells.

"It's not nice to assume that every woman is going to use a narcotic compound over her lips to drug you." River says. "Since it would be so much easier to hit you over the head."

Jayne glares at her.

River glares back.

"Let's get back to what you can do." Mal says, looking over at Wash and Kaylee.

"Give us some time, we can get the cortex and nav comm back online." Wash replies. "At least see where we're headed."

"What about steering?" Mal questions.

"What about stopping?" Inara replies.

"She humped us hard." Wash answers. "We're gonna have to do a lot…"

"Well, do it." Mal orders. "Doesn't help me to see where we're going if I can't change course."

"This girl really knows her ships." Kaylee says.

"That's not all she knows." Inara replies. "She's well schooled."

"What do you mean?" Simon questions. "The sedative? The 'good-night kiss'?"

"Well, I only hit my head, but Mal went through that." Inara replies. "But, no….I mean seduction. Body language, signals. She's had training. As in companion. As in academy."

"Our little Saffron's quite a wonder." Book comments. "I'm beginning to think she married beneath her."

"She's not the only one." Simon mutters, glaring at Jayne.

Mal glares at Book. "How do you know, about the training?"

"She tried to seduce me too." Inara replies.

"Really, did she….did you…?" Mal asks with wide eyes.

"You don't play a player." Inara replies. "It was sloppy of her to try but I think she was in a rush."

"Yeah, but she was a professional.." Mal protests. "So in my case, it was really….You woulda kissed her too."

"Wash didn't." Zoe points out.

"But she was naked." Mal says. "And all…articulate."

"On the night of their betrothal, the wife shall open to the man as the furrow to the plow." River whispers. "He shall work into her again and again, til she brings him to his full and rest him then upon the sweat of her breast."

"Whoa." Wash mutters.

"Good bible." Jayne mutters.

"River Michelle Tam." Simon scolds.

"What?" River replies.

"Just…don't." Simon orders.

"Sexual intercourse is a natural biological function." River says.

"Okay, everybody not talking about sex, in here." Wash orders. "Everybody else, elsewhere."

Everybody files out, leaving Wash and Kaylee alone.

"Nother fun filled day on Serenity." Kaylee comments.

"Yep." Wash agrees. "Seems we can't make a stop without chaos climbing on board."

-

"One day you're going to tell us how a preacher knows so damn much about crime." Jayne tells Book.

"And one day you're going to have to tell us how a preacher's brother becomes a mercenary." Book replies.

"Kaylee." Mal says, looking between the two men.

"I'm trying, sir." Kaylee replies.

"Keep on it." Mal orders. "We can't fall into that net. Mean time, we're gonna need a plan B."

"Zoe, get a suit prepped." Mal orders, hitting the comm into the bay. "Wash, I figure we got one shot at this, give me a visual as soon as we're close."

"It won't be long." Wash replies.

"What do I do?" Jayne asks.

"Get Vera." River answers before Mal can.

Jayne spins around to look at her. "How do you know bout her?"

"A girl always scopes out her competition." River replies. "She's mad at you. You shouldn't have tried to give her away."

"Jayne, just go get Vera." Mal orders, looking between the newly married couple.

Jayne starts to leave and River follows right behind him.

"River, where do you think you're goin'?" Mal questions.

"To see the other woman." River replies. "She is now a part of my life and I must make peace with her. Jayne?"

"What, moonbrain?" Jayne growls.

"Can I hold her?"

-

Jayne looks up from cleanin' Vera when he hears River sigh. He glances next to him, where she insisted on sitting despite him telling her to go away, to see her lookin' up at the walks. He follows her gaze to see Mal comin' down the walks from Nara's shuttle.

"What?" Jayne grunts.

"He's a boob." River comments. "And his brain doesn't connect the dots very well."

Jayne laughs. "Don't think he'd like you sayin' that."

"You're right." River agrees. She looks over at the gun cradled caringly in his lap. "She likes me better."

"No she don't." Jayne growls. "She's mine."

"As a married couple, I am entitled to 50 percent of your belongings." River replies.

"Don't even go thinkin' that." Jayne growls. "All I really got anyways is a bunch of guns, dirty pictures, clothes, cigars and some booze. And that rain stick. Ain't nothin' a little girl like you needs."

River pinches him.

"Gorramit." Jayne growls. "Why for are you always hurtin' me?"

"Words don't bother you." River replies. "I could scold you on your behavior but it wouldn't do any good. Physical punishment is the only method that will have any affect. And I am not a little girl; I am an adult."

Jayne rolls his eyes but catches her hand before she can pinch him again. "I get it." Jayne growls. "You ain't a little girl."

"Very good." River replies, patting his hand with hers. "I shall go make you some cookies."

Jayne looks over at her. "We ain't got the stuff to make cookies." Jayne points out. "Sides, thought you done said wives weren't servants or some go-se like that."

"I did." River replies. "But would enjoy the challenge of making something edible out of the ingredients we have." She stands up, twirls around, and drops a kiss on Jayne's forehead before he can form a protest. Then she's gone and he's left staring at the empty place from where she was.

"Jayne, you gotta wave your brother and get this marriage ended fore it goes to far." Mal orders. "She ain't all there and last think she needs is to think she's in love with you cause we all know it won't be returned."

"I've done said he ain't gonna do it but I guess you gotta hear it from him to believe me." Jayne replies.

"Where you from anyways?" Mal questions.

"Kerry." Jayne answers. "It's a small moon off Santo."

"I know where it is." Mal replies. "Been there a time or two. Where bouts are you from?"

"Fairview." Jayne grunts. "Bout the only town on Kerry with any amount of technology and people."

"Been there." Mal says. "Can't agree more."

The two men walk in silence to the bridge, neither wanting to discuss what is going on.

"Don't you two got a bunk?" Mal yells upon seeing Zoe and Wash making out in the pilot's chair.

"Yeah, but I also got a job." Wash replies. "And I'm doing it now."

"Sure looks like it." Jayne mutters.

"You're both just jealous cause you don't get to kiss on your wives." Wash replies.

They both glare at him.

"Sir, what are you going to do about the wife thing?" Zoe questions.

"I talked to 'Saffron's' pastor." Book says, walking onto the bridge. "It turns out she had been living there for a few months and did attend church so technically, we were able to have your marriage ended."

"That's just bout the shiniest thing I've heard all day." Mal says with a grin.

"What's shiny?" Kaylee asks as her and Inara walk onto the bridge, Simon following behind them.

"I am no longer a married man." Mal answers. "And Jayne's bout to wave his brother and soon he won't be one either."

"Not going to work." River singsongs from behind Mal.

"Gorramit, don't do that." Mal yells, spinning around to glare at the genius. She just looks up at him with a smile and holds out the plate in her hand.

"Cookie?" River asks.

Mal looks down at the platter of round, cookie looking objects and takes one with a worried-looking expression.

River moves gracefully around the room, handing out the cookies. She reaches Simon lasts and he takes it with a raised eyebrow. "You've never cooked before." Simon says to River.

"I know." River agrees. "It was fun though."

Simon looks at his sister, at the 'cookie' in his hand, and at the rest of the crew. Seeing that nobody is going to eat it first, he cautiously takes a small bite out of the treat. "Whoa, peanut butter." Simon exclaims a few seconds later. "We have peanut butter?"

"They're peanut butter flavored?" Kaylee asks. She looks down at the cookie in her hand and takes a bit. "They're good. How'd you make em? Cause I know we ain't got flour and stuff."

River just shrugs.

"They ain't gonna like poison us?" Jayne questions, turning his over in his hand.

River throws a cookie at him, bouncing it off his forehead. "As I stated before, I would not poison you." River growls. "If I wanted you unconscious, I would hit you over the head with something heavy to induce it."

"Oh." Jayne mutters and then eats the cookie in one bite. He then swipes a couple more off the plate in her hand. "These are damn good. What's in em?"

"You don't want to know." River replies.

"Can we get back to the part where my sister is no longer going to be married to him?" Simon asks.

"Just gotta wave his brother." Mal replies. "Wonder what time it is there?"

"Sunday at 3:30pm." River answers.

"That means David'll be gettin' ready for the night service." Jayne comments. "He should be at the church." He then proceeds to give Wash the coordinates of his brother's church.

"Ring him up, Wash." Mal orders.

"Can do." Wash replies, his hand flying over the cortex screen. After a few minutes, a deep, polite voice comes over the comm.

"Can I help you?" David Cobb asks.

"Dave, it's me." Jayne replies.

"Jayne?" David gasps. "I haven't heard from you in months, how's it going?"

"Fine." Jayne answers. "Except for a slight problem I'm havin' and could use your help on. Would 'preciate it if'n you don't say nothin' to ma."

David glances to the side for a second before looking back at the screen. "Go on."

"Seems last planet we stopped on, I may have had a bit too much to drink and may have gotten hitched to a passenger of ours." Jayne replies. "Now, in order to get divorced, her preacher's gotta get dispensation from mine. So, you wanna help him dissolve this mistake marriage of mine?"

David flinches and a few seconds later, a short, plump woman in her early 50's is yelling at Jayne. Jayne leans back and looks over at Mal with an I-told-you-so look.

"And I don't care if'n you didn't mean to." Sandy Cobb yells. "Point is you're a married man and you're stayin' that way. If'n I even hear rumors bout you tryin' to get a divorce another way, I'll be on the first transport out and huntin' you down." She waves an angry finger at Jayne and walks away.

"I'm guessing my answer is no." David tells Jayne with a small smile.

"You couldn'ta told me she was there?" Jayne growls.

"I tried, little brother." David replies. "I did the side glance but I guess you've been gone too long to remember it."

"I ruttin' forgot bout that." Jayne mutters. "Do me a favor and try to explain ma that it ain't a real marriage and we can't stay married."

"I could talk to her but we both know she's not going to change her mind." David replies.

"Couldn't you just do it without telling her?" Simon questions, moving next to Jayne.

"Who's he?" David asks.

"My new wife's brother." Jayne answers.

"Let me say this once; you don't try and pull a trick like that over Sandy Cobb." David explains. "Unlike Jayne, I have to live on the same moon with her. The only way this divorce is going to happen is if she approves and she's not going to."

"She don't believe in divorce." Jayne explains.

"Jayne, this may not be what you were looking for." David replies. "But some of the best things in life are unexpected."

Jayne rolls his eyes. "Don't need preached to." Jayne growls.

"It's my job." David replies. "I'll wave you in a few weeks and let you know how it's going."

"Thanks." Jayne says. "See ya."

"See you too." David replies. "Say hello to my new sister for me."

Jayne slams his hand down, ending the transmission. "Told you it weren't gonna happen." Jayne says, looking at Mal and Simon. "She's all about livin' up to the mistakes you make."

"Your brother said he'd work on her." Mal replies. "Till then, nothing's changed. You might be married but it don't make her your wife. She's still the doc's little sister, dong ma?"

"You're a boob." River growls, looking at Mal. "And I don't need your permission to be his wife. If I want to consummate our marriage, I will; and I don't need your permission to do so." She gives Mal and Simon an evil look before storming out of the bridge.

"She sure told you." Kaylee says with a smile.

"Guess she did." Mal mutters. "Doc, since when did your sister get so mouthy?"

"Since she married him." Simon replies, pointing over Jayne.

"I didn't do nothin'." Jayne defends. "She's always been a mouthy thing, since she came on this boat. You're both just pissed that she's just doin' it to you two and not just me."

-


	2. Hero & Visitor

Title: Hero and a visitor

Series: Our Mrs. Cobb (but I will be changing it)

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: PG-13

FYI: This is a story that I had no clue where I was going with after the first chapter but my mind kept slipping back to another BTVS/Firefly crossover that I started a while back (never finished). Then I started to get all kinds of ideas and went with it. So, this is now a crossover fic, which is why I'll be changing the series title soon.

-

"Needed some tape." Jayne mutters as he starts peel the tape off the roll.

"And you needed to tear my infirmary apart to get it?" Simon screeches.

"Appears so." Jayne replies.

"Jayne, we'll be landin' on Canton in a bit." Mal says as he walks into the infirmary.

"Yep." Jayne agrees.

"Canton don't allow guns." Mal says.

"Why I ain't strappin' one to my thigh." Jayne replies.

"No, that's why you ain't takin' one at all." Mal orders.

"Oh, Mal, I've been to Canton before and may have some enemies there bout." Jayne answers.

"Enemies?" Simon says loudly. "You? No, I won't believe it."

River slinks into the infirmary quietly and pushes Jayne to the side so she can sit on the bed.

"Mal.." Jayne says, glancing down at her for a second.

"I got no mind to argue bout this." Mal cuts in randomly, his attention focused on River. The 'wedding' was 2 weeks ago and while she may watch Jayne more than she ever used to, she hasn't made a move or said anything more. But now she's starin' at the merc, her head tilted slightly to the side. "Little witch, what's so interestin?"

Simon walks over to stand next to Mal and finds his sister staring at Jayne intently. "Mei-mei, what are you doing?"

Jayne glances at his….River and sees her starin' at his chest. He looks down at himself, tryin' to figure out what's got her attention so much.

"Just admiring the way his muscle distribution ripples his epidermis." River answers, her gaze moving down Jayne's chest and following the trail of hair to the top of his pants.

"Huh?" Mal mutters.

"He's very nicely shaped." River replies.

Jayne starts to shift uncomfortably under the genius's gaze.

Mal's jaw drops as he stares at River. "You was checkin' him out?"

"Yes." River answers. She reaches out and pokes Jayne in the stomach with a finger, causing his abs to clench. "I like the way they move."

Jayne jumps back a step and starts looking for his shirt.

"Mei-mei!" Simon scolds.

Kaylee giggles and bites her tongue when Mal glares at her.

"Little Kaylee, take River out of here." Mal orders.

River glares at him and hops off the bed. "I'm not a child or an animal." River tells Mal. "I do not need to be taken anywhere." She looks at Jayne once more before walking out of the infirmary, humming a little tune under her breath.

"You really gotta stop treatin' her like she's 12." Kaylee tells the three gathered men. "She ain't."

"But she's…." Simon protests.

"Attracted to Jayne, yeah, think I got that." Kaylee cuts in. "She's old nuf to wanna have sex; hell I was 3 years younger the first time I did it."

"It is a completely different situation." Simon replies. "She's not mentally stable."

"So she's got her off days." Kaylee agrees. "Don't think that means she don't know what she's doin' most the time. You was the one who called her gifted. Way you talk, she's smart enough to make her own decisions." Then Kaylee turns and leaves the room.

"Ain't nothin' gonna happen." Jayne tells Mal and Simon who are both lookin' at him. "Like Mal said, we may be married but that don't make her my wife."

-

"River, sweetie, come out of there." Zoe says calmly.

"Too much hair." River grounds out.

"That's it?" Book questions in disbelief.

"Hell yes, preacher." Zoe agrees with a laugh. "I didn't have things to do, I'd be in there with her."

River feels Wash and Mal walk into Serenity and listens while they talk about her Jayne being a folk hero. She waits until she knows they're on the bridge before climbing out of her hiding place, smiling softly to herself at the gullibility of the crew. While Shepard Book's hair is disturbing, it doesn't install the fear she showed. Sometimes she's very grateful the crew thinks she's 'insane', it makes it easier to get away with things but at the same time it's very frustrating. She doesn't see most things the way they do and she always sees more. And usually it comes out in riddles that nobody but her understands. But it will change when the roots show.

She leaves Serenity and walks quietly through the mudder's working area, disliking the feel of her boots but they are necessary. While the clay might feel good between her toes, it wouldn't feel good once it's hardened. She hears one of the guards coming and quickly climbs a small tree in order to hide from him. He passes under her and she resists the urge to snap his neck. The lesson must be learned or all will be lost. She drops to her feet once he passes and continues towards her destination, stopping only to pick up a clay brick. She makes her way to the small rooms set aside for the mudders to rest briefly before working a double shift. Each room is the size of a jail cell, about 8 feet by 8 feet. She stops in front of the 8th room to the left, opens the door, and slams the brick onto head of the man inside.

-

Sue leads the tall, tough and drunk man out of the bar. He's stumbling along right behind her, his hands rubbing her under her shirt. The hero of Canton. The man she's always wanted in her bed every since the last time he was here. She still remembers the first time she saw him, sitting in the bar so long ago. She wanted him then but he didn't notice her, though now she knows why; he was so focused on robbin' the magistrate. Everyday before she starts her shift, she stops to look at his statue. She's always told herself that if he came back, she would have him. And she would stop anybody who got in her way.

She decides to take him to one of the sleepin' rooms instead of home. Her parents would approve of him, as would any parent on Canton, but she wants to keep him to herself. She picks a random room and leads him inside. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she tries to kiss him but he dodges her mouth. His hands rub at her back and she moans against neck. And then he's falling and she barely gets out of the way before he hits the bed, half of his body on it and half of it not. She glances at the doorway to see a small, dark-haired girl holding a clay brick.

River tilts her head to look at the woman standing in front of her. "Get out." River growls. "Now."

"Don't know who the hell you think you are but I ain't goin' nowhere." Sue replies.

"I can kill you with my brain." River says calmly.

Sue stares at the girl and starts to get scared. She's never had anybody look at her like that; like she really could kill her with her brain and there wouldn't be a thing Sue could do to stop her. But Sue's never been one to back down from a fight and she ain't gonna be scared away from him by some little slip of a girl. She's a gorram mudder who's gotta fight for what she wants. She takes a step towards the girl and the next thing she knows, she's being held against the wall, a boot against her neck.

"I could snap your neck with almost no effort." River says, cocking her head to stare at the woman. To prove her point, she twists her foot slightly and the woman's head turns to the side. "You have one last chance to leave conscious."

Sue tries to move the girl's foot and it only causes her to choke more. "Okay." Sue gasps. "I'll go."

River slowly lowers her foot and watches as the woman leaves the room, taking one last at Jayne before she goes.

River drops the brick into the corner of the room before walking over to her husband with a sigh. She crawls over him and tugs at his large body until he's completely on the bed. She's breathing heavily by this point and falls back onto the bed beside him. She checks the bump on his head and gives a little wince. She may have been a little….rough in her treatment of Jayne.

He grunts and throws an arm over her stomach, burying his face in her hair. She knows she should be very upset with him, and she is, but she likes his body against hers. "You're not a good husband." River says, stroking his hair. "Yet."

-

Jayne wakes up with a poundin' in his head, a bit confused by it. He don't remember drinkin' all that much and can't figure out why he's got a gorram hangover. He feels the warm body half under his and buries his face into the sweet smellin' hair. One hand moves down to burrow under the skirt and rubs at the firm thighs. His other hand pops open a few buttons and starts to massage the soft, warm belly he finds. He don't remember the woman's skin bein' this soft or firm, she is a girl of manual labor and all.

River woke up a few minutes before Jayne did but doesn't move. When his large hands start to pet at her, she feels herself grow warm all over. She knows he'll realize she isn't the woman he thinks she is and he'll freak out but decides to just enjoy the physical contact. Normally, she doesn't like to be touched but Jayne's hands feel nice on her skin. Both hands move higher, one cupping her breast while the other touches the fabric of her now wet panties. She can't hold in the moan that builds in her throat.

As Jayne's fingers graze wet panties, somethin' dawns on him. She didn't have a skirt on; she's a mudder worker after all. His hands stop movin' as he tries to figure out what the gorram hell is goin' on.

"Good morning, Jayne." River whispers when he finally realizes she's not the mudder woman.

"Ching-wah tsao de liou mahng." Jayne yells as he jerks his hands away and jumps off the bed. "What the gorram hell are you doin' here, moonbrain?"

River calmly sits up and buttons her dress back, smiling when Jayne turns away. She pulls her skirt down before looking up at him. "A husband should lie with no other but his wife."

Jayne stares down at her, tryin' to think through the poundin' in his head. "How the hell did you get here?" Jayne asks. "Cause I don't remember nothin' past followin' what's her name in here."

River glares at him. "You can't remember the name of the woman you were going to cheat on me with?"

Jayne tries to glare at her but the poundin' in his head keeps him from doin' it. Reachin' up, he touches the back of his head and finds one hell of a goose bump there. He glances at the floor and sees a brick lyin' in the corner. "You knocked me out?"

"Yes." River answers. "I warned you that if I wanted you unconscious, I would hit you."

"Come on." Jayne orders angrily. River sighs and follows Jayne out of the room and towards the bar.

Jayne stomps towards the bar, glaring at all the mudders he passes. He don't right know which pisses him off more: her knockin' him out or how gorram much it turns him on. He throws his jacket to her and watches as she puts it on to ward off the cold air. He stomps down the stairs with River mocking his stomps with her own angry ones.

"River?" Kaylee gasps, causing Mal and Simon to turn around. "Why are you…is that Jayne's jacket?"

"Yeah." Jayne grunts, stopping in front of Mal.

"What the gorram hell is goin' on?" Mal yells, looking between his merc and genius. "Jayne, this best not be what it looks like."

"Don't ruttin' look at me." Jayne replies. "Look at her."

Mal looks at River who is studying the room. "I'm a bit confused." Mal says. "Cause last time I saw you, there was a mudder draggin' you out of here."

River turns to look at Mal. "You knew?" River questions.

"Well, yeah." Mal answers and then yells when River kicks him in the shin. "What the gorram hell was that for?"

"You're a boob." River sneers.

"Mei-mei, why aren't you on the ship?" Simon asks, looking between his sister and Jayne.

"Because." River answers.

"Still wanna know what happened." Mal yells.

"I don't even know what ruttin' happened." Jayne replies. "I was takin' whatever her name is to a room and the next thing I know, I'm wakin' up next to the moonbrain here. All I do ruttin' know is she knocked me out with a gorram brick."

Mal and Kaylee try to hold back laughter while Simon stares at his sister.

"What happened to whatever her name is?" Mal asks with a laugh. Jayne shrugs and River looks at the ground. "You didn't hit her with a brick too, did ya?"

"Of course not." River replies.

Mal sighs in relief.

"I told her I would kill her with my brain if she didn't leave." River finishes.

They all stare at her.

"She was scared but still tried to attack." River continues. "But when I demonstrated how I could break her neck with my foot, she decided to heed my warnings."

Mal swallows heavily a few times before speaking. "Why would you do that?"

"She didn't belong." River answers.

"And why did ya knock me out?" Jayne growls.

"I told you before." River replies. "You can't lie with another."

"Gorramit, moonbrain, a man's got needs." Jayne growls.

"The man has a wife." River replies.

Jayne glares at her. "A wife I can't sex."

"Then the man has a hand." River glares back. "If it is enough for the captain and Simon, then it should be enough for you."

Kaylee giggles at the shocked looks on the men's faces.

Mal blushes slightly and glances around the bar. "Simon, talk to your sister." Mal orders. "Jayne, Kaylee, come with me."

Jayne and Kaylee follow Mal out of the bar while Simon pulls a chair out for his sister.

"It doesn't mean anything." River tells Simon.

"Jayne?" Simon questions.

"Being proper." River clarifies. "It doesn't mean anything out in the black. It's not all you have. There are different ways to show Kaylee you like her."

Simon stares at his sister, a little confused and a little scared. Then he's being pulled out of his chair and thrown across the room.

"Hear you ride with Jayne Cobb." Stitch growls. "You're gonna take me to him."

Simon glances at his sister, trying to keep the man's gaze off her.

"He's not one of Jayne's." River says as she walks towards them, ignoring her brother's protests. "But I am."

"Who the gorram hell are you?" Stitch asks.

"His wife." River answers.

Stitch turns around to stare at the girl claimin' to be Cobb's wife. "Ain't you just a cute little thing?" Stitch whistles. "You just might make up for the cash he done stole from me."

"No, thank you." River replies. She braces herself for the backhand coming, flying backwards a few feet. As she expected, Simon jumps at Stitch causing the larger man to drop his gun.

"Stop." River pleads. "Don't hurt him. I will take you to Jayne."

"Looks like you're just as loyal as your gorram husband is." Stitch replies. "Get up, boy."

Simon stands up and is pushed up the steps, a gun at his back. He glances back at his sister to see blood running down her split lip.

River gives Stitch the directions and follows him towards Jayne. Stitch then interrupts Jayne's celebration by throwing Simon onto the ground.

"He might not be one of yours." Stitch says with a smirk. "But I'm thinkin' she is."

-

Jayne watches as his old partner steps to the side to reveal River standin' there with a split lip. "Leave her outa this." Jayne growls.

"Don't see why I should." Stitch replies. "She's a cute little thing; too gorram cute for you. I'm thinkin' after a kill you, I'll keep her for my own."

Jayne glances around, tryin' to figure out how to get her away from Stitch. But before he can do anythin', Stitch's shotgun is raised and one of the mudders is tackling him. He flips the mudder over and starts lookin' for the bullet wound but comes up empty.

"What the hell?" Stitch yells. "Why ain't you dead?"

River coughs loudly.

Stitch turns to look just in time to see Cobb's wife drop his shotgun casings to the ground. "You ruttin' bitch." Stitch yells. "I'm gonna ruttin' kill you."

Jayne pulls out his knife and throws it into Stitch's back.

River steps back a few paces to keep from being smooched when Stitch falls.

Mal takes charge once the man is dead, ushering his crew towards Serenity. Jayne stares at the kid who tackled him for a few seconds before following Mal into the boat.

"River?" Zoe asks. "What the hell is she doing with you? And why didn't you say something before?"

"It's a long story that I don't completely understand." Mal answers. He closes the door and then hits the com. "Wash, get us off this gorram rock."

River follows Mal as he walks through the ship with the rest of the crew behind them. "His father wanted him to be a man." River tells the worried looking Inara, who is walking out of her shuttle. "He is now."

Mal looks between River and Inara, trying to understand what the genius is talking about.

Inara sighs in relief but also clenches with fear. River had no way of knowing what she just said.

"Alright, I wanna see everyone in the mess in 10 minutes." Mal orders. "We're gonna have a little meeting."

-

Mal looks around at his crew, his gaze settling on River. She looks straight back at him, her eyes clear and focused in a way they usually aren't.

"First off, what did you mean by what you just done said, River?" Mal starts.

River looks down at her hands. "We were landlocked." River answers. "Inara's client had us released despite his father's objections."

"How did you know that?" Inara asks.

River just shrugs.

"Now, I wanna know bout the gun?" Mal says. "How'd you get the casings?"

"Waited until he hit me." River answers, growing slightly bored with the conversation. "Then Simon attacked and I took them out when he dropped his gun."

"He hit you?" Jayne growls.

"Yes." River answers, indicating to her face.

"I really need to look at that mei-mei." Simon replies.

"And then take a look at yourself." Mal suggests. "Cause you ain't lookin' too shiny."

"I'm fine, Simon." River assures him, not wanting to visit the infirmary.

"Your lip is broken open and you're starting to bruise." Simon protests. "We need to put something on it."

"I've been hit before." River replies. "It will heal."

"When'd you get hit?" Mal asks.

"It's not relevant." River replies.

Zoe studies River for a minute before quietly getting up and walking behind Book. She pulls his hair band off and looks to River to see her reaction.

"You figured it out." River comments, tilting her head to the side. "You connect the dots much faster than the captain does."

"Hey." Mal yells. "What dots?"

"River saw my hair down and took off screaming." Book explains as he puts his hair back. "Then she hid in the hole where you hide your illegal cargo and refused to come out. But now I'm guessing that was fake."

"Your hair is chaotic and rather disturbing." River replies. "But does not install the fear that I showed."

"Why fake it then?" Book questions.

"Because we would have stopped her from going after Jayne." Zoe answers. "But with us thinking she's hiding, there was no need to look for her."

River stands up and starts to leave.

"Mei-mei, where are you going?" Simon asks.

"Away." River answers.

"We ain't done talkin' bout this." Mal replies. "Sit."

River sighs and starts back towards her chair. She stops a few feet away from it and starts screaming and convulsing.

"What the gorram hell?" Jayne mutters.

"Mei-mei, what's wrong?" Simon rushes to her side. He reaches out to touch her and she stops just as suddenly as she started. "What's wrong?"

"It's almost time." River whispers. "The tree is growing and if we don't water it, the roots will die."

"Think she's gone crazy again." Jayne comments.

"Don't forget that's your wife you're talking about." Wash replies with a smile.

Jayne glares at him.

"Mei-mei, there are no trees." Simon says slowly. "We're in the black and nothing grows here."

River rolls her eyes. "You never understand." Then she runs out of the room without another word.

"Doc, what's up with your sister?" Mal asks. "Cause as of late, she's been gorram scary."

"I know." Simon sighs. "And the sad part, this is the most lucid she's been since we got here."

"Apart from her threatenin' to kill that woman with her brain, I think it's gorram funny." Kaylee comments with a giggle. "Specially the hand thing."

Mal and Simon both blush.

"She can kill us with her brain?" Wash questions nervously.

"We don't right know." Mal answers. "And I think I don't wanna know."

"What hand thing, Kaylee?" Book questions.

"Oh, River got all pissed that Jayne was gonna sex up another woman and knocked him out with brick." Kaylee starts. "Then he said somethin' bout how a man's got needs and then she said the man's gotta wife. Jayne got all huffy cause he's got a wife he can't sex then River said he's gotta hand and if it's good nuf for the cap'n and Simon, then it's good nuf for him."

Wash starts laughing so hard that he almost falls out of his chair.

"Hand, sir?" Zoe says with a smirk.

"Don't." Mal orders. He looks over at his merc and sees him staring at his knife. "Jayne, what's so gorram interestin'?"

Jayne studies his knife, Stitch's blood still caked on the blade. He coulda died today but that's not what's botherin' him. He always in situations where he could die but he ain't never had nobody take a bullet for him. And if'n River hadn't taken the casings out, the kid would be dead. That don't sit right with Jayne. He don't want some boy diein' to save him; ain't worth it.

"Jayne." Mal says again.

"Huh." Jayne mutters, glancin' away from his knife and up to the captain.

"What's on your mind?" Mal asks.

Jayne glances down at his knife and then back at Mal. "Bout Moony." Jayne replies, not wantin' the cap'n to know what he's really thinkin' on. "How the hell did she make it cross the mudder's workin' area? Cause its guarded day and night. And how'd she know which room I was in cause there's bout 40 of em?"

"I was just wonderin' the same thing." Mal agrees. Both men turn to look at Simon.

"What?" Simon questions. "I'm just as lost as you are. I have no clue how she knew where Jayne was or how she got across the mudding area."

"Couldn't we just ask her?" Kaylee suggests.

"Yeah, and we're libel to get some answers bout how the tree helped her." Jayne mutters.

"Honestly Kaylee, I'm surprised she was able to answer the questions as lucidly as she did." Simon says, sending Jayne a glare. "She really does seem to be getting better, or she was until that last incident."

"Maybe married life suits her." Wash comments.

Mal, Simon, and Jayne glare at him.

"Husband, you're out numbered." Zoe says. "I'd watch what you say."

"But you would save…." Wash stops talking when an alarm goes off. He jumps up and runs towards the bridge with the crew on his heels. Sitting down in his chair, he starts pushing buttons trying to figure out what's going off. He happens to glance over and sees a light on that shouldn't be. "The bay door's open."

"What?" Mal questions. "How'd that happen?"

"Don't know." Wash answers.

"Close it." Mal orders.

Wash hits a few buttons and then curses under his breath. "I can't."

"Can't?" Mal growls. "Close the gorram door."

"I can't." Wash says slowly. "As in, it won't close. Somebody overrode the control."

"Who the hell could….doc, your sister know anythin' bout boats?" Mal questions.

"Not that I know of." Simon answers. "But she has watched Wash fly so she probably learned from him."

Mal turns and stomps down the stairs. He can hear everyone following him but can't focus on it through his fury. He took a gorram chance on lettin' the Tam's stay on his boat and now the gorram crazy genius girl has gone and messed with his ship. He walks down the steps and onto the walks above the bay and sure enough, the door is open, though not completely, just about 4 feet. He can see that the loading door is down a ways and everythin' in the bay is blowin' about. He glances around for River and at first don't see her. When he finally catches a glimpse of the genius, it's to see her run across the floor and through the open doors.

"RIVER!" Simon screams.

Mal moves into action when Simon screams and runs down the steps into the bay. "What the gorram hell is she doin'?" River had some rigged up some sort of a pulley system and used the wire they use on jobs when they need to lower somethin' or someone. "Jayne, Zoe, help me pull her back in."

Mal, Zoe, and Jayne pull on the wire, tryin' to reel the genius back in.

"She ain't gonna make it." Jayne mutters. "She didn't have a gorram suit on."

"I know." Mal replies and starts tugging harder. He can't even start to fathom what would make her jump out the bay doors while they're ridin' in the black. Luckily, they broke atmo over 30 minutes ago cause if'n they hadn't, she'd died instantly. There's still a small gorram chance they can get her back alive.

"Why she so gorram heavy?" Jayne grunts, tryin' not to really think bout what they're gonna pull in. Most likely, it's gonna be her dead body.

Simon counts the seconds, mentally categorizing what injuries she will have. She's been out there for 39 seconds now and if she's out there for much longer, she won't survive.

They're still pulling and suddenly a loud thump is heard.

"She's in." Mal says. "Book, hold this."

Book grabs the wire while Jayne and Mal run through the opening onto the half-laid out ramp.

Jayne makes it in first and comes to a complete stop, Mal and Simon running into his back.

"Is she dead?" Simon asks quietly. He pushes around Jayne and Mal to look down at what they're staring at. "Where did she come from?"

-

Jayne carries River's half-frozen body to the infirmary. Her tiny body is raked with shivers and he can feel the cold seepin' through her and into him. Simon throws the infirmary doors open and turns on the light, walking over to grab some of his doctorin' tools.

"Jayne, sit over there." Simon orders, pointing to the bed on the side of the room. He grabs some blankets and throws them over his sister and the merc. "Mei-mei, can you hear me?"

"Nnnott deeaaff." River whispers, her teeth chattering as she burrows into Jayne for warmth. "Jjjuussttt, coolllddd."

"Jayne, you have to get her body temperature back to normal." Simon orders as he moves over to start examining the body Mal is sitting on the table.

"Sir." Zoe says.

"I don't know." Mal answers. "I got no ruttin' clue what's goin' on."

He's confused by more than a few things, the first bein' why River ain't worse off than she is. Sure, she looks bout frozen solid but seems okay other than that. The second bein', where the gorram hell did the redhead came from.

"Wwaasshh." River whispers. "Unnccroosss the rreedd and blluee wiirress."

"Go." Mal orders his pilot. He watches him leave out the corner of his eyes, most of him still focused on the small redhead. He's still tryin' to figure out what the gorram hell is goin' on; why when they pulled River in, her arms and legs were wrapped around the body of the redhead girl.

"Cap'n." Kaylee whispers, a backpack held in her hand. "This was on the floor."

Mal takes the backpack and sets it on the ground by his feet. "Doc, she alive?"

"Yes." Simon answers, completely confused. "She's in perfectly good health besides being unconscious."

"Why you soundin' upset bout that?" Jayne questions, his hand trying to rub some warmth back into River's body.

"I'm not upset, just confused." Simon answers. "She should at least be as cold as River is but she isn't. Her body temperature is completely normal. I will need to examine her further but everyone needs to leave first."

"I don't think…" Mal starts.

"Mal, she shouldn't have everyone looking at her." Simon interrupts.

Mal nods his head towards Jayne who picks River up and carries her out of the infirmary.

Simon waits until the door is shut before removing the girl's outer clothing and beginning a full examination.

-

"Well?" Mal questions when Simon walks out of the infirmary.

"She's perfectly healthy." Simon replies. "She does have various scars but they are older and healed over. I don't know why she's not awake."

"I wanna know where the gorram hell she came from." Jayne says, still rubbing at River's back. He gasps when her small, cold hands move under his t-shirt and bury under his arms. "What the gorram hell are you doin'?"

"Ccoldd." River stutters.

"Course you're cold." Jayne replies. "You just ruttin' took a dive into the black without a gorram suit on. For a ruttin' genius, you're pretty gorram dumb."

River sighs and burrows further into Jayne's body. She's so cold and he's so very warm.

"And where the gorram hell are your boots?" Jayne continues. "You're gonna go and do somethin' that stupid, you could at least put your boots on first."

"Ddon't llike them." River answers, her body starting to warm up.

"That's too gorram bad." Jayne replies. "You're gettin' off the boat, you put your boots on, dong ma?"

Simon has to smile because every time he tells her to put them on, she throws them at him.

River glares up at Jayne and he glares right back. She sighs again and lays her head on his shoulder. "Very well." River agrees.

Simon stares at his sister; unable to believe she'll listen to the untrained ape and not him.

River closes her eyes and hums under her breath for a moment.

Jayne can feel her hummin' vibrate through her body and into his. He's a bit uncomfortable bout how much he likes her body on top of his. She's warmed up pretty good now and he should push her off but it's been a long, gorram time since he's had a woman and he's enjoyin' the feelin'.

River's eyes snap open and she stands up. "It's time." River whispers.

"Time for what?" Mal asks.

"To wake up." River replies as she walks over to the infirmary and opens the door.

"Mei-mei, she might not wake up." Simon says, not wanting her to get upset when the redhead doesn't awaken. There is nothing physical wrong with the girl so if she's not awake now, she might never be.

Mal follows River into the infirmary and moves to stand next to the bed.

"No." River says, pushing Mal away. "You can't be there. It's not safe."

"I ain't gonna hurt her." Mal protests as he's literally pushed away from the bed.

"Not you I'm worried about." River says. She then grabs Kaylee and Zoe and places them on each side of Mal. "For protection."

Mal bristles at her words, not needing protection from anybody. Then he hears a groan from the bed and looks over to see the redhead waking up.

-

Willow groans as the little drummers pound away in her head. She should've known a spell would do her in but then again, she's in too much pain to be dead. Or at least she thinks she is but then again, she's never been dead so she doesn't know what it feels like. Deciding that she better just face up to whatever hell or place she's in, cause she knows it's not the hellmouth, she opens her eyes to see a pretty, young brunette looking at her with a smile.

"Welcome." River says happily.

"Um, hi." Willow replies as she sits up. She glances around and sees that she's surrounded by people. Her gaze moves past and then settles on one man in particular. With a screech, she grabs the scalpel lying on the table next to her and jumps off the bed.

"I don't know how you're alive but stay away from me." Willow threatens, waving the scalpel. She sees her bag on the floor and wishes it was next to her because her small axe would be loads more scary.

"Who are you talkin' to?" Mal questions, slightly amused by the girl's threats.

"Don't even try that buster." Willow replies. "I never forget a face, especially a face of someone who was all trying to kill me."

"What?" Mal yells. "I ain't never met you let alone tried to kill you."

"Like I'm going to believe you." Willow rolls he eyes. "Hello, you're evil and evil people lie, it's their whole way of life."

"I ain't evil." Mal yells.

"See, there you are with the lying again." Willow replies. "And you say you're not evil."

"You're not looking." River whispers. "You need to look."

"I am looking." Willow answers, her eyes still on Caleb.

"Not with your eyes." River says. "You have to really look."

Willow glances at the brunette and then back at Caleb. "I am looking." Willow repeats.

"You look with your eyes and all you'll ever see is him." River says with a sigh.

"Him?" Mal asks. "Him who?"

"Caleb." River answers. Then she starts talking in a voice that is so close to Mal's that it sends chills down the watching crews' backs. "Now, it's a simple story. Stop me if you've heard it. I have found and truly believe that there is nothing so bad it cannot be made better with a story. And this one's got a happy ending. There once was a woman, and she was foul, like all women, for Adam's rib was dirty—just like Adam himself—for what was he but human. But this woman, she was filled with darkness, despair and why? Because she did not know. She could not see. She didn't know the good news, the glory that was coming. That'd be you. For the kingdom, the power, and the glory are yours, now and forever. You show up, they'll get in line. 'Cause they followed her. And all they have to do is take one more step, and I'll kill them all. See? I told you it had a happy ending."

Mal stares at River, more than freaked out by what she just said. "What?"

River ignores Mal and turns to Willow. "That's not him." River tells. "Look."

Mal starts to get even more freaked out at the redhead's gaze. She's starin' at him in a way he's never been stared at, like she's tryin' to read his gorram mind.

Willow looks at Caleb in front of her and looks at the two women beside him. "They're not dead." Willow whispers, waving her hands to Mal.

Mal looks at Zoe and Kaylee and then back at the redhead. "Course they ain't dead." Mal replies, now growing confused.

"Then you can't be Caleb." Willow says more to herself than him. "Cause he would have killed all the woman and probably hummed a jaunty tune while doing it. Also, you're not dressed like a preacher, what with your gun thingie and suspenders."

Mal glares at her. "I can take you thinkin' I'm evil and all." Mal says quietly. "But not thinkin' I'm a preacher, dong ma?"

"Um, okay." Willow replies.

"Glad we got that settled." Mal responds. "Now, who the hell are you?"

"Willow." Willow answers. "I'm Willow."

"Willow, as in the tree?" Inara questions.

"Moony, was this the gorram tree you was talkin' bout?" Jayne questions.

"Yes." River answers. "I said the roots would die if we didn't water it but you didn't understand."

"Who the hell could understand that?" Mal replies. "Couldn't you of just said a girl was comin'?"

"I tried but the words didn't want to come out." River answers.

"Your name is Moony?" Willow questions.

"River." River replies. "My name is River. He just calls me Moony or moonbrain."

"Aw, a pet name." Willow says.

"Ain't no ruttin' pet name." Jayne growls.

"I'm Kaylee." Kaylee says cheerfully. "That's Wash in the bright shirt, Zoe's the tall lady, Inara is the pretty, fancy lookin' one, Simon is the one standin' by the counter, that's Shepard Book and the one you threatened is the captain, Mal."

"Bad." Willow whispers.

"In Latin." River finishes.

"Great." Jayne mutters. "Now there's two of em."

"Who's he?" Willow asks.

"Jayne." River answers.

Willow giggles. "Jane?"

"I know, his name is very misleading." River agrees. "But he is much too hairy and big to be a girl. And it's spelled 'J a y n e'."

"Oh." Willow mutters.

"He's my husband." River adds.

"OH." Willow mutters again.

"Willow, I think you should sit down." Simon advises.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Willow agrees as she sits on the bed. She glances down at herself and squeals. "These aren't my clothes. These aren't even clothes. What happened to my clothes?"

"I had to remove them." Simon answers. "It's a medical…"

Willow squeals again and then glares at Simon. "I don't know who you think you are Mr. Clothes-taker-offer, but undressing a person you don't know, especially someone who's all knocked out is wrong."

"I'm a doctor." Simon replies, blushing slightly.

"Oh." Willow says, blushing herself. "I guess that's okay, since you've probably seen hundreds of naked women. Not that I'm saying you're a big slut or anything, I just mean you have to get them naked to examine them. Not saying you like to cop a feel or anything but maybe you do, cause I don't know you. You could be one of those perverted doctors that only became a doctor to see lots of women naked. But then you might not be, you might just be one of those people who became a doctor to actually help people and you don't get all worked up when you see your women patients naked. You might not even like women, maybe you enjoy seeing the men naked more."

Everyone stares at her.

"You're nervous." River comments.

"Yeah." Willow agrees. "I babble when I get nervous. I get all scared and I don't know what to say, so I just start talking. Nothing ever makes sense and everyone starts staring at me, like you're all doing. Then that makes me even more nervous so I just start babbling even more and then everyone thinks I'm all-insane and everything and that makes me even more nervous. It's like this whole vicious cycle that I can't control. I try to though. I tell myself, self you have to stop babbling cause everyone is staring at you like you're insane, but that never works. I just feel even weirder because now on top of babbling, I'm talking to myself and that just makes everything worse. And I can never stop myself, someone usually……"

River gently places her hand over Willow's mouth, cutting off her babble-fest.

"You're doing it again." River says.

"Did she even breath?" Wash questions.

"No, I don't believe she did." Mal answers, smiling slightly at the red-head.

Willow removes her hand and smiles up at River. "Thanks." Willow says. "I think I'm okay now but if I start to babble again, feel free to cut me off."

"Okay." River answers.

"How did you get here?" Mal asks. "Or more actually, how did you end up in the black without a suit on? Cause there ain't a boat round besides us for miles."

Willow glances over at River and then back at Mal, confused on how to answer.

_'You don't remember.' _River's voice echoes into Willow's mind. _'The last thing that you do remember is falling and then waking up here.'_

Willow looks at River again. _'We're going to have to talk about this.'_ Willow says back into River's head. _'And how you know I can do this.' _

_'Okay.' _River says back.

"I don't remember." Willow replies. "I just remember falling and then waking up in here."

Mal stares at Willow, not convinced that her story is true. He briefly thinks about the looks her and River shared but doesn't know what they could be about. "Doc, she okay to leave or does she need to stay in here a while longer?"

"As I said before, she's perfectly healthy." Simon replies.

"Fine." Mal says. "River, Willow's roomin' with you tonight. Simon, you're takin' the single."

"I thought she was married to Jayne." Willow says, slightly confused.

"I am." River replies. "But we're not having sex yet."

"Mei-mei." Simon protests.

Mal glares at River while Jayne stares at her with a confused and slightly worried expression.

"How long have you been married?" Willow asks.

"Two weeks." River answers.

"And you haven't had sex yet?" Willow gasps. "Does he have…performance problems?"

"HEY!" Jayne yells. "I ain't got no problems performin'."

"I will explain." River says, taking Willow's hand. "Kaylee, would you like to come with us?"

"Sure." Kaylee replies. She sees Willow's bag on the ground and grabs it. "I got your bag."

"Thanks, Kaylee." Willow replies, taking the bag from Kaylee. The three girls then walk out of the infirmary and down the hall.

"Sir." Zoe says.

"Can't just dump her back into the black." Mal answers. "She don't seem like much of a threat. Hell, she's no bigger than River."

"And the gorram bump on the back of my head proves how much of a threat she is." Jayne mutters.

"You're lucky." Wash replies. "Cause wifey here would have castrated me."

"Yes, she would have." Zoe agrees. "I'm still not certain bout her. Who don't remember ending up in the black with no suit on?"

"Don't know." Mal replies. "But I aim to find out."

-


	3. Conversations

Title: Conversations

Series: Our Mrs. Cobb (Still haven't come up with a new series name)

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: PG-13

FYI: I know there was some confusion about the entrance of Willow and how it might seem like it was added at the end but I want to assure everybody that when I decided to make this a crossover, it wasn't a rash decision. I thought long and hard before deciding that I think this story would work. And hopefully, I'll be able to answer any questions that you might have. Thanks for reading.

-

"So this Saffron drugged Mal and tried to kill you all?" Willow repeats one of the things Kaylee told her. "But he didn't kill her?"

"Naw, the cap'n may try and act all mean but he's ain't." Kaylee answers. "Most of the time anyways."

"But he's not still married to her?" Willow asks.

"No." Kaylee answers. "Shepard Book was able to annul it or they got divorced or somethin' like that. They ain't married no more and that's all that matters."

"But you and Jayne are." Willow says as she looks at River.

"Yes." River replies as she looks over at the door.

Willow follows River's gaze just as someone knocks on the door.

"Can I come in?" Simon questions through the door.

"Yes." River replies.

Simon slides open the door, a bottle of pills and a glass of water balanced in his hand. "I have your medicine, mei-mei." He says as he looks at Kaylee, River, and Willow who are all sitting on his old bed.

"What time is it?" Kaylee asks.

"Almost midnight." Simon answers. "You three have been in here for a couple of hours. Having fun?"

"Yeah." Kaylee answers. "Didn't realize it was so late. I gotta check on my girl fore I go to bed. Willow, me and River can give you that tour tomorrow, if you want."

"Sounds great." Willow replies.

"Simon, you wanna walk with me?" Kaylee questions cheerfully.

"I just have to give River her medicine." Simon replies as he opens the bottle and pours some pills into his hand. He hands River three different colored ones and then hands her the glass of water. He waits until she swallows the pills before leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Good night, mei-mei."

"Night Simon." River replies.

"Good night, Willow." Simon says as he moves next to the redhead. He takes her wrist and checks her pulse. "Do you need something to help you sleep?"

"Thanks, but I'm fine." Willow answers. "It's nice of you to be all concerned though."

"He can't help it." River whispers. "He's a natural worrier."

"Yeah, I can tell." Willow replies. "Night Simon, night Kaylee."

Simon follows Kaylee out of the door and shuts it behind them before he follows her down to the engine room.

River waits until she knows her brother is gone before sitting up and coughing the pills up and into her hand.

"Do that often?" Willow questions.

"Sometimes." River answers as she turns on the nightlight between the two beds. She sets the pills on the table next to the light to dispose of later.

"What are they?" Willow asks as she looks at the pills.

"A sedative, a smoother, and something that closely resembles an antidepressant." River answers. "It's Simon's cure."

"You say that like it doesn't do anything." Willow comments.

"The sedatives do what they're supposed to but the other two are pointless." River replies. "He's curing a disease that I don't have."

"Which is?"

"Paranoid schizophrenia." River answers.

"Is your brother a good doctor?" Willow asks curiously.

"The best surgeon around." River answers.

"Then why does he think you're schizo if you're not?" Willow questions.

River looks down at her hands before looking back at Willow. "I hear things that he can't hear." River replies quietly. "And see things that he can't see. When I try to explain it to him, the words fall out like a dance but there's no music and the rhythm is lost."

"Everything comes out jumbled?" Willow watches the younger girl as she fiddles with the bottom of her nightgown.

"Yes." River answers. "And sometimes they come in jumbled too and Simon doesn't understand but he has to do something; he can't not. So he fixes something that's not broken."

Willow ponders on that for a second before asking what she really wants to know. "How did you know I would hear you?"

"She told me." River answers.

"She who?" Willow asks.

"Pretty hair, golden like the sun." River replies. "She kept me safe."

"Buffy?" Willow gasps. "Buffy is here?"

"No." River answers. "She's dead. She died a very long time ago."

"But you're talking about Buffy, right?"

"Yes." River replies. "She visits me in my dreams sometimes. She told me you were coming and that I had to be ready to get you. And she warned me that the crew can't know what you are, not yet. She said we would know when the time is right but it is not now. Then she told me how to talk to you without anybody else knowing. Well, actually, she said just to think real loud at you."

"Are you sure it's her?" Willow questions.

"Let's face it, the only time in your entire life that you were at peace was when you were dead." River says quietly. "Until Willow brought you back, you know, with magic."

Willow flinches at the words. "She told you that?"

"No." River answers. "She showed me. She showed me everything."

"How?" Willow questions. "How does she talk to you?"

"She said we have a connection." River answers.

"Connection?" Willow repeats. "What kind of connection?"

"She wouldn't tell me." River replies. "She said she couldn't. They would let her visit me as long as she didn't interfere with what was going on and as long as she kept what kind of connection we have a secret."

"When did she visit you last?" Willow asks.

"The night before I was married." River answers. "I wasn't going to leave the ship but she said I must and I would know what to do when I got there. Then she said you would be coming soon and that I would know it; I would feel it and I did. I felt your magic."

"I don't understand." Willow says. "If she knew what was going to happen, why didn't she just stop me or save me?"

"She couldn't." River answers. "The hellmouth would have opened, again, and you know that. You had to close it, forever. She did try but didn't find out you went back until it was too late. By then, you were gone and the hellmouth was dormant."

"Then how did I get here?"

"She couldn't go back in time and save you but she could bring you forward in time." River answers.

"Buffy didn't have that kind of power." Willow argues.

"After she died, she ascended." River replies. "Not like Cordy did but became an actual higher power. She said she was waiting until the timing was accurate, until she found a place you were needed before pulling you forward. And it was up to me to save you."

"How far?" Willow asks. "How far into the future?"

"A little over 500 years." River answers.

"Why did she wait that long?"

River shrugs. "She wouldn't say."

"I can't believe you're saying Buffy is part of the Powers that be." Willow says. "After everything they put her through, why would she say yes?"

"To make a difference." River replies. "To make us more than pawns."

"Did it work?"

"500 years later and most things remain the same." River answers sadly. "She tries but she's fighting a battle that she has no chance of winning."

"That's Buffy." Willow agrees with a small smile before sitting up straight with a squeal. "500 YEARS?"

"Yes." River answers.

"But that's…I don't know anything about anything." Willow gasps.

"I know." River replies. "And I will teach you. First, we're living on a spaceship called Serenity."

"Spaceship?" Willow squeals nervously. "Like outer space, space?"

"Yes." River answers. "What did you think we were on?"

"A boat." Willow replies. "A boat on water not all up in space where we're going to be eaten by aliens or something like that."

"I have never seen an alien so I can't say that they don't exist, but I think we are safe from that threat." River says.

"Unless somebody summons one." Willow points out.

"Nobody believes they exist so I don't think they will." River replies.

"That's good." Willow says. "Cause it was gross."

"And you would most likely find the body." River points out.

"Most likely." Willow agrees. She studies River in confusion for a minute. "I just thought of something. You said that when you talk everything comes out all jumbled but you're sounding all normal to me. Does that mean I hear all jumbled?"

"Do you remember how if felt after Giles doped you with white magic?" River questions. "You said you could feel everything."

"I remember." Willow replies quietly. "It's something I will never forget."

"But you were able to make it stop." River points out. "To make it all stop."

"Yeah, by trying to end the world." Willow says. "Not the type of therapy I'd recommend."

"Imagine having eight different thoughts pressing in, eight different feelings washing over you while still hearing what 8 different people are saying out loud." River grimaces. "It's very confusing and very painful. But you…your mind is unlike any that I've ever been near. I can't get in, even if try. And either can anything else. There's a complete wall around your brain that can't be penetrated unless you allow it or if someone purposefully does what I did and 'thinks real loud at you' and even then, you can choose to block them out. It is quiet in here."

Willow stares at River open-mouthed. "You can read minds."

"Yes." River agrees.

"Does anybody know?" Willow asks.

"No." River replies. "Just like they can't know about you they can't know about me, not yet."

"I can understand not wanting to tell them I'm all witchy, cause being almost burnt at the stake, not as fun as it sounds." Willow says.

"No, it's not." River agrees.

"Your mom?"

"Religious villagers."

"Huh." Willow mutters. "Anyways, he's your brother, shouldn't you tell him the truth?"

"What happened when you knew Buffy could read minds?" River replies.

Willow's eyes widen with realization. "We pretty much thought what we didn't want her to know."

"I have enough demons of my own." River says. "I don't need to learn the ones they keep hidden too."

"So, are you going to keep this from them for like ever?" Willow questions. "Cause I don't think I'll be able to. I have to do magic, if I don't, bad, very bad things can happen."

"We will know when the time is right." River replies. "And you can do magic in here and we can meditate and do yoga."

"Alright, I'll go along with this for now but if you really have seen everything, you know I'm not a very good liar." Willow says. "So if it comes out, you can't freak out."

"I won't." River replies. "Now, we must begin your lessons. We will start with the demise of Earth-that-was."

Willow takes the tablet of drawing paper and the colored pencils that River hands her as she takes notes covering how life became what it is.

-

"Mal and Zoe fought in the war." Willow comments as she puts the pad of paper down. "Is that why they do the crime, to get back at the Alliance and all?"

"Partly." River answers. "They don't like being told what to do, well Zoe follows orders but Mal gives them. But yes, Mal enjoys taking jobs where he knows he's breaking the law."

"And Jayne?"

"Works mostly for money." River replies. "He's changed since joining Serenity but is still a killer."

"And that doesn't bother you?" Willow asks.

"No." River answers. "It's not like how it was before. Sometimes, we have to kill to survive." River picks up the tablet and flips through it. "You take notes like Simon does; a color-coded system."

"Yeah." Willow agrees with a yawn. "How long have we been talking?"

"6 hours, 43 minutes, and 28 seconds." River answers. "Wash should be awake by now, if you would like to see the bridge."

"We should probably sleep but I want to explore." Willow says as she stands up and stretches. She glances down at the nightgown River gave her and winces. "What's up with the granny nighties?"

"Simon picked them out." River answers, rolling her eyes. She pulls two dresses out of her trunk and hands one to Willow.

"Much better." Willow says as she takes the light green smock-type dress from her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." River replies as she starts to change into her own blue dress.

"Um, you do know that I'm…" Willow says as she looks away from the almost naked girl.

"That you like to have sex with other women, yes, I know." River interrupts. "But I am not attracted to you and I am also married so it doesn't matter."

Willow quickly changes into the dress, deciding to forgo the boots she had been wearing. "I need to remember to grab my clothes out of the hospital place."

"Infirmary." River corrects. "It's called the infirmary."

"Infirmary." Willow repeats, wrinkling her nose. "It sounds all..upper crest to me, you know. Like, oh, we must visit the infirmary. Why not just call it the hospital or sick room. If you ask me, it's just to make it sound more appealing that it is. If he wanted to be all honest, he should just call it the 'hey come in here and get poked and prodded room'."

River smiles softly. "You're funny."

"Not on purpose." Willow replies as she follows River out of the room and down the hall. "So, are you going to start with the riddle talkage again?"

"Sometimes, yes." River answers. "I can now distinguish who whatever I'm feeling comes from but I am still learning to distinguish thought from feeling from what they are actually saying. It's not so bad first thing in the morning; everyone is still soft from sleep. The longer we're in the black, the worse it becomes. The hardest is right before jobs; that's when the feelings are the strongest and the thoughts the loudest."

"It's amazing that you have been able to do that much." Willow comments. "Especially if you're all drugged up most of the time."

"It's the first thing in my life I've ever had to work for." River says as they turn down the hallway and towards the bridge. "Everything else just came naturally. It's very challenging."

Willow follows River up the stairs and then gasps when she looks out the window.

Wash spins around to see River and Willow standing behind him. "Um, hi." Wash says, unsure of what to say to them. He's not used to seeing River up this early or without Simon. And Willow just scares him, what with the falling out of the sky thing.

"It's black." Willow says in awe. "I never realized how black it would be or how bright the stars would be."

"Yeah." Wash agrees with a small smile. "Where I'm from, you couldn't see a one of them, the pollution was so thick. Mostly, I entered flight school just to see what the hell everyone was talking about."

"You graduated, right?" Willow asks nervously. "You got your pilot license and everything?"

"Yeah, I graduated." Wash answers.

"That's good." Willow replies with a relieved sigh. "Because it's probably not that safe up here to begin with and if you were a fake pilot and all it would just be bad."

Wash can't help but smile, completely amused by the redhead's way of talking.

"Oh, a t-rex." Willow says as she picks up the plastic dinosaur. "May I sit down?"

"Sure." Wash replies, gesturing to the co-pilot's chair.

Willow plops down in the chair and then River walks over to sit down on the ground in front of her. "My best friend always thought t-rexes were scary." Willow comments as she walks the plastic toy through the air. "And he thought they were cool cause they're all big and have large teeth. But I always thought raptors were scarier. I mean, sure the rex is so much bigger but not really all that smart. They couldn't even see something unless it was moving. Now a raptor, they were scary. They were pack hunters and loads more smarter than a rex."

"You like dinosaurs too?" Wash asks.

"I like the herbivores better but I've always found them to be interesting." Willow answers. "Specially the different theories on how they became all extinct."

"Wait a second." Wash says. He turns back around and flips the auto-pilot back on before turning back to face Willow. "Theories?"

-

"But an asteroid?" Wash questions as he refills all their cups. After 30 minutes, they had moved their discussion out of the cramped bridge and into the more roomy mess. Wash walks the pot back across the room and sets it on the counter before moving back to the couch.

"The big bang theory." River comments.

Wash glances over at River nervously, as this was the first time she's spoken. "But that just seems so…wrong." Wash says. "They should have gone out fighting, not by a big old flaming rock falling on them."

"Never really thought about it that way." Willow comments as she takes a sip out of the coffee. "But you're right, it does seem kind of, insulting, know what I mean? They were all big and bad and if they were still around today, they would eat us in a second but then they were all killed by a natural disaster."

"Exactly." Wash agrees. He glances up when he hears coughing to see the entire crew standing by the table.

"Husband, what's going on?" Zoe questions quietly.

Wash looks at her weirdly before looking down at himself and then at the two girls sitting next to him. Willow is sitting on the couch a foot or so away from him and River is sitting on the floor in front of her, her back leaning against one of Willow's legs.

"On?" Wash repeats. "Nothing. We were just talking."

"Talking about what?" Mal questions.

"Dinosaurs." Wash answers.

"Dinosaurs?" Mal says, astonished.

"Yeah, dinosaurs." Willow replies. "We were just talking about how they died and all."

"Why are you all up?" Wash asks. "It's early."

"It's 10am." Zoe replies.

"10am?" Willow gasps. "But then that means we were talking for almost 3 hours."

Simon steps around the group and kneels down in front of his sister. "Are you feeling alright mei-mei?" Simon asks as he grabs her wrist. "Your pulse is normal and you don't have a fever."

"Fine." River replies, pulling her wrist out of his hand.

"You mean to say you've been talkin' for three hours bout dinosaurs?" Mal asks.

"Looks like." Wash answers. "I need to check the bridge."

"Already did." Zoe replies. "That's where I thought you would be."

"We were." Wash says as he stands up. "But it got a bit crowded and I wanted some coffee so we came down here."

"Well, I think it's time we ate so I'm going to start on breakfast." Book says, trying to break the silence that follows.

"Good idea, preacher." Mal agrees. He follows book over to the counter and grabs the coffee pot. "You drank all the coffee?"

Willow puts a hand on River's shoulder and waits until the younger girl stands up before standing up herself. "We did? I didn't think we drank that much. I only had 2 cups, 4 at the most. And River only had 1 or 2. Wash, how many did you have?"

"Three."

"Okay, then, maybe we did drink all the coffee but it wasn't like we did it on purpose." Willow says. "I mean, we didn't go, 'oh, let's drink all the coffee and then leave the empty pot for everybody to find'. We just wanted something to drink and the coffee was good and I haven't been allowed to have coffee for months so it was nice to get to drink some. And I don't think River's ever drank it because she didn't add sugar or anything until I asked her if she wanted some."

"Why aren't you allowed to have coffee?" Simon asks. "You aren't allergic are you?"

"No, not allergic." Willow answers. "It's the caffeine, it just makes me jumpy."

Mal shakes his head as he starts to make a fresh pot.

"Do you need a hand?" Willow asks as she walks towards him. She spins around when she hears giggling, her face turning bright red. "Oh, not a hand like that cause I'm thinking you're old enough not to need that kind of help, not that I'm offering or anything, cause I'm not. I'm just saying you've probably handled things on your own for a long time, not that I'm implying that you..handle things all the time…"

River places her hand over Willow's mouth, once again cutting off her babble. "I'm sure the captain appreciates the offer of a ..helping hand." River says, drawling out the last two words. "But he's much too prudish to say yes."

"You're evil." Willow says, glaring at River. "And not the fun, trying to take over the world kind of evil but the torturing innocent people type of evil."

"Did you know when you're embarrassed, your skin turns the same color as your hair?" River asks, her head cocked to the side.

"Evil." Willow repeats.

"We can get back to the evil thing later." Mal says. "Shepard's done with the meal."

"Oh, that was quick." Willow comments as she follows River to the table. "What are we eating?"

"Protein." River answers as she dumps some of it onto her plate and then onto Willow's.

Willow pokes the pile of 'protein' in front of her with a fork. She takes a tentative bite and after realizing it's not as bad as it smells, starts to dig in.

"So, Willow, do you remember more than last night?" Zoe asks.

Willow swallows the food in her mouth before answering. "No, nothing more."

"Huh." Zoe mutters as she eyes the redhead.

Willow flinches at her gaze but keeps her eyes locked onto the very intimidating eyes of the soldier.

"Are you having any head pain?" Simon asks upon seeing her flinch. "Dizziness?"

"I'm not in shock." Willow replies.

"Did you sleep okay?" Simon responds. "Any nightmares or problems staying asleep?"

"No, slept fine." Willow lies. "Like a log."

"You too, River?" Simon asks.

"Yes." River answers.

"Huh." Simon comments before dropping three pills onto the table in front of the two girls. "Want to explain these, then? I found them on the night stand."

"Willow was not tired and I didn't want her to be alone on her first night." River answers quietly.

"You okay?" Willow asks River. She gently places her hand on River's forehead for a second.

River closes her eyes as she can almost feel the calmness spreading through her brain. It feels like a wall is temporary being put up between her mind and everyone else's. "Fine." River answers as she looks up at Willow.

Jayne looks at his 'wife' and the redhead next to her; confused by the connection they seem to have. "What'd you two do all night?"

Willow takes in Jayne's confused expression and starts to blush. "Talked." Willow answers. "We just talked, nothing happened, nothing would ever happen. I don't mean…River's hot and everything but she's not attracted to me and frankly, I'm not attracted to her and nothing happened but some talkage."

"You're sly?" Mal asks.

"What?" Willow looks at the captain, confused by what he's saying. "I'm not sneaky, not really. I'm not a good liar and I almost always get caught when I try to be sneaky."

"He wants to know if you enjoy having sex with women." River explains. "That's what sly means."

"Oh." Willow squeals. "Then, yes, my last two relationships have been with women but I dated a guy for almost 3 years until he left me to go 'find himself'. I'm more attracted to the person then their appendage or therefore lack of one."

"Oh." Mal mutters. "What'd you two talk bout all night?"

"Stuff." Willow answers. "Just stuff; history, math, science, that kind of stuff."

"River, you didn't bore her, did you?" Simon asks. "Or confuse her?"

"Oh, no, it wasn't boring at all." Willow answers for River. "I'm a science geek too."

"Geek?" Mal asks confusedly.

"Geek, you know, someone who likes the whole learning thing." Willow replies. "I've always loved school and homework and tests and problems. They're fun."

"School ain't fun." Jayne comments. "Well, I had a bit of fun at school but it weren't nothin' to do with learnin', though there was a teacher involved."

"You had sex with your teacher?" Willow squeals.

"Yeah." Jayne answers with a smirk. "Bout the only time I enjoyed learnin'."

"My best friend almost had sex with a teacher once." Willow comments. "But then she tried to kill him and he kind of lost the urge."

"That's sad." Kaylee says a few seconds later.

"That's just Xander." Willow replies. "If he liked a girl, she would eventually try to kill him. Heck, the last time it happened, he wanted me to 'gay' him up cause he was tired of it. But changed his mind once I pointed out the guys could try to kill him just as easily as the girls."

"You can't change somebody's sexual preference." Simon argues.

"Well, duh." Willow agrees. "But he was just having a wiggins, kind of a normal thing with Xander." She drops her fork and looks sadly at the table.

"You miss them." River says softly.

"Yeah." Willow agrees sadly. "I've been with Xander since I was in diapers and Buffy, Giles, Dawn, Angel since I was 16, and everyone else soon after that. We've always been together except for when Angel and Buffy were gone and when Xander went on his trip and then when Angel moved and when Buffy was…gone and then when Giles moved home and when I had to go…recover."

Mal has to stop for a second to sort through what she just said. "Recover?"

"About 2 years ago, my girlfriend Tara was shot in front of me." Willow answers as honestly as she can. "I kind of lost it for a while and went on a self-destructive path until Giles helped me find my way back."

"That's so sad." Kaylee says again.

"Yeah, it was." Willow agrees. "But Giles helped me pull through."

"Giles?" Kaylee asks. "Was that a…"

Willow laughs. "No, no, Giles was my librarian in school." Willow explains between laughs. "He was old, probably only a few years younger than Shepard Book here."

Mal can't help but laugh at the look on Book's face.

"Not that I'm trying to insult you or anything cause I've known people way older than you." Willow tries to apologize.

"It's okay, Willow." Book says. "I'm well aware of my age."

Willow glances around the table, intent on changing the subject off sex and old people. "So, Simon, you look all respectable like."

"Um, yes." Simon replies, his hand tugging on his ear. "Was that a questions?"

"No, just a comment." Willow says. "I just find it all weird that you would be Mr. Breaking and Entering and taking someone out of a government run hospital."

The table goes completely silent except for the sigh that River gives.

"I wasn't supposed to say that, was I?" Willow asks River.

"No."

Mal stands up and looks at Willow, his hand on his pistol. "Well, now, if this don't present a problem." Mal says quietly. "Cause I was under the impression you just kinda got dropped out of a ship but now I'm startin' to wonder if you weren't planted here."

Willow laughs.

"I ain't finding the humor in this." Mal growls. "The last fed that snuck on my boat ended up with a bullet in his forehead."

Willow tries to stop laughing but still ends up giggling. "You can't really believe that." Willow says. "If they knew River and Simon were here, they would have just pulled you over or something, not dropped me out to sneak on."

"Alright, so maybe it is a little far-fetched." Mal agrees. "But how else can you explain knowin' bout our fuggies?"

Willow rolls her eyes and gestures to River. "She told me."

"What?" Simon shouts. "How?"

"She opened her mouth and the words came out." Willow answers.

"How did she know?" Simon ponders more to himself than anyone else.

"She was there." Willow points out. "I'm pretty sure one would remember being all rescued from a government hospital and then being put in a box-thingie."

"I know that she was there." Simon replies. "But I just meant she's not mentally stable enough to remember what happened."

"She is sitting right there." Willow says. "You know, I've always been taught that you don't call a person crazy when they're sitting right in front of you; they might go all nuts on you."

"River would never hurt me." Simon replies.

"How do you know that?" Willow asks. "I thought you said she was all crazy. Who knows what'll she'll do."

"I didn't mean it that way." Simon tries to explain. "I just meant that she is sick."

"She looks perfectly healthy to me." Willow comments.

"I didn't mean physically, I meant mentally." Simon replies.

"I thought you were a surgeon." Willow says.

"I am." Simon agrees.

"Since when are surgeons licensed to diagnose a person with mental illness?" Willow asks.

"Are you questioning my findings?" Simon asks angrily.

"Yes, I am." Willow replies. "River said you are a great doctor and I'm willing to trust her opinions but you're not a psychiatrist. I'm not trying to insult you or say I know more than you, but can you honestly say you have enough experience and knowledge to diagnose her with something as severe as paranoid schizophrenia?"

Simon sits back in his chair, a dazed look on his face. "I was just trying to fix her."

"I know that." Willow says. "And she knows it too. But maybe you should just sit back and let her fix herself."

Simon looks at River with a confused and sad look on his face.

Willow looks around the table and then starts muttering to herself. "I've only been her for like 20 hours and I've already called somebody old, made a doctor loose all faith in his abilities, propositioned the captain, almost had a gun pulled on me, and made a man think I was hitting on his wife. Rate I'm going, you're going to be kicking me off the boat before we even land somewhere."

"Kaylee, why don't you and River take Willow on that tour you asked be about earlier." Mal suggests.

"Okay." Kaylee agrees. "Willow, River, let's go."

Mal waits until the girls are gone before turning to look at Simon. "Doc, you okay?"

"No." Simon answers. "She's right. I was so anxious to find something to cure that I diagnosed her without something completely out of my range of expertise. And not only that, but I also gave her medicine to fix it. I very well could have made her worse than she was."

"Simon, I think you're being too hard on yourself." Book says. "If she was lucid enough to tell Willow what happened, and I'm guessing, what you misdiagnosed her with, then she has to be somewhat okay. But maybe you should listen to Willow and give River time to fix herself."

"I know but it will be hard." Simon agrees. "I'm a doctor and I'm used to fixing things, not waiting around for them to fix themselves."

"But you also know that sometimes you have to let nature take its course." Book replies.

"Just let her be for a while, doc." Mal says. "Unless it because too much of a problem."

"Okay." Simon agrees.

"Now that we've got that settled, let's move on to the subject of Willow." Mal says. "And how close her and River seem."

"Ya noticed that too?" Jayne replies. "Cause for two people that just met, they seem awful connected."

"Are we jealous Jayne?" Wash asks with a grin.

"What?" Jayne growls. "No, course not. But if'n I ain't allowed to get any neither is she."

"River has no sexual interest in Willow." Inara assures Jayne. "And besides noticing that River is an attractive woman, Willow has not sexual interest in River."

"How do you know?" Jayne asks the companion.

"It's my job to notice these things." Inara replies. "River relates to Willow the same way that she relates to Simon, like a sibling. And Willow just glanced at River's legs but in the same way that you and Mal both look at Kaylee. You notice that she's a woman but have no desire to act on it. It is just appreciation of a beautiful woman, nothing more."

"Can we please stop talking about my sister likes she's a…" Simon stops, not knowing what to say.

"A sexual being." Inara offers. "She's 18 Simon, and I can assure you that she has all the desires and wants that any other 18 year-old will have. The same desires that we all have as human beings. You trying to deny it isn't going to make her desires go away. She will want to explore these feelings and since she knowingly married Jayne, we all know who it's going to be with."

"Wait one gorram second." Jayne growls. "I never said yes."

"But you also never said no." Inara replies. "Be honest with yourself Jayne, if River tries to explore these feelings, are you going to say no?"

Jayne doesn't answer.

"There's my answer." Inara replies before looking to Simon. "If you really want to take care of your sister, I would suggest either you putting her on birth control or if you are uncomfortable with the idea, I can."

Simon's mouth opens and closes a few times before he waves a hand at Inara. "Do what you have to."

"See now, I thought we'd gotten off the sex conversation a while back." Mal says, not at all comfortable with the discussion that was just had. "And were talkin' bout my discomfort with Willow."

"I don't trust her." Zoe says.

"What?" Wash replies. "Why not?"

"Various reason, first bein' that she conveniently don't remember gettin' here." Zoe answers. "Last bein' finding out you was with her for three hours."

"Talking." Wash defends.

"You're really gonna stick with the story you were talking about dinosaurs for 3 ruttin' hours?" Zoe replies angrily.

Wash stares at her for a few moments. "You aren't suggesting what I think you are?" Wash replies.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't?" Zoe says.

"Maybe we should leave." Book suggests to Mal.

"Hell, no, this just got interesting." Jayne replies.

"The fact that we're married, for one." Wash says heatedly, his anger growing as the seconds tick by. "And the fact that River was with us the entire time. Or the fact that Willow wouldn't do that and neither would I."

"You barely know her." Zoe points out.

"Looks like she's not the only one I barely know." Wash replies, shaking his head sadly. "I'm going up to the bridge where I'm going to sit in my chair and think. If River, Willow, and Kaylee come up there, I'll be sure to call in a chaperone so you don't think we're having a big ole orgy." He looks at his wife one more time before walking quietly out of the mess.

"Zo, you okay?" Mal asks a few seconds later.

"Fine, sir." Zoe lies, her heart pounding. "Just fine."

-


	4. Caffeine

Title: Caffeine

Series: Our Mrs. Cobb

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: PG-13

-

"That's Zoe and Wash's bunk." Kaylee tells Willow as they walk down the hall. "And that's the cap'n's. Jayne's is right there."

"And I'm going to guess this one's yours." Willow says, pointing to Kaylee's sign.

"Yep." Kaylee agrees. "I was gonna make Jayne, Zoe, and the cap'n one but they said no. River, you okay?"

Willow turns to look at River and finds the genius staring at Jayne's bunk door, her body practically vibrating. She reaches out to touch River's shoulder and then jumps back with a squeal when the genius spins around quickly, almost knocking her and Kaylee over.

"Shiny." River says with a huge grin. "But I believe something might be wrong with me." She holds her hand up to show Kaylee and Willow. "Look, it's vibrating."

"I think it's the coffee." Willow says rather loudly. "The caffeine makes your…it does something but I can't remember what exactly."

Kaylee giggles at the two overly exuberant girls. "I think ya both had too much coffee."

"Possibly." Willow agrees, nodding her head. "Is that the tour?"

"Yep." Kaylee replies. "Showed ya the bay, engine room, shuttles, bunks, storage areas, oh, I forgot the septic tank."

Willow wrinkles her nose. "No thanks."

"Yeah, ain't fond of it myself." Kaylee agrees. "We can go hang out in the bay, if'n you want."

"Sounds nice." Willow says as she starts to follow Kaylee and River down the hall. "Know what I'm in the mood for? An iced mocha."

"What's a mocha?" Kaylee asks curiously.

Willow comes to a dead stop. "You've never had a mocha?" Willow gasps.

"No." Kaylee answers.

"Have you River?" Willow turns to look towards the genius.

"No." River answers. "Mother would never let me drink them."

"That has got to change." Willow says determinedly.

"What are they?" Kaylee asks.

"Pretty much just frozen coffee and hot chocolate." Willow answers.

"We ain't got any chocolate." Kaylee says sadly.

"Do you have a blender?" Willow asks.

"Nara does." Kaylee replies, the companion having once made her some kinda frozen fruity drink.

"You just get the blender and make sure there's some coffee and ice, I've got the chocolate." Willow says.

"And make some milk." River adds.

Kaylee nods and then walks quickly towards the mess.

"Do you really have chocolate?" River asks Willow once Kaylee is gone.

"Yes." Willow replies as they walk back to their room. "What's up with making milk?"

"Powdered milk." River answers. "So that it doesn't go bad. You just add water."

"Oh." Willow replies, having drunk something like it before, although it was gross. "Does it actually taste like milk?"

"Yes." River says. "Remarkably well like milk."

Willow turns into the room she's sharing with River and grabs her bag. Digging into the front pocket, she pulls out an individual wrapped piece of chocolate. "See."

River raises an eyebrow. "That is hardly going to be enough for more than one person."

Willow smiles slyly at River before closing her eyes and mumbling a few words. The small piece of chocolate turns into 6 large bars. "Now it is."

River looks at the chocolate and then at Willow. "That defies so many different laws of physics."

"Yep." Willow agrees. "And don't try to figure it out cause you won't be able to. Just accept that it happens and move on."

River's eyebrows furrow for a few moments before she sighs deeply. "It does not make sense."

"I know." Willow agrees. "But trust me, trying to figure out how it works is just a waste of time. It's easier to just accept it and move on."

River looks ready to protest but sighs deeply. She grabs one of the bars from Willow and examines it from every angle. "It does not have a name."

"Yeah, figured it'd be best to have the wrapper plain." Willow replies as they walk down the hallway. "Cause I doubt the chocolate I know is the same kind you know. But it is a good brand."

River studies the bar for a few moments before peeling back the foil and snapping off a piece. Popping it into her mouth, she sighs happily. "I like chocolate."

"Better than sex." Willow says as they walk into the mess.

The room goes silent.

"What's better than sex?" Jayne questions.

"Chocolate." River answers, licking the melted chocolate off her fingers.

"Chocolate?" Jayne says. "You got chocolate?"

"Yes." River smiles, breaking off another piece. She walks over to Jayne and before he can say anything, she presses it against his lips.

Jayne can taste the chocolate on his lips and opens his mouth slightly.

River pushes the piece of chocolate into his mouth, almost purring when his teeth nip her fingers.

Jayne tastes the chocolate as it starts to melt and can't help his tongue from dragging across River's fingers. He sees her eyes flutter close and almost sucks on her fingers to see how she'll react, when he hears someone cough.

"Is the chocolate good, Jayne?" Inara questions with a smile.

"Um, yeah." Jayne grunts. He spies the bar in River's hand and feigns for it.

River dodges Jayne's grab with a squeal and runs over to the counter where Willow and Kaylee are standing. "You may have some when we're done."

"River, you make the milk and I'll melt the chocolate." Willow orders.

"What are they doin'?" Mal questions Inara.

"I honestly don't know." Inara answers. "Kaylee just asked if she could use my blender and when I came back with it, she was dishing ice out."

"What are you three up to?" Mal asks as he walks over to the counter.

Willow looks up from the pan of chocolate she's melting to see Mal standing in front of her with a confused look. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah." Mal replies. "What're you doin'?"

"Melting chocolate." Willow answers.

"I can see that." Mal replies. "What I don't see is the why."

"Oh, it's done." Willow squeals happily. "River, is the milk done?"

"Yes." River replies as she hands the pan of milk to Willow.

Willow slowly adds the milk to the melted chocolate, stirring the two together until they're a creamy chocolate mixture. "All right, where's the coffee?"

Kaylee hands the pot of coffee to Willow. "It ain't all that hot."

"That's actually a good thing." Willow replies as she pours the hot chocolate and the coffee into the blender. "Ice please."

Kaylee hands the bucket of ice to Willow with an excited smile. "Now what?"

"Now we blend." Willow answers as she fills the remaining space in the blender with ice. She puts the lid on it and then presses the on button.

"Sir, what's going on?" Zoe questions.

"I don't know." Mal replies.

"They're making iced mochas." Inara says.

Mal turns to look at the companion. "I thought you didn't know."

"I figured it out once they combined the two." Inara replies.

"What the hell is a mocha?" Jayne asks.

"It's an coffee drink." Simon replies as he walks into the mess. "Hot chocolate combined with coffee. Why?"

"Cause they're making some." Mal replies. "Only with ice."

Simon glances worriedly at the three women standing by the counter.

Willow turns the blender off and then pours the frozen drink into the three large glasses Kaylee had set out. She hands the empty blender to River who quickly washes it and sets it next to the pans they used to dry. "Do you have any straws?"

Kaylee nods happily and starts digging through a drawer until she finds some brightly colored straws. "Every time I get a drink, I always save the straws." Kaylee explains as she hands three of them to Willow. "I think they're pretty."

"I want pink." River says as she grabs the glass with the pink straw in it.

"I get purple." Kaylee says.

"And I guess I get green." Willow picks up the remaining glass and takes a tentative sip out of it. "Mmmm..very good."

Kaylee takes sip, her eyes growing wide. "That is good."

A happy moan escapes River's mouth as she taste the frozen treat.

Jayne grabs the glass out of River's hand and takes a drink. "You wasted good coffee on this luh-suh?"

River snags the glass back. "It's good." River argues as she takes another drink.

"Let's go hang out in the bay." Kaylee suggests to River and Willow.

"Just a second." Willow says. She grabs one of the remaining chocolate bars and hands it to Zoe.

Zoe looks down at the chocolate and then up at the redhead.

"There's nothing that can't be made better with chocolate." Willow says. "You should see if Wash agrees."

"Thank you." Zoe says quietly.

"You're welcome." Willow replies. She then turns to look at Kaylee. "I'm ready now."

River grabs the last two chocolate bars and breaks one in half. She hands Mal one half and Book the other. She then opens the last bar and takes a bite out of it before handing it to Jayne. Then with a bright smile at the merc, she sips at her drink as she follows Kaylee and Willow out of the mess.

"Nara, you want a piece?" Mal questions, holding up the chocolate.

"Sure." Inara replies as she takes the piece off chocolate Mal hands her. Inara places the candy into her mouth, her eyes widening with surprise as it melts in her mouth. "It's real chocolate."

"That's impossible." Simon says as he takes the piece Book hands him. "She had 6 bars; nobody has that much chocolate." He takes a bite out the chocolate and his mouth drops open in shock. "It is real."

"I don't get it." Jayne says as he looks at the bar in his hand.

"The chocolate that we normally get is artificial." Inara says. "Real chocolate is very expensive; the amount you would pay for one bar would probably fuel this ship 5 or 6 times. For her to have 6 full size bars and to just give them all away makes her either extremely rich or generous."

"Or maybe she just didn't realize how valuable they really are." Simon adds. "But it still doesn't explain how she was able to afford to buy them."

"Maybe she didn't." Mal says.

"What, she just made them appear out of mid-air?" Simon replies.

"No, maybe she stole them." Mal says as he studies the bar. "But if'n she did, it still don't make no sense on why she would just give it away."

Jayne takes a bite out of the bar and grunts with surprise. "Alright, I think I can tell the difference but don't see why someone would pay that much for it."

"It's about show." Simon answers. "There really isn't much besides the creaminess of real chocolate that can't be duplicated with artificial ingredients. It's a way for someone to show how much money they have; to host a party and use real chocolate instead of fake is a visual way of saying they're willing to spend enormous amounts of money on something that really isn't needed."

"Simon is right." Inara agrees. "I've attended many parties such as these."

"My parents always used real chocolate when they threw a party." Simon adds. "It's one of the first thing they would buy."

"Do you think she's from a rich family like yours?" Mal asks.

"I don't really think so." Simon answers. "Her behavior is too informal and her habit of babbling when she gets nervous isn't something you find too often with debutants."

"Your sister don't act all proper like." Jayne points out.

"River's a…special case." Simon replies. "She was spoiled rotten when she was little, a textbook example of 'daddy's little girl'. Nobody ever punished her or stopped her from behaving however she wanted. So yes, she does behave different than most other girls of her same position."

"River was close with your father?" Mal asks, slightly surprised.

"When he had the time, yes." Simon answers. "Up until she was about 13 or so. Then she started to disagree with his political believes and my father didn't handle that well. He started looking for boarding schools soon after and stumbled upon the academy."

"Is that why she chose Jayne?" Inara asks. "A deep down desire for love and approval from a father figure?"

"What?" Jayne yelps as he sits up straight. "Father figure? I ain't that old."

"I don't know why she chose Jayne but I highly doubt it's because she sees him as a father figure." Simon replies. "First off, if that was her desire, she would have chosen Book as he is the closest to our father's age."

"I've seen pictures; your father ain't that old." Mal protests. "No offense preacher."

"How could one be offended by that?" Book replies sarcastically.

"My father is 56 years old." Simon says.

"How?" Mal questions, his mouth dropped open.

"You'd be amazed at what plastic surgery can do to a person's physical appearance." Simon replies. "My father is a business man; physical appearances are very important to him. River picked Jayne for some reason and it has nothing to do with his age."

"Maybe as a way to get back at your father." Inara suggests. "If your father is as concerned with physical appearances as you suggest, then he would be appalled with his little girl being married to a man like Jayne."

"Hey!" Jayne protests.

"That thought did cross my mind." Simon agrees. "But River is too smart to bind herself to someone purely to rub it in my father's face. As much as I'd like to pretend she didn't realize what she was doing, she married Jayne because she wanted to and frankly, I'm not positive I want to know the reason."

"I'm not sure if I do either." Mal agrees.

"Well, I do." Jayne puts in. "Cause as of now, it don't make a lick of sense."

-

"Hey." Wash says quietly as he tosses a dinosaur from hand to hand.

"Hey." Zoe replies as she moves to lean against the console a foot or so away from her husband.

"So, are you coming up here to accuse me of having an affair with Kaylee or River?" Wash questions angrily. "Or maybe I'm trying to become a client of Inara's."

Zoe glares at him.

"No." Wash says upon seeing her glare. "You don't get to be mad here; I do. We said vows, gorramit, and they don't mean a gorram thing if you don't trust me."

"I do trust you." Zoe replies evenly.

"It surely don't look that way." Wash says.

"I don't like idea of you two being alone for three hours." Zoe replies.

"As I pointed out, we weren't alone, River was there the entire time." Wash says. "And secondly, I've never given you any reason to think I would cheat on you."

"I know that." Zoe agrees. "But first that whole Saffron thing combined with finding you alone with another mysterious woman, well, it just sets me on edge, is all."

Wash stares at Zoe for a second before his eyes widened and a grin cross his face. "You're jealous."

Zoe glares at him and starts to walk away.

Wash snags Zoe's arm and pulls her onto his lap. "You are jealous, aren't you?"

"No." Zoe replies evenly.

Wash cups Zoe's face and kisses her cheerfully on the nose. "You were jealous." Wash repeats with a grin. "Of another woman wanting to be with me. It's so shiny."

Zoe glares at him again. "It's not shiny." Zoe says.

"Yes it is." Wash argues with a grin. "You've never been jealous; I'm always the one that gets all jealous and it's great."

Zoe leans against Wash's chest with a sigh. "I'm not jealous." Zoe defends. "I just don't the thought of you alone with another woman."

"Wifey, that's jealous." Wash explains. "I'm a manly man who makes his wife jealous."

Zoe rolls her eyes and pulls Wash's mouth down to hers. "We okay?" Zoe questions after they break the kiss.

"Yeah." Wash replies, reaching up to kiss her forehead. "You still don't trust her, do you?"

"No." Zoe answers. "I really don't think she's going to try to hurt us but her forgetting how she got here is too convenient."

"Okay, I can see that." Wash agrees. "But we all have secrets. If she really meant to hurt us, she had ample opportunity when she was alone with me and River. Hell, her and River were alone for 6 hours while the rest of us were asleep."

"I know." Zoe replies. "Which is why I said I don't think she's going to try to hurt us but look at Simon and River; neither one of them have done anything to us but look at all the danger they've brought."

"You're right." Wash reluctantly agrees. "She very well could bring more danger than Simon and River did but until that happens, will you at least attempt to like her?"

"You really taken a shine to this girl." Zoe comments. "And no, I'm not saying in a sexual way."

"She kinda reminds me of a weird combination of Kaylee, Inara, River, and you." Wash answers.

"How?" Zoe asks.

"She has Kaylee's cheerfulness and that nurturing thing that Inara has." Wash answers.

"Nurturing?" Zoe questions.

"Didn't you see the way she looks after River?" Wash replies. "And you didn't get to see them when we were talking. She played with River's hair and pretty much just kept an eye on her the entire time, a lot like the way Simon does but without being as overbearing as he is. She treats River the way Inara treats Kaylee."

"Really?" Zoe says.

"Yep." Wash replies. "She's also kinda crazy like River and pretty damn smart from what I've seen. But then the way she stared you down; I've never seen anybody do that besides Mal."

"I know." Zoe agrees. "She did flinch but didn't look away."

"So she's like a weird combination of all the women in my life." Wash finishes explaining. "It's comforting."

"I'll try to get along with her." Zoe says a few seconds later.

"Thank you, wifey." Wash replies, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Zoe reaches into her pocket and pulls out the chocolate bar Willow gave her. Breaking off a piece, she pops it into her mouth before handing Wash some.

"Where'd you get chocolate?" Wash asks as gobbles down the candy.

"Willow." Zoe answers. "She said there's not a problem that can't be solved with chocolate."

"She's right." Wash agrees as he takes another piece. "And it's damn good chocolate."

"Yeah." Zoe agrees as she finishes the last of the bar. "So, are you done thinking?"

"Yep." Wash answers. "Where's the rest of the crew?"

"River, Kaylee, and Willow are drinking iced coffee drinks in the bay and as far as I know, the rest of the crew are in the mess." Zoe answers as she stands up.

"Am I allowed to talk to Willow or will it make you all jealous?" Wash asks as they're walking down the hall.

"You're bout to walk on thin ice." Zoe warns.

Wash laughs and wraps an arm around her waist. "You know me." Wash says in a fake macho voice. "I love the danger."

Zoe smiles and leans her head on his shoulder.

-

"So, you and Simon?" Willow says to Kaylee as she slurps down the last of her mocha.

"What?" Kaylee squeals. "Me and Simon ain't nothin', not that I ain't tried. He's so frustratin'."

"Simon's a boob." River comments as she pulls the straw out of her glass and guzzles down the last of her drink.

"He ain't a boob." Kaylee defends. "Not most of the time. He's just so gorram proper."

"I can see that." Willow comments as she puts her empty glass down. "I'm guessing you haven't made with the smoochies yet."

"We haven't made with nothin' besides the flirtin' and the hand holdin'." Kaylee replies sadly.

"Maybe you should make the first move." Willow suggests.

"He'd probably have a heart attack." Kaylee replies. "Simon ain't like any of the other guys I've been with, he treats me so nice."

"But that dosn't mean anything if he won't give you the smoochies." Willow says. "A girl needs her smoochies."

"Yep." River agrees.

"I want smoochies." Kaylee replies with longing. "But I'm gonna wait till he makes the first move."

"Kaylee." Willow says in a mock-serious whisper. "I think River will ending having sex with Jayne before Simon ever makes a move."

All three girls burst into giggles.

"You're probably right." Kaylee agrees. "River ain't seemin' at all shy bout goin' after what she wants."

"Sometimes a girls has to make what is the first move." Willow says, wrinkling her nose in confusion. "Or something like that."

"What about you?" River questions Willow with a slightly evil grin.

"What about me?" Willow asks back.

"I saw you." River singsongs. "Checking out the captain's behind."

Willow blushes.

"What?" Kaylee squeals. "I thought you was into girls."

"I am." Willow defends, growing redder. "I checked out your legs too, River."

"You glanced." River replies. "And it was in an appreciative way, the same way Kaylee looks at other boats. She thinks they're pretty but would never want to be with them. But you liked the captain's behind."

Willow squeals and buries her face in her hands. She peaks through her fingers and glares at River. "You're evil."

"Sometimes what a girl makes has to be the first move." River repeats with a smirk.

"I thought we were talking about Kaylee and Simon." Willow says trying changing the subject.

"We were." River agrees, tilting her head to examine Kaylee. "You should make the first move. It would make you happy and while at the same time keep you from spending so much money on batteries."

"RIVER!" Kaylee squeals, turning as red as Willow. "You are evil."

"Whose evil?" Mal questions as the remaining crew walk into the bay.

The three highly caffeine-buzzed girls turn around to smile cheerfully at the crew.

"River." Willow and Kaylee reply together and then look at each other and start giggling.

"I was afraid this would happen." Simon observes quietly.

"What?" Mal questions. "What happened?"

"They've consumed more sugar and caffeine that the normal person can handle." Simon answers.

"Huh?" Jayne mutters.

"They're buzzed." Simon clarifies.

Mal groans. "Why didn't you stop them?"

"Do you honestly think I could have?" Simon replies.

"Buzzed?" River repeats as she pops to her feet with a happy giggle. "I do not think I am buzzed."

"I think they're overreacting." Willow whispers loudly. "They look like a bunch of worrywarts."

River holds her hand out and pulls Willow to her feet. Then both girls reach down to pull Kaylee to her feet.

"So, what can we do around here?" Willow questions, looking around the bay.

"Not much." Kaylee replies.

"There has to be something we can do." Willow says.

"Have you ever wondered what would happen if you were to cross feed the thrust adapter with the fuel line?" River questions Kaylee.

"Yeah." Kaylee replies. "I always hoped it might give us an extra boost but it'd probably just blow the ship up."

"So we probably shouldn't try." River says sadly.

"NO!" Mal yells. "No playin' with the engine."

"Oh, we can try makin' some more wine." Kaylee says excitedly.

"Then we could taste test it just to make sure we got it right." Willow adds.

"Sounds like a foolproof plan." River comments.

"Wait one gorram second." Mal orders. "I don't think you three need to be drinkin' wine."

"Why not?" Willow asks.

"Cause I said so." Mal replies.

"Who made you the boss of we?" Willow says, wrinkling her nose again. "I think I mean us."

"I'm the gorram captain of this boat." Mal yells. "I say somethin', you do it, dong ma?"

Willow stares back at Mal's 'captain' look, trying to keep her gaze serious. But after a second, she starts giggling, which gets River and Kaylee giggling, making Willow giggle even harder.

"I don't think they're taking you very seriously." Wash comments to Mal with a smile.

"What're we supposed to do if'n we can't play with the engine or make wine?" Kaylee asks Mal between giggles.

"I feel like running." Willow says, bouncing in place. "Oh, we can play hide-and-seek."

"If we were to turn off the lights and get flashlights, it would make it much more difficult." River comments. "And we know Kaylee has batteries."

"RIVER!" Kaylee squeals again.

River just smiles at her friend.

"What the gorram hell are ya yellin' bout?" Mal asks Kaylee.

"River's evil." Kaylee says, glaring at the genius. "Right, Willow?"

"Yep." Willow agrees.

"Why is she evil?" Simon questions, slightly worried.

Kaylee and Willow both blush.

"Just somethin' she said." Kaylee squeaks out.

"Which was?" Mal questions.

"Batteries and behinds." River singsongs, smiling at the two blushing girls.

Willow and Kaylee both give high pitched squeals and then chase after River. "When we catch you, well I don't know what we'll do but it's going to be bad." Willow threatens.

"You have to catch me first." River yells over her shoulder as she runs around the bay. She runs straight at a large crate, jumps on top of it, and then dives towards the ground, flipping over to land on her feet.

"STOP!" Mal yells at the three girls running around his bay. "One of you is gonna break somethin' and I ain't fixin' it."

"We have to catch her." Kaylee pants.

"Never going to happen." River calls back, her breath not even taxed.

"She can run." Jayne comments as River leads Willow and Kaylee all around bay.

River runs up one set of stairs, across the walks, and back down the other set, her bare feet barely making a sound. She can hear Willow and Kaylee's labored breathing from behind her and focuses on controlling her own, just the way she was trained. Deciding that both girls are becoming overly taxed, she decides to end the chase. She runs towards Jayne's back and literally climbs up his back to sit on his shoulders.

"Game over." River says. "I win."

"We never gave up." Willow pants, bending over to place her hands on her knees, panting heavily.

"Yeah." Kaylee agrees as she pants just as hard as Willow.

"Gorramit, get off." Jayne yells, his hands holding onto River's thighs to keep her from falling off.

"Why?" River questions, leaning forward until her face is right in front of his. "Your face is different upside down."

"Moony, get down." Jayne orders.

"Why?" River asks again.

"Cause I ruttin' said so." Jayne replies.

"I'm quite comfortable." River says as she adjusts her legs over his shoulders and then rests her chin on his head.

"Mei-mei, get down." Simon says.

"I'd rather not." River replies, tracing her fingers of Jayne's face.

"Alright, little witch…" Mal starts.

"What?" Willow squeals. "I'm not a witch."

"I wasn't talkin' bout you." Mal says. "I was talkin' to River."

"Oh." Willow says, relieved.

"As I was sayin', little witch, Jayne ain't a tree." Mal finishes. "It's time to get down now."

"Must I?" River asks.

"Yep." Mal replies.

"Maybe Jayne can give you a…hand." Willow suggests.

"It would be nice." River replies. "But I fear I will have to make due with my own hands, for now."

"RIVER!" Simon scolds.

River smiles at Simon and leans forward to grab Jayne's waist. She places her face in Jayne's stomach and then flips over to land on her feet. She then smiles up Jayne before skipping over to Willow and Kaylee. "Let's go play."

They lock arms and walk cheerfully out of the bay, passing a mostly confused crew.

"No more coffee." Mal says a few moments after the three girls are gone. "Cause they don't look like they're comin' down anytime soon."

"Is that normal?" Wash questions.

"Not really." Simon replies.

Wash looks thoughtful for a moment before posing another questions. "And we're sure they didn't add a little something extra to their coffee drinks?"

-

"Where are they?" Mal questions Simon.

"They were sitting on the couch outside the infirmary talking about things I'd rather not think about." Simon answers with a grimace. "But that was about half an hour ago so they could be anywhere by now."

"Shouldn't this buzz be wearin' off by now?" Jayne questions. "It's been what, 5 hours?"

"Almost 6 actually." Simon replies. "And yes, it should have worn off. But I think they may have snuck some of Kaylee's wine."

"Why would you think that?" Mal questions.

"They were in River's room about 2 hours ago." Simon answers. "And as I walked into the room, River shoved something under her pillow. I'm pretty sure it was one of the bottles Kaylee stores wine in."

"I told them no wine." Mal says.

"And they seem to listen to you so well." Inara comments.

"We try." Kaylee says from the doorway.

"Kaylee, you okay?" Simon questions.

"Yeah." Kaylee answers. "But River and Willow fell asleep."

"They drunk, little Kaylee?" Mal asks. "Cause I rememberin' sayin' no wine."

"We had a sip." Kaylee defends. "You and Nara drank most of it."

"So why'd they pass out?" Mal asks.

"Don't think they did." Kaylee answers. "I think they was just tired."

"Not sleeping all night and then ingesting as much caffeine as they did, well, it makes sense that they would fall asleep once the caffeine wore off." Simon comments.

"They in their room?" Mal asks.

"Nope." Kaylee answers. "They're outside the infirmary."

Mal stands up and motions for Jayne to follow him. They walk quietly down the hall and stop a few feet away from the couch. River is lying on one end, curled up in a ball while Willow is on the other end with her legs stretched out.

"You grab River and I'll get Willow." Mal tells Jayne.

Jayne reaches down and picks up River. She lets out a little moan and buries her face in his chest. Jayne tightens his hold around her body as he starts towards her room.

Mal picks Willow up and adjusts her against his chest.

"Don't warn the tadpoles." Willow mutters. "They'll grow up and take over the world."

"Tadpoles, sir?" Zoe questions.

"Guess she's afraid of em." Mal replies.

"Seems like weird thing to be afraid of." Wash comments.

"Which is probably why she's afraid of em." Mal says. He glances down at the redhead held against his chest and wonders who the hell she is. After Saffron, he shoulda just thrown her off the boat but he can't. Until she does somethin' to hurt his crew, he'll let her stay.

Mal walks into River's room right as Jayne is covering the genius with her blanket. A little startled by the act, he starts to wonder if'n this marriage ain't startin' to have it's effect on the large merc. He lays Willow on her bed and covers her up.

Mal follows Jayne out of the room and shuts the door behind him.

Jayne casts a glance at the door before lookin' at Mal. "Least they're quiet."

-


	5. Sacrifice

-1Title: Sacrifice

Series: Our Mrs. Cobb

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine, not even the dialogue I stole from the episode.

Rating: PG-13

FYI: Okay, I know this may seem like the shortest case of writer's block but I assure you it wasn't. I worked on that part for 'Heart of Gold' for like a week and half before I finally finished. Then I sat down and thought I'd try writing a bit of this (thinking I'd maybe get out a page or two) while I was watching Law & Order: SVU and this just poured out. How Law & Order inspired Firefly fic, I got no clue but I'm not going to question it.

-

"I want to hear about the natty thing." Wash says as he sits down next to his wife. "What was natty?"

"Shepard Book was just tellin' us funny stories bout his days at the monastery." Kaylee explains.

"Monastic humor, I miss out on all the fun." Wash complains, looking down at the empty serving dishes. "And all the food apparently.."

"Just who do you think you're married to?" Zoe says as she whips a napkin off a plate to reveal it full of food.

"I love my wife." Wash gushes as he starts eating.

"So, we gotta course set?" Mal questions.

"We do. Took a little creative navigating, but we should make it all the way to Greenleaf without running afoul of any Alliance patrols. Or a single living soul, for that matter." Wash answers between bites.

"Good." Mal comments. "How it should be."

"Course what should be a 18 hour trip is gonna take the better part of a week." Wash comments.

"We're in no rush." Mal replies. "I like an easy, languorous journey."

Kaylee giggles. "What would that be like, I wonder?" Kaylee starts to clear the dishes off the table.

"Let me help you with that." Simon says as he starts to stand up.

"I got it." Kaylee says, indicating that he should sit down. "Who's next?"

Mal turns to look at Willow. "I think our little stowaway should tell us a story."

"Me?" Willow squeals nervously. "I don't, well I have stories, loads of stories but not a lot of them are as funny as Book's. I can't think which one to tell."

"When you were kidnapped." River suggests from her place between Willow and Jayne.

"Kidnapped?" Mal repeats with a raised eyebrow.

"Which time?" Willow asks River.

"Which time?" Zoe says. "How many time have you been kidnapped?"

"I'm not sure, a dozen or so." Willow replies, her eyebrows furrowing. "Does being held hostage count?"

"Not technically." River answers, being the only one not completely shocked. "The rebar story."

Willow giggles. "Okay, that one is kinda funny now that I look back." Willow agrees.

"Well, you gonna tell us or not?" Jayne questions.

"Sure." Willow replies. "Okay, so it was when I was in high school, I was 17. Me and my bestest bud Xander were staying after school to..work on an project of sorts when Spike comes in and knocks Xander out.."

"Spike?" Mal cuts in.

"Spike, is well Spike." Willow answers. "He's about Wash's height, as pale as Simon, blenched white hair, a scar over one eyebrow, and is always wearing this long, black duster that he nipped off a…girl he killed."

"So he's a killer?" Mal replies.

"Yep." Willow says, thinking about the blonde vampire. "Of sorts. So, anyways, Spike knocked Xan out and then used some chloroform, I think, to knock me out. I woke up a little while later and we were in a basement of a burned out building and Spike was trashed, beyond trashed actually. He wanted me to help him get his girlfriend back. I refused and then he broke a beer bottle and then put it like an inch from my face and was all like 'you'll help me or I'll shove this bottle through your face', it was beyond scary. So, I agreed to help but didn't really know how and he said 'well, if at first you don't succeed, I'll kill him and you can try again'…"

"I thought you said this was funny." Kaylee cuts in, astonished by the story.

"I was getting to that." Willow replies. "So, then Spike set down next to me and started crying bout Dru leaving him. Said 'she didn't even care enough to set me on fire or cut off my head' and then was talking about how lonely he was. Then he kinda looked at me and said he 'hasn't had a woman in months'. I got all freaked out and told him there would be no having of any kind, that I would help him but he couldn't have anything. He left to get supplies and then Xander woke up a few minutes later and asked what was going on. We really only had a few choices; either I help him and he kills us, I refuse and he kills us, or he's so drunk that he forgets we're there and we starve to death, which was the best option."

"How'd you get out?" Mal asks, not finding any humor in the story.

"Oh, my boyfriend and Xander's girlfriend found us." Willow answers, before she starts giggling again.

"I'm not finding the humor." Wash comments.

"Oh, you'd have to know Spike to see the humor, I guess." Willow replies. "He's a bad-ass, called himself the 'big bad' and he was all crying over his girlfriend dumping him."

"You didn't help him get her back?" Kaylee asks.

"No, he said he was going to do it himself." Willow replies. "Be the man she fell in love with him by finding her and torturing her until she loved him again, not that it worked cause he was back a year later, trying to kill us all over again."

"Didn't you turn him into the officials?" Simon asks.

"Nope." Willow answers. "We did keep him chained up in a bathtub for awhile till we let him go and then bout two years ago we had to keep him chained up in the basement for a couple of days."

"You still see him?" Book asks.

"Yeah, we all went out to see a movie awhile before I got here." Willow answers.

"You're sayin' you socialize with a man that tried to kill you twice?" Mal asks in disbelief.

Willow and River snort.

"Twice?" Willow replies. "For like 3 or 4 years Spike was always trying to kill us. Heck, he used to sit around and tell us all the different ways he was going to kill us, some of them were rather inventive."

"But you consider him a friend?" Book questions.

"Yeah, close one actually." Willow answers. "Oh, he stopped trying to kill us a few years ago so it's all good."

"Now I see why you and moony get along so well." Jayne comments. "You're both crazy."

River punches Jayne in the arm and he pulls her hair in retaliation.

Willow smiles at the 'flirting' being reminded of Xander and Cordy. She gives them a week before somebody finds them making out in a closet.

"Hey doc." Zoe says, drawing all the attention to her. "I think maybe our Kaylee could use your help after all."

Simon turns around to see Kaylee walking towards him with a small cake, 4 large candles in it.

"Care to make the first incision, Dr. Tam?" Kaylee asks as she sets the cake down in front of him, a huge smile on her face aimed right at Simon. "Happy birthday, Simon."

Simon looks around the table as everyone wishes him a 'happy birthday'. "Well, this is…I didn't…how did you know?" Simon then turns to look at River. "River did you.."

"'Day is a vestigial mode of time measurement." River says as she stares at the cake. "Based on solar cycle, not applicable."

"She didn't get you anything." Willow explains to the confused looking crew. "And she thinks if she uses big enough words, she'll confuse everybody into not noticing."

River sticks her tongue out at Willow. "Squealer."

"Seems a fresh warrant for your arrest come up on the cortex." Mal explains. "Had your birth date attached right to it."

"Oh, well..really?" Simon replies, slightly started.

"I hope you like it." Kaylee says. "Couldn't get a hold of no flour so it's mostly protein. In fact, it's pretty much what we just had for supper. But I tried to make the frosting as chocolatey as possible."

Simon looks at the cake and then up to Kaylee. "Thank you." Simon replies. "I'm very deeply moved."

"Well, deeply move yourself over there and blow them candles out so we can try a slice." Jayne says, swiping a bit of the frosting out. River smacks him, again.

"Girl." Jayne warns.

"Boy." River warns back.

"Come on, doc." Kaylee says, smiling slightly at the exchange between River and Jayne. "Give a good blow."

Willow and River giggle.

"Perverts." Kaylee says.

"Other pervert." River and Willow reply.

Simon turns slightly red but starts to bend over towards the cake when the boat shudders, the light flickers, and the engine goes off for a second before going back on.

"What the hell was that?" Jayne grunts.

"Maybe just a hiccup." Kaylee replies as she starts for the door. "I'll go check."

"I'll check the helm." Wash jumps up to move off in the opposite direction.

"Fire." River whispers.

"Oh, yeah." Simon says as he moves to blow them out.

Willow looks at River and then out towards the door Kaylee is almost at. "No, Kaylee."

Zoe sees the look in Willow's eyes and runs after Kaylee, pushing her out of the way from the huge ball of fire coming towards her. Kaylee hits the floor hard in one direction while Zoe hits hard in another.

"ZOE!" Wash yells as he drops down beside his wife.

Mal slams the door shut before another ball of fire comes into the room.

Willow moves down beside Simon and Wash while River watches the scene objectively. "Fire..fire." River whispers.

"Seal off everything that lead below deck." Mal orders. "Do it now."

Jayne jumps up to follow Mal's order, even stopping Simon from getting his med bag. Once the fire is not longer a threat, Mal and Jayne carry the unconscious Zoe out of the mess and into the infirmary.

"I could have stopped it." Willow says to River, the two of them huddled on the couch as they watch Kaylee talk quietly to Mal. "I could have stopped the fire."

"Yes, but it would have hurt you, badly." River agrees. "You don't access to enough earth to do that strong of magic and you know it. You would have to drawl energy from us."

"Yeah, but she might die." Willow replies.

"Yes." River agrees. "We all might."

-

"Well, as you're all aware, we've run into a bit of a situation." Mal says to the gathered crew. "Engines down and life supports on the fritz and I got 10 people here wantin' to breathe. Could take turns, I suppose but that don't really appear to be an option. Truth is, ain't gotta whole lotta options at this juncture." He reaches up to pat a piece of pipe lovingly. "So, now instead of focusing on what we don't have, time to talk about what we do. And what we do got are two shuttles, short range, won't go far but they each got heat and they each got air, last longer than what's left in Serenity."

"Long enough to reach somewhere?" Simon asks hopefully.

"No." Mal replies.

"So..where will we go, then?" Book asks.

"Far as you can get." Mal replies. "We send both shuttles off in different directions, betters the chances of somebody bein' seen or maybe picked up. Doc, you and Book are ridin' with Zoe and Wash, seein' how's Zoe still needs some doctorin'. Rest of ya will be with Inara in hers."

"I want River with me." Simon cuts in.

"I'm doin' what's best for the crew." Mal replies. "You get picked up, who's gonna protect your sister? Cause it ain't gonna be you, Wash, or the Shepard. Jayne will, which is why he's goin' with the girls."

"Hey." Willow protests. "I can protect myself."

"What about you?" Kaylee asks Mal.

"I'm stayin' with Serenity." Mal replies.

"What?" Willow says. "Why?"

"Just am." Mal replies. 

"This isn't the Titanic." Willow says. "You don't need to go down with the boat."

"Boat ain't goin' down." Mal replies. "Ain't goin' nowhere."

Willow glares at Mal, a plan forming in her head.

"Don't." River advises. "The captain will be very upset with you if you do."

"Do what?" Mal asks.

"Hit you over the head hard enough to induce unconsciousness before moving you into the spare shuttle." River replies.

"Hey now." Mal yells.

"You're the one being all self-sacrificing and Mr. Broody-coat-of-pain with your refusing to leave the boat." Willow replies. "Do you even realize what it's like for the people you're all sacrificing yourself for? No, you don't. You just ride off into the sunset, knowing you kept everyone else safe while they're stuck with the guilt of your selfless death." She glares at him once more before storming away, River right behind her.

Mal stares after Willow for a few moments, completely confused. "I ain't sure if she just insulted me or complimented me." Mal says.

"Either am I." Wash agrees before running up the steps and onto the bridge.

"Where you goin'…oh I don't even care anymore." Mal mutters. "Jayne, I wanna talk to you."

Mal follows the merc down to his bunk and waits outside while Jayne loads up with weapons. "I'm goin' out and trustin' you in a way I never thought I would." Mal tells Jayne. "Don't make me end up regretting it. You keep them safe, not matter what, dong ma?"

"Yeah." Jayne agrees as he walks towards Inara's shuttle. "Well, bye."

Mal watches while River leads Willow into the shuttle, the redhead sending him one last glare and then a small, sad smile.

"Cap'n, you could still come with us." Kaylee whispers as she hugs him tightly.

"This is the way it's gotta be." Mal replies, kissing her on the forehead. "Bye little Kaylee."

Kaylee chokes on a sob and then runs to the shuttle.

"Willow's right." Inara agrees. "There is not reason for this sacrifice but I know you better than her; this is the only way you'll have it."

"Yep." Mal agrees. "Well, it was nice ridin' with you, Miss Serra."

"Goodbye, Malcolm." Inara whispers before turning around and walking into her shuttle.

Mal waits until he hears both shuttles disconnect before moving out of the bay and onto the bridge where he sees a piece of paper propped up against a red button that wasn't there before. 'When your miracle comes, push the button and it'll call us back'. Mal sighs as he recognizes Wash's familiar handwriting, so that's why the pilot ran up here. He plops down in the pilot's chair, covers up with a blanket, and kicks his feet up on the console as he waits for death's little visit.

-

"What the hell is that smell?" Jayne grumbles from his place in the co-pilot's seat.

Inara glances over at Jayne as she steers the ship with shaking hands. "Incense."

"It smells." Jayne grunts.

"Lilac and rosemary." Willow comments.

Inara turns her head, a little started that the redhead was able to recognize the scents. "Yes."

"You're confused and want to see everything clearly, hence the lilac." Willow says. "And you need to find some direction, a path, and are using rosemary."

"Yes." Inara replies, still startled.

"I would have used lavender to cleanse my aura first." Willow says. "And honeysuckle instead of lilac."

Inara turns her head to study the redhead; her knowledge of incense isn't something that you find with normal people. It's mostly found in religious sects who claim to use incense to perform magic, of all things, or with companions, who are taught the different benefits of incense during their training.

"Shouldn't you be concentratin' on steerin' us?" Jayne questions Inara.

Inara turns her head back around and flies the shuttle away from Serenity. Once she's far enough away, she sets the autopilot and spins around to see River and Willow sitting crossed legged on her bed, their eyes closed and their hands clasped between them.

"Don't ask us." Jayne says. "We're just confused as you."

"Think they're prayin'?" Kaylee asks.

_'I could have made the boat run." Willow says mentally to River._

_'Yes, but for how long?" River asks._

_'I don't know, maybe an hour or two.' Willow replies. _

_'And we would have been stuck in the same position, only this time we would have had two severely injured people instead of one.' River points out. 'This is the way it has to be.'_

_'You know something.' Willow accuses. 'Something's going to happen.'_

_'Perhaps.' River replies._

_'Oh, that's so frustrating.' Willow growls into River's head, causing the genius to laugh out loud. 'Angel used to do the cryptic thing all the time; no wonder it pissed Buffy off.'_

"What's she laughin' bout?" Jayne ponders out loud. So far, the two 'crazies' hadn't moved once in the past 20 minutes. Hell, their chests are barely movin' and if'n he didn't know better, he'd think they weren't breathin'.

"I think they're meditating." Inara says. "Shallow breathing exercises to clear the mind, and with our situation, preserve air."

"Huh." Jayne mutters.

"Awful nice of em." Kaylee comments. "Savin' air…."

Kaylee is interrupted when River's eyes fly open and she's thrown off the bed by, well, nothing. She stands up after a few moments, moving to face them.

"What the hell?" Jayne mutters, standing up to walk towards her.

"Jesse, don't call Stern." River says in a voice that deeply mimics the captain's. One hand is held against her stomach while the other points at them as though she's holding a gun. "Billy, leave the catalyzer." She pauses for a second; listening to something they can't hear. "Take your people and go." Another pause. "We can already see I haven't." Her hand reaches out to slam onto something that isn't there. "Now, get the hell off my ship." There's another short pause and then River falls face forward in a dead faint.

Jayne grabs River before she hits the ground and swings her up into his arms. He moves back to his seat and plops down, studying the bundle on his lap. "What the hell was that?"

"Um, I think that was Mal." Willow replies as she moves to stand behind Jayne.

River opens her eyes with a wince, her hand still held against her stomach. "We can go back now."

"What?" Jayne replies.

"We can go back." River repeats. "Serenity is feeling much better."

Inara spins her chair around and releases the autopilot. She turns the shuttle quickly and expertly, flying back to Serenity.

_'What the frilly heck was that?' Willow asks River._

_'I told you I felt things.' River answers. 'I think you amplify that ability.'_

_'Huh.' Willow mutters. 'So I make you feel more?'_

_'I'm not sure yet.' River answers. 'Only time will tell.'_

_'There you go with the cryptic again.' Willow mutters. 'That is so annoying.'_

Jayne looks down at River and then up at Willow, confused by why they're giggling. "What the ruttin' hell is so funny?"

Willow looks at River and they start giggling harder. "Inside joke." Willow manages to say between giggles.

Jayne rolls his eyes but can't keep the smile from crossing his face. "Ruttin' moonbrains."

River pinches Jayne's thigh, giggling more when he growls down at her.

-

"She's runnin' again." Kaylee says as they move through the ship. "Wonder where the cap'n is."

"Infirmary." River answers as she starts that way, her hand held in Willow's while her other hand is holding onto Jayne's arm. He shakes it lightly in protest but doesn't force her off him.

Book turns around from his observation of Simon's bullet removal. "What are you doing back?"

"Moony said we could come back." Jayne answers. "What happened?"

"He was shot in the stomach." Wash answers. "Why did she say to come back?"

"Don't know." Jayne answers. "She had some kinda fit and once it was over, told us it was time to go back."

Simon looks up briefly from Mal. "Is she alright?"

"Oh, she's fine now." Jayne answers. "Giggling with red and actin' like her normal moonbrain self."

River pulls her hand out of Willow's and reaches up to smack Jayne when he catches her hand by the wrist.

"Gorramit, moony." Jayne growls down at her. "You ruttin' smack me again and I'm gonna turn you over my knee and tan your hide."

River looks up at Jayne with a look that is so purely sexual that his mouth drops open. "I assumed we would kiss first before engaging in the kinkier side of sexual intercourse." River comments huskily. "But as the less experienced one, I will trust your judgment."

"River!" Book says in a scandalized tone.

River looks at Willow and they start giggling, again.

"Looks like everyone's getting spanked but me, again." Willow says.

"Mei-mei." Simon scolds, not looking up from the man he's operating on.

River rolls her eyes.

Willow walks up to the bed and looks down at the sedated captain. "Do you need a hand?"

Simon glances up at Willow. "Do you have any experience.."

"Removing bullets?" Willow interrupts. "Yep." She walks over to the counter and grabs a pair of gloves. "What do you need me to do?"

"He needs a transfusion." Simon says, relieved at the prospect of having experienced help. "Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Willow replies. "But who?"

"Wash." Simon answers. "Mal is A positive and Wash is O."

"Oh, universal donor." Willow replies. "Where is everything?"

"In the cabinet below the sink." Simon answers. "It's clearly labeled."

Willow opens the cabinet door and takes out the packaged labeled 'transfusion kit'. Smiling at Simon's anal retentiveness, which reminds her of Angel's habit of labeling his weapons and things, she grabs the kit and walks over to Wash. She opens the kit and pulls out the alcohol swab, using it to clean the inside of the pilot's elbow.

"You do know what you're doing, right?" Wash asks as Willow moves a needle towards his skin.

Willow pushes the needle gently into his vein. "In theory." Willow replies before looking over to Simon. She strings the tubing through the IV stand pushed beside Mal, watching as Wash's blood filters into a bag. She then moves over to push a needle through Mal's skin and hooks it up to the other side of the bag, the pilot's blood flowing into the captain's body.

-

Mal opens his drug heavy eyes and looks over to see Zoe smiling back at him. "Welcome back, sir."

"I go someplace?" Mal grunts out.

"Very nearly." Book replies.

"We thought we lost you." Inara adds quietly.

"Been right here." Mal mutters as he looks over at Wash, confused by the tubing in the pilot's arm. "Wash, you okay?"

"Yeah, Mal." Wash replies with a laugh. "I'm fine."

"Got a thing in ya." Mal points out groggily.

"Yeah." Wash agrees.

"Try not to speak." Simon advises. "You're heavily medicated and you've lost a lot of blood."

"Oh." Mal mutters. "Thought I ordered ya'll off the ship?"

"You did." Wash agrees.

"I call you back?" Mal questions.

"I take full responsibility." Zoe says. "Won't happen again."

"That decision saved you life." Simon points out.

"Huh." Mal says before turning to look at Inara. "How come you're all back for?"

"River said it was time to go back." Kaylee replies for Inara. "Said Serenity was fellin' better."

"Which is a good thing." Simon says. "Willow's help was needed."

Mal slowly turns to see Willow smiling at him. "You helped?"

"Yep?"

"You a doc too?" Mal asks.

"No, I did think about it for a while, when I was little." Willow answers.

"She played doctor like you did, Simon." River comments.

Willow turns bright red.

"Playin' doctor, huh?" Kaylee says with a grin.

"Oh, no, not like that." Willow squeals.

"They played it wrong." River explains. "But Xander never had the heart to tell Willow and I couldn't tell Simon he was playing it wrong, I was very little at the time and he would have been concerned had I pointed it out."

"Wrong?" Wash questions, his eyes furrowed in confusion. "How does one play doctor wrong?"

"Simon would use medical textbooks downloaded off the Cortex to give me symptoms and then he would diagnose me with a disease." River answers.

"How did you play doctor?" Simon questions Wash, not understanding how he was playing it wrong.

"Yeah, husband, how did you play doctor?" Zoe asks.

"Um, I never did." Wash replies.

Mal laughs at the look on Wash's face and then groans loudly at the pull on his stomach.

"Alright, I have to insist." Simon says as he ushers everyone out of the infirmary. "The captain needs his rest."

"Yeah, I think the doc's not wrong bout that one." Mal agrees. "Just for a few…you're all gonna be here when I wake up?"

"We'll be here." Book assures him.

"Good." Mal mumbles as he falls asleep. "That's good.."

-

"Well, look who's up and walking around." Wash comments when Mal walks into mess.

"Yeah, doc says I'm feelin' better or some such." Mal replies as he walks slowly over to his chair, Simon right behind him. "Where's our crazy girls?"

"Off bein' loony." Jayne answers.

"You best stop sayin' that." Kaylee advises. "Cause River's gonna smack you again and then you'll have to spank her."

"What?" Mal grunts, looking at Jayne.

"It's nothin'." Jayne replies. "Moony just went to smack me and I threatened to turn her over my knee if'n she did."

"Jayne." Mal warns.

"He's leavin' out the part where River said she thought they'd kiss fore gettin' to the kinky stuff." Kaylee says with a smile.

Simon and Mal both glare at Jayne.

"Hey, I didn't say it." Jayne says. "Moony did."

"It's rather sweet that you have a special nickname for her." Inara comments with a knowing grin.

Jayne rolls his eyes. "Hey, Mal."

"Yeah?" Mal says, still glaring at Jayne.

"The guys that got onto the boat and shot ya, one of em weren't called Jesse or Stern, was they?" Jayne questions.

Mal's eyes widen before his lips set in a thin, angry line. "Gorramit, Jayne, if'n you know the people that shot…"

"I don't know em." Jayne cuts in.

"Then how'd you know their names?" Mal asks.

"Moony." Jayne answers.

"What?" Simon says. "What does my sister have to do with the men that shot Mal?"

"I don't know." Jayne answers. "All I know is her and Willow was sittin' on Nara's bed when Moony suddenly flies cross the room like she's been shot. Then she stands up, holding her gut right where Mal got shot, with one hand and holdin' the other out like she had a gun in it. She started talkin' soundin' just like you, Mal, and was sayin' weird stuff, like tellin' Jesse not to do somethin' and for Stern to leave the catalizer. Then she kept pausin' like she was listenin' to somebody else, b'fore tellin' somebody to get the hell of the ship."

Mal sits back in shock. "How the hell could she know what was happenin'?"

"She was right?" Jayne asks.

"Yeah." Mal replies. "That was their names and pretty much what was said."

The mess goes quiet for a few minutes as everyone tries to find a logical explanation for River's little "channeling" of the captain.

"There's somethin' strange goin' on with that girl." Jayne comments and then pauses thoughtfully. "Well, stranger than we first thought anyways."

-


	6. Thin Line

Title: Thin Line

Series: Our Mrs. Cobb

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine; both belong to Whedon

Rating: PG-13

FYI: This is the first part of this next part and it's broken up for length and cause frankly, I like where this ended but the next part will be posted in a day or so.

-

"How long are you going to be planetside?" Zoe questions Inara.

"Shouldn't be more than a day or two." Inara answers.

"Big stop to renew your license to Companion." Wash comments, a confused expression crossing his face. "Can I use Companion as a verb?"

"It's Guild law." Inara says with a small smile. "All companions are required to undergo a physical exam once a year."

"Could you not do that why we're…ever?" Simon looks across the table at Jayne with a disgusted look, causing Willow to giggle. Jayne lifts his head long enough to smirk at Simon before spitting on his whetstone again.

"So, two days in a hospital?" Wash says to Inara. "That's awful. Don't you just hate doctors?"

"Hey." Simon protests.

"Present company excluded." Wash replies.

"Don't be excluding people." Jayne drawls. "That's just rude."

Willow giggles again at the look on Simon's face and then turns her head behind her to see why River's not giggling too. "River, sweetie, what are you doing?"

"Mei-mei, put that down." Simon says slowly.

The crew turns to see the genius walking towards Jayne, a butcher knife in her hand and a dazed look in her eyes.

"River, no." Willow says, moving in front of the genius. She reaches out to grab the knife and jumps back with a hiss when River slashes her arm. Bringing her hand back, she slaps River hard across the face. The genius falls to the floor, the knife slipping out of her hand. Willow kicks the knife away before dropping down beside River and pulling the terrified-looking girl into her arms. "Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry." Willow tilts River's head back to examine her face. "Look at your face, I'm sorry."

River looks down at Willow's arm, tears filling her eyes at the blood seeping from the wound. "I didn't mean to…they're close…two by two, hands of blue." River looks straight into Willow's eyes. "They're coming to get me, taking back what was stolen."

"Who sweetie?" Willow asks.

"Two by two, hands of blue." River's hand move into the air, shaking uncontrollably. "They'll cut me open again, looking for another toy surprise but there's nothing left to take out, spaces need to be filled. Supposed to feel but feels too much and can quantify what is real and what isn't." River jumps up and runs out of the mess without another word.

"Willow, you need to go with me to the infirmary." Simon says.

"Huh?" Willow mutters. "Why?"

"Your arm." Simon replies.

Willow looks down at her arm and then back at Simon. "I forgot." Willow says with a shrug of her shoulders. "Lead the way, doctor man."

-

Willow watches as Simon puts the weaves thingies into her arm. The cut isn't very long or deep, honestly, she would have just thrown a bandaide on it and been done but figures Simon needs to do something. "Oh, will it scar?"

"No." Simon answers.

"Oh." Willow says, somewhat pouting.

"You wanted it to scar?" Mal asks through clenched teeth.

"Didn't really matter either way but it would be kinda neat to have a cool-ass scar." Willow replies.

"You have scars." Simon comments. "Numerous ones, actually."

Willow lifts her head up to look at Simon. "How do you know…oh yeah from when I was all passed out." Willow says. "You didn't go sneaking a peak into inappropriate areas, did you?"

"Of course not." Simon replies, his cheeks turning slightly pinks. "I was referring to the scars on your neck, stomach, back, and legs."

"There's one on my back?" Willow asks, trying to turn her head to peer down at her back. "Where?"

Simon gently touches a spot on Willow's back, about five or six inches below her shoulder blades, almost directly in the middle of her back.

"Huh." Willow mutters, trying to remember when she got the scar. It must be from that nest of vamps they cleared out a couple weeks ago; she got tossed across the cemetery and hit a tree. She didn't remember it scaring though.

Mal waits until Simon is done doctorin' Willow before addressin' the issue. "She's to stay confined to her room at all times, no exceptions." Mal orders. "You want to take her to the mess, the infirmary, you ask me first. You understand?"

"I do." Simon replies quietly.

"I want you moved out of her room and into the one the doc's usin'." Mal tells Willow. "Doc, you can share with the Shepard for a bit."

"No." Willow replies.

"Excuse me?" Mal growls.

"Um, no sir." Willow says. "I'm staying with River. If you want to confine her to our room, you're just going to have to confine me too."

"She just attacked you." Mal's looking at Willow like she's lost her mind. "She could have hurt you worse than she did and you still wanna room with her?"

Willow just waves off Mal's concern. "If I stopped being friends with everybody that attacked me, I wouldn't have any friends left. You done yet, doc?"

"Yes." Simon replies. "I am so sorry…"

"Don't worry bout it." Willow interrupts. She jumps off the sick bed and starts out of the room when Mal grabs her arm to stop her. "What?"

"Where you goin'?" Mal questions.

"Find River." Willow answers.

"I don't think so." Mal says. "I meant it when I said you ain't stayin' in the same room with her."

"I get that you're all worried." Willow replies. "But I'm not going to make River feel like she has the plague because of something that isn't her fault."

"She cut you." Mal points out. "How is that not her fault?"

"Didn't you hear what she said?" Willow replies. "She didn't want to."

"It don't matter none." Mal replies. "You still ain't roomin' with her."

"Yes, I am." Willow argues. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Jayne, Wash, and Inara all take a step back at the look on Mal's face. Zoe looks between the irate captain and the redhead, shocked that she's not backing off. Instead, Willow is standing a only inches away from Mal, glaring back at him just as hard as he's glaring at her.

"Can't stop you?" Mal bellows into Willow's face. "You bet your pigu that I can stop you, even if'n I gotta hog tie you to the bed."

"You wouldn't dare." Willow yells back.

"The hell I wouldn't." Mal replies, lookin' down at Willow with an expression that's been known to almost make grown men piss themselves.

"Oh, don't even try that buddy." Willow says, poking Mal in the chest. "It's not going to work; I've gotten that look from people loads scarier than you."

"Woman, you best stop pokin' me." Mal yells. "And if I said you ain't stayin' with River, than you ain't stayin' with River, dong ma?"

"You can just shove that dong ma where the sun don't shine, buddy." Willow replies. "See this?" Willow points up to her face. "This is known as the resolve face; you better learn it because it means I'm completely resolved in the situation and there's nothing you can do to change my mind." Jerking her arm out of Mal's hand, Willow pushes past him and storms out of the infirmary.

Mal watches Willow walk away, his mouth hanging open; nobody, not even Zoe talks to him the way she just did.

"She's either really brave or really stupid." Jayne comments. "Or just plain crazy. I'm goin' with crazy."

Mal follows Willow, glancing over his shoulder when he hears the rest of the crew following him. "What're you guys doin'?

"Following you follow Willow." Wash answers. "I'm curious as to what she'll say to you next."

Mal sends Wash a glare and walks faster towards Willow's back.

Willow glances over her shoulder and sees Mal only a few feet behind her. She quickens her stride but knows it's useless as Mal comes up on her side. "It's so not fair." Willow complains. "Your legs are so much longer than mine; how am I supposed to storm off if you just keep up with me?"

Mal can't help but laugh at the indignant look on Willow's face.

"You're not supposed to laugh." Willow says. "You're supposed to be all mad and growly, not laughing at me."

"You're a pain in the ass, little girl." Mal replies.

Willow punches him in the arm. "I am not a little girl."

Mal looks down at where she punched him and then up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Jayne's right; either you're really brave, stupid, or just plain crazy."

"Probably a combination of all three." Willow replies. "Mal?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I punched you." Willow apologizes.

"Bet you are." Mal replies.

"Okay, I'm really not cause you deserved for being all 'I am man and you will obey me little girl'." Willow agrees.

"You really are the strangest person." Mal comments.

"Yeah, cause you're just the poster child for normal." Willow replies with a roll of her eyes.

Mal glares at her, cursing under his breath.

Willow glares back.

"What's up with that?" Wash quietly asks Zoe. "Since when does Mal laugh at somebody when they're disobeying orders?"

"Don't know husband." Zoe replies, confused herself.

Willow turns into the mess and comes to a complete stop at the scene in front of her.

"Woman, what in the seven hells are you…." Mal runs into Willow's back and grabs her arms to keep her from falling face first. Looking up, he sees what has her so enthralled. "Gorramit, little witch, put that down, now."

Simon pushes past the crew and gasps when he sees his little sister. She's huddled in a corner, the butcher knife held against her arm. As they watch, she presses the blade into her forearm.

Seeing blood drip down the blade fuels Willow into motion. She runs across the room and drops down next to River. "Sweetie, don't do that."

"Is this blood?" River whispers, looking up at Willow with a confused and terrified expression. "This is blood, right? It's not me, I'm not some…weapon."

Willow's too shocked to say anything; her words almost perfectly echo ones she's heard before.

"Mei-mei." Simon whispers as he squats down behind Willow.

"What am I?" River asks tearfully. "Am I real? Am I anything?"

Tears fill Kaylee's eyes at the sadness in River's voice and she grabs Inara's hand for support. Wash looks sadly at his dinosaur friend, not understanding what she's going through. Book and Zoe both watch the genius with blank expressions, their emotions hidden deep behind their façades. Simon sits back and does nothing; he's completely out of his depth and doesn't know how to help her. Mal eyes the knife, focused first on getting the weapon away from her before she hurts herself more. Jayne shifts his weight from foot to foot, most of him wanting to flee, not comfortable with how seeing her in pain makes him feel.

Willow grabs River's bleeding arm and holds it up. "Look, it's blood and it's yours and it's real." Willow says. "You're real, River. You're Simon's sister, Jayne's Moony, Kaylee and Wash's friend, Mal and Zoe's headache, and my calmness. You mean something to every person on this boat; you just need to realize that."

"Can't." River whispers. "Too much, it's all too much and I can't push it out anymore."

"Yes, you can." Willow says firmly. "You have to. I know what it feels like but you can't let it win, can't let them win. You're stronger than that."

"No, I'm really not." River argues. "I'm not like you, an Amazon."

"River, you are strong enough." Willow replies. "You just have to fight."

"Why?" River asks.

"Why what?" Willow replies.

"Why fight?" River says. "Why do you fight? It's not for redemption; you know that's not an option. It doesn't matter how much good you do; you will always have a darkness."

"I know." Willow agrees. "But I still fight."

"Why?" River replies. "There's no point. We can save every person in the verse a hundred times over and will still never balance out the lives we ended."

Willow can hear the gasps from behind her but doesn't turn around. "I know."

A hollow laugh leaves River's mouth. "We're going to burn in hell."

"Mei-mei." Simon protests.

"Perhaps." Willow replies. "But we still fight."

"What's the point?" River says. "Does it even mean anything?"

"I asked Angel that same question last year after I fell off the wagon for a bit. Do you want to know what he told me?" Willow replies

"Yes." River replies.

"It doesn't mean anything." Willow says. "In the greater scheme or the big picture, nothing we do matters. There's no grand plan, no big win and if there is no bigger meaning, if nothing we do matters, then all that matters with what we do, now. The smallest act of kindness can be the greatest thing in the world."

"And you agree?" River asks.

"Mostly." Willow replies. "Don't fight because you think it's a way to make up for what you've done; fight because it's the right thing to do."

"I don't know how to start." River says quietly.

"First thing, you need to put the knife down and stand up." Willow replies. "Then you need to leave this behind you and move on."

River puts the knife down and slowly stands up. "It'll happen again." River whispers. "I can't control it, parts are missing and there's no pushing them back."

Willow studies River, her mouth dropping open after a few seconds. "Oh, goddess, they didn't." Willow whispers. "They wouldn't. But it makes so much sense, really bad and screwed up sense but sense nonetheless."

"What?" Simon says. "What makes sense?"

"You poor thing." Willow says sadly. "No wonder it's so hard for you."

River looks into Willow eyes. "Yes." Then she walks away, blood dripping down the cut on her arm.

"No, Simon." Willow says as she grabs his arm. "Let her go."

"I need to fix her." Simon protests.

"You can't." Willow replies. "There's no cure for what was done for her; she's the only one that can fix herself. There's nothing you can do."

"What was done to her?" Simon repeats. "You know something?"

"She just told us." Willow replies. "Didn't you hear her?"

"We heard what she said and most of it don't make a lick of sense." Mal says. "Though some of it does and I ain't likin' the sense it does make."

"Right after she cut me, she said she felt too much and that there's parts missing and she can't control it or push it back." Willow verifies. "I just can't believe, okay actually I can cause the government is always messing with forces beyond their control but to do that to a…it's just wrong."

"Do what?" Jayne growls. "Red, you're makin' about as much sense as Moony does and that ain't much."

"They removed or stripped or somehow altered her limbic system." Willow says, looking directly at Simon.

"What?" Simon says with a bark of laughter. "That's insane, why would you even think that?"

"Because she just told us." Willow replies. "Just think about it, it explains so much."

"What's a limbic system?" Wash questions.

"It's your brain's way to filter out what you don't want to feel." Willow says.

Everyone but Simon looks confused.

"You know when you're scared or worried or nervous but you don't want to be so you push it to the back of your mind?" Simon explains. "The limbic system is what allows you to do it; without it, you would feel everything, you can't not. But why would you think they would do that?"

"A weapon." Willow replies. "They wanted to make her into a weapon and making her able to feel everything is a good way to go about doing that."

"You think the government tortured and removed part of a teenager's brain to make a weapon?" Book asks incredulously.

"I've seen government subsidiaries do stuff like this before." Willow replies. "You remember that Spike guy I was telling you about?"

"The one that kidnapped and tried to kill you all the time." Mal says. "Yeah, we remember."

"About a year after he kidnapped me, a government group called the Initiative captured him and then they put this chip in his brain that stopped him from doing any amount of violence." Willow says. "Nothing, he couldn't even point a toy gun a someone without the chip going off and his brain pretty much getting fried."

"That's not possible." Simon replies.

"Yes, it is." Willow says. "Trust me, he tried and would have killed me if it weren't for the chip. It completely prevented him from hurting any person. And that same government group tried to make the perfect weapon by combining man and computer and something else. But then it went all insane and killed most of the people that made it."

"What does this have to do with River?" Mal replies. "Cause as we just seen, she can hurt people."

"They don't care." Willow says. "They don't care what it'll do to River or any person. They don't care about the risks or the dangers or anything but progress. All they care about is gaining power and knowledge and they will do anything they have to do, including cut open and scoop out her brain to get it. That is what this has to do with River. She is just a means to an end."

"That's a very cynical viewpoint for someone so young." Book says after a few moments.

"You ever head the expression, 'don't judge a book by its cover'?" Willow replies with a laugh.

"Yes." Book says. "Of course."

"The same goes with age." Willow finishes. "I mean, River's what, 18, and I can guarantee you that she's been through more and seen more than both Kaylee and Simon together. Hell, my best friend was 16 the first time she died, 17 when she had to kill her lover, and 18 when the man she considers a father drugged her and almost got her killed. Never judge by age; it'll bite you in the ass every time."

Complete silence follows.

"First time?" Simon breaks the silence after a minute or two.

"Yeah, she was drowned." Willow explains. "Xander brought her back with CPR but she was clinically dead for a few minutes. Then she….fell from a tower and about 2 and a half years ago she was shot but was brought back at the hospital."

"Oh." Simon mutters.

"She killed her lover?" Wash asks.

"Yeah, well, it's a little more complicated than that." Willow replies, wishing she hadn't said that but she was on a roll and it seemed to go with what she was saying. "She ran him through with a sword and as far as she knew then, he was dead. She took off afterwards, and when she came back, found out he wasn't really dead. But don't think she wanted to, she didn't have a choice and it was the hardest decision she's ever had to make and I know it still haunts her. Hell, she once told me that she loved him more than she will love anything in this life; that she would have given up everything she had to be with him but she did what she had to. Oh, point in fact, Buffy was 16 when she fell in love with Angel and he is older than Jayne."

"What's that gotta do with me?" Jayne asks.

"I'm just saying the difference between 18 and 33 isn't nothing but a number." Willow replies. "River isn't an 18 year old girl. She's a well-rounded, world experienced girl who just happens to be 18."

"Be that as it may, I still ain't understandin' how you got them cuttin' her brain open from what she just said." Mal says.

"Can we sit down?" Willow replies. "I want to sit." She doesn't wait for him to reply, just drops down on the couch in the mess. She grabs Kaylee's hand and plants the mechanic on the floor in front of her and starts to braid sections of her hair.

Mal follows them over and perches on the armrest beside Willow. "Well, you wanna explain?"

"It just makes sense." Willow replies. "It's like a puzzle and that was the final piece to fit."

"Woman, would you just explain yourself?" Mal shouts, growing more frustrated by the second.

"Somebody sure had their extra grumpy flakes this morning." Willow comments, smiling cheerfully at Mal.

"W.i.l.l.o.w." Mal drags her name out, his hands fisted at his side.

"Okay, sheesh, no need to get all name growly." Willow says, trying to stall. She knows River doesn't want them to know she can read minds but she has to tell them something. "I'm guessing I'm not the only one to notice River knows things she shouldn't be able to know."

"No, you're not." Book agrees.

"River's always be intuitive." Simon says.

Willow snorts. "Simon, knowing that somebody is lying to you is intuitive." Willow replies. "Knowing exactly what's happening to somebody, like she did when Mal was shot, is not intuitive. Heck, she knew Serenity was going to get fixed and that we all weren't going to die."

"She knew I was gonna get shot?" Mal asks.

"After we got back, she just told me we had to leave because there was only enough air left for one person." Willow replies. "She said that it would last long enough for Serenity to get better as long as only one person stayed, which she knew was going to be you because you're too much of a masochist to have it any other way."

Mal glares at her.

"What's a masochist?" Kaylee asks.

"Technically, it's somebody who gets a sexual thrill off being hurt or humiliated." Willow answers.

Kaylee's eyes go wide as she turns to look at Mal.

"But I so didn't mean it that way." Willow says, seeing the shocked look on Kaylee's face. "I just mean he seems to enjoy or put himself in the position to be hurt."

"You can stop helping anytime now." Mal says to Willow when Kaylee still continues to stare at him. "Little Kaylee, stop starin' at me like I'm bout to throw myself on my gun and pull the trigger."

"Kaylee, Mal's not all suicidal." Willow assures her. "He just reminds me of Angel with the billow-y coat and the I must suffer and brood about life and Angel is a major masochist."

"You have a weird group of friends." Wash comments.

"You have no idea." Willow says with a smile. "Remind me to tell you about Anya sometime; she takes weird to a whole different level."

"Can we get back to my sister first?" Simon asks. "I would like to know what you know that I don't, beginning with her thinking she's going to burn in hell."

Willow sighs and leans back against the couch, her hands dropping out of Kaylee's hair. "That's not a pretty story." Willow replies.

"Then how's bout you start with you endin' some lives and then move onto what she meant by her." Mal orders.

"I told you my girlfriend Tara was killed, shot right in front of me." Willow says. "And that I had some problems afterwards."

"Yeah, I remember that." Mal replies.

"After Warren, that's who killed her….he wasn't even aiming for her, he meant to kill Buffy and Tara got hit by a stray bullet." Willow says quietly. "We had just gotten back together and she finally convinced me to get dressed and join the real world again and I look up and there's blood covering her shirt. She just looked at me with this confused expression and pointed out the blood on my shirt and then she was dead. I lost it. I tracked down Warren and I tortured him and then I killed him. And then I went after the two guys that were helping him try to off my best friend for good measure. There was a man named Rack and he had something I needed, and I killed him to get it. Then I attacked Buffy's little sister, Buffy, Xander, Anya, and Giles; anybody who stood in my way of getting revenge. That's the darkness I'll always have to live with."

"And River?" Mal asks after a few minutes of trying to fit the cheerful redhead sitting beside him in with the picture she just painted.

Willow sighs again. "She killed some doctors."

"What?" Simon gasps. "You don't….how…did…?"

"She told me." Willow says. "Because she knows I'm the only one who will understand what she did."

"You ain't the only one to take a life." Mal says quietly.

"There's a thin line between being a killer and being a murderer." Willow replies. "It's thin but it is there. You and Jayne and Zoe have killed people, yes but not like we did. For you, it was about survival; you had to kill in order to live yourselves. Even you Jayne, with your trying to act like a cold-blooded killer; you're not. You will kill when it's needed but not for pleasure, not for revenge. You three may walk the line between killer and murderer but you are careful not to cross over; we weren't."

"I don't see how there is a difference." Simon says, refusing to think of his sister as a murderer. "If she killed a doctor, it was only because they were going to hurt her or she wanted to get out. That's not murder; that's self defense."

"It's self defense if she tries to leave." Willow replies. "If she just breaks 3 doctors' necks and then just sits back down without a word being said or an order being given then it's murderer. They may have been hurting her yes, but she didn't kill them to get them to stop or to get out; she killed them for revenge; pure and clear vengeance."

"And you don't think she's got the right?" Mal replies.

"I'm not saying that." Willow says. "I'm not saying I'm sorry for killing Warren either; I can't. What I am saying is murdering somebody for revenge, for vengeance, stains your soul and there isn't a stain remover strong enough to remove it. We aren't gods; we had no right to have decided they deserved to die for their actions. You shooting somebody before they shoot you or, as a means of survival is different. I'm not saying it's okay, I'm just saying it's different." 

"And River told you she did this?" Simon asks quietly.

"Yes." Willow replies. "There's things she can tell me and she knows I won't be freaked out or bothered by it; things she could never tell you."

"She's my sister and I love her." Simon protests.

"But you're also a very innocent person." Willow interrupts. "You honestly have no idea what people are capable of, the kind of pure evilness they can do and I hope you never find out, you don't need to. Or Kaylee or Wash or Inara. The only ones who've even come close to seeing are you four." Willow's finger draws a line from Mal to Zoe to Jayne and lastly Book. "And me and River."

The crew turns to look at the Shepard and then back to Willow.

"How much does a man of the cloth really ever see?" Mal questions. "Enough to compare him to 6 people who've killed?"

"He wasn't always a Shepard." Willow replies. "And your answers lie in what he was before."

"You know?" Mal asks.

"No." Willow answers. "I just know he's got a past, one that's pretty darn colorful from the looks of his nervousness."

"Well, preacher, you care to shed some light on this?" Mal says.

"As I said before, I will one day." Book answers. "But today is not that day."

"Oh, what's with you people and your cryptic-ness?" Willow glares at Book. "River's been doing that like crazy and it's driving me nuts."

"Cryptic-ness?" Simon asks.

"Oh, you know, 'perhaps I know something, perhaps I don't but only time will tell'." Willow replies. "It is so annoying."

Jayne stands up and quietly leaves the crew to discuss River's 'cryptic-ness'. Turning out of the mess, he feels an almost physical pull and knows, can practical feel it, that River is in the bay. He cuts the distance there in long strides and sure enough, finds her hiding between some crates.

"Moony, whadda doin'?" Jayne asks.

"Hiding." River answers, looking down at her hands. "They're stained red and no matter how much I rub them, it won't fade away."

"Course they're stained red, you nutcase." Jayne replies. "You're bleedin' all over yourself." He bends down and picks her small form up.

"What are you doing?" River asks.

"Takin' your dumb ass down to the infirmary fore you bleed to death." Jayne answers as he starts out of the bay. "You need a gorram keeper."

"That's why I have a husband." River replies as she leans back against his chest.

Jayne rolls his eyes. "Fine, as your husband, I order ya to stop cuttin' on yourself, dong ma?"

"Just needed to make sure I was real." River explains.

Jayne slides open the infirmary door and sits her down on the table. He grabs some alcohol swabs and some bandages before moving back to her. "There's gotta be better ways to feel alive then cuttin' on yourself."

River watches as Jayne cleans the small cut on her arm and covers it with the white gauze and tape. "Yes, there are." River agrees, shifting onto her knees so that she's eye level with the large merc.

"Uh, then ya should find one of em and use it instead." Jayne manages to grunt out, his eyes darting over her face and shoulders.

"Very well." River replies. She snakes her arms around Jayne's neck, and before he can protest or even really move back, she pulls his mouth to hers.

Jayne's eyes close at the taste of her mouth and he pushes his tongue past her lips and into the warm recess of her mouth. It's been a while, a good long while since he's kissed on the mouth and he's shocked to find it different. He don't remember a girl tastin' so sweet or warm or right and though it scares him how right it feels, he's enjoyin' the feel of her mouth too much to pull away.

River closes her eyes and leans her weight into Jayne. Warm, she feels warm and safe and ever so…quiet. All she can feel is Jayne's body against hers, his tongue fighting with her tongue, and his hands rubbing against her back. And the little shocks of pleasure that each touch brings. She wants to crawl inside him and stay warm forever.

"Well, it's not a closet but I knew it was going to happen." Willow's voice says from the open doorway.

Jayne jerks away from River and turns his head to see Kaylee and Willow smiling brightly at him.

Kaylee sighs heavily although the smile never leaves her face. "They really are gonna end up havin' sex fore Simon ever makes a move on me."

-


	7. Betrayal

Title: Betrayal

Series: Our Mrs. Cobb

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: PG-13

-

Kaylee and Willow giggle at the look on Jayne's face, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Uhh…" Jayne stammers, trying to find some type of explanation.

"Don't even try it." Willow says, smiling brightly at him. "You got caught having the smoochies and there's nothing you can say to cover it."

"Smoochies?" Jayne replies. "I don't have smoochies."

"Oh, then we didn't just catch you with your tongue halfway down River's throat." Willow says sarcastically. "Our mistake."

"Stop teasing him." River orders as she hops off the bed.

"But it's so much fun." Kaylee replies. "Wonder if we can make him blush?"

Jayne scowls at them.

"We'll have to try it some other time." Willow tells Kaylee. "Cause Mal's looking for you and I don't think he'll find the smoochies as cute as we do."

"Yeah, he's libel to shoot Jayne or somethin'." Kaylee agrees.

Jayne's eyes dance between the two girls, his eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "You ain't gonna tell him?"

"Nope." Willow answers. "It's none of his business or Simon's or anybody's but yours and River's. Though I would suggest maybe having your smoochies somewhere a little less visible; a closet could work but if you get caught there's really no way to explain it."

"The bay is probably the best place." Kaylee suggests. "You can always hear when someone's comin' and it'll give ya time to jump apart and act like you weren't doin' nothin'."

"You've thought about this." Willow comments.

"Yeah, but it's not like I'll get the chance to do it." Kaylee pouts. "Simon's too gorram proper."

"What about Simon?" Mal asks from the doorway. He looks at the four people gathered in the infirmary and wonders what they're doin' and why Jayne looks so ruttin' nervous. "What's goin' on?"

"Jayne was fixing me." River replies, holding up her bandaged arm.

"He was, was he?" Mal says, staring his merc down.

"She was bleedin' all over herself." Jayne defends.

Simon moves up behind Mal and then pushes past the captain to approach his sister. "Mei-mei, are you okay?"

"Fine." River replies. "Jayne fixed me up good."

"Come on, River, let's go to our room while we await our verdict." Willow says.

"You told them." River replies quietly.

"Yeah, I had to." Willow says.

"I know." River agrees.

Willow locks arms with River and the two start out of the infirmary. "Think they'll hang us?"

"No." River replies. "Probably just burn us at the stake."

"Yeah, cause that was so much fun the first time around."

-

"Uh, we're not going to burn them at the stake, right?" Wash asks once the crew is gathered around the table in the mess.

"No, we ain't gonna be burnin' nobody." Mal replies. "But I ain't all that comfortable with havin' two…"

"Killers on board." Book supplies.

"Yeah." Mal replies.

"Don't see how it's that big of a deal." Kaylee comments, shocking them all.

"They killed people, Kaylee." Zoe says. "Now, it's not something that we haven't done but Willow just admitted she killed for revenge. What if she feels the need to get revenge against one of us?"

"Her girlfriend was killed, right in front of her." Kaylee whispers, looking directly at the solider. "What if it were Wash? What would you do if somebody killed Wash right in front of you?"

Zoe closes her eyes briefly before looking back at Kaylee. "The same gorram thing."

"And River was bein' hurt and she was scared." Kaylee finishes. "I ain't sayin' it was right cause it ain't but I don't think they'll hurt any of us."

"I hope you're right, little Kaylee." Mal replies. "For all our sakes, I hope you're ruttin' right."

-

"My pop always said anyone who can't find work ain't looking hard enough." Jayne says as he throws a horseshoe. "We ain't even looking at all."

"You can stop looking." Simon says from behind them.

The crew turns around to see Simon walking into the room with River, Willow, and Kaylee following closely behind him.

"There is a client." Simon tells them. "Me."

"You got a job for us?" Mal asks in disbelief.

"One that'll pay for itself ten times over." Simon replies.

"Well." Wash comments. "He's got my attention."

"We don't work on spec." Jayne says, looking at Simon suspiciously.

"Work on spec all the time." Zoe argues.

"Do you know what this is?" Simon questions, tossing a vial to Mal. "It's a common immunobooster called ivoprovalyn. Street value for a dosage of this size, a hundred platinums, maybe sixty credits."

Mal's eyebrows rise as he stares at the little vial held in his hand. He listens while Simon goes through the prices of a couple different medicines. "Let me get this straight." Mal says after Simon finishes explaining his 'job'. "You want us to sneak you and your sister, both of you bein' fugitives, into a core hospital so's that you can take a peak at her brain to see if what Willow said is true?"

"Yes." Simon replies.

"Huh." Mal mutters. "Sounds kinda fun."

-

"Uh, the patients were cynical and not respondin' and we couldn't bring em back." Mal repeats, his face tense as he tries to remember all the go'se Simon is trying to cram into his brain.

Simon sighs with frustration; they've been at this for at least an hour and so far, none of them have got it right once.

"I want to go." Willow says from the doorway.

Mal spins around and glares at her. "No."

"I want to go." Willow repeats. "Besides, you three suck at the doctor stuff."

"Like you can do better." Mal mutters.

"The patients were cyanotic and non-responsive." Willow deadpans. "We used pulmonary stimulators, cardiac infusers and cortical electrodes but were unable to resuscitate them."

Simon's mouth drops open.

"And that's just from listening to Simon say it once." Willow says. "Trust me, I can BS my way through any questions they may ask better than you."

Jayne sighs with relief.

"I don't want to help with the stealing." Willow tells Mal. "I just want to go with River."

Mal looks at Zoe and sees her shrug.

"I'm gonna regret this." Mal mutters. "I ruttin' know I am."

"So I can go?" Willow asks.

"Jayne, you gotta nuf stuff to make her a badge?" Mal questions.

"Yeah." Jayne replies. "There was a couple left over, just need to get a picture taken of her."

"Go get Kaylee to take a picture of you." Mal orders.

Willow squeals happily and throws her arms around Mal. "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah." Mal mutters.

Willow ends the hug and starts to run out of the infirmary in search of Kaylee.

"Willow." Mal stops her.

"Yes?"

"Don't make me regret doin' this." Mal replies.

"I won't." Willow assures him, her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Sir." Zoe says a few moments after she's gone.

"I don't know, Zoe." Mal replies. "Jayne, keep an eye on her."

"Yeah." Jayne mutters, just happy that he doesn't have to try and remember all the doctorin' crap.

-

"They didn't even ask us one question." Willow complains quietly to Mal as they push the 'body bags' containing River and Simon towards the morgue.

"That's a good thing." Mal replies.

Willow watches as from the doorway as Mal and Jayne unload Simon and River, setting them both on cold, stainless steel slabs. She waves cheerfully to Mal and Zoe as they leave to go make with the thieving before moving to stand beside Jayne.

"Just don't seem right." Jayne comments, staring down at River's 'corpse'. "It's all kinds of creepy."

"Yeah." Willow agrees. "So, you and River with the smoochies?"

Jayne glares at her.

"Hey, can't say that I blame you." Willow says, smiling cheerfully up at him before looking at River again. "She's a cutie, all that warm, milky skin and long luscious hair. She's so tiny and you know her body's gotta be all nice and firm plus her legs, well they don't get much better than that." Willow waves her hand at River's exposed calves and lower thighs.

Jayne steps in front of River, blocking Willow's view, with a growl. He glares down at the redhead with his hands fisted at his side.

"You just did the jealous, possessive growl thing." Willow squeals happily. "You don't like other people looking at your girl."

"She ain't mine." Jayne replies, still glaring at her.

"But you want her to be." Willow says, still smiling happily at him. "You want to be the first person to touch her, the first person to be inside her; you want to be the only one to ever make her scream in pleasure."

Jayne continues to glare. "You really are a pain in the ass."

"Yep." Willow agrees. "Doesn't make it any less true though, does it?"

Jayne doesn't answers and that's answer enough for Willow. She pats him sympathetically on the arm before walking over to stand beside Simon.

Jayne continues to stare down at his 'wife' and can't help replayin' what Willow just said. He ain't gonna admit it out loud but he does wanna be the first one to touch her and if he's really gonna be honest with himself, the thought of anyone else touchin' her makes him feel like rippin' things in half. He sighs with frustration. When did she go from bein' anything but the moonbrain? He don't right know the answer to that question and don't wanna look deep enough to find it. Luckily, he's saved by River sitting up straight, her body all tense and straight as a board.

"Cooper for a kiss?" River whispers, looking up at Jayne. "Hi."

"Hi." Jayne replies. "You okay?"

River glances around the morgue before shaking her head wildly. "I don't like being dead."

Jayne goes to respond when Simon starts coughing. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Simon replies, still coughing. "Just the after-effects from the drugs, I'll be fine."

"Your sister seems okay." Jayne smirks at Simon.

"Jayne." River whispers.

Jayne whips his head around to see River looking up at him, her face pale and covered with sweat. Then she's bending over and he barely has time to hold her hair back before she's puckin' her guts out.

"It's just a side-effect from the drug." Willow assures him quietly. "She'll be fine once it's out of her system." Willow waits until River is done puking before handing the genius a small cup filled with water. "Here you go, sweetie."

"Thank." River replies, downing the water to get the taste of her vomit out. "Are we going now?"

-

Simon stares at the scan in front of him, Jayne and Willow flanking his sides. Jayne is staring at the image in confusion while Willow looks at it with complete understanding.

"You were right." Simon whispers, looking at Willow.

"I know." Willow replies. "I didn't want to be but I knew I was."

"What?" Jayne asks, not understanding.

"They cut into her brain over and over again." Simon answers as the information downloads. "She's just a girl; why would somebody do this to her?"

Nobody answers him; there's nothing they can say.

Simon continues to look at the scans for the next twenty minutes or so as he tries to come to grips with what was done to his sister.

"Simon, we have to go." Willow says softly, touching his shoulder.

"But." Simon protests.

"There's nothing more we can do here." Willow says. "You got what you need."

Simon pockets the information and watches as Jayne helps his sister up. Part of him wonders why the merc is being so gentle with his sister but he's still too shocked by the scans. He follows Willow out of the imaging suite, not even noticing when she turns towards the back exit instead of they one they're supposed to be using. Then he's blinking in shock as spotlights are aimed at them.

"River and Simon Tam." A federal officer says, his gun pointed towards them. "By the authority of the Union of the Allied Planets, you are hereby bound by law."

-

"Time?" Mal asks Zoe, his body tense with fury. Something went down and he's got a good gorram idea what it is.

"Ten minutes past rendezvous." Zoe answers.

"Something happened." Mal declares, looking to Wash.

Wash's fingers fly over a screen as he opens a communication channel with Serenity. "Kaylee, are you linked?"

A few seconds pass before she replies. "I am now. What do you need?"

-

"Agent McGinnis, I'm certain you're working under a superior who's keeping close tabs on this case." Simon says, his voice bordering on a shout. "I'm certain because important people don't usually do field work. I'm also quite certain your superior wants my sister and me alive. Now, I'm not going to move from this spot until one of two things happen: you answer my very simple question or you shoot me."

"He sure talks a lot when he's mad." Willow whispers to River.

"Yes." River agrees.

"Should I?"

"No." River answers. "We must let it play out as it should or all will be lost."

Jayne glances over at the two whispering girls, wondering why they're not all freaked out. They're minutes away from goin' to jail for the rest of their gorram lives and they're actin' like it's a gorram tea party. He follows the guards as they walk through some rooms, looking for an opening. He sees one when one of the guards shuts the door and slams his head into the fed's nose, knocking him out. He body slams the next one into a wall and then wiggles his cuffs past his feet with a grunt.

"Well, if that wasn't all manly." Willow whispers to River while they watch Jayne take out the guards.

River can't keep the small smile off her lips.

"Oh, you like watching your man be all rough and violent." Willow gasps. "Bet you just love to lie on the walks and watch him work out."

"Uh huh." River agrees.

Jayne rolls his eyes at them as he moves behind River to un cuff her. He then does Willow's and final Simon. He grabs the fed's weapon and motions for them to follow him.

Willow holds on tightly to River's hand, her eyes closed as she lets the genius drag her down halls and towards some exit nobody can see but her. It's a good thing that they're now leading the escape; Jayne and Simon would freak out if they saw her running with her eyes closed. But she trusts River and knows the genius won't let anything happen to her. She pushes past Simon and Jayne's worry and fear and stops when she reaches pain. It's the agent, the one they left alive and he's screaming as his insides are literally boiled out. He's dead within a few seconds. Then she's inside the ones River refers to as 'hands of blue'. She almost screams out loud by what's there. It's like being inside a vampire; there's no remorse for the lives they just ended, in fact it's worse than being inside a vampire. There's nothing. No pain, pleasure, hate, fear, or conscious. They are empty inside. But they're humans, with human souls and everything. How a person can be so empty inside and still retain their soul, she doesn't know. She pulls back inside herself with a gasp and opens her eyes to see Jayne trying to knock a handle off a door with a gun. She looks over to River and sees the genius staring back at her, her face full of terror. Then the door blows off and she sighs with relief upon seeing Zoe and Mal on the other side.

-

"I think I might cry." Mal says sarcastically. "Jayne, help me with the cargo. Everyone else..make yourselves useful. You got jobs, go do em."

Jayne starts to unload the cargo as the crew filters out. "Gotta be one of our best takes ever." Jayne comments.

"Doc had a good notion." Mal replies as he wraps a chain around his hand. "Boy's got a decent criminal mind."

"What're you buying with your cut?" Jayne asks curiously.

Mal doesn't answer; instead he punches Jayne with his chained up fist. The merc drops instantly and Mal drags his heavy ass body to drop between the ramp and airlock. He throws a com down beside Jayne and then exits, leaving the unconscious merc lying on the ground.

"The hell are you doing?" Jayne mutters as he comes to and finds himself between the door and the ramp. He looks up when he hears Mal's voice coming over a com.

"We'll be in space in a minute or two." Mal comments as he hits a button and the ramp starts to open. "Figured it was a good time for a chat, fore it starts getting cold out there."

"You outa your gorram mind?" Jayne grunts, holding his head with one hand and the com with the other. "Let me in."

"You called the feds, didn't you?" Mal accuses.

"What?" Jayne shouts. "I don't know what the ruttin' hell you're talkin' bout."

"I ain't stupid, Jayne." Mal yells back. "Them feds just didn't happen to be there. Somebody ruttin' called them. I'm guessin' that big old reward finally got to be too gorram temptin' for you and you gave in."

Jayne looks back at the partial opened ramp and then back at Mal. "I don't gotta ruttin' clue as to what you're talkin' bout."

"Don't lie to me." Mal yells. "You turned in your own gorram wife…."

The ramp closes and Mal looks over to see River and Willow standing by the panel, both of them glaring at him.

River pushes past Mal and opens the door. She then takes Jayne's hand and pulls him back into Serenity. Stopping in front of Mal, she kicks him roughly in the shin. "Butthole." Then she's pulling Jayne past Mal and Willow, past the watching crew, and out of the bay.

"Cap'n, how could you?" Kaylee gasps, looking at him with disbelief.

"Somebody called the ruttin' feds." Mal defends.

Willow looks up at Mal sadly. "It wasn't Jayne."

-

Jayne stumbles behind River as she leads him into the infirmary. He doesn't protest when she pushes him onto the sickbed or when she walks over to the counter. He watches as she looks through some bottles of pills and pours a few into her hand. But he does look up at her when she holds the pills and a glass of water out at him.

"Pain reliever." River explains quietly. "For your bump."

Jayne takes the pills and swallows them with the water. Then he goes back to watching as she putters around the infirmary.

River wets a cloth and grabs an ice pack before moving back to Jayne. She pushes on his chest until he scoots back and then crawls onto the bed between his legs. "I'm sorry." River whispers as she gently cleans the wound on his head. "It's my fault."

"Ain't your fault Mal's lost it." Jayne replies, closing his eyes with a wince.

"It didn't work out like it was supposed to." River explains. "You were not to be injured but you were and it's my fault. I didn't want that to happen, I didn't want so many things to happen but they did and it's my fault."

"Ain't your fault." Jayne repeats.

River tosses the rag over to the sink and then looks up at Jayne with guilty eyes. "It's nice that you say so but the fault is still mine." River replies. "I didn't mean for this to happen but it did; I didn't want it to end like this but needed to see."

"Kiss me." The words leave Jayne's mouth without him realizing and it's too late to take them back.

River smiles happily at him and wraps her arms around his neck. "Finally, something I do want to happen." Then she's kissing him and it's just like she remembers.

Jayne wraps his arms around River and pulls her closer as he eats at her mouth. She tastes so gorram good and feels even better. His hands rub up and down her back and he realizes Willow was right; she is all nice and firm.

"They seem to really enjoy the infirmary." Kaylee tells Willow.

"Nee ta ma duh. Tyen-shia suo-yo duh run doh gai si." Jayne mutters against River's mouth. He pulls back with a growl and glares at the two girls leaning against the open doorway. "You two gotta ruttin' radar or somethin'?"

"River, you better get down." Willow advises. "They're coming."

River moves off the table and then hands Jayne the ice pack still held in her hand. Jayne presses it against his head seconds before Mal walks in.

"Mess." Mal orders. "Now."

-

The crew is once again gathered around the table in the mess only this time River and Willow are present. River is sitting between Jayne and Willow as she watches Mal pace in front of the table.

"Okay, Jayne, you say you didn't call the feds." Mal says. "And River and Willow are backin' up your story but I gotta say, I ain't so convinced. Those ruttin' feds weren't just there; somebody ruttin' called them."

"You're right." River agrees. "But it wasn't Jayne."

Willow looks at River and then at Mal. "It was me."

The mess is filled with shouting and the sound of chairs moving as Simon and Jayne both jump up. Jayne tries to move River away from Willow but she just pushes his hands away.

"You can sit back down." River tells her brother and Jayne.

"Mei-mei, get away from her." Simon shouts. "She's dangerous."

"Sit down, Simon." River says, rolling her eyes. "Willow is no danger to me."

"She ruttin' turned you into the feds." Jayne growls, glaring at Willow.

"I know." River replies.

"You know?" Mal shouts. "You mean you know now or you knew before?"

"How do you think she knew who to contact?" River replies. "I told her."

The mess goes completely quiet as they stare between River and Willow, everyone completely confused.

"So, are you going to suck me out the back of the ship?" Willow asks Mal.

"I think we need to calm down." Book says, having come back from his 'mediation' when Inara came back from her doctor's visit.

"See, I don't think we do." Mal replies. "I got two people on my boat callin' the feds but what I don't got is an understanding of it."

"We had to." River whispers. "Had to see."

"See what, mei-mei?" Simon asks, still wanting to tear her away from Willow.

"Hands of blue." River's hands move up in the air and they can see them shaking uncontrollably.

"Not this stuff again." Mal mutters. "River, none of us understand this 'two by two, hands of blue' thing."

"They were there." Willow says quietly. "They were coming to pick her up."

"Cause you ruttin' called them." Mal yells.

"She's terrified of them." Willow replies. "It's not a normal fear, its mind-numbing, breath-taking terror. I needed to know why; it's the only way for her to beat her fear. And she's right to be terrified of them, frankly, they scare the crap out of me too."

"You know who she's talking about?" Simon asks.

"Like I said they were there." Willow replies. "And they killed every person that came into contact with River. Those agents that arrested us, dead. The patient you saved, dead. The doctor you corrected, dead."

"How do you know that?" Mal asks.

"Just do." Willow replies.

Mal stomps out of the mess and after a few seconds, the crew follows him.

Mal sits down in the pilot chair and starts moving surfing through the cortex. "Gorram thing."

River walks up behind Mal and nudges him aside. Then she's moving through screens so fast Mal can't keep up with what she's doing. After a few moments, she steps back and points to the screen. "They're calling it a gas leak." River says quietly. "Seven federal agents, a patient, two doctors, and 3 interns are dead."

Simon moves behind Mal and reads over his shoulder. After he's done, he turns to look at his sister and Willow. "Why?"

"She's their possession." Willow says. "They created her and everything about her belongs to them; mind, body, and soul. They made her and they think they have the right to control her as they please, and that includes kill her when they see fit."

"She ain't theirs." Jayne growls.

"I know that but that's not how they see it." Willow replies. "They want her back and are willing to do whatever they have to get her. The reward thing; never going to happen. They have no intentions of letting anyone that has come near her live. It doesn't matter how much contact or how long; if they know she's been near someone, they're going to kill them."

"Why?" Zoe asks. "I don't get what would make someone that important."

"I don't think it really has anything to do with importance." Willow answers. "She has to know something or have seen something that they can't afford for anybody to find out. What it is, I don't know, I doubt River even realizes what it is."

"They're going through all this trouble to keep a secret?" Mal asks, looking at her as though she's insane.

"Yes." Willow replies. "It's the only reason anybody would go through all this trouble. Whatever it is, it's big and they don't want anybody to find out."

-


	8. waves

Title: Wave

Series: Our Mrs. Cobb

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: R

FYI: To be less confusing, I put bug spaces around the times River and Willow "talk".

-

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put you in the airlock?" Mal quietly asks Willow.

"Airlock." Willow repeats confusedly. "Isn't that the thing you just put Jayne in when you were all threatening to kill him?"

"Yes." River says quietly. "That's the whole point; he's threatening you."

"Oh." Willow mutters, understanding dawning. "You should be more specific with your death threats so that the person you are threatening doesn't get confused."

"You're supposed to be explaining why he shouldn't kill you." River leans over to whisper.

"It's not like I was turning her in." Willow defends. "I just wanted to see who the 'blue-hands' were and it wasn't like I could go knocking on the Alliance people's front door and be all like 'hey, can I meet the guys with blue hands so I can see why my friend River, you know, the fugitive you're all looking for, is afraid of them.' This was the only way I could be near them without putting everyone in danger."

"We were arrested and held for processing." Simon points out angrily. "How is that not danger?"

Willow just waves off his comments. "River said she was 97.43 percent sure that Jayne would be able to get us out unharmed, which he did."

"What?" Mal questions the genius.

"When she reported to the Alliance where we would be, she just said it would be her, me, and Simon." River answers. "They had no knowledge that Jayne would be there and were unprepared for his presence, as I knew they would be."

"When did you contact them?" Book questions.

"After Kaylee took my picture." Willow answers. "I told them when we would be leaving the imaging suite."

"So this was after you said you wouldn't make me regret lettin' you go?" Mal says to Willow. "You knew the whole gorram time; you ruttin' lied to me."

"No, see my fingers were crossed." Willow replies. "So technically, there was no lying cause the finger crossage counteracted the fibbing."

"Your fingers were crossed?" Mal bellows. "And that's supposed to make lyin' okay?"

"Well, no." Willow replies, not the least bit fazed by his shouting.

Mal glares at Willow, unsure if he's more mad at her lying to him or her not bein' afraid of him like she should be.

"You never got to 'see' them." Simon says to Willow. "You put my sister in danger for no reason at all."

"Wasn't the only reason." River says. "Needed to see."

"See what?" Mal grinds out, completely frustrated at the entire situation.

"What would happen if someone was to try and turn us in." River replies.

Eyes turn to look at Jayne.

"Why's everyone looking at Jayne?" Willow asks. "He didn't turn her in."

"But I woulda." Jayne says, not looking at River. "A few weeks ago, I woulda turned em in without thinkin' twice bout it."

"There's no need to look so guilty." River whispers. "You are not the only one who's thought about it; everyone has."

The table goes quiet.

"So, everyone is just looking at my sister and me and seeing a big old price sign flashing over our heads." Simon says, glaring at the entire crew.

"Simon, don't." River looks her brother straight in the eyes. "You've thought about it too."

"What?" Simon shouts. "Mei-mei, I've never…I would never…"

"No, you would never turn me in." River agrees. "But you have wondered what your life would be like if you hadn't rescued me; if you hadn't thrown your life away to save mine."

Simon looks down, his shoulder's slumped guiltily.

River looks over at Willow with wide eyes, unsure what to say to make everything okay.

"Look, she knows you're not going to turn her in." Willow tells the crew. "What she means is everyone's briefly thought about the reward."

The table goes quiet again, everyone lost in their own thoughts.

"Willow." River whimpers, her hands moving up to cover her ears. She rocks back and forth, muttering to herself.

"Mei-mei." Simon says worriedly.

"Too much." River screeches. "Too much. Scratching at the door, wanting to get in. Ring the doorbell but nobody answers. Shouldn't enter uninvited, it's impolite."

"River, you have to focus." Willow says, dropping down next to her. "You have to focus on what's real."

"Can't." River whispers. "Too loud."

Willow turns her head to look at the crew. "What part of 'she feels everything' are you not getting?" Willow says. "The 'she', the 'feel', or the 'everything'."

River whimpers and wraps her arms around her head.

"What's wrong with her?" Jayne asks Willow.

"You guys." Willow replies. "You guys with your guilt and regrets. You're just pushing everything into her and she can't find herself because of all the thoughts and feelings; I'm surprised her head hasn't exploded yet."

"Thoughts?" Mal repeats. "What's our thoughts got to….gorramit, she can read our ruttin' minds too?"

"Willow." River half whimpers, half scolds.

"Oops." Willow says sheepishly. "You hadn't caught onto the mind-reading thing yet, did you? I so suck at the secret thing."

"She can read our minds?" Jayne shouts, thinking back on everything he's thought about her in the past while.

Book and Inara both glance at the genius nervously, trying to figure out what she may have read from them.

Simon steps back to look down at his sister with a horrified expression.

"NO!" River screams. "STOP! You have to stop, please stop. I can't….the numbers have been miscalculated and chaos will soon rain. You're not allowed in here without identification; this is a code blue area…"

"River, it's just a wave." Willow forces the genius's face around until she can see her face. There are tears running down her face and her eyes have a lost, painful look to them. "You have to stop fighting it, you're not strong enough yet. Just let it wash over you and walk through it."

"It's pulling me under." River manages to squeak out.

"Stop fighting it." Willow orders. "It's only a wave; just flow with it."

"I can't." River chokes out.

"River Marie Tam, we don't say the word can't." Willow scolds. "You will grit you teeth and you will come through this."

River looks up at Willow, a small smile crossing her face. "Resolve face."

"Darn tootin'." Willow replies. "You know what it means."

River nods shakily and closes her eyes. Her face relaxes and she looks as though she's actually being washed over by waves.

The crew watches mesmerized as River seems to visibly calm down without the aide of drugs or force.

River's eyes snap open and she looks at Willow, a somewhat relieved look crossing her face.

"How are you doing?" Willow asks, concerned.

"Okay." River answers.

"You did wonderful." Willow praises. "I'm so proud of you."

"Not so good." River replies quietly, glancing about the mess nervously.

"Go." Willow says, understanding the genius's discomfort. "I'll take care of everything."

River nods and then runs out of the mess without another word.

"Let her go, Simon." Willow says, stopping the doctor from chasing after her.

"Where's she goin'?" Jayne questions.

"To hide." Willow answers. "She'll hide somewhere dark, quiet, and small until she can get her bearings back."

"How long have you known?" Simon asks angrily. "Because that wasn't the first time you've done that, was it?"

"No." Willow agrees. "I've known since I got here. It was one of the first things we talked about."

"And you didn't tell me?" Simon shouts. "She's my sister and my patient. I should have been informed."

"You shoulda been informed?" Mal bellows. "This is my ruttin' boat and everything that happens on it I should be informed of first thing."

"You think I don't know this?" Willow yells back, completely pissed off and frustrated. "That I didn't think the same thing? I had to do what was in River's best interests and she couldn't have handled you knowing then."

"Then?" Mal replies. "You ain't been here longer than a month; how much could've changed in that time?"

"More than you would think." Willow says. "But that's not the point.."

"The ruttin' point is you keep lyin' to me on my own gorram boat and that ain't sittin' well with me." Mal interrupts. "I shoulda been told first thing that she was a gorram mind reader."

"Mal, what's the first thing that popped into your head when you realized she could read minds?" Willow asks.

Mal's mouth opens and closes a few times. "That don't matter none."

"Yes, it does." Willow argues. "That's the whole point. The first thing you thought about was whatever you wouldn't want her to know. Then you tried not to think about it, which is pretty much just yelling it into her head. Every one of you did that. A month ago, that very could have drove her insane."

"What's changed?" Book questions.

"We've been working on building up her defenses." Willow answers. "It's been hard for her, although it makes sense why now."

"She has no defenses." Simon argues. "They were cut out, remember?"

"Well, duh." Willow replies. "I'm not senile. But the human brain is a remarkable thing, especially with one like River's. They're not very strong but she's building them."

"Okay, so you're saying she can tell what we're thinking right now?" Wash asks.

"No, it doesn't work like that." Willow answers. "Okay, think of your brain as a pot of boiling water; all your thoughts and feeling are the water and the pot is your brains natural defenses. River doesn't dive into the water; she doesn't have that ability. It's the steam that she reads; whatever you happen to push out at her. And right now, she doesn't have the option to fight or push the steam away. She's not strong enough but we're working on it."

"This is somethin' you've been doin' a lot?" Mal questions.

"Every night." Willow answers. "We do a few exercises before we go to sleep."

"What type of exercises?" Simon questions, his tone taking on the one he uses when examining someone.

"Um…it's..we..do.." Willow rakes her brain, trying to figure out an answer that's not going to reveal her witchiness. "You know, it's kinda hard to explain and rather boring, trust me, it wouldn't interest you in the least bit."

"I'm interested." Mal replies. "Explain."

"Mediating." Willow squeaks out. "And I kinda push my thoughts and stuff at her and…trust me, it's way too confusing to explain. I'm helping her; you just have to trust that."

"You ain't givin' us many reasons to trust you." Mal replies. "Give us one good reason why we should trust you're helpin' her and not hurtin' her."

"She didn't have to be sedated." Zoe says, surprising everyone with her defense of the redhead. Zoe stands up to walk over to Willow, looking down at the younger woman with a blank expression. "I can't say I agree with what you've done, cause I don't. And I ain't sayin' I trust you, cause I don't but that's the first time River's had a screaming fit and not had to be sedated. I don't know what you're doing but whatever it is, seems to be helping her."

"Zoe's right." Book agrees. "River seemed to calm herself on her own, something she's never done before. I agree that whatever you're doing is helping rather than harming her. But what I'm not sure about is how you knew all this. How did you even begin to know how to help her? And why would she tell you, a virtual stranger, compared to her brother?"

"I've had experience with mind-readers." Willow answers. "And she told me because she could, because my thoughts don't bother her unless I actually push them at her."

"She can't read your mind?" Simon questions.

"Nope." Willow answers.

"Why not?" Kaylee asks, speaking for the first time. She's a little bit freaked out but there really ain't nothin' River can read that she wouldn't tell.

"Every person has natural defenses that protect their thoughts." Willow replies. "There are people like Book and Inara, who've both worked very hard to make those defenses stronger and don't let many things leak through. Then you have Jayne, Mal, and Zoe who all have things they don't like remembering and have naturally built walls around those things. The only time anything gets out is when they're highly emotional, for example being pissed or upset. There's Simon, who as a doctor has trained himself to be unemotional but that's sometimes worse cause when you do feel something it's almost like hitting her over the head with a sledgehammer. And lastly, we have Kaylee and Wash, both who almost have no defenses whatsoever. Everything you feel and think, pretty much just floats off as you feel it."

"Still don't explain why she can't your mind." Mal says.

"She can't get passed my defenses." Willow explains.

"You tryin' to say your better at defendin' yourself than we are?" Jayne's face scowls as though he's been insulted.

"Yes, in this way I am." Willow replies. "I wasn't always, I used to be like Kaylee and Wash, but after some things happened, I built up my defenses. They're impenetrable."

"Mind reading and building up defenses in your brain?" Wash comments. "This is sounding like something out of science fiction."

"We live on a space ship, dear." Zoe points out.

"Yeah." Wash agrees. "But it just seems a little….too witchcraft-y to me."

Willow's hands fist, her nails digging into her palms as she tries not to panic. _'Oh, goddess, they know.' Willow says to River. 'They know and they're going to burn me at the stake and I don't wanna turn into a rat to get loose or have to turn everyone else into a rat cause I'm not real sure if I could turn them back….'_

_'It works when I'm not in the room?' River says back. _

_'Yeah, I gotta couple miles radius on the mind talking thing.' Willow replies. _

_'Huh.' River says. 'Now, you can't panic. No babbling or they will know you are trying to hide something.'_

"Witchcraft?" Simon repeats. "You mean like broom-riding, black pointy hat wearing, and wart having witches that sacrifice goats under the light of a full moon?"

"Hey!" Willow protests.

_'Willow, don't.' River screeches into Willow's head. _

_'I changed my mind.' Willow replies. 'I'm going to turn your brother into a rat. And I never sacrificed anything.'_

_'Fawn.' _

_'Okay, a fawn.' Willow agrees. 'But I hate that stereotype and you know, I never thought your brother would be so….mean.'_

_'Simon's a boob.' River replies. 'But no turning him into a rat.' _

"Hey what?" Mal says. "Gorramit, Willow, what the gorram hell is wrong with you?"

"Huh?" Willow mutters before turning her head to look at Mal. "Hey what what?"

"You said hey." Simon replies.

"Oh, I was just going to say 'hey, Simon's right." Willow lies. "River doesn't look like any witch I've se…read about, yeah read about in a book."

"It's all fiction." Simon adds. "Stories based on fables from Earth-that-Was."

"You don't believe any of it's real?" Inara asks Simon.

"No." Simon replies with a laugh. "They also had legends of aliens living in space and we all know that's not true."

_'Are you sure…' _

_'No, Willow, you can not turn my brother into a rat.' River interrupts. _

_'Come on, he'd be a cute little rat.' Willow says. 'He'd be all fancy and polite; you know he'd never run over your foot just to scare you cause it would be all improper.'_

_'He'd starve to death after a week because Simon would never dig through trash looking for food.' River replies with a giggle. _

Mal stares at Willow, trying to figure out why the redhead is all of a sudden giggling.

"Don't try to figure it out." Jayne advises. "Her and moony do it all the ruttin' time. Bet ya money if'n we go look for moony, she'll be giggling too."

Willow fakes a yawn and stretches. "Oh, I'm getting bushed." She says. "I'm going to hit the sack. See you all in the morning." Then she's gone before anybody can say anything.

"Sir, what are you going to do?" Zoe asks Mal.

"I ain't sure yet." Mal answers honestly. "Gonna keep an eye on her for now but after that, I don't got a ruttin' clue. Something's strange bout that girl."

"That girl?" Jayne snorts. "Try both of em. Them two are the strangest girls I've ever met and I've known some strange people."

"Yeah." Wash mutters. "Yourself."

Jayne turns his head to scowl at Wash. "I was actually talkin' bout you."

"Hey!"

-

Jayne yawns widely as he stumbles into the mess in search of something to drink. The crew went to bed a few ours ago but he can't sleep; he can't help wonderin' what she's read off him, how much she knows. He opens a cabinet door, aimin' to get a glass, and jumps back with a manly squeal. "Gorramit, what the ruttin' hell are you doin' in there moony?"

"Hiding." River answers. "But I fear too much time has lapsed."

"Huh?" Jayne mutters.

"I'm stuck." River explains.

"Course you're stuck." Jayne rolls his eyes as he reaches in and pulls her out. "When the gorram hell did you crawl in there anyways?"

"After everyone went to bed." River answers. "It feels safe in there."

Jayne sets River on her feet and turns around to grab the glass he was reaching for before. He fills it with water and takes a large drink before turning around to see River stretching side to side with a pain-filled look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Jayne questions.

"I hurt." River answers. "I'm all tight and sore."

Jayne closes his eyes briefly and tries not to let his mind wander where he don't want her knowin' it wants to go but it's pointless. His brain automatically supplies another situation where she'd be all tight and sore.

"Jayne?" River whispers.

"Yeah?" Jayne grunts.

"Will you rub me?" River questions.

Jayne chokes on the water in his mouth. "Will I what?"

"Rub me." River repeats. "I am sore and tight and would like for you to rub the tenseness from my body."

"I ain't sure…couldn't you get somebody else?" Jayne sits down to hide the instant hardening of his body.

"Everyone else is sleeping." River replies. "I could wake Willow up; she wouldn't mind rubbing me."

Jayne grabs her wrist before she can leave. "Ain't no call to go wakin' her up." He growls. "I'll do it."

River smiles and pulls him out of his chair. She drags him across the room to the couch in the corner and plops down on her belly. "You must straddle me." River says when Jayne doesn't do anything for a few moments.

"I know." Jayne growls as he rubs his hand over his face. He straddles lower back, being careful not to drop his weight on her. He stares at her almost completely bare shoulders for a few seconds before reaching up to massage them gently.

"Harder." River orders.

Jayne swallows heavily, his body now hard as a gorram rock and kneads her shoulders harder.

"Mmmm.." River moans. "Oh…that feels…mmmm."

Now he ain't a rock; he's gorram steal. He ain't ever heard somebody moan and whimper as much as she does, not even when he's sexin' em up.

As Jayne's hands move down her back, River can't hold in the sounds that escape on their own. His hands somehow seem to know and find all her sore places. Her body feels relaxed and languid although at the same time she still feels some tenseness. It's nothing she's ever felt before and while she wouldn't call it painful, it is making her uncomfortable. She shifts her lower body against the couch, hoping it will help relieve the discomfort. It doesn't. Instead, the cushions rubbing against her body makes her whimper.

"Gorramit, girl." Jayne growls, his hands stopping their movements. "What're ya doin'?"

"I don't know." River whines. "I don't know Jayne; something is wrong with me, I think."

"Did I hurt ya?" Jayne asks, wondering if'n maybe he didn't get to rough.

"No." River replies. "You did not hurt me but something is still wrong."

"What?" Jayne flips her over to stare anxiously down at her.

"I feel tight." River whispers, looking up at him with confused eyes.

"Ya done said that." Jayne replies. "That's why I was massagin' you, remember."

"No, not tight there." River huffs. "In other places."

Jayne's brows furrow and he rakes his eyes over her body. He understand instantly what she's feelin' when he sees her nipples tight and pokin' the front of her dress. He brings a thumb up and rubs one swollen tip.

"Ohhh…" River moans and arches towards him. "Jayne….I don't understand…what's wrong with me?"

"Ain't nothin' wrong with you, moony." Jayne chuckles. "You're just turned on is all."

"It's uncomfortable." River replies. "How do I cure it?"

"There ain't a cure for it, moony." Jayne says. "You can relieve some of the tension but it'll come back."

"Sex." River announces, making Jayne's eyes widen. "I can relieve the tension with sex."

"Well, yeah." Jayne agrees. "But we ain't gonna…gorramit, moony, you got any idea what Mal'll do to me if'n even saw us like this let alone heard us talkin' bout sex."

"But you are my husband." River argues. "You can not neglect your husbandly duties."

"That ain't gonna work, moony." Jayne grabs onto the little bit of self-control he has and starts to move off her.

"But it's starting to hurt, Jayne." River whines. "And I will never be able to sleep." She pulls him back and pushes on his chest until he's sitting on the couch. She then straddles his lap and wraps her arms around his neck. "Kiss me."

Jayne obeys; he's got no other choice. His arms wrap around her body and pull her against him as he literally eats at her mouth. She's drivin' him insane; the way she smells, the way she walks, the way she looks, and especially the way she tastes. And now she can add in the way she feels, what with her rubbin' herself against him like she is.

River understands the mechanics of sex so she does understand why her heart is pounding and why she feels lightheaded and so very warm. But what she doesn't understand is the feelings, the pleasure. Jayne's tongue rubbing against hers sends tingles down her spine. His hands on her back feels pleasant but she wants more. She wants what she felt before, when he touched her nipple. It wasn't for more than a moment but it felt so good and she wants it back. She presses her chest against his and rubs back and forth but it's not the same.

He's goin' to hell. Sure as he knows anything, Jayne knows he's goin' to hell. Cause there ain't no way he's gonna be able to keep his hands off her, specially with her rubbin' against him. Her hard little nipples are pokin' against his chest and his hard cock is only inches away from rubbin' against her cunt.

After a few moments of rubbing her chest against his, River growls with frustration. It feels nice but it doesn't feel like before; doesn't send little shots of pleasure straight to her groin. She wants to feel those again. She breaks the kiss and drags her mouth down Jayne's face to attach to his neck. "Hands." River orders.

Jayne groans at the feel of her mouth biting and sucking at his throat. "What?"

"Touch me with your hands." River repeats, moving up to nip at his earlobe.

"Jesus." Jayne mutters. It's like he ain't got no control round her; whatever she says, he does. His hands slip around from her back to rub up her stomach. He massages the underside of her breasts with his thumbs for a few moments before giving in and rubbing them over her nipples. Her hot, breathy moans echo into his ears.

"Yes…uhhh…Jayne.." River moans. She arches into his hands, trying to deepen the contact.

Jayne rubs his thumbs back and forth over her little buds and is rewarded with breathy moans and gasps. She's unlike any girl he's ever touched; she don't seem to care bout anything but the pleasure he's givin' her. She's ain't a bit self-conscious or got a bit of self-control. Hell, if the entire ruttin' crew were to walk in here, he doubts she'd even care. He pinches her right nipple between his thumb and forefinger and she groans deep in her throat.

Flooded. River feels flooded, leaking into her panties. And when he pinches her nipple, it shoots straight to the area between her thighs. Now she feels tight and swollen and she aches.

Jayne rolls her nipples between his fingers, smirking as she mewls and babbles incoherently.

"Stop." River orders as she pulls away from his hands.

Jayne leans his head back against the couch with a frustrated groan. He knew they were movin' too ruttin' fast; she's probably scared or somethin'.

River reaches up and pushes her dress straps down her arms. She wiggles her upper body until her dress is pooled around her waist. "Okay."

Jayne's mouth drops open and he stares lustfully at her naked chest. Her breasts are small and high; firm little globes topped with hard, pink little nipples. Her skin is flushed pink and her breathing erratic.

"Jayne." River whines. "Hands."

"Oh, I got better than hands." He doesn't care bout what's wrong or right anymore; she's half-naked and practically orderin' him to touch her. He places his hands on her back and arches her chest towards him. Then he drops his mouth down and sucks a tight nipple into his mouth.

"Ohhhhh….ohh god…what is…" River moans and arches more into him. And in the process, rubs her aching lower half against something large and hard, something she knows to be his penis. The double pleasure makes stars appear behind her closed eyes. She rocks herself against his body, her mouth hanging open and her hands holding Jayne's head to her breasts. His mouth is sucking and biting at her aroused nipples until she's panting on top of him.

He's gotta know. She seems completely lost in her pleasure but he's gotta know. One hand slides down her back and moves around her body to slide up her leg. She don't even hesitate; just spreads her knees wider. He massages her firm thighs and realizes once again Willow was right; legs don't come better than this. He can smell her arousal, thick and sweet in the air but he wants to feel; needs to feel it. He needs to know that this is her want and not somethin' she's pickin' up from him. He knows the answer before he even reaches her cunt; her thighs are sticky with her arousal. He pushes aside the front of her panties and slips a finger between her folds. She screeches.

River's eyes shoot open and she pulls on Jayne's hair until he releases her breast with a 'pop'.

"Somethin' wrong, moony?" Jayne asks, his voice coarse and husky.

"Again." River orders, pushing her lower body against his finger resting on top of her folds. "Touch me again."

Jayne slips his finger back between her folds and moves it slowly until he finds her tight core. Her knees spread even further as he slips his finger inside.

"Ohhh…mmmm…" River murmurs. "Jayne, it feels so good but more, I need something more."

Jayne pumps his finger and uses his thumb to rub against her swollen clit.

Her body shakes, her vagina clenches, and then something explodes and she's flying. It's bliss; pure, mind-numbing, breath-stealing bliss. All she feels is pleasure and Jayne underneath her. There's nothing pushing in on her, nothing overwhelming her until she loses herself.

Jayne watches River as she comes, his body pulsing so harshly he has to grit his teeth against the pain. He ain't never been this turned on before and wants nothing more than to bury himself in her hot, tight body. But he don't. Her body may be ready but she ain't and honestly, he ain't sure he's ready. He ain't ready to cross that line, too gorram afraid once he does, he'll never get back.

River leans against Jayne's chest with a happy purr. She doesn't think she's ever felt this way; this safe and calm. Her arms wrap around Jayne's body and she closes her eyes.

Jayne rubs his free hand against her back for a few minutes, his eyes closed as he tries to gain some control. When he finally gets some, he looks down to see her snorin' lightly against his chest. He smiles and shakes his head, completely amused. He puts her arms back through the straps of her dress and adjusts it until she's completely covered. He kisses her forehead lightly and stands up to carry out of the mess and down to her room.

"Huhhh." Willow sits up and looks around the room she's sharing with River to see Jayne lying River down onto her bed. "Where was she?"

"Hidin' in a cabinet in the mess." Jayne answers as he covers River up.

Willow stands up and stretches before following Jayne out of the room.

Jayne glances over his shoulder, scowling at the sight of Willow behind him. "What're ya doin'?"

"Following you." Willow answers cheerfully.

"Ya know, it ain't right to be this gorram cheerful so soon after wakin' up." Jayne comments.

"I know." Willow agrees.

Jayne sighs heavily. "Why're ya followin' me for?"

"I need to talk to you." Willow answers.

Jayne stops and leans against the wall, an eyebrow raised as he waits on her. "Well?"

"Something happened between you and River, just now, didn't it?" Willow says.

Jayne glances nervously about the hall and then glares down at her. "How the gorram hell do you know that?"

"I recognize the look." Willow replies. "You know, the 'I'm going to burn in hell for taking advantage of an innocent girl' look."

"This ain't none of your ruttin' business." Jayne growls as he starts to walk away.

"Jayne, you didn't take advantage of River." Willow says, stopping him in his tracks. "I'm not sure how far you've gone but however far it is, River wants it as much as you do."

"She didn't even ruttin' understand at first." Jayne says. "Didn't know what bein' aroused feels like."

"Jayne, she was fourteen when she went into the academy." Willow replies quietly. "Too young to have really experienced any sexual feelings. And then she was in the academy and that wasn't a place for dating and stuff. She's probably never been in the position to experience any sexual feelings."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that." Jayne agrees. "And can't help feelin' like I'm takin' advantage of her or somethin'."

"Jayne, you get shot a lot, right?" Willow asks.

"Uh, not as much as Mal but every so often." Jayne answers, completely confused by what this has to do with anything.

"Do you understand what Simon's doing when he operates on you?" Willow asks. "Do you understand why he uses one instrument as opposed to another?"

"Well, no." Jayne answers honestly.

"So, if you don't understand, maybe next time Simon shouldn't operate on you." Willow replies. "Cause if you don't understand then…."

"Enough." Jayne interrupts. "I ain't that stupid, I get your ruttin' point. Just cause she don't understand don't mean she don't know what she wants."

"Yep." Willow agrees.

"You're a pain in the ruttin' ass, you know that?" Jayne mutters.

"Yep." Willow replies. "But you'll grow to appreciate me." She pats him on the arm and starts to walk away when Jayne grabs her arm. "Yes?"

"Thanks." Jayne grunts.

"No problem." Willow waves at him and walks back to her room.

Jayne runs a hand through his hair and starts to his bunk. Between his inability to control himself round moony and red's habit of pushin' him towards admittin' he's cares bout the little genius, he's got the feelin' he's gonna be crossin' that ruttin' line and probably pretty gorram soon.

-


	9. Songs

Title: Songs

Series: Our Mrs. Cobb

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine, Joss owns Willow and Firefly; 9 Inch Nails owns 'Closer', Justin Timberlake owns 'Rock your body', and Joss Whedon owns 'Under your spell'.

Rating: R

FYI: Broken into 2 parts, next part tommorrow

-

"I already said yes." Mal tells Inara. "Where's the outstanding issue?"

Inara sighs heavily and glares at Mal. "The councilor is a very private person and I…"

"So he visits you here instead of you going to his place." Mal interrupts. "Fine. Is the ship not clean enough?"

"I want the councilor to feel comfortable." Inara replies. "And when I say comfortable, I mean totally alone."

"What the gorram hell is that?" Mal says, ingoring Inara and walking towards the bay.

Inara follows Mal, curious as to who's playing music.

Mal moves to stand between Zoe and Jayne on the walks and looks down into the bay to see Willow, River, and Kaylee dancing around to some loud, rather annoying music. "What the gorram hell is that noise?"

"Music." Simon answers. "Or at least, according to Willow, it is; she called it 'boy band music' and said it's music where she's from."

Mal looks down into the bay, his forehead wrinkling. "That's bout the dumbest crap I've ever heard." Then he starts down the steps.

"Where you goin'?" Jayne asks.

"Get a closer listen." Mal answers.

Jayne looks at Zoe, shrugs, and follows the captain down the stairs.

"Where we going?" Wash asks as him and Book walk onto the walks. "Oh, dancing."

"Going to get a closer listen." Zoe answers and then starts down the steps.

"This is so much fun." Kaylee yells to Willow over the music. Her hands are above her head as her hips move side to side.

"I can't believe you've never gone dancing." Willow yells back. "River, I thought you did ballet and stuff?"

"I did." River replies, spinning around to face Willow. "But it's not the same; this is for fun, though this song is…."

"Yeah, Dawnie downloaded it." Willow agrees. "I'm not so into the boy bands."

"I like it." Kaylee yells. She opens her eyes and waves to Simon.

"Hi." Simon replies.

'Let's do something, let's make a bet, cause I gotta have you naked by the end of this song.' The song trails off and silence follows.

"What the gorram hell are you three doin'?" Mal asks.

"Dancin'." Kaylee answers. "It's so much fun."

"We should go clubbing sometime." Willow comments. "It's a whole another environment when you've got like 200 bodies crammed into an area this small."

"But wouldn't there be people touchin' you in certain places?" Kaylee asks.

"Yeah." Willow replies. "But it's cool."

Music starts playing again and River squeals happily.

"You've got a real hard-on for the rock music, River." Willow comments.

"What?" Simon replies.

"River." Willow says. "She loves rock music, especially this song."

'You let me violate you,

You let me desecrate you,

You let me penetrate you,

You let me complicate you,

I broke apart my insides,

I've got no soul to sell,

"What the hell?" Mal mutters. "This is supposed to be music?"

Jayne watches River as she gyrates across the floor, her eyes closed and a happy look on her face. He shifts his weight, his body hardening as he pictures her movin' like that somewhere else, mainly under him as he pounds into her.

'The only thing that works for me,

Help me get away from myself.

I wanna fuck you like an animal.

I wanna feel you from the inside.

I wanna fuck you like an animal.

My whole existence is flawed,

You get me closer to God.'

"Turn that off." Mal yells at Willow.

Willow stops her light dancing and reaches over to turn off her personal music player, glamoured so that it looks like the one Kaylee has.

"What happened to the music?" River pants, turning to look at Willow.

"Music?" Mal bellows. "Do you even know what that song was sayin'?"

"Yes." River replies. "It's about one person's need to fuck another like an animal in order to feel alive."

"MEI-MEI!" Simon yells.

"What?" River says. "He asked."

Mal turns to look at Willow. "You let her listen to this go-se?"

"Let?" Willow repeats. "She's an adult and it's her decision. Besides, she really likes the rock music."

"Whatever." Mal mutters. "We all gotta clear out; Nara's got a client comin'."

"Client, as in sex kinda client?" Willow asks.

"Is there another kind?" Mal replies.

Willow doesn't say anything; instead she looks lost in thought, a slight frown on her face.

River cocks her head and studies Willow for a few seconds. "You miss sex." She announces, a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah." Willow agrees. When she realizes what she just agreed to, she looks at River with wide eyes. "RIVER!"

"You do." River says. "You can not fault me for telling the truth."

"No, I guess I can't." Willow agrees quietly. "Though you could have used a little more tact."

"I'd rather just say the truth." River replies.

Willow goes quiet again although she does hum lightly under her breath.

"Whatcha hummin'?" Kaylee asks. "It sounds pretty."

"Oh, it's just….." Willow is interrupted when River starts singing, very lightly.

"I saw a world enchanted,

Spirits and charms in the air.

I always took for granted,

I was the only one there.

But your power shone,

Brighter than any I've known.

I'm under your spell

Nothing I can do

You just took my soul with you.

You worked your charm so well,

Finally I knew

Everything I dreamed was true,

You make me believe.'

River stops singing and looks at Willow with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." River whispers. "You were broadcasting and I remember it from…"

"It's okay." Willow interrupts, tears running down her face. "Finish it."

"But it makes you sad." River protests.

"Yeah but it's a good sad." Willow agrees. "Please?"

River closes her eyes and starts singing again.

'The moon to the tide,

I can feel you inside.

I'm under your spell.

Surging with the sea,

Pulled to you so helplessly.

I break with every swell,

Lost in ecstasy,

Spread beneath my willow tree.

You make me complete.'

"That was beautiful." Kaylee gushes. "Do you got it on your recorder?"

"No." Willow answers quietly. "It's something Tara made up and sung to me a few months before she died."

"Oh." Kaylee mutters.

"Thank you." Willow whispers to River and then runs out of the bay.

River drops to the bay floor and cuddles her head in her hands, rocking back and forth. For the first time since Willow has been here, the witch's emotions are unguarded.

"Mei-mei." Simon says quietly.

River doesn't respond, just continues to rock back and forth.

Jayne scoops River up and turns to look at Simon. "You comin'?"

River wraps her arms around Jayne's neck and buries her face in his chest. And like Willow taught her, she lets it wash over her. After a few moments, she pulls her head back and looks up at Jayne. "You can put me down now." River tells him. "It's gone."

"You sure?" Jayne asks, trying not to let his concern show. It's been bout a week since that night in the mess and he's been watchin' her like a hawk since, tryin' to figure out if what Willow said is true. So far, he ain't sure but gorram if ain't hard as hell to keep from touchin' her again.

"Yes." River replies. "Sometimes you just have to let it flow; what will be will be."

Jayne sets River on her feet, holding her arm until she's steady.

"River, maybe we should go to the infirmary." Simon suggests.

"I'm fine, Simon." River assures him. "Wasn't me."

"Thought Willow didn't affect you." Mal comments.

"She normally doesn't but she let her guard down." River replies. "She's letting go."

"Go of what?" Wash asks, concerned about his friend.

"Of Tara." River answers. "It's time to let her rest in peace and Willow is realizing that; Tara would want her to move on."

"You know who Tara is?" Inara questions.

"Yes." River replies. "Earth-mother and very kind. Quiet and unsure and so bright it was almost blinding. But she didn't know; couldn't understand that not everything was black and white and sometimes you have to do something bad in order to do good."

"Tara was naïve that way." Willow says quietly. "She completely believed that there was never a valid reason to hurt somebody, or kill them; she always believed there had to be another way."

"But you knew there wasn't always." River replies. "That sometimes things have to be sacrificed for the greater good."

"Nara, shouldn't you be gettin' to bay?" Mal questions, his mind half on what Willow and River just sais and half on Inara. "Your fancy, privacy wantin' client's gonna be here soon."

"Yes." Inara agrees, bothered that she lost track of the time.

Mal starts to follow Inara, holding up his hand when she objects. "There's nobody sets foot on my boat that I don't meet em." Mal tells her. "Don't worry, I won't start any swordfights, I'm over that phase."

-

"Didn't Inara express a wish for privacy?" Book questions the gathered crew who are hiding off the bay and sneaking looks for Inara's client.

"Oh, we gotta see who's she got." Kaylee whispers. "Bet he's handsome."

"This is really improper." Simon says, his eyes focused on the companion and the captain.

"Stop being a boob." River smacks his arm.

"Stop hitting me." Simon orders.

River rolls her eyes and steps closer to Jayne, her ass rubbing against his leg.

Willow watches River and nudges Kaylee who sneaks a glimpse back and then moves over to keep Simon and Book from seeing.

Jayne's hand drops down to rub against River's side as he takes the occasional look on into the bay. When he moves his hand to rub her lower stomach, she grinds her ass back against him.

"Oh, my." Book gasps.

"She takes female clients?" Simon questions Kaylee.

"Yeah, she told me she did but I didn't…" Kaylee whispers. "They look so glamorous together."

"Now I really miss sex." Willow mutters and then blushes bright red. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"That you did." Kaylee grins at her.

River rubs back against Jayne once more before fluttering away, giving him a quick look over her shoulder.

"Mei-mei, where are you….never mind, just don't break anything." Simon says.

Jayne waits until she's gone so's it don't look like he's following her before stepping back.

"Jayne, where you goin'?" Mal questions.

"Head." Jayne grunts.

"Huh." Mal mutters, figuring he'd make some sort of lewd comment about Nara's client. "Done figured you'd be makin' all sorts of comments at this point. You feelin' okay?"

"Fine." Jayne replies and then he's gone without another word.

"This crew just gets weirder and weirder every gorram day." Mal comments and then looks at Kaylee and Willow. "You two stay outa trouble while me and Zoe are gone."

"Aye-aye sir." Willow mock salutes.

Mal rolls his eyes and walks towards the spare shuttle.

"C'mon, Simon, let's teach Willow how to play cards." Kaylee says, steering him towards the mess and away from the direction River and Jayne ran off. "Book, you wanna play too?"

"Sure." Book replies.

"I should look for River." Simon replies. "But I doubt even she can find much trouble on a parked boat."

-

Jayne reaches his arm out of the public bathroom and snags River's hand as she passes to pull her inside. "That weren't nice." Jayne growls down. "Teasin' a man like that."

"It's not considered teasing if you plan on following through." River replies sweetly.

Jayne picks her up and sets her down on the sink, moving between her spread thighs. "You're the ruttin' mind reader." Jayne drawls, his hand running down her neck. "You know what I was thinkin' when you was dancin'?"

River wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him closer. "I felt it." She whispers. "Me dancing beneath you as you pound inside of me."

"Gorram yes." Jayne growls, his hand pushing one strap down.

"Jayne." River moans.

"Yeah?" He pushes the other strap down until she's naked on top and then reaches up to cup one perfect breast.

"Oh…make me fly again." River moans, back arching to get fuller contact.

Jayne drops his mouth and sucks one tight nipple between his lips while his hand burrows under her dress. "Plan to." He moves his hand up her thigh to find her naked and wet. "Moony, where's your panties?"

"In my room." River spreads her legs further and arches up towards him. "I took them off before coming here."

"Look at you, all wet and warm." Jayne says, his voice husky with lust. "Wonder why that is?"

"For you." River pushes against his hand, wanting the feeling back; wanting to fly once again. "Inside, Jayne."

"You're so gorram tight." Jayne growls, pushing a large finger inside her. He pumps it slowly and shallowly, trying to get her wetter; it don't take but a few thrust till she's soaking his hand. He adds a second finger, his cock tightening to the point of pain at the feel of her body stretching around his fingers.

"Oh….big…mmmm…harder." River's head leans back to rest against the mirror behind her, her eyes closed in ecstasy.

"You're gonna cut me in half, moony." Jayne growls, pumping his fingers faster. When he feels her walls start to flutter, he stops and pulls his fingers out.

River's eyes slam open on a whimper. "Jayne." She whines.

"Just a second, moony." Jayne grasps the bottom of her dress and pulls it over her head. He takes one look at her naked body, her legs spread wide, breasts heaving, skin flushed pink, and whistles. "If you ain't all manners of shiny."

"Jayne, you promised to make me fly." River moans.

"Oh, I'm gonna, guarantee that." Jayne leers. "Just not how you think." He steps back between her thighs, reaching over to grab a washcloth before looking back at her. "Now, throw them legs over my shoulders, dong ma?"

River's forehead furrows, confused by what he has planned, but does as he orders.

Jayne moves his hands under her ass and lifts her until she's sitting on his shoulder, albeit backwards. He blows lightly on her wet cunt, chuckling when she squeals. "Here."

River takes the washcloth he's handing her and pushes his head back until she can look into his eyes.

"You're gonna havta bite on that else everyone's gonna hear ya fly." Jayne explains.

Jayne waits until she puts the washcloth against her mouth before moving over to press her back against the door. His hands still gripping her ass to keep her steady, he runs his tongue between her folds, groaning at the taste of her on his tongue; sweeter than one would think, she's bout the best tasting bit of flesh to ever touch his tongue.

River's eyes widen and her legs tighten around Jayne's neck at the sensation of his tongue on her most private area. She's read about it before, knows all the mechanics of oral sex, but all the books in the world could never prepare her for what it actually feels like. It doesn't take more than a few flicks of Jayne's tongue for her to fly.

Jayne keeps River steady as she comes, his hands gently massaging her ass to sooth her. He backs off until she stops bucking and then dives right back in, his teeth nipping at her sensitive clit.

River's head thrashes back and forth, her body floating on one long wave of pleasure. And right when she thinks it's over, Jayne's teeth nip and bite at her, starting the wave back up. Then she's flying again, her mouth biting down on the cloth to muffle her scream.

This time when she's come down, Jayne steps backwards, her lax legs falling off his shoulders, and catches her.

"I flew and flew and flew." River says happily, smiling up at him. "You are a very good pilot."

Jayne chuckles and then kisses her, his tongue pushing past her lips to find hers.

"Mmmm." River hums, sliding her tongue against his. She breaks the kiss after a few minutes and then looks up at him seriously. "Down."

Jayne sets River on her feet, his head tilting to the side to check out her ass. He laughs when she shimmies it at him and then she's plopping down on the toilet, crocking a finger at him. He swallows heavily at the look on her face and walks towards her.

River pulls Jayne's shirt out of his pants and then moves it up his chest. She places one hand on the center of his chest to hold his shirt still and then runs the nails of her other hand down his abs. "They like to dance for me."

Jayne hisses at the feel of her nails running down his abs and then groans when her tongue runs down them.

Her mouth still attached to Jayne's stomach, River reaches between them to unbuckle and unsnap his pants. And before he can say anything, she pushes his pants and boxers down until his cock springs free. "Hello there." River coos, pulling her head back to address his hard staff.

Jayne chuckles between clenched teeth. "He don't talk, moony."

"He doesn't?" River replies. "He seems to be saying many things." She wraps her hand around his cock, her eyebrows rising when her fingers don't meet. "You are very big."

Jayne laughs again, his hands fisted at his side. "You're gonna kill me, you know that?"

River rubs the head of his cock, looking up at him when he groans. "Did I hurt him?"

"No." Jayne grunts. It's torture, wonderful, gut wrenching torture. He's seen the way River inspects things from every angle and he don't think he's gonna survive that.

"Hmm." River hums. She pushes his pants down a little further until his balls are visible. She massages them curiously, smiling when he groans again. "Jayne?"

"Huh?" Mal mutters.

"I'm going to make you fly." River says, her hand moving back up to wrap around his cock.

Jayne's eyes close as she pumps his cock. He's been with more whores than he'd ever be able to count and their professional caresses never felt as good as her innocent ones do.

"Mei-mei, are you in there?" Simon's voice says from outside the door as he knocks repeatedly.

"Fuck." Jayne mutters. "Doc, I ain't your sister."

"Oh." Simon replies. "Jayne?"

"Yeah?" Jayne replies, his voice cracking do to River's continued caresses.

"Did you pass River on your way in there?" Simon questions.

Jayne's mouth opens to answer when he's cock is enveloped into River's warm mouth. He barely holds back a groan and looks down to see River's head bobbing.

"Jayne?" Simon says. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Jayne grunts. "Didn't pass her. Be out in a few."

Jayne hands fists in River's hair and in the back of his mind, he registers Simon's footsteps as the doctor walks away. Her mouth is curious, innocent, and bout the best damn thing he's ever felt round his cock. "Moony, I'm bout to blow."

River massages Jayne's balls and sucks his cock further into her mouth.

Jayne bites his lip as he empties himself into her mouth. He manages to not thrust but just barely.

River swallows Jayne's cum, surprised by the taste. It's musky and creamy and in her opinion, tastes better than one would think.

"You didn't havta do that." Jayne says, bending down to pick her up.

"I know." River replies. "But I wanted to."

Jayne drops a brief kiss on her mouth and then puts her back on her feet. He reaches down to grab her dress and shakes it out before pulling it over her head. Then he tucks himself back into his pants and kisses her one last time. "I'm gonna go first then you wait a couple seconds before comin' out, okay?"

"Yes." River replies. "Jayne?"

"Yeah?" Jayne says.

River reaches up to plant a deep and wet kiss on his mouth. She pulls away after a few moments and smiles up at him. "Don't wait for another week before we can fly again."

"Won't." Jayne smirks down at her. He drops a kiss on her forehead and then opens the door a crack.

"Hi." Willow and Kaylee say happily.

"Gorram radar." Jayne mutters. He takes River's hand and pushes the door completely open. "Where's the doc?"

"Looking for River." Kaylee answers with a grin. "Him and the Shepard are looking in the bay."

"Come on, let's go sit in the mess and act like we've been there the entire time." Willow says. "It'll freak him out."

"Messin' with the doc?" Jayne says with a laugh. "Hell, I'm game." He keeps his hand on River's back until they get into the bay and then sits down beside her, his hand caressing her thigh under the table.

"River, I've been looking everywhere for you." Simon says as he steps into the mess. "When did you get here? You weren't here before, were you?"

-

A/N: I loved Tara, she was one of my favorite Buffy characters but I always thought her and Willow would never make it, long before they actually broke up. My big thing was the last episode of season 5 (where Buffy dies) when Willow was doing that spell to bring Tara back. When Willow said she might have found a way to fix Tara and weaken Glory or she might blow all their heads off, that's when I got the feeling that Tara and Willow would never make it in the long run. Going by the episode where Dawn wanted to use magic to bring Joyce back, I've always seen Tara as having a huge respect for magic and it's consequences. If she wasn't insane, I think she would have objected to Willow using a spell that she didn't know the consequences of. Willow was never taught the right respect and fear she should have for magic and her use of it shows that. I just always thought eventually, that would ruin their relationship, which it did. Even when they got back together (before Tara died at the end of the episode) I didn't think it would last. Willow is a scooby and eventually, she would do what she had to do to save the world, regardless of the consequences, something that Tara would probably not approve of. I just didn't want anybody to think I was dissing Tara because I wasn't. Okay, that's my rant for the day, goodbye.


	10. Lost

Title: Lost

Series: Our Mrs. Cobb

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: PG-13

-

"Yes." River answers, smirking up at her brother. "I was sitting here the whole time."

Simon's eyes go wide as though he's thinking about it before they narrow on his sister. "Brat."

"Boob." River responds.

Simon starts to protest when he notices something's off. "Mei-mei, are you feeling alright? You're a little flushed."

"Fine." River squeaks. "I was just…" Her comment trails off as she tries to think of a reasonable explanation.

"Cleaning." Willow finishes for River. "It's part of her therapy."

"Cleaning is part of her therapy?" Simon repeats, his eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Yeah, cause the mind-numbingly boringness of it gives her practice at clearing her mind." Willow explains, looking over at River. "Right?"

"Yes." River agrees although she has to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Zoe, what are you still doin' here?" Kaylee questions the solider when she walks into the mess. "You guys back already?"

"I didn't go." Zoe answers. "Wash wanted to go this time out."

"Wash does crime?" Willow questions. "I didn't….he doesn't look like he'd do well under fire."

"He don't." Zoe replies. "But it's just a cake run; they should be fine."

The next twenty minutes pass quickly as Kaylee gets back to teaching Willow how to play Tall Card. Jayne and Zoe join in on the game, everyone but River playing at this point.

"River, you wanna play?" Kaylee questions.

"She cheats." Simon says.

"I do not." River protests.

"Mei-mei, you've been cheating at cards since you were 5." Simon replies before looking back at the group. "She counts cards."

"Huh." Jayne mutters. "That could come in handy."

"No." Simon replies. "You are not using my sister to help cheat dangerous men out of their money."

"She is his wife." Willow points out.

"I know that." Simon replies. "What's your point?"

"I'm just saying that you really don't have any say in what she does, not anymore." Willow says. "Like if she were to fall into a coma or something, Jayne would be the one who gets to decide whether or not to pull the plug."

Simon drops his cards and sits back, slightly dazed. Willow's right; he never really thought about what effects their marriage, in name only marriage, would have on River's life. When it comes down to it, Jayne is the deciding factor in River's well being.

"Simon, no need to look so stressed." River says. "Willow, you made him worry."

"Oops."

"Wait a gorram second." Jayne says. "What's this thing bout moony and a plug?"

"If I were on my deathbed with no chance of recovering, you would make the choice on whether to let me die or keep me alive." River explains.

"Whoa now, I don't…I ain't a doc and I'm thinkin' most of them decisions should be up to your brother." Jayne protests, his hand squeezing River's thigh.

Simon sighs with relief.

"I hope you had good sex." River announces, startling the whole table.

"MEI-MEI!" Simon shouts.

"River." Book scolds.

Kaylee and Willow giggle.

Jayne's hand squeezes again and he can't keep the smirk off his face.

"Hello Inara." Zoe says, smiling softly at River's comment.

"Hello." Inara replies. "Thank you for you good thoughts, River."

"You're welcome." River replies.

"River, that was not appropriate." Simon scolds.

River looks up at her brother with dazed eyes and then screams, her body vibrating as though she's being electrocuted. "You know, me and Zoe got a history and I figure you gotta be asking yourself some fundamental questions about the nature of that history…" River pants out, her voice taking on Mal's accent again. Her body is raked with vibrations again before she continues. "You know that for a fact, do you? You ever ask her?" She shakes some more, this time tears running down her face. "We were together a good long time before you come around, Wash. And she is a damn fine lookin' women." She trails off as she's once again raked with vibrations.

"River!" Simon yells. "River, answer me."

"Gorramit, Moony, answer him." Jayne growls, crouching down beside her to keep her body from falling off the chair she's sitting on.

"She's not there." Willow whispers. "She's with Mal."

"You want me to sleep with her?" River gasps out, her voice still sounding like Mal's. "That make you feel better?" More vibrations. "Imagine it 'd do wonders for her too." By this time, there's blood running down one nostril and she's been pulled off the chair and onto Jayne's lap. Simon pushes the chair aside and kneels down at her side. "Get in line." She growls before shaking again. "Okay, gonna do it. Wash. Wash! First thing we get back…Wash, you listening?"

Willow quietly moves closer to River, knowing what she has to do. If it were anyone else, she would reach in and pull them back but River's mind it too fragile, too many traps and turns; one wrong move and she could render the genius insane for real. "Goddess, please forgive me." She whispers, her hand clenched into a fist. Then she's pulling it back and slamming it into River's face before anybody can stop her.

"WHAT THE GORRAM HELL ARE YOU DOIN'?" Jayne yells, his body slightly jostled from the force of the punch. "You crazy?"

"Ouch." River whispers, this time in her own voice. She looks up at Willow with a scowl. "Took you long enough."

"I was hoping you would escape on your own." Willow replies, rubbing her fist. "Sorry bout the punchage."

"It's okay." River says, leaning back against Jayne's chest with a grimace.

"Mei-mei, are you…."

"I'm fine, Simon." River interrupts. She then looks up to Zoe. "You need to gather the rest of the money and purchase Wash back."

"Back?" Zoe asks. "River, what was that?"

"They are being tortured." River replies. "Wash will not make it much longer; he's slipping away as it is."

"Who?" Zoe coldly asks.

"Niska."

Kaylee and Inara gasp and Jayne's hands tighten around River.

"You and Simon must go to his space station." River says. "Simon will have to stay in the shuttle of course but Wash will need tending to."

"They got the shuttle." Zoe points.

"Not both of them." Inara replies. "You can take mine."

"And Book, Kaylee, and Jayne can go get the spare." River says.

Nobody moves.

"Mei-mie, I think I should check you…"

"No time." River interrupts again. "We must act now or all will be lost."

"Simon, go get your kit." Zoe orders. "Everyone else grab whatever cash you got left from the Ariel job and bring it to Nara's shuttle. Then, Kaylee, Book, and Jayne go get the spare shuttle. Now."

-

"River, are you sure you're alright?" Inara asks quietly.

"Yes." River answers, wrapping her arms around herself. She wants Jayne's comforting bulk back but he's gone.

"Niska, that's the guy they stole medicine from and then gave it back and then pushed his muscle through an engine, right?" Willow asks Inara.

"Yes." Inara replies.

"They'll be back soon." River whispers. She walks out of the bay and towards the infirmary.

Willow looks at River and then at Inara before following the genius through the ship.

"River, what are you doing?" Inara questions when they walk into the infirmary and see the genius prepping a needle.

"Preparing." River answers. She finishes prepping the needle and then hands it to Willow. "If I get sucked down again, you must use this; I'm not sure if even violence would bring me back this time."

"What is it?" Willow asks.

"A sedative." River answers with a shiver. "I do not like them but it is better than getting lost."

Willow puts the needle into the pocket of the dress she's wearing with a frown. "I'm not sure if I like this."

"Me either." River replies, closing her eyes. "They are back."

They move through the halls, Inara and Willow a few steps behind River.

"She is so much stronger than I ever thought." Inara whispers to Willow.

"She's one of the strongest people I've ever met and I've met some strong people." Willow agrees. "She refuses to be a victim anymore."

"How is he?" Inara asks Simon upon seeing Zoe help Wash out of her shuttle.

"Okay." Simon answers honestly. "He could use more time to heal but with his upcoming plan, I'm afraid that's not possible."

"Plan?" Jayne asks as he exits the spare shuttle. "What plan? Where's Mal?"

"Niska's still got him." Zoe answers. "Though he gave me a little piece to remember him by."

"Huh?"

Zoe reaches down the front of her shirt and pulls out a small cloth. She then opens it to reveal an ear.

"Ewww." Willow says. Shr reaches out to poke it when River smacks her hand.

"Don't poke the captain's parts." River scolds. "He will need it back."

Simon takes the cloth from Zoe and studies it. "It's a clean cut." He comments. "With the right equipment, I should be able to reattach it. That's assuming there's still a head."

"Just put it on ice." Zoe orders.

Simon starts to walk away when River screams again and flies back against the wall. "We're starting a book club?" She asks in Mal's obviously tortured voice. "What? Are you trying to torture me?"

Willow's next to River first and before anybody can say anything, she injects the genius in the arm.

"What did you…where did you get that?" Simon grabs the empty needle from Willow's hand.

"River prepared it and told her to use it if she started to get sucked back down." Inara explains. "She said she might not be able to find her way back again."

Jayne nudges Willow and Simon out of the way and picks up River's unconscious body. Without a word, he carries her to the infirmary, his stomach churning. He ruttin' hates this; hates how ruttin' worried he is. He's never been good at handlin' emotions; he's a physical man at heart. He lays her gently on the bed in the corner of the infirmary and covers her up, brushing her hair out of her face, before turning around to exit.

"Where you going?" Zoe asks the merc.

"Load up." Jayne answers. "And kill some folk."

-

River walks the familiar grounds, her hand trailing a few inches above the headstones. "This is new."

"It's a favorite memory."

"Hello, Buffy." River says, moving to stand next to the slayer.

"Hello, River." Buffy replies.

They're both quiet as they watch the scene play out; a scene from Buffy's past. It's night and they are in a cemetery but there are no demons except for one.

"Fight for it." Buffy says. "No matter what anybody says, you and him are meant to be, just as we were. It's destined."

River goes back to watching the scene, one of Buffy leaning back against the chest of Angel who in turn is leaning back against a headstone. River can tell by their looks that this is long after he lost his soul and before he left her.

Then, they're out of the cemetery and on top of a building facing each other.

"I get distracted there." Buffy explains. "You're different, stronger."

"Yes." River agrees.

"And you've been having the smoochies." Buffy grins.

River blushes. "Yes." Then she frowns. "You don't watch when we…"

"NO!" Buffy interrupts, blushing herself. "We don't watch that kind of stuff; I can just tell by the way you look. You're happy."

"Uh huh." River agrees. "Jayne makes…"

Buffy giggles. "I'm sorry, it's just, he's so big and Jayne is such a girly name."

"Like Angel is the manliest of names." River points out.

"True." Buffy's nose wrinkles. "And Liam isn't much better."

River giggles. "One more thing we have in common." She says. "We like the men of girly names."

Buffy smiles fondly at River before her eyes grow serious. "How is Willow?" She asks. "I try to watch but there are other things and I can't watch all the time, it's against the rules." She rolls her eyes at that statement.

"She's adjusting." River replies. "And hiding her magic is getting harder."

"You will both know when the time is right." Buffy says, rolling her eyes again. "I hate this cryptic crap but if I say too much then they're going to stop letting me visit you and…."

"It's okay." River interrupts. "I do a lot of the cryptic talk myself."

"Yes." Buffy agrees. "You would."

River raises an eyebrow but doesn't question her.

"You have to go back." Buffy whispers. "Can't you feel it?"

River focuses past the dream walking and outwards, and sure enough feels it. Panic and fear. "Kaylee."

"Go." Buffy orders.

"I can't." River growls with frustration. "I'm sedated, heavily."

"You can." Buffy argues. "Now."

-

"NOW!" River shouts.

Inara runs back into the infirmary just in time to see River jump off the counter she was just unconscious on. "River, it's okay, calm down." Inara says quietly. She hates this, hates waiting while everyone else off trying to bring Mal back but she's still waiting on the councilor to respond about the dermal mender thing that Simon needs to reattach Mal's ear.

River stalks past Inara, a dazed but deadly look on her face. Then she's running through the ship and Inara can't do anything but try and keep up with her.

"Willow, can you…..I can't." Kaylee whispers across the open bay door.

"I failed to mention I've never shot a gun before." Willow says back from the other side.

They both flinch and squeal when bullets are fired at them.

"Oh, I'd so rather be facing an apocalypse." Willow mutters.

"Huh?" Kaylee says.

"Nothing." Willow replies. She knows they don't have much time until those three heavily armed guards realize there's nothing protecting the ship but two terrified girls. If this were demons and she had a cross bow, she'd be peachy keen but it's not. She hates guns, always had, but after Tara, she can't stand them. In fact, the cold metal makes her hand burn and she lets it go lax, the gun almost slipping out of her palm. She closes her eyes, preparing to blow the men away, regardless of the consequences, when the gun is taken out of her hand. She opens her eyes and gasps. "River?"

"River, what're you doin'?" Kaylee gasps.

Willow tries to grab River and keep her from moving into the open doorway but she only brushes River's skirt as the genius passes by.

"Can't look. Can't look." River whispers. Her eyes close and then the gun comes up. Three shots fire and three bodies drop.

"Whoa." Kaylee gasps.

"Damn." Willow mutters.

River turns her head to look at Willow and promptly passes out, the gun still smoking in her hand.

"River!" Willow screeches, scrambling over to the genius's side.

Inara runs over to drop down beside Willow and River. "How did she.."

"I don't know." Willow answers, moving River's head into her lap.

Kaylee looks out at the dead guards and then back at River. "She's a better shot then Jayne and the cap'n."

-

"You guys rescued me." Mal says, looking up at Jayne and Book who are carrying him.

"Yeah." Jayne agrees. "Don't go thinkin' it means somethin'. Just don't feel like breakin' in a new cap'n, is all."

Simon tries to examine Mal's head as they walk, though he stumbles over a few bodies.

"Wait a gorram second." Mal mutters. "Who's guardin' the ship?"

"Tyen-sah." Simon says, startling everybody. "Kaylee and Willow."

They speed up, Book and Jayne practically dragging Mal when they see the burned out mule and three bodies that Jayne knows weren't there before. It's precision work; all three of em shot between the eyes with what he guesses to be a small pistol, one like Kaylee and Willow both had. They run up the loading dock door and come to a stop at the sight on Willow, Kaylee, and Inara all sitting on the ground.

"What're you doin'?" Jayne bellows. "This is a gorram fire fight; ain't no time to be groupin' together to play."

Kaylee turns her head to look at Jayne with sad eyes. "We didn't wanna move her."

"Who?" Jayne growls.

Inara and Kaylee move away to reveal River lying on the bay floor, her head in Willow's lap, a gun in her hand.

Jayne lets go of Mal and moves over to pick River up. The gun she's holding hits the ground and he kicks it aside. "What's she doin' down here?" Jayne asks as he carries her back to the infirmary. "Thought she was sedated?"

"She screamed 'now', jumped up, and ran out of the infirmary before I could stop her." Inara answers. "Then she took the gun out of Willow's hand, spun out in front of the bay doors, closed her eyes, and shot the three men moving to take over the boat."

Jayne lays River back down, his stomach clenching again. His fingers brush fondly over her face before he turns to help Zoe and Book carry Mal into the infirmary.

"Wash, get us the gorram hell out of here." Zoe orders.

"Where to?" Wash questions.

"Back where we were." Zoe answers. "Once we land, get back down here and let the doc finish tending to you."

"I'm going to go wave the councilor again." Inara says. "Hopefully, she can meet us there with the mender."

"Willow, I need your help." Simon says as he slips on gloves. "Mal, can you say something?"

"Somethin'." Mal grunts.

"Smart ass." Willow mutters.

Mal's head turns to look at River, wondering what the gorram hell went on while he was bein' tortured. Then he's going under, the doc's medicine working it's magic.

-

"You can come out now." Buffy says, holding her hand out to River.

"The tests aren't done." River replies. "More to do. More to do. Always more to do."

"You're not there, not anymore." Buffy assures her. She pulls the needle out of River's forehead and then takes her hand.

River claps Buffy's hand and then they're out of the academy hospital and on a beach. "It's beautiful." River whispers.

"Yes." Buffy agrees. Still holding River's hand, she drags the genius out into the waves.

River goes under with Buffy and then breaks the surface, laughing happily. "I like it here."

"You can't stay, River." Buffy warns, moving to float on her back.

River floats beside Buffy, the waves soft and keeping them afloat. "Why not?"

"You don't belong here." Buffy replies. "It's not your time. You belong with them."

"I can't go back." River whispers. "I'm a killer."

"River, you're a good person who did what was necessary to protect those you love." Buffy replies. "I can't fault you for that and neither will they."

"You can't be sure." River says.

"You're right." Buffy agrees. "I can't be. What I am sure of is there are two people on that boat that need you, need you more than anything right now."

"Jayne." River whispers.

"Yes." Buffy agrees. "You leave and he'll be gone and a cold shell will take his place."

"And Willow." River says.

"They won't understand or accept what she is without you." Buffy replies. "She needs you to keep her centered. Besides, don't you wanna have the sex?"

River giggles.

"See, you do." Buffy stops floating and stands up to look at River. "It's time to wake up now but I need you to give Willow a message for me."

"What?" River asks.

"You think you know, who you are, what's to come." Buffy says. "You've only just begun."

"Willow's going to love that." River says. "She hates the cryptic talk."

"I know." Buffy grins. "Goodbye."

-

Willow brushes her hand over River's forehead, letting the digits linger for a few moments. Her soul is still here and her body is completely healthy but she hasn't woken up yet. The sedatives wore off long ago but she still hasn't woken up. Willow's going to give her another day before doing something she really doesn't want to do; go in after her. She did it with Buffy and it was highly dangerous. Doing it to River very well might lock them both inside her mind.

"Why ain't she woke up yet?" Jayne growls at Simon for the hundredth time.

"I don't know." Simon replies. "I honestly have no idea what's wrong with her."

"You know." Jayne says, moving beside Willow. He looks down at River for a second before jerking his gaze away to glare down at the redhead. "You know somethin' and don't try denyin' it, I could see it in the way you just done looked at her."

"Jayne, back off." Mal orders, limping into the infirmary.

"She knows somethin'." Jayne replies, not even turning his head to look at Mal.

"Willow, you know somethin' and don't go lyin' to me." Mal says. "And bring your hand round so you can't do the finger crossing thing again."

"She's stuck." Willow says, nodding her head to River. "Or she's hiding; I'm not exactly sure."

"Stuck where?" Simon questions.

"Her mind." Willow replies. "My best friend, it happened to her once. She just got really stressed out and kinda broke. She folded into her self and went catatonic."

"Guay." Simon mutters. "She can't be."

Willow looks sadly at Simon. "She is."

"Can't you fix it?" Jayne asks. "You're the gorram doctor, fix her."

"I can't, Jayne." Simon replies. He briefly wonders why the merc is so concerned with his sister but brushes it aside. "There's no way to fix it. If she really is catatonic, there's nothing that can be done."

Jayne's advances on the doctor, about to press the issue when there's a loud gasp from the corner. He spins around to see River sitting up, breathing heavily.

"Oh." River mutters, holding her head.

"Moony?" Jayne pushes past Willow to stand beside River. "Gorramit, answer me."

"Jayne." River whispers, looking up at him. "Hi."

"HI!" Jayne bellows. "You've been a ruttin' coma for three gorram days and you're gonna wake up and say hi?"

"Jayne, calm down." Mal orders.

Simon pushes past Jayne to examine his sister. "How do you feel?"

"Like I did 'shrooms and got eaten by a bear." River answers.

"What?" Simon says.

"Nothing." River replies. "Willow, I have a message, before I forget."

"From who?" Willow asks.

"Buffy." River says. "You think you know, who you are, what's to come. You've only just begun."

"Again with the crypticness." Willow mutters.

River giggles. "I knew you would say that." River pushes her brother's hands away and jumps off the table.

"Mei-mei, I wasn't done." Simon protests.

River waves off his concern. "I'm fine."

"You were in a coma for 3 days." Simon replies. "I need to finish examining you."

"I said I'm fine." River says. "No need to worry."

"Little witch, I think you oughta listen to your brother." Mal says.

"I'm fine." River replies.

"Mei-mei." Simon protests.

River ignores them and goes to move out of the infirmary when she's blocked by Jayne's large form. "Sit down, now." Jayne growls down at her.

"I'm fine, Jayne." River says.

Jayne picks River up and carries her back to her brother. "You try and move again and I'll ruttin' tie you to that table, dong ma?"

River rolls her eyes and sits back, letting her brother finish his examination. She doesn't want to be in the infirmary but she's secretly happy that Jayne is so concerned about her.

After a good 25 minutes of intense investigation, Simon sets his instruments down with a sigh. "She's fine."

"Told you." River sticks her tongue out at her brother and then hops off the table. She then looks up at Jayne with a grin. "May I leave now?"

"Guess so." Jayne replies.

"Shiny." River says, running out of the infirmary.

"Okay, how does she go from bein' in a ruttin' coma to runnin' round the ship?" Mal asks. "And what's with the message? When did she talk to somebody?"

"I don't know." Simon answers, completely frustrated. He's completely out of his depth when it comes to his sister. He turns his head to look at the only person whom seems to understand what River's going through. "Well, care to shed some light on the situation?"

"Um, she feels fine." Willow replies. "I don't know why; can't you just accept it as being true and not question the living hell out of it?"

"No." Simon mutters.

"Well, then suck it up and get over it." Willow advises. "River's back and you should just be happy about that instead of all questioning it."

Jayne glares at Willow and exits the infirmary. He stalks towards his room, his body tense. He needs to feel her, touch her but knows it ain't gonna happen for a while. Kicking open his hatch, he drops down into his bunk to wait out the hours until he can be with River.

-

"Willow." River whispers. "Wake up."

"Huh?" Willow rolls over to see River standing above her. "Go to sleep, River. I know you feel better but you should rest."

"I need to see Jayne." River says. "Simon wouldn't leave my side all day and I need to see Jayne."

"Oh." Willow replies. "Then go. I'll call if Simon comes a knockin'."

River drops a kiss on Willow's forehead before sneaking out of their room. The rest of the boat is asleep, most of the crew having not slept in the 3 days she was in her coma. It didn't feel like 3 days but then again, weeks would pass in a blur when she was in the academy.

When she reaches Jayne's bunk, she finds it locked but it doesn't take but a few seconds to get around that. She quietly pushes open his hatch and drops down into his bunk on silent feet. She then shuts and relocks the hatch and turns around to see a gun pointing at her.

"Moony, that you?" Jayne grunts, still mostly asleep.

"Yes." River replies, moving over to his bed.

Jayne hangs the gun back up and then grabs River's hand to pull her onto the bed.

River settles between the wall and Jayne, her head resting on his chest.

Jayne drops a light kiss on River's forehead and wraps his arms tightly around her. His face rubs into her hair and within a few minutes, he's back asleep.

River throws a leg over Jayne, closes her eyes, and sighs with contentment. Buffy was right; it might be easier to stay lost but being here is better.

-


	11. Covering

Title: Covering

Series: Our Mrs. Cobb

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: R

FYI: things between these are Willow and River mind talking.

-

It's a soft, light thing brushing over her face and River swats it away. It's back after a few seconds and she swats again, this time growling low in her throat. But it doesn't care and once again, it's brushing over her face. She opens one eye to see Jayne propped up on one arm, a huge smirk on his face, while his fingers dangle over her face.

"What's wrong, moony?" Jayne drawls out.

River lifts her heads and bites the finger dangling above her face. "I was sleeping."

"That's fine." Jayne says as he runs his hand down her neck to run over her breasts. "You go on back to sleep and I'll just lie here and play a bit." He pulls the cover off her and raises an eyebrow at the white, virginal nightgown she's wearing. "Makes me feel all kinds of weird seein' you dressed like that, makes ya look 14 or somethin'."

"Simon bought it." River rolls her eyes. "He still believes I am 14."

"Thought you was goin' back to sleep." Jayne comments. "C'mon, moony close them eyes."

River's eyes droop but don't close all the way.

Jayne reaches onto his gun rack for a clean rag. "Well, now, if'n you ain't gonna keep them eyes closed on your own, I'm gonna have to help ya with it."

River starts to ask what he means when he's suddenly lifting her head and wrapping the cloth over her eyes. Her heartbeat accelerates and her mouth goes dry.

"Uh, moony, if'n you're uncomfortable, we don't gotta…" Jayne says, realizing she might feel scared of the whole thing.

"Kiss me." River orders. Her world is black but she's not completely helpless. She's been this way before; blindfolded and unable to do anything to help herself. She feels Jayne's breath above hers and then his mouth is covering her; his tongue pushing past her lips to taste the inside of her mouth. "Mmmmm."

Jayne breaks the kiss after few minutes and pulls back to see a big smile crossing her face. "You okay?"

"Would be better if you touched me." River says, stretching her body.

Jayne runs a finger down her chest, the white cotton of her gown bunching slightly. He drags it down her belly and to the area between her thighs. He dips a finger inside her, the cloth of her nightgown wrapped around the digit. He pumps it a few times until the fabric is soaked with her juices. "Arch them hips, moony." Jayne orders. When she does as he says, he pulls her nightgown up and off her body. "Then I see ya like this, flushed all pink and naked and wet for me and I know you ain't nothin' but a woman."

"Jayne." River whispers.

"Yeah?" Jayne says, looking up to see her biting her lip. "You want the rag off?"

"No." River replies. "I need you to tie my arms down."

"What?" Jayne grunts, her request being the last thing he ever expected. "Why?"

"I need to know that it's not always bad." River whispers. "That being unable to move my arms doesn't always mean I will be hurt."

"Why would ya…..they tied you up, didn't they?" Jayne growls.

"Yes." River answers. "Put a mask over my eyes and tied my hands behind my back. Then they would attack and I would have to try and fight back."

Jayne lifts her head and starts to remove the blindfold.

"No." River protests. "I need you to Jayne. I have to. I don't like being scared. Please?"

Jayne sets her head back down and moves off the bed. He digs through his stuff for a few moments before finding what he'd been looking for. He moves the bed around until River's shoulders are level with the bottom of his weapon rack. "You listenin' to me?"

"Yes." River answers.

"Good." Jayne replies. "You change your mind at anytime, I want ya to say your brother's name and I'll stop, dong ma?"

River giggles. "Why Simon's name?"

"Cause he'd put the damper on any fun we was tryin' to have." Jayne replies. "Put your arms over your head and grab onto that bar."

River does as he orders although her hands shake.

"You really sure bout this?" Jayne asks again.

"Yes." River replies. "Just do it."

Jayne loops his handcuffs round the bar and then cuffs one end to each of her wrists very loosely.

"Why do you have handcuffs?" River questions.

"Stole em." Jayne answers. He stands up and looks down at her, swallowing heavily. She's buck nekkid, skin flushed pink, legs slightly spread, blindfolded and arms cuffed above her head. Gorram, if she ain't the hottest thing he's ever seen. He runs his hand down her arm and chest, circles her belly button before moving down her leg and starting back up the other way.

There's fear clenching her belly; having her hands tied down and being unable to see makes her feel like she's back in the academy. Simon's name is on the tip of her tongue when she feels Jayne's hand run down her arm, instantly yanking her out of the past and into the now. His moves down her right arm, skimming over her breast, down her belly and hip then down her leg. She's alert now but not in the way she was in the academy. Her breaths are coming in pants and her nipples are tight and hard, aching for some kind of touch. She's wet between her legs and the more he caresses her, the wetter she grows. Suddenly, his hands are gone and for a few seconds, she feels nothing. Then she feels something wet lap at her belly button followed by a light nip. Her back arches as she tries to get closer to what she knows to be Jayne's tongue but it's gone.

"Jayne." River whimpers.

He just chuckles.

River's legs shift restlessly, her body waiting on its next caress. She arches again, a groan leaving her mouth when Jayne's teeth clamp down onto her right nipple.

Jayne could tell she was scared; could smell the fear rolling off her. It's somethin' he's grown used to smellin' off people. Never bothered him to smell it off her before but now it does. He knows he can't crowd her, that'll just scare her worse. Instead a caress here, a nip there, and a lick anywhere, just tryin' to push her fear into arousal is how he approaches the situation. After a few minutes, he knows it's workin', her legs spreading open and hungry mewls leavin' her mouth.

"Please, Jayne." River whimpers. "I need to fly, please make me fly."

"You wanna fly, moony?" Jayne moves between her thighs and blows lightly on her cunt.

"Please." River plants her feet flat on the bed, spreads her legs wide, and pushes her aching crouch towards him. "Please, Jayne."

Jayne hands move up River's body to cup her breast while his mouth continues to blow whisper-light breaths on her folds.

Her body feels drawn tight, like a rubber band that's been stretched too far. She wants to snap and fly, wants it so much but Jayne isn't letting her. Instead, he's torturing her in the most wonderful way. "Jaayynee, oh, please, put something inside me." River begs.

Jayne pushes his tongue inside her core and rubs his nose against her clit.

"More." River orders. "Fingers."

Jayne laughs against her cunt; she's so gorram bossy and demandin' and he ruttin' loves it. He moves from between her legs and lies down beside her. "Throw your leg over me." Jayne orders.

River throws her right leg over his hip and braces her left against the wall.

Jayne buries his right hand between her thighs, three fingers pumping deeply inside her. His mouth drops to suck at her breasts, first the left then the right.

She's going to fly; she feels it coming. Her legs are tense, stomach clenched as waves of pleasure wash over her. His thumb pushes hard against her clit and her mouth opens with a wordless cry as he hurls her into an orgasm.

When she stops panting, Jayne reaches up to kiss her. "You okay, moony?"

"Oh, yes." River murmurs.

He takes the blindfold off to find her eyes closed. Grabbing the keys to the cuffs off his weapon rack, he releases River's wrists and then rubs them gently.

River snakes her arms around Jayne and pulls him down on top of her. "Thank you." River playfully peppers kisses over his face. "That was fun."

Jayne doesn't reply; he can't. Right now he's lyin' on top of a naked River almost completely naked himself. His cock is stiff and pushin' against his boxers and don't want nothin' more than to be buried deep inside her.

"My Jayne is all hard." River drawls out, using his accent. "I'm wonderin' if'n maybe he don't need to fly too." She then wraps her naked legs around his hips and rubs herself against his cock.

Jayne's eyes close; even through the fabric of his boxers, he can feel the wetness of her arousal.

"Off." River orders, her feet digging into the waistband of her boxers. "Want them off."

"Moony, that ain't the best idea." Jayne warns. "I ain't got the self control…"

River flips them over until she's on top.

"Gorram, moony." Jayne groans. "That's 10 different kinds of hot."

River smiles down at him and reaches behind her to push his boxers down. Then she lifts herself up, hands planted on his chest, and lowers herself until his rock hard cock slips between her folds. She rocks her hips against his, moaning when his tip rubs against her still sensitive clit.

Jayne grabs her hips to help guide her clumsy and innocent thrusts. "Gotta keep em smooth and slow, moony." Jayne says when she tries to break his grasp.

"Too long." River moans.

"Better this way, moony." Jayne says. "Just gotta trust me."

River stops moving and opens her eyes to look down at him. "I do."

Jayne swallows at the absolute trust filling her face. He rubs his thumbs over her hipbones and continues to guide her movements. He ain't ever done this; had his cock so close to a women's cunt and not been inside. He wants nothin' more than to push inside her but if she were ready for that, she woulda done it.

River arches her back, eyes closed, bottom lip between her teeth, and little moans and mewls escaping her mouth. She's close, so very close to the edge but doesn't fall over. Then Jayne grabs her hips and slams her body down onto his. Her body shudders and undulates against his as a pleasured scream leaves her throat.

Jayne's hands squeeze River's hips and he groans heavily as he comes, squirting against her cunt and legs.

"Mmmm." River murmurs, collapsing against his chest. "I'm sorry I'm not ready yet."

"Don't got nothin' to be sorry for." Jayne replies, his hands tracing circles over her back. "I can wait long as you need me to."

River props herself up on elbows to look down at him with a grin. "Don't worry." She leans down to peck him on the lips. "It won't be much longer."

_Um, River, you bout done? Willow tentatively questions. Cause your brother's been pounding on the door for like the last 10 minutes and I think he may have went to go get Mal._

_Thanks for covering for me. River replies. I'll be there in a second._

"Moony, you alright?" Jayne asks. "Gorramit, answer me."

"Simon's looking for me." River says. "I have to go."

Jayne rolls his eyes. "Gorram doc needs a ruttin' hobby."

River giggles and drops a kiss on his mouth. "See you at breakfast." She jumps up and pulls her nightgown on over her head. Running over to his small sink, she turns it on and sticks her hair under the running water.

Jayne wrinkles his forehead as he watches her in confusion. "Moony, what're ya doin'?"

"I need a towel." River says, holding her hand out to him.

Jayne spots a clean towel on his dresser and hands it to her.

"Thanks." River says. She turns off the water and wraps the towel around her head. "I just got done taking a shower which is why I was not in my room."

Jayne smirks. "That's pretty gorram sneaky."

"I know." She drops one last kiss on his lips before climbing up the ladder and out of his bunk. She relocks his bunk from the outside and turns around just in time to see Wash leaving the bridge. Their eyes met, his jaw drops, and then she runs down the hall to her room.

-

"Gorramit, open the ruttin' door." Mal yells, pounding his fist on River and Willow's door. "Doc, how long was you knockin' for?"

"Ten minutes." Simon answers. He was just coming to check on River and found the door locked. And no matter how hard and long he knocked for, neither one of them would answer.

"Kaylee, you're gonna have to override the locks on their door." Mal says, pounding his fist on the door again. "Gorramit, open the ruttin' door."

"Maybe they're just sleeping." Zoe says.

"Through all this?" Mal replies. "That don't seem right."

"What are we doing?" River questions, smiling when both Mal and Simon squeak and spin around.

"Mei-mei, where have you been?" Simon questions anxiously.

"Shower." River points to the towel on her head.

"Oh." Simon mutters.

"Where's Willow?" Mal asks.

"Meditating." River answers.

"We was knockin' for over 10 minutes." Mal points out.

"She can tune it out." River replies.

"Though it is a little annoying." Willow says as she opens the door. "You should have figured out after the first few minutes that nobody was going to answer."

"I need to change." River states, looking at Simon and Mal who are both still guarding the doorway.

"She wants you to move so she can get into our room." Willow says.

"Kaylee too." River snags the mechanic's wrist, pushes past Mal and Simon into their room, and then slams the door shut behind them.

"Well, guess they don't wanna talk to us no more." Mal says. He slaps Simon on the back as he walks past him. "Don't look so glum, doc, your sis is fine."

-

"You can really tune out that much noise?" Kaylee asks Willow.

"Yeah." Willow answers. "But I wasn't meditating."

"What was you doin' then?" Kaylee asks.

"Covering for River." Willow replies.

Kaylee turns around to look at River. "What was you doin'?"

"Jayne." River answers with a grin.

"Oh, did you guys, you know?" Willow squeals, sitting down on her bed.

"Close but not yet." River answers, plopping herself down on to her own bed, a huge, happy grin on her face.

"C'mon, give us details." Kaylee pleads.

"Yeah, we want details." Willow agrees.

"It was…wonderful." River throws the towel off her head and moves over to dig through her clothes. "Jayne is very good with his hands. And mouth. And teeth. And tongue."

Kaylee giggles. "We get it." She says. "Jayne knows what he's doin'."

River slips on a pair of underwear under her nightgown and then pulls the nightgown off. Her thighs are still sticky; partly from Jayne and partly from herself. She picks up the damp towel and uses it to clean herself off. Once that's done, she pulls a dark blue dress over her head.

"Now I miss sex." Kaylee mutters. "Did you, you know?"

"Twice." River turns to grin at them.

"You so suck." Willow throws her pillow at the genius.

River just smirks. "But there is a problem." She says, plopping down on her bed. "Wash saw me leaving Jayne's bunk."

"Oh." Willow mutters.

"What if he's told Zoe already?" Kaylee asks. "She'll tell Mal and then who knows what Mal'll do."

River jumps up off the bed. "We have to go." Then she's running down the halls and to the mess where she knows Jayne and Mal both are. She comes to a complete stop when the entire table turns to look at her. Then she's falling down the steps, Willow and Kaylee both running into her back.

"Oh, my hip." Willow groans. "I'm gonna have a big old bruise."

"Me too." Kaylee agrees. "Right on my knee."

"Me three." River grunts. "And could you two please get off me; breathing is becoming stressed."

Kaylee and Willow both roll off the genius with a groan.

"Mei-mei, are you alright?" Simon runs over to his sister and starts running his hands over her. "You shouldn't run; you only end up hurting yourself."

River smacks Simon's hands away. "I'm fine." She says as she stands up. "You needn't worry so much." She starts over to the empty chair beside Jayne, stopping when she feels Simon behind her like a shadow. "Simon, stop. I'm fine."

Kaylee grabs Simon's hand and guides him back to his chair.

"Simon, you really need to back off a little." Willow says. "You're smothering her."

"I'm not smothering her." Simon argues. "I'm just concerned."

"And in the process, you're smothering her." Willow says.

"I am not." Simon protests.

"Why don't we just solve this the easy way?" Mal says. "Little witch, your brother smotherin' you?"

River looks down at her plate.

"Mei-mei, answer him." Simon prods when she won't answer.

"It's okay, Simon." River whispers.

"Am I smothering you?" Simon asks.

"You gave up everything to get me out." River replies.

"Mei-mei, am I smothering you?" Simon asks again.

River looks down at her plate again. "Sometimes."

Simon sighs heavily and sits back a little in a chair. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't want you to feel bad." River replies. "I still don't."

"Nobody does." Willow says. "You just need to….oh, do you have a hobby?"

River giggles and Jayne can't hide his smirk.

"What?" Willow looks at River. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." River replies.

"Okay." Willow says before looking at Simon. "So, do you have a hobby?"

"I like to read." Simon answers. "And I enjoy organizing the infirmary."

"Hmmm." Willow mutters. "We'll have to work on finding something you can do besides obsess over River's every move."

"Gorram, I hope so." Jayne mutters under his breath.

"Jayne, you say somethin'?" Mal asks.

"Nope." Jayne replies. "Not a gorram thing."

Wash watches River and Jayne, notices the brief looks they give each other. Then he remembers how worked up Jayne got when River was in her coma. He doesn't know what's going on but he knows it's something.

"River, I hear you was bein' me again." Mal says.

"No." River replies. "I was not you I just….I could feel what you feel, see what you see, and say what you say."

"You felt everythin'?" Mal asks.

River nods.

"That ain't at all good, little witch." Mal replies. "You don't need to be feelin' that kinda stuff."

"It's just pain." River says. "It all just fades away."

"Be that as it may, you can't go feelin' what I feel every time I get hurt." Mal says.

"Captain, what would you like me to do?" River replies. "I can't control it, not yet. I need more time."

"We need more time." Willow adds. "Mal, I don't want her feeling it any more than you do but until she can completely control her gift, she's going to. We're working on it but it's going to take time."

"You keep workin' on it." Mal orders.

"I was planning to." Willow replies.

"Good." Mal says.

"Yeah, good." Willow agrees.

"Well, I'm heading up to the bridge." Wash says. He places a kiss on Zoe's forehead and then leaves the mess.

River watches Wash leave nervously. He's confused and doesn't know what to do. Simon and Mal are not ready to know yet and her and Jayne aren't stable enough for the drama it would bring.

-

Wash tosses a plastic palm tree back and forth. He should have told Mal and Zoe as soon as he saw her leave Jayne's bunk. But he didn't. He still remembers the hell Mal put him through after he found out about Zoe. Still remembers how angry Mal made him. He knows what'll happen in Mal finds out; if Jayne's lucky, he'll be off the boat, if he's not, well, River will end up being a widow. Wash doesn't want to be responsible for that. But on the other hand, if Jayne is just using River for sex, he doesn't want to cover for him.

"Can we come in?" River asks, knocking on the doorframe.

Wash spins around to see River, Kaylee, and Willow standing in the doorway. "Yeah."

"He's not using me." River says to Wash. "I wouldn't be with him if he were."

"But it's Jayne." Wash protests. "He's so…Jayne and you're not."

"Wash, he cares about me." River replies. "And I care about him."

"And it's a good thing she's not him." Willow adds, wrinkling her nose. "Cause that'd be weird."

"Are you going to tell?" River quietly asks.

"I don't know." Wash answers honestly. "I don't…I won't lie to Zoe."

"I'm not asking you to." River replies.

"Is Zoe going to ask if you think River and Jayne are having the smoochies?" Willow asks Wash.

"No." Wash answers. "Zoe would never even say the word smoochies."

"So as long as she doesn't ask, you won't be lying." Willow points out.

"That's true." Wash agrees.

"Please, Wash?" Kaylee begs. "River's happy, really happy with Jayne and Mal ain't gonna understand; he'll just do somethin' stupid and violent."

"I won't ask you to lie to Zoe." River says. "I would never ask you to do that. But maybe you could just not bring it up."

Wash sighs. "I won't bring it up." He agrees. "But I also won't lie. She asks, I'll tell."

River squeals happily and throws her arms around Wash in a tight hug.

"What the gorram hell is goin' on here?" Jayne growls from the doorway. "Wash, what the gorram hell do ya think you're doin'?"

Wash gently pushes River away and then holds his hands up in the air. "Nothing is going on." Wash defends. "She was just saying thank you."

River turns around, smiles brightly at Jayne, and then launches herself at him.

Jayne catches River with a grunt, his hands braced under her ass.

River loops her arms around Jayne's neck and her legs around his hips. "Hello." Then she kisses him, her tongue snaking past his lips and into his mouth.

Jayne gives thought to Wash watching but once River's mouth touches his, everything fades away but her.

"Hey, it's not the infirmary." Willow points out to Kaylee.

"Yeah, they're branchin' out." Kaylee agrees.

River breaks the kiss, pecks Jayne on the nose, and jumps down to move back over to Kaylee and Willow.

"Jayne, what're you doin' up here?" Mal says from behind the merc.

"Lookin' for you." Jayne answers. "We need to weapon up?"

"No." Mal answers. "Monty ain't gonna try nothin' and you guys are just droppin' me off anyways."

"Oh." Jayne mutters.

"What are you three doin' up here?" Mal asks suspiciously.

"Um." Kaylee mutters.

"Well.." River says.

Willow sighs heavily. "Girls, the jig is up."

"Jig?" Mal asks. "What jig?"

"It was wrong of us, to try and put Wash in the middle of this." Willow continues. "We should have gone to Mal first."

Jayne starts to inch towards the door, a little afraid about what Mal's going to do.

"We overstepped our bounds." River adds.

"What the gorram hell are you three up to?" Mal growls.

"Me and River wanted to learn how to fly the boat." Willow lies. "And we were going to ask Wash to talk to you but you got up here before we could."

"It was wrong to go behind your back." River says.

"We're bad." Willow adds. "For shame on us." Then she grabs Kaylee and River's hands. "We gotta go."

They're gone before anybody can say a word.

"Them three get stranger everyday." Mal comments. "Wash, don't let them fly my boat, under any circumstances."

"I won't." Wash replies.

"Shiny." Mal says. "Now, how far are we from the pickup spot?"

"Not very." Wash answers.

"I'm headin' down to the bay then." Mal replies.

Zoe stares at her husband for a moment but doesn't say anything. She's trying to get over her issues with Willow, and does actually find the girl to be amusing, but still doesn't trust her. And every time Wash is alone with her, the distrust increases. She squeezes his shoulder before following Mal out of the bridge.

"Why didn't you say somethin'?" Jayne asks Wash once they're alone.

"I already told River I wouldn't say anything unless Zoe asks me first." Wash replies.

"That's why she hugged you?" Jayne sits down in the co-pilot's chair and props his feet up on the console.

"Yep." Wash answers. "I saw her leaving your bunk this morning."

"Oh." Jayne mutters. "Well, then, thanks for not sayin' nothin'."

"I'm not covering for you." Wash says. "River's my friend and I want her to be happy. And for some reason I don't understand, you make her happy. So, unless Zoe asks me, I don't know anything. But, if you're just using her for sex, so help me, I will…."

"I ain't usin' her." Jayne interrupts. His hands run through his hair with a growl as he tries to explain. "I ain't usin' her. She's just somehow gotten under my skin, you know? And I know we shouldn't, hell she's a good 15 years younger than me, but I can't help it. There's just somethin' bout her."

Wash's mouth drops in surprise. Jayne Cobb is falling in love, there's no other explanation. As a man who's been there before, Wash knows exactly what the merc is going through and can't help but pity the man a little. Jayne is in for a rough ride.

-


	12. Latin

Title: Latin

Series: Our Mrs. Cobb

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine; Willow and Firefly belong to Joss Whedon

Rating: PG-15

-

"Sure you're up to liftin' this stuff?" Jayne asks as he pulls on a pair of gloves. "Crates are fair heavy, I gather."

"We can handle it." Kaylee says, River and Willow on her sides in support.

"Wasn't talkin' to you." Jayne smirks at Simon.

Simon rolls his eyes.

"Simon can handle it." Willow says, circling the doctor. "He's not too scrawny."

"Hey!" Simon protests.

Kaylee giggles and pats Simon on the back. "Don't listen to Willow." She says. "You ain't scrawny, sides, she ain't one to judge size seein' how's she ain't into boys no more."

"You're starting to get just as bad as River." Willow glares at the mechanic.

"No, see, cause River woulda said somethin' way worse." Kaylee protests. "Just to see if'n she can make you blush."

"I know." Willow agrees.

River sticks her tongue out at them and then with a squeal, runs to hide behind Jayne.

Jayne rolls his eyes and pushes the button to lower ramp. He takes one look at Mal standing outside and smirks. "Whoa there cap, tell me you didn't get into a fight with Monty?"

"Really?" Kaylee gasps. "But I thought we loved Monty." She turns to look at Zoe. "Don't we love Monty?"

"Sweetie, if he had a tussle with that sasquatch, we'd be in the dirt right about now, scoopin' up the captain's teeth." Zoe replies. "Ain't that so, sir?"

"You know what?" Mal growls. "I don't particular want to talk about it. Now we got work to do. Let's shut up and do it, dong ma?"

Willow's hand shoots up into the air.

"What?" Mal asks the redhead through clenched teeth.

"What's dong ma mean?" Willow asks curiously. "Cause at first I just thought it was some kinda penis reference but then Zoe said it once and she's all girl shaped so I figure it can't be…."

"You don't know what dong ma means?" Mal cuts in.

"That'd be why I asked." Willow replies.

"Willow, you don't speak Chinese?" Simon asks.

"Nope." Willow answers.

Everyone except for River stares at her.

"What?" Willow says. "Why are you all staring at me?"

"You don't speak Chinese." Mal says.

"Well, duh, I just said that." Willow replies. "What's the big?"

"Everyone speaks Chinese, even on the outer rim." Mal says. "How's it that you don't speak it?"

Willow shrugs. "Are you going to tell me what it means or not?"

"Understand." Mal replies.

Willow growls with frustration. "No, I don't understand, that's why I asked."

"It means understand." River clarifies.

"Oh." Willow mumbles.

Mal stares at Willow for a second before starting up the stairs.

"Inara was asking for you." Wash says as he passes the captain. "Wanted to…"

Mal just pushes past Wash, not paying a bit of attention to the pilot.

"So later with the talking." Wash mutters. He spots his wife and points to his nose before mouthing, 'what happened?'.

Zoe just shakes her head.

River, Kaylee, and Willow struggle with one of the large crates while Jayne effortlessly carries one it.

"Oh, man, am I out of shape." Willow mutters, bending over to pant heavily. "Somebody comes in here to kill us, I'm just gonna give in cause there's no way I could outrun them."

Jayne shakes his head and pushes past the girls to finish moving their crate.

Willow starts to follow River to get the last crate when she feels something. Looking over at the crate Book and Simon are carrying, she cocks her head to look at it. "Oh, goddess." Willow mutters, getting ready to run over to the crate.

River jumps in front of Willow to stop her. "No."

"But there's a…."

River puts her hand over Willow's mouth to stop her. "We have to go." River tells the watching crew. "Willow is not feeing well." She then grabs the witch's hand and drags her out off the bay and to their room.

"River, there's a person, a live person in that crate." Willow says, trying to move back to the door.

"I know." River replies.

Willow stops and turns to face the genius. "You know?"

"Yes." River says. "It's a surprise."

"But they're going to suffocate." Willow protests.

"No, they will be getting out soon." River replies. "We just have to wait for the captain to get mad."

"That shouldn't take much." Willow mutters. "He's like Grumpy from the seven dwarfs."

-

"That's the plan?" Wash says a few seconds after Mal finishes talking.

"Yep." Mal replies.

"I'm confused." Willow says. "This woman married you, drugged you, disabled your boat and sent you to your deaths and now you're going to do crime with her?"

"Yep." Mal agrees.

"Okay." Willow replies. "I've participated in stupider plans. What's my part?"

"Last time you went on a job, you put my entire crew in danger." Mal says. "Why should I trust you?"

"I've explained that like a hundred times." Willow replies. "And I did help rescue you, okay, I didn't actual do anything but the intent was there."

"She can go with me." Inara says. "I'd honestly feel better if I were not alone."

"How we gonna explain that?" Mal replies. "You was the one who said Saffron went to companion school, ain't she gonna know you can't have a live-in-lover?"

Willow squeals. "We're not lovers."

Mal rolls his eyes. "I ruttin' know that."

"She will be my apprentice." Inara says. "She just graduated and is traveling with me for a few months."

"Will she buy it?" Mal asks.

"There's no reason why she shouldn't." Inara replies. She pulls Willow to her feet and then circles the redhead. "But first you need something a little more appropriate."

Willow looks down at the mechanic suit she borrowed from Kaylee. "Yeah, cause this isn't at all companionish."

"We'll have to go to my shuttle." Inara says. "Kaylee, River, you want to come with us?"

Both girls nod and jump to their feet.

"We don't got a whole lotta time." Mal protests.

"Twenty minutes." Inara replies. "That's all I need."

Mal grabs Simon's hand and looks down at the watch he's wearing. "That's all you got."

Inara nods and ushers the girls out of the mess and to her shuttle, hoping she can really pull this off in twenty minutes.

-

Mal slams his hand on Inara's shuttle door. "Your twenty ruttin' minutes are up."

The door swings open to reveal River and Kaylee's smiling faces. "She's almost done."

"Little witch, you understand your part in this?" Mal asks.

"Stay hidden to ensure that your wife doesn't see me." River answers.

"Right." Mal replies. "And she ain't my wife."

"Are you sure this is okay?" Willow asks Inara as they move towards the door. "Cause this dress is really pretty and I don't want to get it all messy."

"Willow, it's fine." Inara says once again. "Frankly, it looks better on you anyways. The green matches your eyes."

Willow pulls up the bottom of the dress and steps out of the shuttle. She looks up to see the entire crew staring at her. "Hi."

"Hi." Wash says back.

"Willow, you look lovely." Simon says, shocking Kaylee.

Willow curtsies. "Thank you, kind sir."

Mal rolls his eyes though he does look Willow up and down. She's wearing an emerald green dress with those little tiny straps. It falls to her feet, kinda puffy at the bottom and is real tight on top. Her hair is gathered on top of her head, little curls hanging down and she's wearing make up, though not a lot. She honestly could pass as a companion.

River elbows Jayne.

"Yeah, ya look purty." Jayne grumbles.

"Thanks, Jayne." Willow says, looking down. "Whoa, look at those puppies." Her breasts are pushed up higher and showing more cleavage than she's done in years.

Book coughs and nudges Mal and Simon, who are both following Willow's gaze. "Well then, let's get this show on the road."

River steps up beside Willow and looks down at her chest. "At least it's less binding than the dominatrix outfit."

"Yeah." Willow agrees.

Mal stops and turns around to look at Willow with a shocked gaze. "Dominatrix?"

Willow blushes. "It was an undercover thing." She defends. "It wasn't like I was playing mistress of pain every night."

"Right then." Mal agrees, swallowing heavily. "Nara, you know your cue, don't come in until then."

"I know, Mal." Inara replies.

Mal walks down the steps to the bay while Kaylee, Book, Wash, Jayne, and Zoe walk down the hall towards the mess leaving River, Simon, Inara, and Willow gathered in front of Inara's shuttle.

"We should go inside." Inara says, opening her shuttle door. "Before Mal lets his wife out."

River walks around Inara's shuttle, her hands brushing over the fabric hanging from the bed.

"Mei-mei, don't be rude." Simon says.

"Inara doesn't mind, do you?" River replies.

"She's fine, Simon." Inara says. "Her and Kaylee already explored."

"You have pretty underthings." River comments.

"Thank you." Inara replies before turning to look at Simon. "She really needs some more clothes of her own."

"I'll get her some things next time it's safe for me to get off the boat." Simon says.

"No." River protests.

Simon turns to look at his sister. "Am I smothering you again?"

"Not really." River replies.

"Then why no?" Simon asks.

"Because you buy her clothes for a fourteen year old." Willow explains. "And although you try to deny it, she isn't fourteen anymore."

"What's wrong with the clothes I bought before?" Simon asks.

"They're rather…" Inara tries to think of something to say that won't be belittling Simon's purchases.

"They make her look like some virgin sacrifice." Willow suggests. "But hey, if that's the look you're going for, well, you succeeded."

"I can pick out my own clothes, Simon." River says. "Willow and Kaylee can go with me."

"Sounds like a plan." Willow replies.

"We better go, Willow." Inara says. "It's probably time."

"Okay, I'm ready." Willow replies.

"Do you remember everything I told you?" Inara asks.

"Yep." Willow says, pointing to her head. "It's all up here."

Simon and River follow the 'companions' out of the shuttle and watch as they walk to the mess. "Well, looks like it's going to be another fun adventure in sitting for us."

River pats Simon on the back. "It's okay."

-

"This isn't a one-woman operation." Saffron says. "To do this right, I need…"

"Fools." Inara walks into the mess, Willow following a few paces behind her.

"Partners." Saffron finishes.

"Dupes." Inara corrects. "And that's what you'll all be if you trust her."

"Could be that's so." Mal agrees. "Lord knows ain't none of us 'criminal masterminds'. So if you got something better, Inara, somethin' not petty, we'd sure be willing to hear it."

Inara stares at Mal before muttering under her breath. "Nee mun doh shr sagwa." She starts back out of the mess and motions for Willow to follow her.

"Hold it." Saffron says, studying the redhead. "She's new. And one's missing, the big guy's wife."

"Dropped her off after they got divorced." Mal lies. "And she's with Inara."

Saffron walks over to study the redhead before turning back to Mal. "Companions are not permitted to have live-in-lovers."

"She's not my lover." Inara says. "She is my apprentice."

Saffron laughs. "She is not a companion."

"She just finished school." Inara says.

"No, she would have never been excepted by the guild and you know it." Saffron looks over at Mal. "You're trying to pull something over on me."

"Ain't doin' no such thing." Mal replies. "And what would make you think the guild wouldn't take her, what, you think they only take bat-shit crazy girls like you?"

"While she may be attractive, she completely lacks the presence that a companion must have." Saffron says as she circles the redhead. "When she walks into a room, she should be the first thing everybody notices but she tries to stay in the background."

"She just graduated." Inara points out. "She doesn't have that experience yet."

"You trained to be a companion?" Saffron asks the girl in question.

"Yes." Willow lies, looking straight back into Saffron's eyes, refusing to flinch.

"Hmm." Saffron hums. "What did you study?"

"What every companion studies." Willow replies. "Music, art, religion, philosophy, martial arts, fencing, assorted languages, and various other things."

Saffron studies her again. "Quod nomen tibi es?" She questions with a smirk.

Inara's eyes widen; they're busted. She explained briefly about the traing school but that was it.

"Willow." Willow smirks back. "Et tu?"

"Saffron." Saffron smirk fades. "Quid agis hodie?"

"Bene, gratias." Willow replies. "Did I pass the test or would you like me to translate something for you?"

"Could you?" Saffron asks.

"Yes." Willow replies.

Saffron turns to Mal. "Alright, I believe you." She says.

"What the hell was that?" Mal asks.

"Latin." Inara says, eyeing Willow suspiciously.

"You all speak Latin?" Wash questions.

"It is required by the guild." Saffron explains. "Very few people speak it."

"Huh." Mal eyes Willow suspiciously. The girl don't speak Chinese but she speaks Latin.

Inara remembers the plan and glares at Mal for good measure before walking out of the mess.

Willow looks back at the table where they're discussing the crime before following Inara.

-

"Remember, stay put." Jayne tells Simon and River. "You run afoul of Mal's blushin' psychotic bride and she figures out who you are, she'll turn you in fore you can say 'don't turn me in, lady'."

"She's a liar." River comments.

"That don't exactly set her apart from the rest of us." Jayne replies. "And the plunder sounds fun enough."

"She's a liar and no good will come of her." River says.

Jayne looks up at her and then back at the food he's sorting through. "Well, as a rule, I say girlfolk ain't to be trusted."

"Jayne is a girl's name." River smirks.

Simon laughs.

Jayne looks back up to see River runnin' one hand down her chest, her eyes still locked on his. He swallows heavily. "Well, Jayne ain't a girl." He growls and looks over at Simon. "She starts on that girl's name thing, I'm a show her good an' all I got man parts."

River licks her lips and looks at Jayne under hooded eyes.

"I'm trying to think of a way for you to be cruder." Simon glares at the merc. "It's just not coming."

"Simon, I have a headache." River announces.

Simon turns around to see his sister rubbing her temples. He grabs his bag and sorts through it. "I didn't bring any aspirin." He then looks at Jayne. "Can I run down to the infirmary?"

Jayne shrugs and waves his arm towards the door.

"I'll be right back, mei-mei." Simon says as he moves out of the room.

"Moony, you alright?" Jayne asks.

"Yes." River walks over and straddle Jayne's lap.

"We ain't got the time." Jayne growls, his hands automatically moving to grasp her hips. "Your brother'll be back in a few minutes."

"No, he won't." River replies as she presses her mouth to his. "I hid it."

Jayne drops the food completely and tunnels one hand through her hair. He tilts her head to the side to deepen the kiss, sucking her tongue into his mouth.

River rocks herself against Jayne's cock, moaning against him mouth. "My Jayne has man parts." She whimpers. "And he's saying hello to his River."

"Gorram if he ain't." Jayne growls.

They continue to grope and kiss for the next ten minutes when River pulls back with a whine. "He found the hiding spot."

Jayne drops a last kiss on her lips and then sets her on her feet. "Now I'm gonna be all distracted." He starts to leave when River grabs his hand with a whimper. "What's wrong?"

"Don't touch it." River whispers. "You can not touch it."

"Touch what?" Jayne asks.

"I don't know but Kaylee will know." River replies, scrunching up her forehead. "Just be careful."

Jayne rolls his eyes. "Been takin' care of myself for close to 33 ruttin' years now, moony."

"You hurt and I hurt." River replies. "And it will be worse than it is with the captain since I have not be intimate with him."

"And you ain't gonna be." Jayne growls. "I'd rip his ruttin' arms off and beat him with em."

River smiles at his possessiveness. "Have fun committing your crime."

"Always do." Jayne smirks down at her. "Have fun harassin' your brother."

River smirks up at him. "Always do."

-

Inara lands her shuttle in a few feet away from where the trash bin will be landing. She leaves it running since they will have to move as soon as they retrieve the Lassiter. She turns her chair to face Willow and waits until the redhead does the same thing.

"We just sit here until the trash comes?" Willow asks.

"Yes." Inara replies. "Then we grab the gun, hide, and return once the shuttle touches down."

"If it's just Saffron we should let her dig through the whole thing before we say anything." Willow suggests. "I don't like her."

"Either do I." Inara agrees.

"What's the deal with you and Mal?" Willow questions curiously. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to though."

"Mal fascinates me." Inara replies. "He's so full of mystery and contradictions."

"And he's quite the hottie." Willow adds.

Inara smiles. "Mal is attractive."

"I'm not normally into guys and even I know Mal's a hottie." Willow says. "Have you guys ever, you know?"

Inara sighs. "No."

"Oh." Willow mutters. "Why not? I know you're attracted to him and I can tell he's attracted to you."

"It is against Guild Laws." Inara replies.

"Hello, we're helping them steal some gun laser thingie from some rich guy." Willow points out. "The law breaking ship has sailed."

"What's your fascination with Mal?" Inara asks.

"I don't…okay, I've already admitted Mal is hot." Willow replies. "But I haven't been with a guy in years and anyways, I don't step on anybody else's man. Been there and done that; it did not end well."

"He's not mine." Inara says. "And why does it matter if your last lover was a women? It should be about the person and not the sex."

Willow shrugs.

Inara she studies the redhead for a few moments. "You speak Latin."

"Yeah." Willow agrees, a little confused by the change in subject.

"That's very rare." Inara comments. "And you know more about incense than I do and I've been trained."

"Just something I've picked up." Willow replies.

"You are just as mysterious as Mal." Inara comments. "And just as fascinating."

Willow blushes, her shoulders slumping, as she looks at her hands. "No, I'm just plain old Willow." She replies. "Nothing fascinating here."

Against her best judgment, Inara places her hand on Willow's chin and moves her gaze up. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Willow whispers.

"Hide yourself." Inara replies. "You are a beautiful woman; you shouldn't hide it."

Willow blushes again and bows her head causing part of her hair to fall down into her face.

Inara moves Willow's head back up and pushes her hair behind her ears. Her fingers linger over Willow's face as they look at each other. And somehow without her permission, her body leans forward to kiss Willow softly.

Willow gasps against Inara's mouth, a little shocked by the kiss. Then she's kissing back, her arms moving to circle Inara on their own accord. It's like kissing Tara but not. It's so warm and sweet and full of feeling. Her tongue tangles with Inara's as the companion's hand drops to rub up and down her arm.

Inara knows she shouldn't but she can't help it; she's never done anything just for herself and this is what this is. Willow's kisses taste sweet and open, not looking for anything other than what she's getting. Inara's not used to that; she's used to being expected to always be the one giving but she's not here. Willow's hands are kneading her back and her mouth is moving away to drag hot kisses down her neck. Her own hands move up Willow's shoulders to the open front the dress the redhead is wearing, her fingers trailing gently over the exposed skin.

Then an alarm goes off.

They jerk apart and stare at each other, both of them panting heavily.

"The bin is here." Inara whispers. "I'll go get it; just stay here."

Willow nods.

Clenching her fists to gather her composure, Inara steps out of her shuttle and into the hot sun.

-

"Yep, that went well." Mal says, crossing his arms behind his head.

"You call this going well?" Inara questions.

"Got the loot, didn't we?" Mal responds.

"Yes, but…"

"Then I call it a win." Mal interrupts. "What's the problem?"

"Should we start with the part where you're stranded in the middle of nowhere?" Inara replies.

"Or the part where you have no clothes." Willow adds. She tries not to but can't help but take a quick glimpse at Mal's nether region. Damn, it's been a long time and she doesn't remember Oz being so…big and Mal's not even aroused.

"All according to the plan." Mal replies.

"Really?" Inara questions. "I thought the plan was for us to act like a failsafe in case everything else went wrong? Like, for instance, if Saffron disabled Serenity and left you for dead."

"Nonsense." Mal replies. "You two had a key role to play in this. How sad would you've been if you hadn't gotten to play it?"

"Heartbroken." Willow says sarcastically.

"See, all according to plan." Mal replies as he walks up the boat ramp. "Wash, take us out of the world."

Jayne tosses a towel at Mal. "Thought you done had a rule bout walkin' round nekkid?"

Mal wraps the towel around his hips and looks up. "Yeah, guess I do." He agrees. "How'd everything go? Anybody get hurt?"

"Jayne almost electrocuted himself." Kaylee replies. "Pulled his hand away just in time though I don't know how; he couldn't hear what I was sayin'."

"Yeah, just figured you had to be yellin' for a reason." Jayne says. He remembered what River said right before he got ready to touch the thing Kaylee was tellin' him not, probably savin' himself from a good bruisin'. He's gotta remember to thank her.

"Where's your brother?" Mal asks.

Jayne turns around to see River walking into the bay.

"Reorganizing the infirmary." River answers. "It was somehow messed up." She walks up to Mal and pokes him in the shoulder.

"Gorramit, what was that for?" Mal growls.

"You were bitten by a bird." River replies.

"Bird?" Mal repeats. "What bird, oh, that Crow guy."

"Yes." River agrees. "Did it hurt?"

"Little bit." Mal replies.

"River, you wanna help me with the engine?" Kaylee asks.

"Sure." River replies. "Willow?"

"I have to change first." Willow says. "I'll come down there later."

"Okay." Kaylee agrees as she grabs River's hand. "Ya know, cap'n needs to tan a bit; he's a little pale."

"I heard that little Kaylee." Mal yells.

Kaylee and River giggle.

-

Mal knocks on Inara's shuttle and waits impatiently for her to answer.

"Yes?" Inara says as she opens the door. "Mal, you knocked."

"Yeah, just felt like the thing to do." Mal replies.

"Can I help you with something?" Inara asks.

"Just wanted to know how it went with Willow." Mal says. "Have any problems?"

"No." Inara answers. "Why?"

"Somethin' bout that girl don't set right with me." Mal replies. "She's got too many gorram secrets and seems to be constantly gettin' more."

"Yes, she is a mystery." Inara agrees.

"Nara, we done made rules a long time ago." Mal says. "And they ain't gonna change."

Inara looks up at Mal, completely confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talkin' bout that look you just done got." Mal replies. "I might not be a companion but I can read people. Willow is a passenger and you don't service passengers or crew."

Inara rolls her eyes. "So, we're back to this."

"You wanna sex up your clients, fine." Mal shouts. "But keep your whorin' away from my crew and passengers."

Inara's hand is up and across Mal's cheek without her even realizing it.

Mal's head jerks back with the slap and he takes a step closer until he's starin' directly down at Inara. "You're bout to cross a ruttin' line."

Inara looks up at him defiantly.

Mal's hands clench and his jaw grinds as he stares down at her. Her mouth opens to speak and he does the only thing he can to stop her; kisses her.

Inara gasps against Mal's mouth as he literally eats at hers. It's passion, raw, hot passion, nothing like the kiss she shared earlier with Willow. This kiss is rough and hard, his teeth nipping at her lips before tugging on her tongue.

He's wanted to do it since she rented the shuttle. Imagined it more times than he can count and he has to say, he ain't disappointed. She tastes like tea and mint and though she's the more experienced one, he's leading the kiss and they both know it. He breaks off after a few minutes and looks down at her. "I gotta go." Then he's out of the shuttle before she can say anything.

Inara drops down on the nearest thing, which happens to be her coffee table. Her fingers touch her lips in complete confusion. The kisses were completely different but affected her the same way; for the first time in her life she wants something for herself but she just can't figure out what. Or who.

-

Mal storms out of Inara's shuttle and to the mess. He grabs the first bottle of booze and takes a huge swig out of it. It's another one of Kaylee's experiments and burns like a bitch but he welcomes it. He just did something he told himself he would never do; touched Inara.

"Hey." Willow says. "What's with the drinkage?"

"Nothin'." Mal replies. "Where's River?"

"I'm not her keeper." Willow answers. "She's an adult and is quite capable of being alone."

"Hey, I ain't her overbearin' brother." Mal says, holding his hands up in defense. "Ain't no reason to yell at me."

"Sorry." Willow replies.

Mal drops down in a chair and studies Willow, the bottle still held in his hand. "You speak Latin."

"Yeah." Willow agrees. "What's the big deal with this?"

"You don't speak Chinese, somethin' everybody speaks, but you speak an almost dead language." Mal comments. "You know more bout what happened to River than we do and you have more secrets than the preacher."

"Your point?" Willow arches an eyebrow as she waits.

"We both ruttin' know you didn't just fall outa gorram space." Mal replies. "You got on this boat somehow and I think you know how."

"Still not seeing the point." Willow takes a few steps closer until she's standing only inches away from Mal's sprawled out body.

"What are you runnin' from?" Mal asks. "And what kinda ruttin' danger is it gonna bring down on me and mine?"

"I'm not running from anything." Willow answers angrily. "And I am not a danger."

"You done called the feds on us once." Mal points out, once again.

It's the last straw; 'dying' and ending up 500 years in the future on a spaceship, having to hide her magic, her growing attraction to not one but two people, one of them being the man in front of her, plus the kiss she shared with Inara have finally taken their toll. "Listen up, buddy." Willow growls, her finger moving out to poke against Mal's chest. "I explained why I did that so many times that you should have it memorized and yeah, I have secrets but they're mine and when you're ready to know, you'll know. I am so tired of you looking at me like I'm some kinda of ticking time bomb. I'm not going to hurt anybody on this boat, I can't. This crew is all I have now; I can't ever go home, there's no way there and I've lost everybody I've ever known, including my bestest friend since I was 3 and my other best friend not to mention the rest of my family. All I'm asking for is a little slack to sort through everything but you just keep pushing." By this point, Willow is standing between Mal's legs, her chest touching his and her face only inches away from his. Her finger is still between them and she fists it, her nails digging into his chest.

Mal hisses at the feel of her nails and opens his mouth to speak.

Willow slams her mouth on Mal's not wanting to hear another lecture. Then she realizes what she just did and goes to pull back when Mal's tongue pushes against her lips. She opens them with a moan and leans forward until her entire body is resting against him. She can feel his hands rubbing against her back and just continues to eat at his mouth. This kiss is different from any other kiss she's ever experienced. It's like the time when Spike was going to bite her, that adrenaline and danger and fear but goddess if he doesn't taste good. She's forgotten how different a man is than a woman.

Mal rubs at Willow's back, bringing her closer to his body. She tastes like sunshine; like being planet side and standing in a clean breeze. Nature, she tastes like nature. It's different than kissing Nara but just as good.

Willow pulls away with a pant and looks down to see Mal panting as well. "I have to leave now." She pulls away from him and runs out of the mess.

Mal puts the bottle to his lips and takes another deep drink. How he got to this point he don't know and he don't know what to do about it. With a deep sigh, he takes another drink; if he's gotta think bout it, least he can be drunk.

-

Latin Translations

Quod nomen tibi es-What is your name?

Et tu-And you?

Quid agis hodie-How do you do today?

Bene, gratias-Fine, thank you


	13. Miss

Title:

Series: Our Mrs. Cobb

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: R

-

"I thank you yet?" Jayne blows lightly making River whimper and writhe under him. He places a hand on her lower belly to hold her still. "You gonna answer me, moony? I thank you yet?" He lowers his head a little and rubs his chin against her swollen clit.

"Yes!" River moans.

Jayne pulls back and blows again. "I already thanked you?"

"No." River whimpers.

Jayne's tongue darts out to run between her folds.

"Yes, oh…please Jayne…" Her head thrashes on his pillow, her hands grip his mattress and her leg muscles tense.

"Please what, moony?" Jayne growls.

River whimpers. "Do that again."

"Do what?" Jayne asks, his thumb moving up to rub gently at her folds.

"Growl." River demands.

"I ain't a gorram dog." Jayne replies. "I don't growl."

"I saw the captain's penis." River says. "And I touched his naked chest."

"You what?" Jayne growls. "Gorramit, moony, what the gorram hell was you doin' lookin' at Mal' dick? And don't you ever ruttin' touch him again, dong ma?"

"More." River demands, his growls vibrating against her clit and sending the most wonderful sensations up and down her spine. "Moremoremoremore."

"I ain't in the ruttin' mood now." Jayne says, his hand movin' off her belly. "All I wanna do now is beat the hell outa Mal."

River wraps her ankles around Jayne's neck and forces him back to her. He hits her cunt with a grunt, his nose and mouth slammin' against her folds.

"Gorramit, moony, you tryin' to break my ruttin' nose?" Jayne growls.

River just whimpers again. She's close, so very close. His growls feel like somebody is constantly tapping her clit and she wants more. Digging her heels into his back, she arches her hips to offer herself up to him.

He's pissed, so gorram pissed he wants to shoot somethin' but then she's shovin' her glistenin' cunt right into his face. He can't say no. His hands grip her ass hard enough she's gonna have his fingerprints for a week and he dives in.

"Ohh…more….Jaaayne…" River grunts, her body on that familiar edge. "Growl."

It don't take much, he just pictures her little hands on the captain's chest and he's growling and biting at her clit like a gorram animal. He hears her screech and feels her walls flutterin' but he don't stop, just keeps eatin' at her. She tries to pull away and he just holds her tight against him as he pushes her from one plateau to another. After the second clenchin' of her cunt, he shoves three fingers inside her soaked body.

It's beyond pleasure and beyond pain. River doesn't know what she's feeling; all she knows is she wants it to stop and she doesn't ever want it to end. She stops counting after her fourth orgasm, just lies back panting as Jayne works her body to places she never even knew existed.

His face is soaked, her cum actually dripping down his chin and neck. And he's pretty sure there's some in his hair. She's beyond wet at this point, her juices drippin' outa her like a gorram faucet. He moves his hand off her ass and moves it up her body, his hand slidin' in the sweat, until he finds a rock hard nipple. Three fingers still pumpin' deep and hard, his teeth and tongue still worryin' her clit, he pinches the nipple hard. Her back arches and a hoarse scream leaves her mouth. He greedily laps up her next release, completely addicted to the taste. He works her through her 7th orgasm and this time pulls his fingers out after she's done pulsatin'.

River whimpers when Jayne's fingers leave though she's not sure if it's because she wants them back or if she's relieved they're gone. She drops back completely on his bed, her legs hanging over the end, as she tries to catch her breathe.

Jayne stands up with a groan; he's too gorram old to spend thirty minutes on his knees. Tilting his head side to side, he cracks his neck before lookin' down at his moony. She's naked and red, her body completely flushed and covered in sweat. He fills the sink with warm water and soaks a washcloth in it. Spotting a glass on the floor, he rinses it out before filling it with cold water. He then moves back to his bed and sets both objects on his weapon rack. He picks her up and sits back down with her sprawled across his lap.

"C'mon, moony, sit up." Jayne braces one hand on her back to help and then holds the glass of water to her lips. "Know you're thirsty, drink up."

River's eyes flutter open to look at Jayne as she guzzles the water down. Once the glass is empty, she leans back against his chest with a yawn.

"Spread your legs, moony." Jayne orders.

River whimpers. "I can't again."

"Shhh." Jayne soothes her as he gently spread her legs. Her nether regions are red and swollen and he knows she's gotta be sore. He presses the cloth against her gently to clean up his mess.

River bites her tongue to hold back her whimper.

"That was too much, weren't it?" Jayne berates himself. She's so gorram responsive and passionate he ruttin' forgets she's a virgin sometimes.

River sits up and straddles Jayne's lap. Her hands cupping his face, she pecks him on the nose. "Oh, no, it was….." A loopy, happy smile crosses her face. "I never knew my body could feel that much without exploding. My girl parts very much enjoyed it."

Jayne chuckles and pulls her against his chest to drop a light kiss on her mouth. But the moment their lips touch, the kiss skyrockets outa hand until their tongues are dueling, teeth clinking as they eat at each other. He pulls away after a few minutes, the kiss causing his body to clench painfully. "Moony, ya need to get off." He growls. "I'm bout this ruttin' close to takin' you, dong ma?"

River moves off Jayne's lap and onto the floor between his legs. Untying his boots, she tosses them across the room and then moves up to unbutton his pants.

"Moony, you don't gotta, I know you're ruttin' tired…." He groans as she wraps her hand firmly around his cock. "God, that ruttin' feels good."

River pulls Jayne's pants and boxers the rest of the way off and then sits down cross-legged on his knees. Bending forward until his cock is eyelevel, she blows hotly on his staff.

Jayne grunts deep in throat and forces his eyes back open. He's a little shocked by her position, havin' no ruttin' clue as to how she's bendin' over like she is but before he can ask, her little tongue sneaks out to lap at his cock. His eyes close on a groan and his hands fist in the sheet.

River laps at Jayne's cock a few times before she pulls back to study it. He needs a name; she can't just call him it. But she doesn't know what to call him; she doesn't know him well enough to find the appropriate name. Her fingers cradle the base of his cock and she leans forward to rub her cheek against him. Inspiration still not coming, she turns her head and rubs her other cheek against him. When she pulls back, she's a little startled to see a creamy white liquid on his tip. "Jayne, he's leaking."

Jayne groans around a chuckle. "Know that, moony."

"Why?" River asks. Her tongue darts out to lick it up. "Mmmm, he's wasteful."

Jayne groans again and forces his eyes open to watch River. She's starin' at his cock like it's a livin' thing, her fingers runnin' up and down his staff lazily. "Moony, what're you doin'?"

"Introducing myself to your man parts." River answers. "We haven't been properly introduced yet."

"Love, I know you're havin' a good time but can ya speed it up a bit?" Jayne pleads. "I'm in ruttin' pain here."

River pauses momentarily; it's the first time he's called her anything other than moony. Smiling at his slip-up, she drags her tongue from base to tip before dropping her mouth around him. He's big, probably the biggest thing she's ever had in her mouth and she has to work to take him in all the way. For the first time she's glad of all the pills Simon forced her to take; she has no gag reflex. She works him down until he's seated fully into her mouth. She swallows a few times and feels her throat muscles work his cock.

"Holy fuck." Jayne groans, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He's never felt anythin' like this; her ruttin' throat is milkin' him so gorram tight. He tries not to but he can't help but thrust into her mouth.

River caresses Jayne's balls as she repeatedly swallows. She can feel the tension building in his balls and knows by his grunts and pants that he's about to orgasm. She pulls back until she can suck at his tip like it's a straw.

Jayne thrusts up and groans loudly as he comes.

River works Jayne through his orgasm, swallowing greedily. Her eyes study his now flaccid cock before looking up in his eyes. "He's sleepy now."

Jayne opens one eye to see River looking intently at him. "Yeah, tends to be that way after that."

River leans forward to press a gentle kiss against the head of Jayne's cock. "Goodnight, growly."

Jayne lies down on his side and pulls River with him. "What'd you just call my cock?"

"Growly." River yawns and cuddles into his chest.

"Why?" Jayne asks.

River shrugs. "He must have a name if I am to introduce him to my girl parts."

Jayne laughs and shakes his head at her logic. "Bout this introducin' thing, you know when that's gonna happen?"

River taps a finger against her chin and bites on her bottom lip. "Hmmm." Then she smiles widely at him. "Soon." She purrs. "Very, very soon."

Jayne's eyes widen and a slow, wolfish smirk crosses his face. "Really now?"

River nods.

Jayne rubs his hand up and down her back while the other tunnels through her dark tresses. "You really ready for that?"

"Yes." River replies. "Are you?"

Jayne has to stop and think; is he really ready to take this step. He ain't even been inside her and he's already addicted to everything bout her. And he's already so gorram possessive he don't even like the ruttin' idea of her brother touchin' her. He knows once they cross that line he ain't ever gonna be able to go back. "Yeah." Jayne kisses her forehead. "I'm ready."

River smiles and lays her head on his chest.

Jayne pulls his blanket off the wall and cover them up. His body fits itself around hers, one hand resting on her arm while the other rests on her bare stomach. His eyes close and he starts to drift off, his fingers drawing lazy circles on her skin.

River cuddles back into Jayne's body, loving how he fits around her. She feels safe and warm; nothing can touch her here. Her eyes are closed and she's drifting off when she feels it. Sitting up with a gasp, she looks around Jayne's bunk. It's there, thick in the air and how nobody else feels it, she doesn't know.

"Moony, where you goin'?" Jayne grumbles as she climbs over him.

"Willow." River whispers. "There's something wrong; she needs me." She spots her dress in the corner and pulls it over her head. Running her hand through her hair, she tries to bring some order to the wild tresses.

Jayne sits up and pulls his pants on. He grabs his boots and sits back down to put them on. "What's wrong with red?"

River wants to tell him everything but knows she can't; it's not her secret to tell. "I don't know."

Jayne climbs up his ladder and when he don't see nobody, motions for her to follow him.

River walks to the bridge but as soon as she touches her foot to the bottom stair, she knows Willow isn't there.

"Maybe she's in the mess." Jayne says.

River nods and follows Jayne, hoping he's right.

-

"Here, sir, drink this." Zoe places a cup of steaming coffee in front of the slightly plastered captain. "Wanna talk bout it?"

"No, I wanted to get drunk bout it but Kaylee done stole my booze." Mal grumbles.

"It weren't for you." Kaylee protests. "I was gonna see if'n I could clean out the mule with it."

"Mule's trashed, little Kaylee." Mal replies. "Me on the other hand, ain't, and could use that bottle back."

Kaylee hands the bottle to Book who puts it up. "Mal, drinking won't solve anything."

"How do you know that?" Mal asks.

"Just do." Book replies.

"See, more gorram secrets." Mal shouts, his hand waving around wildly. "This is my gorram boat and I don't like ruttin' secrets."

Wash snickers, completely amused by Mal's semi-drunk state.

"Wash, you're a man." Mal announces. "With a wife."

"Yes." Wash agrees, completely confused by where the captain is going.

"See now, women, they're just….wrong." Mal says. "With their wiles and secrets and babbles. A man's better off takin' the preacher's route and declarin' them all off."

Inara looks up from the tea she's fixing but doesn't say anything.

"Hey!" Kaylee protests. "Least we ain't bumblin' boobs who's always sayin' the wrong gorram thing."

"Sir, what is going on?" Zoe asks.

Mal looks at Zoe and then smiles when he sees Jayne walk in, River a few feet behind the merc. "Little witch." Mal yells, causing everyone to turn around. "You're the gorram reader, read me." He spreads his arms wide open. "What'm I sayin'?"

River cocks her head and examines the captain. "You touched the sunshine and tasted the tea but don't know where to go from there."

Mal grins lopsidedly. "See, there, she's a gorram genius."

"Mei-mei, I've been looking all over for you." Simon says.

River braces herself for the question.

"Something is wrong with Willow." Simon tells his sister.

River arches an eyebrow in surprise; he didn't question her on her whereabouts.

"What's wrong with Willow?" Mal slurs at Simon.

"I'm not exactly sure." Simon replies, tugging on his ear nervously. "I passed her on my way to my room and she just walked by like I wasn't even there."

"Did you try speaking to her?" Book asks.

"I said her name at least a dozen times." Simon replies. "When she didn't respond, I ran after her and touched her arm. She spun around and sneered at me."

"She sneered?" Wash asks, a little shocked.

"Yes." Simon replies. "And I know it had to be a trick of the light but I could swear her eyes were black."

"Simon, you have a sedative, right?" River asks her brother anxiously.

"Yes, of course." Simon replies. He reaches into the inside pocket of his vest and pulls out a small needle.

"You carry drugs?" Zoe asks.

"It's a habit." Simon replies.

River takes the needle out of his hand and puts it into the front pocket of her dress. She then turns around and walks out of the mess.

"Help me up." Mal orders.

Zoe and Jayne get on his sides and pull the captain to his feet. "Sir?"

"We're goin' to see what our little witch is gonna do with that needle." Mal declares as he stumbles to the open doorway.

Jayne grinds his teeth but keeps himself from decking the captain. Him and Zoe follow Mal and help right the captain when he stumbles through the hall. Halfway down the hall, an alarm goes off.

"Somebody opened the bay door." Wash says, recognizing the sound.

"Well, wonder who they're gonna fish outa thin air this time." Mal says.

The crew follows the captain as he walks quickly but clumsily down the hall towards the bay. They walk through the door and into the bay to see Willow standing in front of the open door located in the middle of the loading doors.

"Gorramit, what're you two doin'?" Mal yells.

River holds her hand up, shushing the captain.

"Willow, no." River says calmly.

Willow turns her head to look at the genius. "But I have to." Willow argues. "This is how it all started and this is how to get back."

"You can't and you know that." River replies.

"I didn't ask for this." Willow shouts. "I didn't want….I knew what I was doing and what would happen. I was ready. She didn't have the right; why couldn't she just let me die?"

River hears Kaylee and Inara gasp but ignores them. "It's not her way."

"Yeah, well, maybe she should get a new way." Willow replies. She reaches over and pushes a button, lowering the ramp more. "It's so black, so big."

"Yes." River agrees.

"So much power, just sitting there." Willow whimpers. "Can't you feel it; it's intoxicating."

"You're stronger than this." River throws Willow's own words back at her.

"Maybe I don't want to be strong." Willow yells back. "Maybe I'm tired of being the strong one, you ever think of that? But no, it's always, 'Willow can handle it' and 'Willow is dependable' and 'Willow will do what she has to despite what it does to her'. Goddess, I don't want to be strong anymore; I just want to let go."

River grabs Willow's hand and tugs her away from the door. "But you can't." River whispers. "It's not your way."

Willow laughs. "No, I have so much to make up for and all the cookies in the world will never be enough."

River nods her head at Jayne, who walks around them to shut the ramp, but never takes her eyes off Willow.

"I just want to go home." Willow cries. "I just want to go home where everything is simple and all I really had to worry about was the next big bad who was trying to kill us."

"But you can't." River replies. "And you know it."

"No home." Willow mutters, shaking her head sadly. "It's all gone, poof, no more. All the people and building and shoes, all gone, right down to the little bunnies." Then she giggles. "Anya would like that; bunnies are evil, didn't you know?"

"With them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses." River agrees.

"And what's with all the carrots?" Willow sings softly. "What do they need such good eyesight for?"

"It must be bunnies." River finishes softly.

"I miss Anya but it wouldn't matter because she's dead." Willow says. "I miss how she talked about sex all the time and how she loved money. And I miss seeing Giles clean his glasses just so he didn't have to see what we were doing. I miss Spike and Angel arguing over who would win in a fight; astronauts or cavemen. I miss seeing Faith pick on Wesley and Lorne breaking out into song all the time. I miss Dawnie jumping on my bed just to tell me hello. I miss listening to Fred babble and Gunn talk all lawyerly."

River falls with Willow when she collapses to the floor. She rubs her hand up and down Willow's back as the witch sobs hysterically. "I miss Buffy's speeches and listening to her screw up names." Willow continues. "And I miss seeing her fight and I miss the puns. I miss Xander so much. I miss how we had little inside jokes that nobody else got and I miss how when we were all about to die, he'd just say he could really go for a twinkie."

Inara leans into Kaylee as they watch Willow break down. She has to bite her lip to keep tears from falling. Kaylee isn't as strong; there's tears running down her face.

Mal clenches his fists, completely sober now. He's never seen anybody cry like this, not even after the war. Willow's cryin' like she's done lost everything she's ever known.

Willow looks up at River pleadingly. "You could help me." She whispers. "We could research and…there has to be a way…"

River places a finger over Willow's trembling lips. "There's no way." She whispers. "There's nothing to go back to; you can only move forward."

Willow collapses back into River, completely defeated. Her body shakes as she sobs for everything and everybody she's ever known.

River quietly takes the needle out of her pocket and gently injects the hysterical redhead. She doesn't want to but Willow's emotions are so unstable right now she very well could blow up the ship. After a few moments, the drugs kick in and Willow's sobs end. She looks up to see Mal standing beside her.

"I'll take her." Mal says as he reaches down to pick Willow up. Her head lobs to the side before falling against his chest.

River leads the way down to their room and watches as Mal lies the redhead down. She glances over at Inara to see the companion biting her lip as she watches the two.

Mal covers Willow up and stands back for Simon.

Simon checks Willow's pulse and heart rate before turning around to address the anxious crew. "She'll wake up in ten to twelve hours."

Mal nods before pushing past his crew and heading back to the mess.

"Drinking away your problems again?" River questions Mal.

Mal turns around to glare at the genius, his bottle back in his hand. "Might be."

"It's not your fault." River declares, sending him a look. "It's not anybody's fault."

"I pushed her, kept buggin' her bout all them secrets she's got." Mal argues.

"She wasn't grieving." River says. "She wasn't accepting the simple fact that she would never get to go home, that fact that there is nothing left to go home to."

"You know." Mal states. "You know her secrets."

"Yes." River agrees. "I know more about Willow than I do Simon."

"How's that?" Zoe asks. "You know her before?"

"I met her the same time that you did." River replies.

"Gorramit, River, I'm so ruttin' tired of all these secrets." Mal shouts.

"Everybody has secrets." River replies. "Even you."

"But this is my ruttin' boat and my ruttin' crew." Mal says. "I got the right to know."

"You will, in time." River replies. "Captain, she needs time; she lost everything and everyone that she's known."

"We've all lost things." Mal says.

"Yes, you've lost many things." River agrees. "The war, your faith, your reason, but you still have things; this crew, this boat, and you still have a home you can return to. Willow has nothing but us."

Mal sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Alright, I'll lay off but I want one very simple question answered first."

"Okay." River replies.

"Is she dangerous?" Mal asks.

River sighs. "That's not a simple question."

"The gorram hell it's not." Mal argues. "Is she dangerous, yes or no?"

"If you give Kaylee a few chemicals and wires, she could blow this boat up and everyone on it." River says. "Simon could kill everyone of us with what he carries in his medpac. Under the right circumstances, everyone is dangerous."

"And Willow?" Mal prods.

"Under the right circumstances, Willow is the most dangerous person you will ever met." River replies. "But Willow as a person is more like Kaylee than anything else."

Mal wants to prod but he made a deal and he's stickin' with it. "A'right, I'll lay off, for now." He agrees. "Till she gives me a reason not to."

-

Willow splashes water on her face and looks up into the mirror. She almost gasps at the black circles under her eyes. Her face is pale and drawn out; she hasn't looked like this in ages. Memories of what happened flashes into her mind and she groans; they must all think she's psycho. She should have known it was going to happen. She'd been neglecting her magic lately and that on top of the emotional distress she's been experiencing played havoc with her control. She knows River sedated her and is grateful; who the hell knows what would have happened otherwise.

She sees a comfy looking smock sitting on a chair and slips it on. At the feel of the fabric, she knows it belongs to Inara. Refusing to even deal with that whole issue, she braids her hair into to loose pigtails and then giggles when she looks at herself in the mirror. She looks all of 15. Preparing herself for whatever questions Mal's going to throw at her, she leaves the room and heads to the mess.

"Willow, you're awake." Simon says.

Heads turn to smile at Willow as she walks into the room. "Yeah."

Simon stands up and walks over to Willow. "How do you feel?"

"Okay." Willow answers, holding her wrist out. "Go ahead."

Simon checks her pulse and then pulls out a penlight to look at her pupils.

"What's the verdict, Dr. Tam?" Willow asks. "Am I going to live?"

Simon smiles. "You're fine, Willow." He replies. "Although you slept much longer than you should have."

"How much longer?" Willow asks.

"Four days." Mal answers briskly. "Done picked up some cargo and are bout to deliver it."

"I didn't wake up at all?" Willow replies.

"Oh, you woke up." Simon says. "You just refused to get up. And you weren't very nice."

River giggles.

"What?" Willow asks.

"You threatened to turn Simon into a girl if'n he didn't stop pokin' at you." Kaylee giggles.

"It was one of the most innovative threats I've ever received." Simon comments. "Once you told Andrew if he didn't stop whining you were going to gag him and tie him back to his chair."

"And you woke up once screamin' bout not warnin' the tadpoles." Mal adds.

"What's up with the tadpoles?" Wash asks.

"Frog fear." Willow answers and then looks at Mal. "Well?"

"Well what?" Mal replies.

"Where's the interrogation?" Willow asks. "Where's the hundred questions you're going to ask?"

"Already done asked all I need to know." Mal replies. "For now."

Willow looks at River. "What'd he ask you?"

"If you were dangerous." River replies.

Willow laughs. "If that's not a loaded question." She says. "What did you tell him?"

"That under the right circumstances, you're the most dangerous person I'd ever have the pleasure to met." Mal says.

"And you're not going to ask anything else?" Willow is shocked; she figured he'd be tying her to a chair and firing questions to her one after the other.

"Gonna take River's advise and let you be for a bit." Mal says. "For a bit, that's all. Give ya time to get your bearings and all."

"Thank you." Willow says gratefully.

"Though I ain't gonna lie and say it don't make me a bit nervous." Mal replies. "Our resident genius over there says you're dangerous as hell if the circumstances are right and I don't know what them circumstances are or how to deal with you."

"You don't need to." Willow says. "River knows what they are and she knows what to do."

"Which would be?" Mal prods.

Willow looks Mal straight in the eyes. "Kill me."

Mal swallows heavily at the look in Willow's eyes; she means it.

"You don't mean….you can't be sayin'…" Kaylee gasps.

"Sometimes that's all you can do, Kaylee." Willow says. "Eliminate the threat."

The table goes quiet as everyone picks at their food.

Willow stands up and fills a glass of water. She guzzles that glass down before refilling it and guzzling that one down too. Finally, on the 6th glass, she moves back to the table. "Dehydrated." Willow explains when everyone looks at her.

The table goes quiet again.

"So." Willow says, not liking the quiet. She reaches over to steal a bite off Simon's plate. "What kinda job do we have? Do we get to steal things again?"

Mal can't help but laugh at the excited look on Willow's face. "Like the crime, do you?"

"It's exciting." Willow admits. "After years of always doing the right thing and obeying the rules, it's kinda fun to break them."

"We ain't stealin' nothin'." Mal says. "We're smugglin'."

"Drugs?" Willow asks with wide eyes.

Even Zoe laughs at her look. "Ain't drugs." Zoe replies. "Captain won't smuggle drugs or slaves."

"Well, the suspense is killing me." Willow prods. "What is it?"

"We don't actually know." Mal answers honestly. "Never opened the crate."

"Why not?" Willow asks.

"It's going to a bar." Zoe answers. "If it's booze, it never woulda made it there."

"We're going bar hopping?" Willow asks hopefully. She really could use a drink.

"Only one bar." Mal replies. "And I suppose you all can go; ain't no Alliance where we're goin'."

"Cool." Willow squeals. "I have to take a shower; I look like death warmed over. Kaylee, River, wanna go primp?"

"Primp?" Simon asks.

"Get all sexified for our night out on the town." Willow clarifies.

"Hold it." Mal says when the three girls hit the door. "Wanna explain this sexified?"

"Nope." Willow replies. "How long do we have?"

"Bout 5 hours." Mal answers.

"Nara, can we borrow some makeup?" Kaylee asks.

"Yes." Inara replies. "Where are you going to be?"

"Our room." River answers.

"I'm gonna run and get some things outa my bunk." Kaylee tells River and Willow. "I'll meet ya in your room."

Willow and River run down to their room and slam the door shut. "All my clothes are improper."

"Yeah." Willow agrees as she shorts through River's small amount of clothing. "This is kinda cute?"

River cocks her head to look at the black dress Willow is holding. "I've never worn it. It doesn't fit right."

Willow closes her eyes and mumbles under her breath. "Now it does."

River takes the dress with a squeal and holds it up against herself. "Thank you."

"No problem." Willow replies as she finishes going through River's clothes. Sighing with frustration, she suddenly remembers the clothes she had when she got her. Grabbing her bag, she pulls out the dark jeans, sweater, and silk camisole. Bypassing the sweater, she holds the camisole up in the air. "Think I could get away with wearing this?"

"Remove the lace from the bottom." River instructs.

Willow mumbles again and the lace is gone. "Gotta love magic."

"Yep." River agrees.

"I got dibs on the shower first." Willow says as she runs to bathroom.

River rolls her eyes and plops down on the bed.

"Where'd Willow go?" Kaylee questions as she walks into the room with her arms full.

"Bathroom." River answers. "Have a seat."

Kaylee pushes the pile of dresses to the side and plops down. "I'm excited."

"Me too." River agrees.

"Gettin' all sexed up for your man?" Kaylee giggles.

"Yep." River replies. "He's gonna lose it."

There's a light knock on the door and they turn around to see Inara standing in the doorway. "Hey, Nara." Kaylee says. "You goin' out with us?"

"Yes, I think I will." Inara replies. "Here's some makeup and things. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to my shuttle and get ready myself."

"Bye Nara." Kaylee calls out to the companion.

"Inara was here?" Willow asks as she walks out into the bedroom, a towel wrapped around her body. "Like here in the room?"

"Yeah." Kaylee replies, eyeing Willow weirdly. "What's the big deal?"

"Nothing." Willow turns bright red.

River giggles.

Willow glares at the genius.

"What?" Kaylee says. "What's the big deal? What's so funny?"

"Willow kissed Inara." River singsongs.

"What?" Kaylee gasps and then stares at Willow. "You kissed Nara?"

"Technically, she kissed me first." Willow defends.

"Was it good?" Kaylee giggles.

"Oh, yes." Willow sighs. "I mean, no, no there will be no more smoochies."

Kaylee and River giggle.

Willow glares.

"I can't believe you and Nara kissed." Kaylee says.

"Yeah, well, it was a one time thing that will never happen again." Willow replies.

River giggles again.

"What?" Kaylee asks. "They kiss again?"

"No." River replies. "But Willow also kissed the captain."

"RIVER!" Willow yells.

"You kissed the cap'n too?" Kaylee gasps.

"Yes." Willow shouts. "I'm a big ole kiss whore."

"Willow." River scolds. "You are not a kiss whore."

"River, I kissed two different people within like five hours." Willow says. "But it doesn't matter anymore; as of now, the Willow kissage factory is closed for business."

River and Kaylee start laughing so hard they roll off the bed.

"It's not funny." Willow growls. "I've been here before with Oz and Tara. I chose Tara because, well I loved them both but Oz left me once and I was afraid he would leave me again. I'm not saying I didn't love Tara, because I did but….that was a hard enough decision to make. This is harder; I like them both but I don't know who I like more and I don't want to be the one making that decision."

"Who said you have to decide?" River asks.

"I know." Willow agrees. "I'm just going to back out and let nature take it's course."

"That's not what I meant." River says. "I meant, why do you have to chose one or the other?"

Willow's forehead wrinkles in confusion.

"Oh, you're tryin' to say the three of em should make with the smoochies." Kaylee gasps.

Willow spins her head to look at River. "There's no….that's not even…I can't…. believe…..three…"

"Willow, not everything is black and white." River says. "Nobody said you can only love one person."

Willow flops down on her bed. "I can't even…"

River pats Willow on the back. "It's okay."

"At least you'd never get bored." Kaylee comments. "Though it does seem like it'd be kinda confusin'. I mean, would you really feel comfortable sexin' two people at the same time?"

Willow thinks about Inara and can't help the smile that crosses her face. Then she thinks about Mal and can't help the shiver that runs down her spine.

River once again giggles. "I think Willow has no problem with the idea."

-


	14. Bar

Title: Bar

Series: Our Mrs. Cobb

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine; all belongs to Joss Whedon

Rating: PG-15

-

"Wow." Willow gasps. "If I swung that way….oh wait I do. Okay, if you didn't feel like my sister or something, I'd so have to try and score."

"Really?" River self-consciously asks.

"Oh, yeah." Willow assures her. "You look hot."

"She's right." Kaylee agrees. "You look beautiful."

River looks in the mirror and smiles. Jayne is going to lose it. Her hair is a mass of curls flowing down her back. Her eyes are outlined dark and look twice as big as normal. Her lips are full and pink. And then there's the dress; it's black and fits like a second skin. It's held up by to barely there strings and is cut down low in the front and back. The skirt flow out once it reaches her hips and is cut up on both sides to her upper thighs.

"Is that one of the dresses Nara gave you?" Kaylee asks.

"Yes." River answers. "Willow made some alterations."

"Are we ready?" Willow asks, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah." Kaylee answers. She looks down at the pink sundress she's wearing and then at Willow's sexy-barely there top and River's sexy dress with a sigh.

"What's wrong, Kaylee?" River asks.

"You two look all sexy and stuff." Kaylee answers. "And I don't."

"Sure you do." Willow argues. "It's not a 'in your face' way like we are, it's more of a cute and innocent way but it's still sexy."

"That's the whole ruttin' point." Kaylee replies. "People'll notice you two but they ain't gonna notice me."

"You want people to notice you?" Willow questions Kaylee.

"Not people." Kaylee replies.

"Just Simon." River says.

"Yeah." Kaylee agrees.

"In that case, your mission is complete." Willow says. "He notices you."

"He don't show it." Kaylee replies. "He told you that you looked beautiful but he can't say nothin' that sweet to me."

"Kaylee, that doesn't mean anything." Willow smiles at Kaylee. "Simon sees me as an extension of River. He can tell me I'm pretty just like he can tell River she's pretty. But with you, he's crossing the line into datesville and for a guy like Simon, that's probably very scary. I'm guessing he was never a big dater."

"No." River agrees. "Simon has always been too obsessed with work."

"He likes you, trust me, I speak guy talk." Willow says. "He just doesn't know how to say so without looking like an ass."

"You think so?" Kaylee asks hopefully.

"Know so." Willow replies. "Now, if that's all settled, let's go." She holds out both arms and River takes one and Kaylee takes the other. "River, you know Jayne's gonna loose it, right?"

River smiles. "Yes."

-

Mal grabs Simon's arm and looks at his watch. "What the hell is takin' them so long?" Mal says. "They've been in there for over 5 hours; how gorram long does it take to 'primp'?"

Simon jerks his arm out of Mal's grasp. "Wouldn't it be easier if you had your own watch?"

"Probably." Mal agrees.

"Oh, my." Book says, looking up at the catwalks.

Mal turns to follow the Shepard's gaze and his eyes widen in shock. The girls are walkin' down the stairs and all of them look dolled up. Kaylee's wearin' another pink thing but it don't look nothin' like the fluffy one she wore before; it's a sundress type thing with straps and ends bout mid-thigh. River's dress, well, he don't think she should be leavin' the boat dressed like that. And Willow, she's wearin' them dark jeans she had on when she first got here and a small, tiny, little tank top thing that looks more like underwear than anything else.

"A'right, I'm glad you had fun gettin' all sexified." Mal says to them. "Now, go change."

"Don't be silly, cap'n." Kaylee says. "We are changed."

"You three look lovely." Book says with a smile.

"Thanks." Willow, River, and Kaylee reply.

"So, we ready to go?" Willow asks Mal although she avoids looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah." Mal answers, looking around at his crew.

"Where we goin' anyways cap'n?" Kaylee asks.

"Some bar called Boca del Inferno." Mal answers. "Don't know what it…"

"Mouth of hell." Willow whispers.

"Huh?" Mal turns to look at Willow.

"It's Spanish, roughly translated means mouth of hell or hellmouth." Willow replies.

"So, you speak Spanish and Latin?" Mal questions.

Willow rolls her eyes. "I knew you couldn't go long without the questions."

"Hey, it ain't a hard question." Mal replies. "Just a yes or no one."

"Yes." Willow answers. "There, you satisfied?"

"Not at all." Mal answers. "Alright, there's some rules; number one, me, Jayne, and Zoe are makin' the exchange, the rest of ya just find a table and sit down. Number two, no bar fights and none of that stuff you three was callin' dancin'."

"Yes, sir, captain, sir." Willow salutes.

Mal rolls his eyes and leads the way out of boat. "Oh, couple more things." Mal says, turning to look at Zoe and Jayne. "Badger said this guy we're meetin' with is decent enough long as we don't try to play him, talk down to him, or make fun of his hair."

"His hair?" Zoe repeats.

"Yeah." Mal says. "That's all Badger would say; just don't make fun of his hair, guess he's sensitive bout it. You hear that, Jayne?"

"Yeah." Jayne mutters. "Leave his hair alone. Can we just go, I need a ruttin' drink." She shouldn't be wearin' that dress, not goin' into a bar where he's gonna have to break some fool's neck for starin' at her. Though he's gotta admit, she looks ruttin' hot. And he can't help but wonder if'n anybody would notice if he just threw her over his shoulder and ran to his bunk.

River lets go of Willow's arm and drops to the rear of the group.

Willow glances behind her and then grabs Simon's arm. "So, Simon, how are you?"

"Um, fine." Simon replies. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Peachy with a side of keen." Willow chirps. "Okay, I'm still sad and stuff but I think I needed that, the big ole breakdown. Sometimes, a girl just needs to cry, right Kaylee?"

"Yeah." Kaylee agrees quietly.

"You're askin' for all kinds of trouble dressin' like that." Jayne quietly growls over at River.

River smiles up at him. "I know."

Jayne glances up to make sure everyone's still a ways in front of him and River. "You even got panties on?"

"No." River replies sweetly. "Should I?"

Jayne closes his eyes and tightens his hand around the gun he's holding. "Moony, you do realize I'm gonna have to hurt any hundan that looks at you, don't ya?"

River nods happily. "I enjoy it when you commit violence."

Jayne cocks an eyebrow and a smirk crosses his face. "Do ya now?"

River smiles. "Very much so."

"Jayne, what the gorram hell?" Mal yells. "Get up here and stop arguin' with River."

"Stay with red." Jayne orders River quietly before jogging up to the front of the group.

"Hello, Inara." River takes the arm that the companion is holding out to her.

"Hello, River." Inara replies. "That dress looks lovely on you though I don't recall it being cut exactly that way."

"Willow made some alterations." River explains.

"Are you being careful, with Jayne?" Inara questions quietly.

"Are you being careful with Willow and the captain?" River questions back.

Inara flushes slightly. "You know?"

"Yes." River pats Inara softly on the arm. "You have a confusing road in front of you; don't automatically take the shortcut." Then she walks gracefully forward to take Kaylee's hand leaving the companion flustered.

With Kaylee on one side and Simon on the other, Willow is grateful for the support as she walks into the bar called 'Boca del Inferno'. It could be the Bronze, from the stage to the balcony to the bar to the pool tables, right down to their table. It's like stepping back in time, like waking up from a dream and it takes River pinching her to make her realize she was never asleep in the first place so it couldn't possible be a dream. Then she hears it, that voice, and her hearts stopping and she's walking over to Mal despite what she's been told.

-

"You guys go on and sit down." Mal orders. "Rest of us are gonna get paid. Jayne, you got that crate?"

"Yeah." Jayne answers, lifting the small, practically weightless crate into view. "Where's this guy?"

Mal looks around the bar trying to find whoever seems to be in charge. He spots the man almost right away; an air of power practically circling him. He's currently breaking up a fight (to the annoyance of what looks to be a couple bouncers) and his authority to his employees can be seen.

"Now, I have to break up you two bloody idiots again and I'll rip both your arms off and beat you to death with them, dong ma?" A cockney accent, one closely resembling Badger, says.

"That's our guy." Mal nods to Jayne and Zoe who both flank him on his way across the bar.

The fighting men scatter and the man, slim built, dressed in all black with white hair (now Mal can see why he's so sensitive about it) takes a shot glass from a passing waitress and downs it before tossing the glass to the bartender. He spins around before they reach him and Mal comes to a stop at the two guns pointing at him and Jayne.

"Well, now, you're both dead." Blonde head cocks, eyebrow jerking up in the air. "Though you both look a bit different; what happened to the suit and tie, lawyer boy?"

"Huh?" Jayne mutters. "Tie; I don't own a ruttin' tie."

"Sure ya don't." Blonde boy sneers. "Just like preacher boy here doesn't own that God-awful black suit that ain't ever seeming to go outa style."

"Hold on a gorram second." Mal shouts. "I ain't a preacher and Jayne here ain't a lawyer."

"I got a thing for faces." Guns cock. "And two people who tried to do me in, I remember."

"Spike."

"Which one of ya's said that?"

"Ain't me." Jayne defends.

"Me either." Mal replies.

"Don't look at me." Zoe says. "I'm just as confused as you."

"Spike."

"There it bloody well is again."

"Spike."

Mal looks behind him when he finally realizes it's Willow. She's walking towards them slowly, the rest of the crew on her heals, and when she sees the blonde man in front of them, she's running towards him.

"SPIKE!" Willow squeals happily. "Oh my goddess, Spike." She throws herself at the blonde vampire expecting an equally as happy greeting; she's disappointed.

"Don't know who the bloody hell you are." Spike growls, gripping 'Red's' impersonator's arms tightly. "But wearing that face round me is the last bloody thing you'll ever do."

"Spike, it's me, Willow." Willow pleads.

"No, Red's dead." Spike growls. "Done seen where she went down; there weren't enough left to ID even."

"Spike, it's me." Willow says.

Spike just growls and tightens his hands around her arms. She knows she's going to have bruises but that doesn't matter. She shakes her hair to the side, baring her neck. "Spike, trust your instincts." Willow says passively. "Feel me; smell me; you know my scent."

She didn't think it worked but after a few seconds, she feels Spike growl against her neck, can feel his face against her skin as it changes and his teeth push in slightly over the scar Harmony gave her. She knows the moment he realizes it's her; the moment her blood hits his tongue. His tongue swipes at the pinpoint to close it and his face changes back. Then he's pulling back to stare at her with tears in his eyes. "Red, it's really you."

"I know." Willow smiles at him and then squeals when he picks her up and spins her around in circles.

Mal's hand was on his pistol ready to come up when this Spike guy started shaking her. Oh, he remembers Spike; remembers the stories Willow told. Then Willow is pushing her neck into his face and telling him to smell, whatever the hell that means. Then he's spinning her in circles and they're both laughing happily. Needless to say, Mal's hand still wants to shoot the blonde, actually, if he's completely honest, most of him wants to shoot the blonde.

"Willow, we're attractin' a bit of a crowd here." Mal says. "And I thought I done told all of you to stay outa this trade."

Willow bends her head backwards to look at Mal. "Oops." Then she leans up to look at Spike. "Spike, is there somewhere we can go, private somewhere?"

"Well now, I didn't think you were driving stick anymore." Spike leers, eyebrow wiggling in invitation.

Willow laughs, smacks him on the head and then kisses his cheek. "I missed you."

"Missed you too, Red." Spike says. He whistles over his shoulder and one of the bouncers comes back. "Give me that crate."

Jayne tosses it to him, frowning when the smaller man catches it with ease.

Spikes rips the top of the crate off and laughs gleefully. "Finally." He growls, hands digging in. "I've been bloody craving these for weeks."

Willow peaks into the crate and then starts laughing so hard she has to grab onto the Spike to keep from falling over. "Onions." Willow gasps. "We were transporting onions for you?"

Spike thrusts the crate at his bouncer and then places a handful of onions on the tray of a passing waitress. "Give these to Earl and tell him to fry em up." Spike orders. "We'll be in the back."

"Can do, bossman." The waitress says as she walks back to the kitchen.

"Now, everyone get back to what they were doing." Spike yells at the bar patrons. "And remember, them two are just as capable of ripping arms off as I am; don't give them a reason to." Then he turns to face the Serenity crew. "If you'll follow me, we'll go to the back."

Willow leans happily against Spike's side as he leads them through the bar. He's Sunnydale and L.A. and the scoobies and the bat pack and everything home and safe all rolled up into one.

"How'd you get here?" Spike whispers.

"Buffy." Willow answers. "That's all I know as of now."

Spike raises an eyebrow. "They know?"

"No." Willow answers. "Not the right time."

Inara is confused; they're not lovers but they're very secure and easy around each other, just like lovers would be. And she jealous, she can feel it churning in her stomach; she hates that feeling.

Mal's hand hasn't left his pistol and still wants to pull it out. They're too comfortable around each other, she's leaning too close and they're whispering too gorram much.

Spike pushes open the back door leading to home and gestures for everyone to enter.

"Whoa, Spike, it's…not a crypt." Willow gushes. "I'm impressed."

"Yeah, well, a man can only live in a cemetery for too many years before he misses having real furniture." Spike answers. "Take a seat and then you can start explaining why you're traveling with preacherboy and lawyerboy."

Mal looks around the large living room full of plush, leather furniture that probably cost more than they made last year. He nods for Inara, Kaylee, and River to take a seat and then sits on the arm of the couch by Inara why Jayne takes the arm by River. Book, Wash, Simon, and Zoe take another couch and to his complete disgust, Willow shares a small couch with the blonde.

"Okay, Spike, I get the preacher thing, cause I thought he was Caleb too." Willow says. "But what's up with the lawyer thing?"

"Hamilton." Spike replies.

"Who?" Willow asks.

"Oh, he was after your time." Spike says. "You remember Eve, right?"

"Eve, the evil, liaison to the senior partners Eve whose ribs Buffy was going to rip out and wear as a hat if she looked at Angel one more time, Eve?" Willow replies.

"That'd be the one." Spike replies. "Well, she tried to play the senior partners and got caught; Hamilton, your boy over there, replaced him."

"What the gorram hell are senior partners?" Jayne asks.

"Senior law partners for the law firm Wolfram & Hart." Willow explains.

"Lawyers?" Jayne says. "I ain't ever worked for lawyers."

"And I seem to remember you with a pen held out to the poof, telling him to sign on the dotted line more bloody times than I can count." Spike replies. "Wanna explain that?"

"I ain't ever worked for lawyers." Jayne repeats. "And I don't know who or what the poof is but I can guarantee you I ain't ever gave him anything, let alone a gorram pen."

"Spike, it's just gotta be one of those things." Willow says. "So, are you alone? Is Angel here?"

"No." Spike replies. "A bit after you died or whatever happened to you, we took on Wolfram & Hart and kicked their bloody asses. The poof got his new shoes he was always talking bout and him and Buffy got hitched."

"Shoes." Willow's brow furrows. "Oh, shoes. Angel got new shoes!"

"Don't see why you're so excited bout some guy getting shoes, Willow." Wash says. "But hey, Angel got new shoes!"

Spike grins at Wash. "Well, if he ain't just like the whelp."

"I know." Willow agrees. "I'm thinking of showing him the snoopy dance."

Spike smiles and looks around at the rest of the crew. "Hey there, what's your name, cutie?"

Kaylee looks up at the blonde man talking to her and wets her lips. His voice sent tingles down her spine and for some reason, she just wants to follow him out of the room and let him do whatever he wants to her. "Kaylee."

Willow smacks Spike on the back of the head. "Don't use the voice on her, Spike."

Spike fake growls at Willow. "Don't know what you're talking about, pet."

"Oh, please." Willow rolls her eyes. "I've seen you seduce dozens, hundreds of dozens of women out of their clothes with that voice; Kaylee's off limits."

"Staking a claim?" Spike smirks.

"Kaylee!" Willow squeals. "No, that's just wrongs. Not that she's not sexy cause she is but she's not my type, she's too chipper. Could you just imagine us together, it'd be like two little chipmunks on speed and nobody would be able to get a word in edgewise or anything. Not that that's the only reason, they're tons of other reasons…"

Spike places a gentle, laughing kiss on Willow's still moving lips. "I missed the Willow babble."

Mal sits up straight, his hand tightening around his gun again.

"Oh, Spike lips." Willow fake gags.

"Brat." Spike says.

Willow sticks her tongue out at him.

Spike rolls his eyes and stands up. Walking across the room he opens the door and motions in the waitresses. "Set everything down on the table."

Willow sees the 'bloomin' onions' and giggles. Then she sees the tray of chicken wings and grabs one with a moan. "Chicken."

Spike gives his waitresses a few more orders before sitting back down and grabbing one of the blooms. "You guys can dig in."

Willow, starting on her 4th wing looks at the crew. "It's good."

River and Kaylee both grab for a wing, sighing happily as the real meat hits their tongues. "Real chicken."

"Yeah." Spike agrees. "There's some red meat coming in a bit, Earl's just gotta finish some other orders first." There's another knock on the door. "And that'd be the booze." He's up again and this time the girls are setting down large pitchers of strawberry daiquiris, beer, and water along with a couple bottles of whiskey and an array of glasses.

Kaylee grabs the pitcher of strawberry daiquiri before anybody else can and moans loudly at the first taste. "Oh, this is so gorram good."

"Well, not-a-preacher, you gonna eat any?" Spike questions curiously.

"Not till I understand why you're giving all this to us." Mal replies. "You treat all delivery people this way."

"Nope." Spike answers. "You're with Red."

"And that's it?" Mal replies. "Just cause Willow's with us you treat us to food and drink better than most core parties have?"

"Yep." Spike answers. "Red's done been by my side, even after I tried to kill and torture and rape her more times than I like remembering. She says you're good folk; you're good folk."

"I never said they were good folk." Willow comments.

"Are they?" Spike replies.

"Yeah." Willow smiles. "They're good."

"See there." Spike says to the still frowning captain. "She said you're good, I trust her, ergo food and drinks for all."

Mal, while not really satisfied with the answer, takes the glass of whiskey Zoe is holding out to him.

"Aw, more food." Spike stands up and lets the girls back in, this time their trays weighed down with bite size pieces of steak and pork, potato wedges, and fresh cut vegetables.

Plates are passed around and the food is eaten slowly and happily, the real meat and vegetables being savored down to the last bite. Spike leaves once and returns with a plate of brownies.

"That was delicious." Willow says, sneaking a brownie off the plate.

"Yes, it was." Inara agrees.

One by one, they thank the blonde man, even Jayne and Mal, who both do it seemingly against their wiles.

"Okay, now that everyone's full and tired." Spike says, looking at Willow. "You wanna explain why you're traveling with criminals?"

"What makes you think we're criminals?" Mal asks Spike, a glass still held in his hand.

"A few things." Spike answers. "One being your doing a job for the rodent boy and he don't hire anybody but criminals. Other being the two fugitives you've got with you."

Guns are drawn and aimed at the blonde; he just sits back in his chair and smirks, not a bit of fear crossing his face.

"Well, now." Mal says, grinning sardonically. "Looks like we have a problem."

"Yep." Jayne agrees, shifting his weight in front of River.

"Cause they're my crew." Mal says. "I don't think kindly to those lookin' to hurt my crew or turn them in either."

"Spike's not going to hurt River or Simon." Willow assures Mal. "Or turn them in."

"It's a big reward, Red." Jayne says. "Who knows what he's libel to do."

"He won't turn them in, right Spike?" Willow turns to look at Spike with pleading eyes.

"No, I ain't gonna turn them in." Spike agrees. "I'd sooner shoot my own dick off before I'd help the bloody Alliance."

"How'd you know who they are then?" Mal asks, his gun still not lowering.

"Make it my business to know who's at the top of the Alliance's most wanted list." Spike answers with a grin. "Makes it easier to know who to help."

Mal grins back. "You're not worried bout a backlash?"

Spike laughs. "Purple-bellied boys don't come here." He says. "Not after Blue shoved a chopstick through one of their balls for touching her arse."

Hands drops to cup themselves protectively.

"Blue?" Willow asks.

"Oh, I forgot, you don't know about Blue." Spike says. "Fred."

Willow's eyes widen. "Fred's here?"

"Yeah." Spike answers. "Well, not right here; her and the niblet went shopping on the core somewhere, don't actually know where though; they never tell me."

"Niblet?" Willow repeats. "Dawnie! Dawnie is here? How?"

"Remember that thing with Glory?" Spike says. "Well, it seems that makes the niblet a bit like me."

"Oh." Willow mutters, trying to figure out how Dawnie's keyness makes her immortal. "Then how's Fred?"

"Happened a bit after you left." Spike answers. "She had a bit of a time like you did, though it was completely out of her control, and she's kinda like me too."

"You know these people?" Book questions Willow, not missing the way Spike flinches when he walks towards them. "You're afraid of me?"

"No." Spike argues. "Just never met a man of the cloth that didn't condemn me straight to some special hell."

"I believe in giving someone the benefit of the doubt." Book replies. "And taking in to account their present actions when weighed against their past as they can always overcome past mistakes."

Spike laughs. "That'd make you different than most I've met." He comments. "And trust me, you've killed as long and as much as I have, there's no overcoming." Spike closes his eyes and breathes deep. "Something the poof taught me; this is just a break before I'm tumbling back into hell where I belong."

"Don't say that." Willow says to Spike. "You can still…"

"What, find redemption?" Spike interrupts. "That's a mirage in the sand; the token pot of gold at the end of the bloody rainbow; it's not something I'll ever find."

Willow hugs Spike sadly.

"It's okay, Red." Spike says. "I'm okay. I got my bar and I got my girls; don't need anything else."

"Girls?" Willow gaps. "Oh, you and Dawnie and Fred, together?"

"Yeah." Spike grins. "Why, you jealous?"

Willow smacks Spike on the arm. "Dawnie's like my little sister." Willow says. "Yours too."

"But she ain't." Spike replies. "And don't try the guilt thing, I did that for so gorram long I could have given peaches a run for his money in the brooding department. Finally, I just gave into Blue and the bit's seduction attempts."

"Who is peaches?" Wash asks curiously.

"Angel." River whispers.

Spike turns to peer at the little girl being protected by her almost lover. "Well, now, if that something I haven't seen in a long time."

"What?" Jayne says, trying to move more in front of River.

Spike turns to look at Willow. "You're riding with a seer."

"Yeah." Willow agrees.

Spike cocks his head to look at River more. "Well, now, I just wonder how good you really are."

River cocks her head back. "You'll never find out, William."

Spike laughs. "You got guts, pet."

"Not yours." River nudges Jayne aside so she can look at the blonde vampire. She knows what he's seeing and with an evil grin, closes her eyes and dances her fingers across the air. "My mummy used to sing me to sleep at night." River whispers, using a voice she knows Spike will never forget. "Run and catch, run and catch, the lamb is caught in the blackberry patch. She had the sweetest voice." Then she opens her eyes to look into Spike's. "What will your mummy sing when they find your body?"

Spike's face goes paler than normal and he realizes he completely underestimated the seer. "Well, then, I think you've proved your bloody point."

"What point?" Mal asks, wondering if River's doing another one of her 'feeling' things.

"That she's not like Dru." Spike answers.

"Who was that, mei-mei?" Simon asks River.

"Dru." River answers.

"Okay, she's not like this Dru and proved it by impersonating her?" Mal asks. "Don't seem logical to me."

"Dru was psychotic." Spike answers. "She never would have been lucid enough to play with me without someone instructing her."

"Who is Dru?" Simon questions.

"She's Spike's ex-girlfriend." Willow answers.

"She was more than that." Spike cuts in. "She was life and death, love and hate all rolled into one. She made me the man I am today and for that, I will always hate and love her. But she was also a seer like the little stream here though she had nowhere near the control that she's got. Dru's visions came and went as they pleased. Little stream looks to be able to see when she wants." He then looks at Willow. "I'm guessing that's due mostly in part to you."

Willow nods. "I've been helping her."

"That's good." Spike says. "Cause otherwise, she'd probably lose it completely though she ain't gonna ever be 'normal', seers never are." For this he looks at the big man beside her and her brother. "Best thing for her, let her be and let her choose what she wants on her own, not what you think is best for her."

"Thank you." River says to Spike. "That was very nice of you, William."

"And she'll live a bit longer if she stops with the William thing." Spike threatens with a growl.

Jayne tenses.

River just looks Spike up and down with a small smile. "Wait'll they drop and try that again, William."

Willow and Kaylee giggle, Jayne and Mal smirk, Book and Simon gasp while the rest of the crew looks at Spike for his reaction.

Spike glares at River for a few seconds before throwing his head back and laughing. "Bloody hell, have you got a strong pair." Spike says. "You're not the least bit afraid of me, are you?"

"No." River agrees. "You will not harm us."

Mal grabs Simon's arm and looks down at his watch again. "Well, I'm not trying to cut this reunion short but we've got jobs to do." Mal announces.

Willow looks at Mal and then back at Spike, not completely ready to leave.

"You don't gotta go with them, Red." Spike says. "You're welcome here, you know that."

It would be so easy, so much less painful and less confusing and she wants to say yes. She wants to tackle Spike with a huge hug and tell him of course she'll stay but she doesn't; she can't. Buffy sent her to River for a reason and she has to find out what that reason is.

"I can't Spike." Willow says quietly, not hearing the relieved breaths from her announcement. "It would be wonderful but can't leave until I figure out why I'm here in the first place."

"I know." Spike kisses Willow's forehead. "It's the bloody Scooby in you."

"Yeah." Willow agrees. "Stupid thing."

Spike chuckles. "Well, if you're not staying, least let me write down our coordinates so you can write and so that the niblet can write you when her and Blue get back."

"These two are your girls." Mal comments, refusing to see the similarities that has with his own situation. "And you don't know where they are?"

"Nope." Spike replies. "Girls can take care of themselves and they say we need this time so we can 'bond' further or some other go'se. I don't really pay attention since I know they really only want to go spend as much money as they can on shoes and clothes without me finding out how much."

"And you don't stop them?" Zoe asks.

Spike gets a terrified expression on his face. "You never step between a Sunnydale girl and her shoes." He stresses. "Libel to get one to the side of the face or dick if you do."

Willow laughs. "He's right." She agrees. "We're a little, mean when it comes to shoes."

"Mean?" Spike huffs. "Violent is more like it. No, they wanna go shoe shopping, it's safer for all involved if I remain here and wait on them to get back." He walks over to a picture and pulls it aside to reveal a safe. He opens it and removes a few things before slamming it back shut. "Here, Red, the watcher's journals and stuff."

Willow takes the five journals Spike is holding out to her and opens one to see Giles' familiar handwriting. "Giles."

"Yep." Spike agrees. Then he tosses Mal a bag of money. "That's for the onions and I've decided to cut out the middleman. I need something, I'll contact you straight instead of the rodent."

"Which will put us on bad footing with Badger." Mal says as he pockets the money.

"No, it'll probably get you a cash reward." Spike replies. "He's bloody terrified of me and hates dealing with me; I only use him because I find it entertaining."

"Why's he deal with you if he's afraid of you?" Zoe questions.

"Huh, I'm not real sure." Spike grins at her. "Might have something to do with me casually mentioning I've ripped people in half for trying to back out on me."

"That's why he's afraid of you?" Mal asks.

"No." Spike answers. "He's actually more afraid of Blue seeing how she picked him up by his balls once. Girl's got a wicked fascination with causing men pain in the nether regions."

Zoe laughs. "Damn, I've always wanted to do that."

"You should have." Spike says. "Damn entertaining."

"Spike, do you think Dawnie would care if I took some clothes?" Willow asks. "Cause I don't really have any."

"Naw, she won't care." Spike answers. "First room down the hall; her and Blue's stuff is in the big closet, take what you want."

Willow waves and runs out of the room with River and Kaylee on her heels.

Spike tosses another bag to Mal. "Red's fare."

Mal looks down at the money.

"Just take it." Spike says. "Know she doesn't have money, gonna give her some too, and I know what it costs to keep a boat fueled and crew fed. Red finds out how much she's costing, she's going to freak out and insist on getting off wherever you might be; she's too much of a good person."

Mal nods and pockets the money.

Spike walks out of the room and returns a few moments later with plastic containers. "You guys can take what's leftover."

Mal raises an eyebrow; there's a lot of food leftover.

"Except for the onions." Spike grabs the last three and sets them to the side. "They're mine."

Book and Simon fill the containers as they wait on the girls to return. By the time they're done, three giggles can be heard coming down the hall.

"Spike, do you own anything other than black?" Willow asks with a giggle.

"Yeah." Spike answers. "Some gray and dark blue. You get enough stuff?"

Willow holds up the two bags of clothing. "Give Dawnie and Fred hugs for me and tell them to call or whatever." Willow says. "You know how to call us, right?"

"Yeah." Spike laughs. "I know how to wave ships and your captain here just gave me his information so as soon as the girls get back, I'll tell them to wave you. Now, come on, and I'll walk you out the back exit."

Willow feels the bags being lifted out of her hands and looks over to see River and Kaylee taking them. She smiles gratefully at them and then grabs onto Spike.

The walk to Serenity is quiet, only the occasional sniffle being heard out of Willow. Spike follows them onto the boat and looks around the bay before looking at Willow. "Well, Red, last chance."

Willow throws her arms around Spike's neck with a cry. "I needed to see somebody from home so much." Willow whispers. "I was losing it; you don't know how much good it does to know you and Dawnie and Fred are here. It means I'm not alone and I'm not stuck here; I'm staying here because I choose to."

Spike squeezes Willow tight and kisses her forehead. "Just remember, you change your mind at anytime, just give me a wave and I'll find you, wherever you are."

"I know." Willow replies, pulling back to look at him. "Bye Spike."

"Bye Red." Spike whispers, pressing money into her hand. "You need more, just wave and I'll get it to you."

"Thank you." Willow says gratefully.

Spike kisses Willow's forehead once more, waves to the crew, and walks down the loading door and into the dark.

-


	15. Lessons

Title: Lessons

Series: Our Mrs. Cobb

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: R

FYI: HI! I'm back from Florida. It was a nice vacation but I didn't really get much writing done. But I'm feeling refreshed and ready to write.

-

He pushes her back hard against the cold metal, rougher than he means to be. She just moans and jumps up, wrappin' those incredible legs round his waist. His hands slide up her smooth legs to cup her bare ass. He grinds his erection against her warm center and they both groan. He breaks their hot kiss to drag his mouth down her neck and burrows under the top of her dress to find a hard nipple. Teeth bitin' down, he worries the little bud. She whimpers and arches to give him more access.

"How much time?" Jayne growls, his tongue flickin' at her smooth skin.

"Another few minutes." River moans, her hands pushing though his hair to hold his head against her breast. "Mark me."

Placin' his mouth right above her nipple, Jayne sucks hard.

River moans.

Jayne just keeps on suckin', wantin' to see her pale skin dark with his brand. He wants it to be her neck, showin' the verse she belongs to him, but knows the verse ain't ready to know that yet. But it will be and gorram if'n he won't make sure she's always marked as his then. He pulls away after he knows she's gonna be marked and smirks all satisfied like. Right there, right above that little, hard nipple is his mark. It's big and dark and won't be mistaken for anything other than what it is.

River brings a hand up and touches the hickey with a happy sigh. She's been branded, a Jayne brand. It makes her happy. But she can feel the wonder floating around the air and knows their time is almost up. Willow and Kaylee can only distract Simon and the captain for so long. She slides her hand down the front of her body, her fingers brushing over growly before she finds her destination. She burrows her hands between her wet thighs, moaning when she brushes over her clit.

"Gorram, moony, you tryin' to kill me?" Jayne groans, lifting up the bottom of her dress so he can watch her play with herself. "Damn if that ain't hot as hell."

River pulls her hand away and moves her wet digits up to press against Jayne's lips.

Jayne greedily sucks her wet fingers into his mouth, growling softly at the taste.

River leans forward and presses a kiss to Jayne's forehead. "Time to let me go."

Another growl rumbles though his chest but he moves back letting her feet touch the ground.

River looks up at Jayne with a lusty smile. "Think of me when you touch growly." She purrs. "And I will think of you when I pleasure my girl parts."

Jayne's eyes close on a groan.

"Do you like that?" River questions curiously. "Do you like thinking about me touching myself?"

"Yeah." Jayne grunts, hands fisting at his side to keep from grabbing her.

"I like to think of you." River whispers. "Pretend that it's your fingers inside of me and your hands cupping my breasts. But it's not the same. My fingers are not like yours; they don't send shivers down my spine. And though I do fly, it's not the same. I can make myself fly but only you can make me soar."

"Moony." Jayne warns.

"I have to be quiet." River continues, her eyes glazed over with lust. "My fingers have to move slowly as Willow is only a few feet away. I think she knows what I'm doing but she never says anything. She just pretends to sleep while my knees are bent and spread wide to allow my hands access to my wetness. And she never said anything when one of her candles came up missing. It's hidden under my mattress and sometimes, I use it. It feels better than my fingers and reaches deeper than they can. I have to put my pillow over my face while I pump the long, thin candle inside myself to muffle my moans."

He can't ever remember bein' this turned on. The gorram thought of her fuckin' herself with a gorram candle of all things has got him so turned on he can barely see straight. He's draggin' her outa the bay and towards her room before he even realizes it. And he don't care, he don't give a flyin' fuck if'n Mal and the doc are waitin' in the gorram room; he's gonna have her naked and under him and there ain't a force in the gorram verse that's gonna stop him.

She's pushed him over the edge; she realizes that now. She didn't realize how much her words would effect him; didn't realize how much they would effect her. And when he pushes her door closed and pulls her hard against his chest, she can do nothing but moan as he eats at her lips. Her dress is off her body in the space of a heartbeat and she's being lowered down onto her bed. She watches through half-closed eyes as he strips down, his clothes hitting the floor one right after another until he's standing beside her bed naked as the day he was born. He's beautiful; like a sculpture in a museum. His chest is broad and scattered with hair. There's nothing small on him, growly proudly standing up to say hello to her. His legs are big and strong, just like his arms. She can see various scars from over the years and her mouth waters at the thought of licking every one of them. He's so dark compared to her pale skin; so big compared to her frailness. Then he's moving down on top of her and she automatically bends and spreads her knees to make a home for him.

Jayne kisses his way down her face to suck softly at her breasts. He loves these little globes, so firm and soft. And gorram if she ain't the most responsive girl he's ever had the pleasure to touch. Little moans and mewls are escaping her mouth at every touch of his mouth. He sucks at her skin again, peppering her pale breasts and belly with his brands. It's an animalistic urge that he ain't go no gorram control over; he couldn't mark her more less he ruttin' pissed on her. He nips at her belly button, smirking against her smooth skin when she groans. Then he's where he loves to be, his face nestled between her thighs. And gorram if'n she don't taste a bit sweeter every gorram time. His tongue licks between her folds before seekin' out that bit of flesh that's guaranteed to make her fly. He sucks sharply on it and brings his hand into the action, pushin' three fingers inside her. She bucks off the bed with a moan and he just places his other hand on her belly to hold her still.

River's mouth opens in a silent scream as Jayne forces a fourth finger inside her. He's stretching her, preparing her and she just goes with him, her hips riding his hand eagerly. She's flying after a few moments, her hand fisting against her mouth to muffle her release. She loves this bliss; this blankness where there's nothing but her, Jayne, and the pleasure they give each other. His fingers pull out and she whimpers in disappointment; she wasn't done flying yet.

Jayne kisses his way back up her body and nudges her fist out of the way so that he can kiss her mouth. His cock is harder than it's ever been, his tip restin' against the entrance of her body.

River can feel growly poking at her, asking permission to come inside. She breaks the kiss and lays her head back against her pillow so she can see into Jayne's eyes. It's all there; his desire to be inside her but his willingness to wait. It's entirely up to her. She tilts her hips and reaches between them to rub her thumb lovingly along his staff. "It's okay." She whispers. "It's time for growly to come home."

Jayne's eyes close with relief. He bends his mouth down to hers and slips his tongue into her mouth while at the same time pushin' his cock inside her. She's tight, so gorram tight and he has to mentally name all his guns to keep from comin' right away. But the time he reaches Betty, he's in her to the hilt. He can taste salt and pulls his mouth back to see tears slidin' down her face.

"I'm sorry, baby." Jayne whispers, his hands movin' up to brush the tears off her face.

"It's not your fault." River whispers back. "Growly is so big and my girl parts are so small; there was bound to be some confusion."

"Ain't confused, moony." Jayne grunts with a bark of laughter. "They know what they're doin'; just need a bit of time to adjust to each other is all."

"She needs a name." River says, rolling her hips slightly to test her body.

Jayne closes his eyes and fights for control. Gorram, if'n he don't feel like a randy teenager touchin' his first bit of flesh. "Smarty." Jayne grunts out the first thought that comes to mind.

River smiles and wraps her legs around his hips. "I like it." She purrs. "Growly and smarty."

"Yeah." Jayne agrees, his hands fisting against the mattress. This is the hardest thing he's ever done; holdin' still to give her time to adjust when all he really wants to do is pound into her.

"Jayne, the introductions have been made." River moans. "It is now time for the dance."

Jayne pulls out and pushes back in; they both groan. He tries to go slow, he really does, but she ain't helpin' things by bein' so eager and slammin' her hips up against his, her legs tightin' around his hips in a deathgrip.

She feels full and warm and safe. She can't help but wonder how he fits inside her and she also can't help but to want to see. And she will, one day. Jayne has enough experience; he has to know a position that will enable her to watch him fill her up. Maybe they can set up a capture so that she can go back and watch. She makes a metal note to ask Jayne. Then she can't think at all as he starts pounding inside her; all she can do is feel. His hand slips down to rub at her stretched skin before thumbing her clit. It's so different than anything she's ever felt before and this time when she flies, it's longer and harder and better than every other time.

The second her body clenches around his, he lets go and buries his face in her hair to muffle his release. Her body milks his tightly and he ain't ever come this hard in his gorram life.

"She's probably sleeping, Simon." Willow says cheerfully as she opens the door and peaks inside. "Yep, she's asleep."

"Maybe I should check on her." Simon replies.

"Now, Simon, we've talked about the smothering thing." Willow says. "She's fine. Just go to bed."

"Fine." Simon agrees. "Goodnight, Willow."

"Night, Simon." Willow says as she shuts the door. She kicks Jayne's boots out of the way and grabs the bags of clothes she took from Dawn. Unzipping the first one, she pulls out the first pair of pajamas she finds and goes into the small bathroom.

"Uh, I better go." Jayne mutters, having no desire to leave the room.

"No." River flips them over and lays on top of him, his flaccid cock still inside her. "No leaving."

Jayne wraps his arms around her, not wanting to leave but knowing he can't stay. While Willow might always be pushing them together, he highly doubts she's gonna want him sleepin' in her room.

Willow turns the bathroom light off and walks carefully to her bed. She crawls under the covers and adjust her pillow before moving onto her side to face the wall. "Night River." Willow whispers. "Night Jayne."

"Night Willow." River replies. "Is the door locked?"

"Yep." Willow says. "Everyone's in bed but Jayne, you should probably leave by 6 so you don't get caught."

"I'll wake you up." River assures him, cuddling down against his chest.

Jayne's mouth hangs open in disbelief.

"Night Jayne." River presses a kiss against his lips.

"Night." Jayne grunts, pressing a sloppy kiss against her cheek. "Night Red." Then, since they both seem okay with the whole gorram thing, he reaches down to grab River's blanket off the ground where it must have fell and covers them up. His hand claspin' round River's waist possessively, he closes his eyes and dozes off.

-

"Inara, it's a pleasure to hear from you." A beautiful, dark-haired woman says.

Inara smiles at the cortex screen. "It's a pleasure to see you, Nandi." Inara says.

"Is there something wrong?" Nandi questions. "Not that there has to be anything wrong for you to contact me."

"Yes, actually, there is something wrong." Inara replies. "I find myself in need of some council."

"The guild has people set aside for dealing with issues." Nandi points out. "Why not contact them?"

"I need a friend." Inara replies. "Someone I trust and someone who's advise will be for my best interests and not what is considered acceptable. I know you will be that person."

Nandi's face takes on a confused expression. "Of course, I will help you anyway I can." She says. "What is the problem?"

Inara sighs. "It would be better if we could talk in person."

"I can't leave." Nandi replies. "I'm having a small problem of my own; one of my girls just found out she's pregnant and if the father is who we think it is, he's going to want the child and will use any method to get it."

"How far along is she?" Inara questions.

"About 6 months." Nandi replies. "Can you come out here?"

Inara nods after a few moments. "If Captain Reynolds won't bring me then I will find another way." She says. "It will probably be a few days, a week at the most."

"I will keep an eye out for you." Nandi says with a smile. "Tzoo-foo nee, mei-mei."

"And you." Inara replies. Once the screen goes black, Inara turns off her screen. She doesn't know what Mal is going to say but she needs to talk to somebody that she can trust. She had been dealing well with her feelings for Mal; keeping them pushed back and not letting anyone see them. Then they kissed and now that control is fading.

And then there's Willow. She came out of nowhere and Inara has no idea how to process those feelings. Deep down, Inara always knew she wasn't cut out to be a companion; she cares too much. She glances at the clock in her room and sees that it is 6am. With a sigh, she removes her smock and pulls on the dress she laid out earlier. A small amount of makeup to hide the bags under her eyes and a brush through her hair, and she's ready to face the day. She makes herself a cup of tea and decides to take it to the common room, having no desire to be locked in her shuttle with her thoughts. The boat is quiet this time of the morning and she figures that she is the only one awake. Once she reaches the common room, she sets her cup on the coffee table and takes a seat on the couch. She loves this boat, always has. And she has no desire to leave but most of her thinks that would be the best thing for all involved. She so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't realize someone's coming until they are starting up the stairs next to the infirmary.

"Jayne?" Inara gasps.

"Gorramit." Jayne mutters, turning to face the companion.

Inara raises an eyebrow at the merc's shirtless and bootless state. In fact, the only clothing he's wearing is his pants and even those aren't on all the way. "Good morning, Jayne."

"Mornin' Nara." Jayne mutters and adjusts his bundle of clothing, figuring he's busted.

"Mal should be up soon." Inara comments. "You better hurry."

Jayne nods and moves up the stairs two at a time. He don't know why she's coverin' for him but he's too gorram grateful to question it. He makes it to his hatch without runnin' into anyone else but ends up jumpin' down the ladder when he hears Mal's open. He drops his clothes with a groan; he's too gorram old to be sneakin' round like a ruttin' teenager afraid of gettin' caught by his mama. He didn't wanna leave; when River woke him up to tell him it was time to leave, he wanted nothin' more than to go back to sleep, her nestled against his side. He's slept alone for close to 33 ruttin' years, hell, the only time when he's slept with another person is when he was too gorram drunk to leave a whore's bed. But last night, that was the best gorram night's sleep he's gotten in years. He's gonna hafta just give in and tell the doc that River's movin' into his bunk cause otherwise, somebody else is gonna catch her leavin' his bunk. Cause he was right; now that he's had her, he ain't lettin' her go.

-

"I hate you." Willow says to the smiling River. "You have that happy, just got laid look and I hate you for it."

River's smile just widens.

"So, just make me hate you more." Willow says. "Was it good?"

"Uh huh." River nods eagerly. "It was incredible."

"I hate you." Willow repeats. "Oh, and Kaylee's gonna be so mad that you got the sex before she even got the kisses."

"I know." River agrees. "Simon needs to stop being a boob."

"Mal said last night while you were getting your groove on that we're stopping at a postal station today." Willow wrinkles her nose. "He said we could do some shopping there but why would we wanna buy mail?"

River giggles. "They sell other things, silly."

"Oh." Willow mutters. "Well, anyways, I think we should leave Simon and Kaylee alone so he can make his move."

River snorts. "He's just going to make a boob out of himself."

"Probably." Willow agrees. "But Kaylee seems to like that kinda thing."

"Speak of the devil." River says, standing up to open their door. "Hello, Kaylee."

"Hey." Kaylee walks into their room and drops down next to Willow. "What's up?"

"River had the sex." Willow replies.

Kaylee's eyes go wide as she turns her head to look at the genius. "Really?"

"Yep." River grins widely.

"I hate you." Kaylee pouts.

"Me too." Willow agrees.

River rolls her eyes. "What can I say? My Jayne knows what he wants and goes after it. You two are the ones that fell for the boobs."

"First time anyone's called Nara a boob." Kaylee replies. "So, Willow, you decide what you're gonna do yet?"

"Yep." Willow says. "I've decided to let them do all the deciding."

"Looks like you ain't ever gonna have the sex." Kaylee replies. "Cause the cap'n ain't ever gonna make the first move and Nara's too confined by her duties to make one."

"I know." Willow agrees. "That's why I'm letting them decide."

"So, what're we gonna do on the postal station?" Kaylee questions. "Maybe we can go window shoppin' or somethin'."

"No, you've got a date." Willow replies. "With the good doctor."

"What're ya talkin' bout?" Kaylee asks. "Simon ain't asked me on a date."

"We know." River agrees. "But we're going to leave you two alone and let one thing lead to another."

Kaylee smiles softly. "It sounds nice."

Willow jumps up and grabs the bags of clothes. "It's such a good thing that we're all about the same size." She says as she starts pulling clothes out. "You guys can share Dawnie's clothes with me."

River catches the pants and shirt that Willow tosses to her and examines them. "Are they supposed to be this low cut?"

"Yep." Willow grins. "Low-ride jeans, sure to drive any man nuts."

River tugs off the nightgown she pulled on after waking Jayne up and walks naked to her dresser to find a pair of underwear, not the least bit bothered by her nudity.

"River, none of your panties are going to work." Willow comments as she digs through the bag. She finds a small, black pair of thongs and tosses them over. "These will work and they won't show any lines."

River pulls the panties on and wrinkles her nose. "It feels weird."

"Yeah but you get used to it." Willow agrees.

"Holy crap." Kaylee mutters, staring open mouthed at River's chest.

"Kaylee, I didn't think you swung….Jesus, River, what did he do to you?" Willow gasps.

River looks down at her chest and smiles at the hickeys covering her skin. "Jayne marks."

"Damn, he sure knows how to mark his property." Willow comments, counting at least 15 hickeys. "It'd probably just be easier if he just peed on you."

"But not as much fun." River replies as she pulls on the jeans. They are tight, very, very tight and are much lower than any pants she's ever worn. They ride her hipbones and she's knows if they weren't so tight, they'd fall right off. She pulls on the shirt Willow gave her and ties the halter strings behind her neck. It leaves her arms, shoulders, and back bare but remarkably, covers up all the marks on her belly and chest. The halter is a rose pink and she likes it; she feels like a real girl. There's a patch of skin showing between the top of the pants and the bottom of the shirt and she knows Jayne is going to barely be able to keep his hands off her; the thought makes her giddy.

Willow laughs and pulls on a little black tee, the words 'Bite me' on the front. They're printed in bright red, blood drops dripping down each letter. She pulls on her own pair of low-riders and then looks to Kaylee. "Well, Kaylee, what's your pleasure?"

Kaylee looks through the clothes before deciding on a pair of low-ride cargo pants and a tank top with a little kitten on the front. "You sure you don't care?"

"Nope." Willow replies. "Go ahead." She then digs through the other bag and takes out three pairs of sandals and passes them out. "We look good."

"Your friend Dawn's got nice clothes." Kaylee comments. "You sure she ain't gonna care?"

"Dawn's gonna be so excited when she finds out I'm around that she'll probably send more clothes." Willow replies. "We were very close."

"We should be landing in a few minutes." River says with a grin. "Let's go meet the crew."

Willow takes River's outstretched hand and then grabs one of Kaylee's with her free one. "You ready for your date?"

"Yeah." Kaylee smiles happily. "It should be so much fun."

-

"My food is problematic." River complains as she tries to take a bite out of her ice planet.

Willow laughs and expertly takes a bite out of her own treat.

"A mind readin' genius and she can't ruttin' figure out how to eat ice planet." Jayne shakes his head in amusement. "Don't make a bit of sense."

River swipes Jayne across the cheek with her ice planet.

Jayne snags the string and takes a huge bite out of her treat. "Thanks, moony."

River glares at him.

Jayne smirks and wordlessly hands Mal some cash. He's bout to steal another bite when he hears Amnon talkin' to Mal.

"The little one's for Cobb." Amnon says, indicating to a box.

"I got post?" Jayne says excitedly. He grabs the box and takes a sniff.

"Might we all want to step back a few paces before he opens that?" Book asks seriously.

"Haw haw." Jayne fake laughs. "It's from my mother."

River smiles at his obvious excitement and pulls Willow over with her to stand beside him.

Inara turns her head and smiles at Kaylee. "So, do aliens live among us?"

"One of em's a doctor." Kaylee replies glumly. "No post for me?"

Amnon shakes his head.

Jayne opens the box and pulls out the letter on top. Squinting, he reads it out loud. "My dear boy, I hope you are well and get this soon in your travels."

Half listening to Jayne, Mal looks to Zoe. "You order any equipment?"

"No." Zoe replies.

"Thank you for the credits you forwarded as Matty is still sick with the damplung." Jayne continues. "He waves hello and so does your father. Now, I haven't heard anything new about your wife, who I will want to meet and soon, and am glad to know you are not neglecting your obligations. Marriage is work and you best never quit or I will find you. I made you and the misses the enclosed…oh, enclosed." Jayne sticks the letter in his mouth and digs through the box, pulling out a bit of pink yarn and a smaller bit of orange. He hands the pink bit to River before finishing the letter. "To keep you warm in your travels. Hope to hear from you soon, love, your mother."

River unfolds the scarf and holds it up to her face to smell. With a bright smile, she wraps it around her neck, looking up when she hears Willow giggle.

"How's it sit?" Jayne asks, adjusting the hat. "Pretty cunning, don't ya think?"

"That is so adorable." Willow gushes.

"I think it's the sweetest hat ever." Kaylee agrees with a smile.

"A man walks down the street in that hat, people knows he's not afraid of anything." Wash comments.

"Damn straight." Jayne agrees. He looks over at River and smiles at the picture she makes. The scarf is too big but at least it covers up some of that skin that she shouldn't be showin' in public. He bout had a gorram heart attack when she walked out in the bay in them tight ass pants and that bit of fabric she's tryin' to pull off as a shirt. And when her brother ordered her to change, he was noddin' his agreement. And then smilin' when she told her brother to stuff his orders up his pigu. He's rubbin' off on her and finds it to be gorram amusin'. Still don't change the gorram fact that she shouldn't be wearin' them pants and that not-a-shirt in public. And as soon as they're alone, he's gonna make sure she knows that. He hears the gasps around him and cranes his neck to look into the crate Mal and Zoe just opened up.

"What'd you all order a dead guy for?" Jayne questions, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"He's not.." Willow starts to protests.

Shhh. River shushes Willow mentally.

He's not dead. Willow says back. Okay, he might be dead but he still has a soul. Oh, goddess, is he a vampire with a soul?

No. River replies. He is not undead.

But he's also not dead dead or alive. Willow points out. What is he?

Only time will tell. River says cryptically.

I hate it when you do that. Willow growls.

I know. River agrees.

"He's not what?" Mal turns to look at Willow. "Gorramit, Willow, you payin' attention?"

"Oh, yeah." Willow says. "I was just asking if he's some kinda message, like someone is showing you what you're gonna be."

"I ain't sure." Mal replies. "But it is Tracey."

"You know him?" Wash questions.

"Yes." Zoe replies.

Mal nods to Zoe and together they replace the lid. Together, they lift the crate and carry it towards the exit.

"What's going on?" Simon questions Kaylee quietly. "Did we get something fun?"

Kaylee glares at Simon, takes Inara's hand and walks away.

River rolls her eyes as she passes her brother. "You are such a boob."

-

"St Albans ain't two days ride, we push hard enough." Wash says, not even turning around to face Mal as he heads towards the bridge.

Mal nods and then turns to Inara. "This is gonna push off that visit you're wantin' to take."

"It's alright." Inara says quietly. "The situation will sit for a few more days."

Mal nods again and then quietly follows Zoe out of the bay.

Kaylee sees the recorder sitting on top of the crate and picks it up. Without a word, she leaves the bay, the recorder held tightly in her hand.

Simon sighs heavily. He's screwed up; once again, he screwed up.

Willow pats Simon sympathetically on the arm. "That foot might as well take up permanent residence in your mouth."

"I know." Simon agrees quietly. "I can't help it. I don't ever know what to say to Kaylee."

Willow's eyes go wide with excitement. "You need lessons."

"Lessons?" Simon repeats, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah, lessons." Willow says. She grabs his hand with one of hers and River's with the other. "And we're just the people to give you those lessons." Then she's dragging the Tam's out of the bay, Inara, Book, and Jayne following curiously, and towards the common room. She makes a quick stop in the mess and sticks her head inside, glancing quickly around the room.

"Willow, you need somethin'?" Mal asks.

"Yeah." Willow replies. "We need props. Is Wash still on the bridge?"

"Yeah." Zoe answers.

"Oh, good." Willow says. "He's got just the props I need."

"Whadda need props for?" Mal questions curiously.

"Oh, me and River are going to give Simon a crash course in Sex Education 101." Willow replies cheerfully. Completely oblivious to the questions and protests that ring out, Willow drags River and Simon to the common room. "Okay, you stay here, I'm gonna go get the props from Wash and then I'll be right back."

"Willow, I don't need…" Simon starts to protests.

"Shhh." Willow shushes. "You're getting the lessons and you've got no choice in the matter. River, he tries to move, tie him to a chair or something."

River raises an eyebrow. "Wouldn't that be more of a lesson for Sex Education 202?"

"Naw, bondage is Sex Ed 404, at least." Willow replies.

River giggles and within a second, Willow is giggling too.

"I'll be right back." Willow runs out of the room, pushing past Mal and Zoe on her way.

"I think I'm going…." Simon starts to stand up but finds himself being shoved back into his chair, his little sister's hand on his chest. "River."

"Don't make me tie you to the chair." River says. "You heard what Willow said. You are getting lessons so you just sit still and learn."

"Little witch, what the gorram hell is goin' on?" Mal asks.

"Willow is going to teach Simon." River replies.

Mal takes a seat on the couch, his feet propping up on the table. "I think I wanna see what these lessons are gonna be."

"What did she need from Wash?" Zoe asks River.

River just shrugs.

"Hey, get back here." Wash's voice echoes into the common room. "You can't just take a man's toy out of his hand without asking."

"I need it more than you do." Willow yells back.

The crew looks up when Willow walks into the room followed closely by Wash.

"I want her punished." Wash demands, pointing a finger at Willow. "She stole my dinos."

Willow rolls her eyes. "I need them more than you do." She repeats.

"These are the props?" Zoe asks.

"Yep." Willow replies, moving over to sit cross-legged in the middle of the coffee table. She pats the space next to her, looking at River. "C'mon, River, it's time to start Sex Education 101."

"Now, I thought you was just jokin'." Mal says.

"Nope." Willow replies. "Not joking." She takes the raptor and hands it to River and then holds up the T-rex in the air. "Okay, with you being a doctor, I'm guessing we don't have to go all into the parts and mechanics of sex, right?"

Simon turns bright red. "No."

"Good." Willow says as she blushes herself. "Then we'll just stick to learning how to talk to girls without making an ass out of yourself."

"What makes you think you can help me with that?" Simon asks.

"Oh, I got loads of experience with teaching boys how to talk to girls." Willow replies. "Now, observe." Willow walks the rex of to the raptor River is holding. "Hello, Kaylee."

Everyone but Simon laughs at Willow's bad impersonation of Simon.

"Oh, hey Simon." River says, her voice sounding just like Kaylee's. "Watcha doin'?"

"Nothing really." Willow says. "Just thought I would come down here and see what you're doing."

"That's so sweet." River gushes, still using Kaylee's voice. "I'm just tunin' my girl."

Willow takes one of the rex's hands and brushes it against the raptor's face. "You had a little grease."

"Oh." River points the raptor's head down. "That happens a lot; I always got dirt on me."

"It doesn't matter, Kaylee." Willow says quietly, still trying to use Simon's voice though she sounds more like one of the chipmunks. "It doesn't touch you; you could be covered completely in grease and it wouldn't touch you." Then Willow touches the rex's mouth to the raptor's mouth.

"And that's how it's done." River says, making the raptor bow.

"Did you notice how dino Simon didn't say sure, I'll be with you but only because you're the last girl in the verse?" Willow asks.

"I didn't say that." Simon protests.

"No, you didn't." River agrees. "I believe you said 'every other girl you know is either married, professional, sly, or closely related to me so you are more or less literally the only girl in the world'."

Everyone stares at Simon.

"Gorram doc, even I ain't that big of a dumbass." Jayne says with a laugh. "Why not just have told her the only reason she's gotta chance is cause there ain't nobody else round?"

"I didn't mean it that way?" Simon defends.

"How did you mean it?" Willow asks.

"I don't know." Simon runs a hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't know how to talk to girls."

"You ain't a virgin, are you?" Jayne asks.

River giggles.

"What's so funny, moony?" Jayne questions her.

"Simon is quite educated in the physical aspects of sexual intercourse." River replies.

"What the gorram hell is that supposed to mean?" Jayne says.

"Father bought him lessons when he turned 18." River replies. "Her name was Nandi. She was very nice; she danced with me once."

"River." Simon scolds, his cheeks turning bright red. "They don't need to hear any of this."

"Sure we do." Mal says with a grin. "I'm guessin' she was a companion."

"Of course." Simon replies. "Father would have it no other way."

Inara bites the inside of her cheek to keep from asking what this Nandi looked like. She knows Simon is 26 and knows that the only registered companion eight years ago named Nandi is the same Nandi she is going to see.

"Simon, Kaylee doesn't want poetry or pretty words that don't mean anything." Willow says. "All she wants is for you to listen to her and talk to her."

"I think it's too late." Simon says quietly.

"Nope, it's never too late." Willow replies. "Just go in there and talk to her. Ask her questions but don't interrogate her. You don't have to understand what she's saying; all you have to do is listen."

"But I don't think…" Simon starts to protests.

"Sure you can." Willow stands up and pulls Simon off the chair. Placing her hand on his back, she pushes him towards the exit.

Simon, though he's completely confused, starts to leave the common room.

"Oh and Simon?" Willow says.

"Yes?" Simon turns his head towards her.

"Break Kaylee's heart and I'll bludgeoned you to death with a shovel." Willow warns seriously.

"What?" Simon gasps.

"A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend." Willow explains.

"I don't think we have a shovel." River says.

"Oh." Willow mutters. "Well, there's got to be some piping or something around here; we can just use that."

Simon stares open mouthed at his little sister and Willow before shaking his head and leaving the room.

Wash grabs his dinosaurs out of their hands with a fake glare. "I think you traumatized them." Wash whispers. "They aren't 't old enough for that type of play."

"So, what's in Sex Education 202?" Mal asks with a grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Willow grins back.

"I would." Jayne says.

"You'll just have to ask somebody else." Willow replies. "My teaching days are over."

-


	16. Comfort

Title: Comfort

Series: Our Mrs. Cobb

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: R

-

"Think we need to talk bout what you see as 'propriate clothin'." Jayne says, his hands cupping River's ass and pulling her hips against his. "Cause that dress and these clothes ain't it."

River tilts her head up to look at Jayne with a pout. "You don't like my clothing?"

"Oh, I like em plenty." Jayne runs his hands up her bare back to slowly unknot the strings holding her top up. "What I don't like is anybody else seein' this much of your skin." His hands stop moving and a thoughtful look crosses his face. "Wonder if'n Mal kept that dress he wore back on Triumph?"

"I am not wearing that dress." River wrinkles her nose in disgust. "It is ugly and has enough fabric to cloth two of me."

"That's the whole ruttin' point, Moony." Jayne says with a grin.

River rolls her eyes. "We only have 13 minutes and 36 seconds left. Are we going to waste it discussing my clothing?"

Jayne doesn't answer; instead he drops his mouth onto hers while his hands go back to removing her halter-top. Once it's untied, he pulls the top over her head. "Well, now, don't you look all marked?" Jayne leers at River's chest and brings his hands up to trace over her hickeys.

River leans back against the door of the septic room with a grin. "They're my Jayne marks."

"Yep." Jayne agrees, his hands cupping her breasts. He thumbs her nipples and smirks when she whimpers. "I love them little noises you make, like you ain't got no control over em."

"I don't." River whimpers. "No control, please, oh….Jayne…"

Jayne hefts River up until her breasts are level with his face. He groans when River wraps her legs around his waist and rotates her body against his. He nibbles on her left nipple while his fingers tug her right nipple. Then after a few moments, he switches sides.

River moans helplessly as Jayne licks and massages her breasts. She loves the feel of his hands on her, the feel of his mouth on her. In fact, she wants to strip him naked and rub every part of her naked self against him until she's completely soaked in him and he's completely soaked in her. But they can't. "Nine minutes and 28 seconds." River manages to pant out.

Jayne reluctantly pulls away from her breasts and helps her to her feet. He fumbles with his belt and zipper, stopping mid-action to watch River. Her gorram pants are so tight she's havin' to wiggle out of em and if that ain't the most arousin' thing. Then he sees the little, tiny, small bit of black lace masqueradin' as panties and his mouth drops open. "Turn round, babydoll."

River smiles at the endearment, amused that he doesn't use the same one every time, pushes the jeans down her feet, and kicks them off. Then she does a little curtsy and spins around gracefully.

"Jesus." Jayne mutters, his hands moving out to cup her bare ass. He traces the tiny triangle at the base of her ass with a lustful groan. "I wanna find a capture and take a gorram picture, you look so ruttin' sexy."

River shimmies her hips at him and giggles when he groans.

Jayne's hands move back to his pants and they're off in a matter of seconds. Then he cups her crotch.

River squeals and widens her stance.

"You was walkin' round in these panties." Jayne rubs her clit through the lace of her panties with rough, hard strokes. "With all that gorram skin showin', lookin' ten kinds of delicious; whatcha gotta say for yourself?"

"Oh...oh…mmm…" River pants, eyes closes as she rocks herself against his hand.

Jayne pulls his hand away.

River opens her eyes in panic. "Jayne?"

"Done asked you a question, baby; you gonna answer it?" He runs his fingers over the little strips of elastic holding her panties on her hips. "Ain't gonna fly till you answer."

"Wanted to look pretty." River whispers, eyes closed and her cheeks pinking with embarrassment. "Wanted you to look at me and see a pretty, sexy girl."

Jayne slides her panties down her hips with a sigh. "You don't need none of this for that." He picks her back up until her face is level with his. "First time I saw you, I done thought you was the prettiest girl I ever did see. Also thought you was crazy as a loon but that's beside the point. All I see when I look at you is that pretty girl."

River wraps her legs around his hips with a sigh. "And it doesn't bother you that I'm not normal?"

"Nope." Jayne grins at her. "Kinda like you crazy-like; it's entertainin' as hell."

River laughs at the look on his face and then groans when he pushes inside her.

"How much time we got?" Jayne asks as he thrusts evenly and deeply inside her.

River thinks back and tries to calculate but comes up empty. "Don't know." She pants. "Can't think….oh, god, Jayne, right there."

Jayne laughs and pushes inside her again. Her mouth is open, chest heaving, eyes drooped closed, and nostrils flared; all in all, she's the sexiest gorram thing he's ever done seen. Then she squeezes around him and he groans deep in his throat and pushes harder into her.

River experimentally squeezes her internal muscles and mewls at the shocks of pleasure the action provides. She does it again and again, enjoying Jayne's groans more than the shocks.

Jayne buries his face in her neck and tilts her hips slightly. Then he starts pounding into her, the small room filled with their moans and groans and the sounds their bodies make as the slam together.

River comes first, her mouth opened in a silent scream and her legs squeezing Jayne's hips with a death grip. He in turn grips her hips hard enough that she knows his finger marks will remain as he groans his release against her neck.

"We have to go." River announces a few moments later. "We've gone past our allotted time frame."

Jayne sets River on her feet with a scowl. "I'm bout done with this whole sneakin' round thing." He complains as he pulls on his pants.

"I know." River agrees. "But the time is not right."

Jayne rolls his eyes and picks her thongs up off the ground. "Don't you be doin' that cryptic crap on me, little girl."

"But I just did." River says, hands clasped in front of her naked body innocently. "Am I to be punished?"

Jayne smirks at the not so innocent flare in her eyes. "I think that might just be a good idea." He replies. "Think you're too gorram used to your brother babyin' and coddlin' you, lettin' you get away with all the sneaky things you do. I think you just might need an old-fashioned punishment."

River looks up at Jayne with wide eyes. "You are correct." She whispers. "I am a very bad girl and deserve to be punished."

Jayne pulls her naked body against his fully clothed one. "And what kinda punishment do you think you deserve?"

"I believe that maybe I should be spanked." River replies huskily. "But who will administer my punishment?"

"Me." Jayne growls. "Ain't nobody but me ever gonna lay a hand on you."

River smiles and rubs her face against his chest. "My Jayne will keep all the nasty boys with their nasty thoughts away?"

"Yep." Jayne growls, the thought of any gorram boy even thinkin' on her makin' him ten kinds of pissed. "You're mine."

"And I have the Jayne marks to prove it." River reaches up to plant a kiss on his nose. "Now, may I have my panties back?"

"Nope." Jayne grins as he tucks the bit of fabric into his pocket. "They're mine now."

"Actually, they were Dawn's and then Willow's and then mine." River corrects as she slips on her jeans. "And now they are yours; does nobody want them?" She pulls the jeans up, wiggling her hips to get them completely on.

"You was wearin' panties that somebody else done wore?" Jayne asks, a little grossed out by the idea.

River wrinkles her nose in disgust. "Of course not." She replies. "That would be unsanitary; they still had the tags on them so they were newly purchased and unworn."

"And now they're mine." Jayne grins.

River pulls her shirt on and turns her back to Jayne. "Tie me, please."

Jayne moves her hair over and ties the tiny strings of her not-a-shirt. "I believe you gotta punishment comin'." He whispers into her ear. "And I believe you best be in my bunk fore midnight, dong ma?"

River nods shakily.

"That's a good girl." Jayne soothes. He steps away for a brief second and then as an afterthought, smacks her ass roughly.

"Oh." River yelps, startled by the sensation.

"You was the one who wanted spankings." Jayne points out. "Don't tell me you're backin' out now."

"Oh, no." River turns her head to leer at him. "I was just surprised but it wasn't unpleasant."

"You best git fore we do this now." Jayne warns.

River giggles, opens the door, and runs out of the septic room.

Jayne shakes his head with a smile as he follows at a more sedate pace, completely amused by his crazy girl.

-

"Starin' the man down wearing his own damn.." Mal trails off and looks down at the table.

"He didn't say anything?" Willow asks gently.

"He must have said something…." Inara is cut off when an explosion rocks the boat.

"We hit?" Zoe asks.

"Too damn close." Mal mutters as he stalks to the bridge.

"They're behind us." Wash says as soon as he hears Mal coming up the steps. "Fired over the port bow."

"Warning shot?" Mal questions.

"They could have hit us." Wash replies.

"Feds." Zoe announces quietly.

"This is Lieutenant Womak of Allied Enforcement." A voice says over the com. "You are in possession of stolen goods and are ordered to cut thrust and prepare for docking."

Mal groans. "The Lassiter."

"That was quick." Zoe comments with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, goddess, we're going to jail." Willow gasps. "I can't go to jail."

"Willow, calm down." Inara soothes, rubbing her hand up and down Willow's arm. "We're not going to jail."

"We broke the law and now we're being punished." Willow whispers. "I should have known this would happen."

"Keep him distracted." Mal orders Wash before turning around to leave the bridge. He stops for a second to address Willow. "You ain't goin' to jail, ain't gonna let that happen, dong ma?"

Willow nods.

"Alright then, now we just gotta figure out what's in that crate they want so bad." Mal mutters, more to himself than anyone else. "Can't pick up one gorram thing without havin' trouble."

-

"You really think there's something in there?" Zoe asks Mal quietly as they watch Simon prepare to cut Tracey open.

"Using corpses for smuggling is a time-honored repulsive customs." Mal answers.

"Maybe it's gold." Jayne comments and then grunts when River smacks him in the stomach. "Girl."

"Behave." River whispers.

Zoe arches an eyebrow, surprised that Jayne doesn't argue with River. She was about to say something but there's no need now; River's got it under control.

"He's been opened before." Simon says, scalpel held a few inches above Tracey's bare chest.

"How's that?" Mal says, looking down at Tracey's chest.

"It's good work." Simon comments. "The scar's nearly invisible."

"Well, lets see what's in there." Mal says after a few moments. He looks at Zoe and sees the same torn up look on her face that he knows must be on his. This ain't somethin' he wants to do.

River reaches behind Jayne and grabs a blanket, smiling up at Jayne when he gives her a funny look.

"Awwww."

Simon jumps back when the corpse screams, scalpel still held in his hand. He sees the blood running down the corpse's chest and instinctively moves to examine it when he's attacked.

"Jayne, get ahold of him." Mal yells.

"Spry for a dead fella." Jayne comments as he shuffles in front of River to block her view.

Mal tackles Tracey and straddles his body. "SETTLE!" He shouts. "That's enough."

"He was cuttin' on me, sarge." Tracey protests.

"I know it." Mal agrees. "I told him to."

"You told him to." Tracey repeats. "What for?"

"You were dead." Mal shouts.

There's a brief pause as this dawns on Tracey. "Huh. Oh, right, suppose I was." He looks up above him and smiles. "Hey, Zoe."

"Private." Zoe replies evenly.

"You feelin' a bit calmer now?" Mal asks.

"Yes, Sarge." Tracey replies. "Sarge?"

"What?" Mal says.

"I think I'm nekkid." Tracey announces.

Willow can't help but giggle at the look that crosses Mal's face.

River pushes around Jayne and walks over to drop the blanket into Mal's arms.

"Thanks, little witch." Mal says, standing up and handing Tracey the blanket at the same time.

River turns around and smiles at Willow. "Told you."

"Yeah, yeah, time told." Willow agrees, rolling her eyes. "Still think it would have saved some time if we'd just told them he wasn't really dead."

"What one gorram second, you knew?" Mal turns to glare at them.

"I suspected and cryptic girl over there said time would tell." Willow replies.

"Little witch, you wanna explain why you knew and didn't say nothin'?" Mal asks angrily.

"You wouldn't have believed me." River replies. "Seemed pointless to tell you." She grabs a bedpan from behind Jayne and hands it to Simon.

"Thanks, mei-mei." Simon says, holding the pan under Tracey's mouth just as he throws up. "Here."

"No, thank you." River wrinkles her nose. "You can dispose of the partially digested substances."

Simon sets the pan on the counter with grimace; it is one of the main reasons he went into surgery and not general practice. He goes back to examining Tracey; half listening while Mal questions the not-a-corpse about how he became a corpse. As he starts to monitor Tracey's heart, he realizes something is completely wrong. "Captain..I don't mean to…I think we may have a medical emergency here….." He turns around to study a monitor. "This man…he appears to be in cardiac arrest."

"What? Tracey, you havin' a heart attack?" Mal says in shock. "He don't look like he's havin' a heart attack."

"Don't pay no attention to your machines, doc." Tracey laughs. "They'll fib to ya. Heart's just fine. Better'n fine. Run's a bit hotter'n normal, is all."

"My god." Simon mutters. "It's not just the heart muscle…it's everything."

"All the movin' parts." Tracey says. "That's what I took, Mal, and that's what they want back."

"Tracey, you wanna explain what the tyen shiao-duh you're talkin' bout?" Mal orders.

"Sure, sarge…sure." Tracey trails off, his eyes focused on the doorway.

Simon looks up to see Kaylee standing outside; then he sees the look she's sharing with Tracey. He never got to 'practice' Willow's lessons; when he found Kaylee she was in the engine room listening to the recorder. He sighs and starts to mechanically put his medical tools away.

-

"Here ya go." Kaylee smiles cheerfully at Tracey as she hands him a glass of water.

"Thank you." Tracey smiles back.

"So your innards, ain't your innards?" Mal questions.

Willow giggles.

"What?" Mal turns to look at her.

"You said innards." Willow says.

Mal rolls his eyes. "Well, Tracey?"

"Mine got scooped out." Tracey explains. "Replaced every bit."

"Why'd you wanna go and do that?" Jayne asks.

"For the money." Tracey explains. "They're paying me to transport what they stuck in."

"You're smuggling human organs?" Zoe asks, a little bit of anger showing in her tone.

"Grown in a lab." Tracey answers. "Only way they can me moved is in a person. Not sure why?"

"Because the technology's not ready." Simon explains, trying not to watch Kaylee watch Tracey but failing miserably. "The blastomeres are unapproved, likely unstable. You're not just a carrier; you're an incubator?"

Willow leans her head on Simon's shoulder as she stares at Tracey in complete fascination.

"What?" Tracey asks, feeling uncomfortable under the redhead's gaze.

"It's just fascinating." Willow comments. "They took out everything that makes you, you and replaced it with who knows what."

"Just replaced it with more organs." Tracey says. 

"Yeah, but, you could have girl parts inside you." Willow says, tilting her head back slightly to look up at Simon. "Right?"

"Yes, I suppose they could have put any number of organs inside you." Simon agrees. He knows what Willow's doing, the comfort she's trying to give him, and is grateful for it.

"Yeah, but, girl parts?" Tracey says.

"That's what's so interesting." Willow says. "Who knows what they put inside you or how long it will last. I mean, maybe this whole thing was just a scam to get your organs and you fell for it and now you've got artificial parts that are only going to last so long before they give out."

"Willow." River scolds.

"What?" Willow replies. "It could be the truth…though I guess telling him that isn't the nicest thing to do."

"We'll deal with that when it comes." Mal says, bracing his hands on the couch when the boat shakes again. "But for now, we gotta deal with whoever wants them fake innards back."

-

"So… that was the plan.." Tracey gasps out painfully. "That…that was a good plan."

"I think so." Mal replies.

Tracey coughs heavily. "I'm feelin'…kinda stupid right now."

"Only cause you are." Mal replies quietly.

"Kaylee..I'm sorry." Tracey gurgles. "Everyone…wasn't never no good at life, seem to make sense of it….always running scared."

Zoe squats down and gently brushes hair off Tracey's forehead.

"When you can't run anymore, you crawl…" Tracey coughs with a little, sad laugh. "And when you can't do that…you can't do that…"

"You find someone to carry you." Zoe finishes quietly.

Tracey nods and his eyes flutter close, head slumping to the side. "Guess I did at that…"

-

"We should have been able to save him." Willow whispers to River.

"Couldn't." River whispers back. "Fake parts were boiling, body rejecting, and his parts were too far away. He would have died in a few hours anyways."

"Oh." Willow mutters as she digs through the clothes she got from Dawn.

"No." River rejects. "Must be warmer clothing; it is snowing where we are going."

"Oh." Willow mutters again. She's not used to this, watching somebody she knows die without fighting back. Okay, she didn't really know him but Mal and Zoe did and they're both torn up about it, especially Mal since he's the one that shot him.

River pulls the turtleneck over her head, wraps her scarf around her neck and then sits down to pull on her boots. The whole boat is sad but for once, it's not washing over her until she's lost. She's able to keep most everything out and is grateful for it; she's so tired of always feeling what everyone else feels. She just wants to feel what she feels. "It's time."

Willow nods and pulls the hoodie on. She takes the hand River is holding out and lets the younger girl lead her back to the bay where everyone else is waiting. Simon is holding Kaylee's hand and Willow knows the mechanic's brush with death probably made the doctor realize he can't keep waiting for another day. Wash and Zoe are standing close together, Book beside him. River moves next to Jayne and he turns his body to cover her smaller frame with his larger one. Willow slowly walks over to stand a few paces behind Mal and right beside Inara. She watches as the door lowers and when Inara takes her hand, she squeezes the companion's back gratefully. They follow Mal and Zoe, who are carrying Tracey's body, down the ramp and out into the cold, brisk snow where his family is waiting. The casket is set on the ground, Mal and Zoe stepping back as Kaylee steps forward to hand Tracey's mother the recorder. Book steps forward to give a small blessing and then he's gone, family taking him away as if he was never there to begin with. Nobody speaks as they get back on Serenity. Wash heads straight for the bridge, Zoe at his side. Everyone else separates and heads their own ways, intending to deal with it on their own.

-

Willow glances over at River's bed and isn't surprised to see it empty. She knew the genius was going to Jayne's bunk, helped her pick out something to wear before they went to bed. She can't sleep; every time she closes her eyes, she sees Tracey's eyes close as he slips away. It's not something she enjoys seeing. With a sigh, she stands up and leaves her room, intending to go find something to eat when she senses somebody else. She instantly knows it's Mal and starts towards the bridge. He feels guilty and at the same time doesn't. Tracey did bring the entire situation down and expected somebody else to get him out of it but didn't take the help when it was offered. But he was still a kid and had so much living in front of him to do and now, poof, there's nothing. Anya was right; it's stupid and mortal and doesn't make sense.

"Shouldn't you be sleepin'?" Mal asks, not having to turn around to know who's behind him. He can smell her; that earthy sent.

"Shouldn't you?" Willow asks back.

"Can't sleep." Mal answers honestly. "Thought I'd sit up here and do a spell of thinkin'."

"Don't let me interrupt." Willow says. She walks over to the lockers and opens the first one, knowing blankets are stored there. Then she walks back over to the pilot's chair Mal is sitting on and plops onto his lap.

Mal grunts in surprise and automatically wraps his arms around Willow to keep her from falling. "You wanna explain what you're doin'?"

"No explanations and no questions." Willow replies, turning her body so she can look at him. "Nothing but human contact; comfort."

"I don't need…."

"And don't do that whole male posturing thing about not needing comfort." Willow interrupts. "You're human, Mal, and as much as you try to deny it, you're a nice man. And you cared about Tracey and then had to shoot him. It's not your fault, it had to be done but I know you feel all guilty about it and sad and I'm here to offer you comfort, nothing more, nothing less."

Mal smiles down at her. "I ain't a nice man."

"Sure you are." Willow argues. "You could have thrown me off a long time ago and you didn't."

"No, I couldn't." Mal whispers.

Willow doesn't question what that means.

"Deep down I always knew he'd end up gettin' himself in trouble." Mal comments. "He always just waited for somebody to rescue him and get him outa trouble; a male version of a female in distress. But I never thought I'd be the one to end him."

"You didn't." Willow says. "You just carried the bullet along, remember."

Mal sighs and looks down at her. "What's a smart, young, and pretty thing like you doin' tryin' to comfort an old grump like me?"

"Guess you're not the only masochist on the boat." Willow grins up at him.

"Brat." Mal mutters but can't keep the smile from crossing his face. Against his knowledge, his hands start to rub small circles on her bare legs.

Willow shudders at he feel of his calloused palms touching her legs. It's been about a year since her and Kennedy broke up and she hasn't been with anybody since. And it's been a little under five years since a man's touched her in a non-platonic or non-killing kinda way. She knows she's supposed to be letting him and Inara do all the moving but she can't help it. Besides, she is supposed to be comforting him.

Mal knows what she's planning when she moves again, this time on her knees to straddle his thighs, and he just leans back to accept it. Like she done said, this is just about now. His arms wrap around her back and when she leans forward, he meets her halfway. It's just like he remembered; earthy and calming and arousin' all at the same time. She feels like a live wire, like gorram power under his hands and he just can't figure out what kinda power.

Willow opens her mouth eagerly to allow his tongue in. Good, she can't remember a kiss being this…much in so long. Not Kennedy, not Oz, and honestly as much as she loved Tara, there's just something about Mal's mouth that's better.

Her skin is soft and smooth and she giggles against his mouth when he touches her belly. Then gasps when he slides his hands up to cup her breasts.

Willow breaks the kiss with a pant and arches into his hands. Goddess, has it been a long time since anything besides her own hands have touched her. But she knows they have to stop; she can't have sex with Mal while she still has feeling for Inara.

"I know." Mal leans his head back with a groan when Willow starts to pull away. "Ain't the time or the place."

"It's just too much too soon." Willow explains.

"Don't have to explain it to me, darlin'." Mal replies. "I get it." And honestly, he has his own reasons for not wanting to go any further, mainly one gorgeous, dark-haired companion reason. "It'd probably be best if'n you head on down to bed."

"Yeah." Willow agrees. "Sorry, I meant to help and all I did was make…"

Mal cuts her off with a short but deep kiss. "You helped."

Willow nods shakily and moves off his lap. She drapes the blanket over him and then walks briskly out of the bridge.

Mal pushes a hand through his hair with a groan. He needs to get this whole situation dealt with and he needs to do it now. The fact that Inara is probably asleep doesn't even cross his mind as he walks purposefully to her shuttle, intent on clearing the air about everything.

-

Inara wakes up instantly when she hears somebody pounding on her shuttle door. Thinking it's an emergency, she jumps out of bed and runs to the door without pulling on a rub over her small nightgown. "What's wrong?"

Mal pushes past her and stalks into her shuttle. He glances at her rumpled bed and turns to face her, swallowing heavily at her state of undress. She's wearin' a tiny scrap of white silk that barely covers up all her girly parts. "This what your clients get?"

Her hand is across her face before she even realizes it.

"You're makin' a gorram habit of that." Mal tests his jaw but besides the brief flash of pain, there's no damage.

"Just like you make a habit out of calling me a whore." Inara says acidly. "Did you come all the way down here to get a shot in or was there a reason?"

Mal doesn't answer; he can't. He ain't ever realized it but when she's pissed, she kinda glows a bit. Hell, maybe he did notice it and maybe that's why he's always rilin' her up.

"Mal!" Inara shouts, hands placed on her hips angrily. "Are you going to answer me?"

Throwing all common sense to the wind, he's done screwed himself over earlier, he jerks her against his chest. Then without a thought to anything but the comfort she provides by just bein' here, he practically lifts her off her feet as he devours her mouth.

Inara moans helplessly against his mouth, completely out of her range of expertise. In her normal dealings, she's always in charge, always the leader but Mal just stomps on that. He leads the kiss and he leads the touching, his hands cupping her ass to bring her against his erection as he continues to ravage her mouth. It's unlike anything she's ever felt before.

They're different, Willow and Inara. That's the first thing that pops into his mind. Inara is so worldly and experienced, so kept together. Willow is almost flighty and so far from being the 'lady' that Inara is. There's innocence to the redhead that Inara doesn't have while at the same time there's innocence to Inara that Willow doesn't have.

There's something there, a taste that doesn't belong to Mal but she can't focus past the feelings he's bringing out in her to figure out what it is. She moans against his mouth when he kneads her ass cheeks and then gasps for air when he breaks the kiss.

"I should say I'm sorry and I can if'n you want me to but it would be a ruttin' lie and we both know it." Mal says.

"I know." Inara agrees. "I know why you came, what you needed."

Mal drops a grateful kiss against her forehead. "Thanks, Nara."

Inara sighs and briefly leans against him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Mal replies. "I'm dealin' with it."

"That's good." Inara says quietly.

"Well, we best be gettin' to bed." Mal announces.

Inara raises an eyebrow.

"I mean I'll get to my bed and you get to yours." Mal explains in a rush. "We're gonna be at your friend's place in less than a days time and expect we should be rested up some."

"Thank you for taking me, especially with what happened." Inara says gratefully.

"Ain't a big deal." Mal replies. "Sides, we could all use the break."

"Yes." Inara agrees.

"Night, Nara." Mal says quietly, his hand touching her cheek briefly and fondly.

"Goodnight, Mal." Inara whispers after he shuts her shuttle door. She blindly sits down and stands back up when she realizes she sat on her tea table. She can't handle this; she's not equipped to handle the emotions raging through her body. It's like she has not control over her responses when it comes to Willow and Mal. But in reality she knows it's her body and soul finally feeling something, not just performing mechanically.

-

She waited as long as she could and if it weren't like a complete emergency, she wouldn't be doing this. But she needs to center herself and since they're deep in space and completely away from any earth, she only has one choice; deep mediation. And in order to do that, she needs incense. Gathering all her composure, Willow knocks briskly Inara's shuttle door, hoping that she's not waking the companion.

"Willow." Inara whispers after she opens her door to revel the redhead.

"Hi." Willow says cheerfully. "Can I come in?"

"Yes." Inara steps back to allow her room to enter. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah." Willow replies. "Do you have any rosemary and honeysuckle incense?"

"Yes." Inara answers.

"Can I have some?" Willow asks. "I have money, I could buy them from you."

"There's no need for that." Inara replies. She walks over to the trunk in front of her bed and opens it to remove two small sticks. "Do you need more than this?"

"No, that's enough." Willow says.

"May I ask, what do you need them for?" Inara questions.

"Just need to center myself." Willow answers honestly. "They'll help with that."

"Oh." Inara walks over to Willow and holds them out.

Willow takes the incense, her hand brushing over Inara's briefly; they both sigh.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Inara asks worriedly. "What happened before…"

"I'm fine, Inara." Willow assures her. "That was just a bunch of different things all building up and me ignoring them until I was about to explode; this is the preventive medicine to keep that from happening again."

Inara reaches up to tuck a strand of hair behind Willow's ear before she even realizes it. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Willow whispers.

Inara sighs and leans forward to gently kiss Willow. She's can't fight this anymore; she wants them both and she can't tell which one she wants more. When she's with Mal, it's Mal; when she's with Willow, it's Willow. She can't help but wonder who it would be if she was with both of them. But deep down, she knows the answer; it would be both of them.

Willow sighs against Inara's mouth; it's different from kissing Mal, less animalistic and more sensual but still packs the same punch that Mal's kisses do. Goddess, she always thought Tara was it, that she would never find anybody that she would feel more with but damn it if she hasn't found two people. She wraps her arms around Inara's waist, the incense still held in her hand, and pulls the companion closer with a moan. Mal is all hard and strong while Inara is all soft curves.

Inara runs a hand down Willow's arm to rest low on the redhead's belly. She's so soft and warm and earthy while Mal is lean and hard. It's so different and she can't understand how they both have the same pull on her; make her want to leave everything about her behind but her desires.

"Oh, goddess." Willow shudders when Inara cups her breast.

Inara sucks on Willow's tongue, wanting to absorb in everything she can, and then pulls back from the redhead.

"Thanks for incense." Willow whispers, touching a shaking hand against her bruised lips.

"You're welcome." Inara replies just as quietly.

Willow looks at Inara one last time before turning around and leaving the shuttle, the door closing firmly behind her.

-


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Punishment

Series: Our Mrs. Cobb

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine; all belongs to J. W.

Rating: So very NC-17 (I quit smoking about a month ago and after I was done writing this, I wanted a cigarette)

-

"Willow, I need help." River whines, plopping down onto her bed.

"Help with what?" Willow asks. "I thought you were going to Jayne's."

"I am." River agrees. "But I need something to wear."

"Oh." Willow grabs the two bags of clothes off the floor. "Have you looked through these?"

"Yes." River replies. "But I couldn't find anything that I wanted to wear."

"What do you want to wear?" Willow asks.

"Open your mind." River orders.

"Alright." Willow replies after a few seconds.

River pushes the image of what she wants to wear into Willow's mind.

"Oh, goddess, you're joking, right?" Willow asks.

River shakes her head.

"River, that is so clichéd." Willow says. "Couldn't you…."

"No, it's what I would like to wear." River interrupts. "Can you help me?"

Willow grabs two articles of clothing out of the bag and sets them on the bed next to River. Then she mumbles a few words and the clothes turn exactly into what River was imaging.

"Thank you." River squeals.

"You're welcome." Willow replies, dropping down onto her bed. She crawls under the covers and watches River as she starts getting ready.

"What's wrong?" River asks Willow.

"It's just so sad." Willow says. "I mean, he wasn't the best guy in the world and he did kinda bring it on himself but it's sad that he's dead. And it's sad that I couldn't help him. I didn't even get a chance to try, it happened so fast. Everything's always happening so fast and I can't keep up with it. It's just…I'm not used to not doing everything in my power to save somebody."

"Willow, he couldn't be saved." River repeats what she already told the witch less than four hours ago. "There was nothing you could have done to save him."

"I know." Willow agrees with a sigh.

"You need to meditate." River advises.

"Yeah." Willow agrees. "I need to do some heavy duty meditating but I lack the proper materials."

"You have candles and Inara has incense." River reminds her. "She will lend you some."

"Yeah, I know but she's probably asleep; I'll wait until the morning." Willow replies with a yawn. "I'm going to try and sleep; have fun with Jayne."

"I will." River grins. Trying to be as quiet as possible, River sorts through her own underwear until she finds the perfect pair. She gathers up her outfit and takes it to the bathroom to get ready for her punishment.

-

"Yeah, see ya in the mornin'." Jayne throws a lazy wave over his shoulder and makes his way out of the mess and towards his bunk. It's a little after midnight and River's supposed to be in his bunk. He woulda been there earlier but with everybody but Nara, Kaylee, River, and Willow gathered round the mess table, he couldn't find a good reason for leavin'. Ain't like they'd believe he was tired and it ain't like he could tell em he's already got plans. So he had to wait till the group startin' breakin' up fore makin' his way outa the mess. All he knows is she better not've left or he's goin' down to her room to get her regardless of Mal and Simon still bein' in the mess. He kicks the hatch to his bunk open and climbs down, automatically turnin' round to lock it.

"You're late."

"Yeah, I know, darlin'." Jayne kicks his boots off, removes his shirt, and unbuckles his pants as he turns to face her. "We was all talkin' and I couldn't……"

"Do you like my outfit?" River questions demurely, her hands clasped in front of her.

Jayne's mouth opens and closes, a gurgling sound being the only noise he makes. He runs his gaze up and down her body about a dozen times before finally speakin'. "Turn round."

River dutifully turns in a slow circle, her hips swaying side to side.

"Don't know if I should feel like the dirtiest old man in the verse or the luckiest." Jayne mumbles mostly to himself.

Her back facing him, River raises her arms in a lazy stretch.

"Gonna hafta go with the luckiest." Jayne growls. "Gorram, baby, where'd ya get that outfit?"

River shrugs.

Jayne closes the distance between them and just stares at her. He doesn't touch her, just stares. Now, he ain't ever actually seen one in real life but he's seen enough porno movies to know what her little outfit is supposed to be. She's wearin' her standard boots, a bit suprisin' cause she normally don't wear shoes less he makes her. And she's wearin' a skirt and blouse, somethin' that shouldn't be outa the norm but is. The shirt is a little, tight white button up thing. She's tied the bottom tails together only a few inches below her breasts. And the top three…wait four buttons are undone and he can see the top of her breasts and bra, not that the bra offers any cover anyways. It's one of them white lacey things that you can see right through. And the blouse, you can see through that too. He can see her little brown nipples pokin' out and beggin' for attention. Then there's the skirt, one of them plaid skirt things that's so low on her hips he can see the elastic of her panties. And it's so gorram short, he can see the bottom of her gorram butt cheeks even when she's not raisin' her arms. Added in with her hair, braided into two pigtails, she looks like a schoolgirl or she would if'n her outfit weren't so revealin'.

"You walk through this boat dressed like that?" Jayne asks with a growl.

"Yes." River answers, turning back around to face him.

"Gorramit, you can't be doin' that." Jayne orders. "Somebody coulda seen you."

River rolls her eyes and starts to walk past him towards the ladder.

Jayne grabs her wrist as she passes. "Where do you think you're goin'?"

River shakes her head and tries to jerk her wrist out of his hand.

Jayne drops down on his bed and forces her to straddle his lap. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." River mutters.

"You ain't a good liar, baby doll." Jayne says. "Least not to me."

River just shrugs and traces the tips of her fingers of his chest.

"We don't gotta do nothin' you don't want to." Jayne says, tilting her face up to his. "You don't want to do the spankin' thing, we don't gotta."

"I do." River whispers.

"Then what's the problem?" Jayne asks, completely confused by her behavior.

"You don't like my outfit." River whispers. She told herself over and over again that she would never be one of those girls that constantly looked for reassurance from her boyfriend about her looks but she can't help it.

"What, course I do." Jayne argues. "You're bout the sexiest gorram thing I've ever done see, specially dressed like this. Just don't like that you walked through the boat like this."

River smiles and presses a kiss against his nose. Then she jumps off his lap and reaches down to finish undoing his pants.

Jayne lifts up so she can get his pants off and then reaches out to grab her only to have her back away with a grin. "Baby, get your gorram ass over here."

River does another turn, this time rocking her hips back and forth, until her back is to him again. Then she shimmies her hips at him, giggling when he groans.

"You'd just have to wear them little, white innocent lookin' panties, wouldn't you?" Jayne says, standing up to catch her hips in his hand.

River lets Jayne pulls her back to his front and then she grinds her ass back against his hardening cock. They both groan. She slides down the front of his body until the back of her head is against the fabric of his boxers. Then she turns around, nips his cock, and then slides back up, rubbing every part of her body against his.

Jayne's hands loosen and his eyes close as he tries to get a bit of control. He feels River moves out of his arms and lets her go, curious as to what she's got planned. She dances around his body, her hand touching him as she goes. Then he feels her breasts touch his back and her teeth nip his shoulder. She slides back down him, her tongue dragging down his bare back until she reaches his boxers. He wants to toss her onto the bed and take her now but instead let's her do what she wants.

River nibbles a trail across the small of Jayne's back until she reaches his side. She sucks hard at his hipbone, wanting to leave her own mark, while her right hand reaches around to slip inside the fly of his boxers.

Jayne hisses through his teeth and can't keep from bucking against her hand. His eyes close again when she starts pumping him, her mouth still sucking at his side. After a few moments of this, he pulls her hand out of his boxers and spins around, his mouth dropping down onto hers in a rough, almost brutal kiss. He pulls away after a few moments and sits back down on the edge of his bed. He pulls her back on top of him, only this time she's lyin' across his thighs on her belly.

"You sure you still wanna do this?" Jayne questions quietly, his hands rubbing circles on her bare thighs.

"Yes." River whispers. "I am a bad girl, remember?"

"Yep." Jayne agrees. "My bad girl and I wouldn't want ya any other way."

"Please punish your bad girl." River says, wiggling her ass at him in invitation.

"There's rules to this, little girl." Jayne comments, his hand slipping between he legs to rub the front of her panties, the fabric already moist. "Rule number one, you wanna stop at any time, just say your brother's name and I'll stop, dong ma?"

"Okay." River agrees. "Is that the only rule?"

"Nope." Jayne replies. "You gotta count em out loud which shouldn't be a problem seein' how gorram smart you are."

"Okay."

"And you ain't allowed to move unless I tell you to." Jayne finishes. "That means them little titties start to ache, you ain't allowed to rub them against the bed, dong ma?"

River nods, crosses her arms, and rest her face on them. She can feel Jayne trailing his fingers over her body but he doesn't spank her. For five whole minutes, all he does is barely touch her, making her completely frustrated. "Jayne, when are you…." Her sentence trails off with a squeal when Jayne's hand comes down on her skirt-covered ass.

"Ain't you forgettin' somethin', baby doll?" Jayne asks.

"One." River whispers.

"That's a good girl." Jayne says. "I say you could spread your legs?"

River moves her legs back together with a whimper. Then she's moaning as Jayne's hand comes down in three quick slaps. She barely remembers to count.

Jayne alternates between spankin' her ass and rubbin' it. He ain't really ever done this before, sure he's smacked a couple whores on the ass as they were sexin' but he can't say he's ever spanked somebody. He's surprised by how much he's enjoyin' it. River's ass if firm and full and somehow still bein' nice and soft. And he can tell she's gettin' worked up, can smell it. He wonders how hard her nipples are, if they're startin' to ache. And sure nuf, right as he thinks it, she subtly tries to rub her breasts against the bed. He rains five hard slaps onto her still covered ass.

"15, 16…17..oh, god,…18…uh…19…" River manages to pant out. Her ass is burning but she likes it. And between her legs, her secret place is throbbing so much she wants to scream. She can feel her arousal running down her thighs even with them clenched tight together. And her nipples are so hard and aching that she can't stand it.

"Uh uh, baby girl." Jayne scolds. "You just broke a rule. Spread em."

River dutifully spreads her legs.

Jayne slips his hands back between her spread thighs, whistling softly at the moisture coating her skin. "Somebody's turned on, ain't they?"

"Yes." River moans. She doesn't understand what he's doing; she assumed if she broke a rule she'd get in trouble but instead it looks like he's rewarding her.

Jayne slips two fingers inside her panties and searches out her clit. She's soakin' wet, hell he could probably fist her if'n he wanted to. He files that away for another time. Instead he works on gettin' her right to the edge; it don't take but a few strokes till she's right there, ready to go over. He pulls his fingers out of her panties, leaving her trembling but not relieved. "Close em again." He waits for it, expectin' her to use the safe word but she doesn't. She just closes her legs with a whimper.

She's so close, so close to coming but he doesn't let her. Oh, she knows she could just say the safe word and he'd send her flying over the edge but she doesn't. She trusts Jayne and knows anything he's planning to do to her she will enjoy.

Jayne pushes her skirt up until it's bunched around her waist. He gently massages her panty-covered ass cheeks, trying to soother her a little before resuming her 'punishment'. "You doin' okay, cupcake?"

"Yes." River whispers.

SMACK

"20." River squeals.

SMACK "21." SMACK SMACK SMACK "22." "23." "24."

The throbbing between her legs intensifies until River can't focus past it.

"Baby doll, I do believe you messed up your countin'." Jayne comments, bringing his hand down three more times.

"Can't." River stammers out. "Jayne, can't think…"

"Shhh." Jayne soothes, slipping his fingers into the waistband of her panties. He pulls them down until they're at her ankles. "Kick em off."

River kicks her panties the rest of the way off, moaning as the cool air hits her burning ass. "Do I still have to count?"

"Naw, you can just enjoy." Jayne says. "You sure you're up for more? Your ass is awful red."

"The bad girl must be punished, Jayne." River whispers.

"Right you are." Jayne brings his hand down in a stinging slap.

River swallows a scream as a quick burst of pleasure/pain zips through her body. His hand against her bare skin feels so different and she's knows there's no possible way she could have counted these spankings.

Jayne smacks her ass lightly a few times before bringing his hand down roughly. She arches her body but he knows it weren't somethin' she did on purpose. The back of her white shirt is now completely transparent from the amount of sweat covering her body. She's mumbling words but he can't tell what she's sayin'. He knows she's balanced right on the edge of one hell of an orgasm, hell, every gorram muscle in her body is tense. "Spread em wide, baby."

River eagerly spreads her legs, whimpering painfully as the cool air hits her heated folds. She knows the spot under her is soaked from her juices.

Jayne positions his hand over the bottom part of her ass, his fingers spread slightly and then brings his hand down harder than he has the entire time. She screams.

When Jayne told her to spread her legs again, she thought she was in trouble again, that he was going to push her closer to the edge and pull back before she flies and she knows she couldn't handle that. She's about to tell him that when his hand comes down harder than ever before. His palm hits the bottom of her ass cheeks and the tips of his fingers brush against her folds. That's all it takes. She doesn't remember screaming; all she remembers is the white-hot pleasure bursting through her body. It's beyond pain, beyond pleasure, and frankly is something she couldn't handle experiencing all the time.

"Shh, baby." Jayne shushes with a deep laugh. "You're gonna make the whole crew come a runnin'."

River realizes at that point that she's screaming and forces her mouth closed.

Jayne rubs her back soothingly until she stops shakin'. "Baby girl, I'm gonna get up, okay?"

River doesn't even acknowledge him and when he gently lifts her up high enough for him to slip out from under her, she just collapses face forward onto the bed.

Jayne moves down to the foot of the bed where her feet are hanging off and quickly removes her boots. Then he sits down and pulls her legs towards him until her legs are over his shoulders. He's gotta taste her, ain't no way he's lettin' all this go to waste, but also knows there ain't no way in hell he's gettin' her to turn over. He kisses the inside of her thigh and then licks it, growling at the taste of her skin.

She can't move. Her bones feel like liquid and she can't move. She just lies there as Jayne cleans up her upper thighs with his tongue and teeth. And it isn't until he blows on her folds that she really feels anything. "Please Jayne, don't tease." She knows she couldn't handle that again.

Jayne pulls her cunt closer and buries his face inside. He starts a fast, ruthless rhythm, his tongue flicking her clit repeatedly.

River moves up onto her knees, trying to give him more access to her cunt. A few minutes ago, she would have said she couldn't handle another orgasm but now she wants one, wants one so bad. Jayne doesn't disappoint. He sucks deeply onto her clit until she's screaming again, her knees giving out and her body collapsing back onto the bed.

Jayne gives her cunt one last kiss and stands up with a groan. His cock is so ruttin' hard it could probably poke through steel. But her ass has gotta be on fire and he's thinkin' she ain't gonna wanna do it. Right when he's bout to give in and just jerk off, she moves back onto her knees with one of her, loopy, happy smiles.

"How you doin' baby doll?" Jayne asks, smoothing back the hair that escaped her pigtails tenderly.

"Shiny." River grins. She pushes his boxers off, trailing her tongue down his staff on her way.

"Gorram, baby, what're ya doin'?" Jayne groans.

"Saying hello to growly." River replies. "He missed me."

"Yes he did." Jayne agrees. "Whatch ya gonna do bout that?"

River places a tender kiss on the tip of his cock.

Jayne groans, his eyes drifting closed. Then he's falling with a grunt, River pushing him backwards onto his bed and crawling on top of him. "Now what're you doin?"

"Smarty has missed her growly." River explains, dropping herself down onto his staff. They both groan at the contact.

"Baby, you don't gotta do this, if'n it hurts." Jayne says, his hands grasping her hips to stop her thrusts.

"Want to." River whines. "I'm empty Jayne; need something to fill me up."

"Hold on." Jayne sits up and scoots around until he's leaning back against the wall of his bunk. "Look at you, all sweaty and sexed up, still wearin' your little outfit. I can see your titties plain as day now, baby doll."

"Taste." River orders. "They need your touch, Jayne."

Jayne lets her set the pace and instead focuses on worshiping her breasts. She's still got that gorram skirt on and he can't even express in words how gorram hot that is. He rubs his thumbs over her rock hard nipples and is rewarded by her full body shudder. "What's matter, baby doll?" Jayne says, bending his head to nip a nipple. "Your titties achin'?"

"Oh…yes…Jayne…more…" River moans incoherently, her back arched until the end of her pigtails brush his kneecaps.

Jayne rips her shirt off in one quick move and sucks her right nipple deep into his mouth, his tongue rubbin' against the lace coverin' her nipple.

River rocks her body hard, forcing his cock in and out of her body while still keeping her ass from touching anything. She's mumbling something and it takes her a few minutes to realize it's something she read out of Shepard Book's symbol. Jayne is about to come, she can feel it building up in his body, and she grabs one of his hands and forces it between their bodies. "Wanna go with you."

Jayne bites her right nipple and then moves over to her left while his hand searches for her clit. He finds it and rubs it in time with her quick thrusts, also wanting her to go with him. After a few rubs, she's screaming once again and he lets himself go, groaning her name deeply.

River collapses forward, her body completely exhausted. When after a few minutes, Jayne finishes undressing her and lifts her off his body to lie gently on his bed, she doesn't so much as move.

Jayne stands up and walks over to fill a glass with water. He downs it before refilling it and walking back over to the bed. "C'mon, baby, you gotta be thirsty."

River moves back onto her knees with Jayne's help and takes the glass he's holding out to her. She downs it in one gulp and then flops back down, burying her face in his pillow.

"Jesus, baby, I was too gorram rough." Jayne exclaims, examining the damage done to her ass. Her skin is bright red and he knows it's gotta hurt like a bitch.

"On top of Vera." River grunts, her face still in his pillow.

Not understanding what she's talkin' bout, Jayne pushes aside the blanket covering his weapons. And right on top of Vera, there's a tube of somethin'.

"Extra strength burn cream." River explains. "I nicked it out of the infirmary."

"Oh." Jayne twists off the cap and squeezes a generous amount into his hand. Then, bein' as gentle as he can, he generously applies it to her ass cheeks.

River moans in appreciation when the cold crème touches her hot skin. Jayne gently massages it into her skin and then moves up her body, his hands kneading the tight muscles of her back. By the time that he reaches her neck, she's practically asleep.

Jayne walks back over to his sink and rinses his hands off. Then he lifts River up and lies down, bringing her with him. She settles against his chest, most of her body on top of his. He reaches behind him to grab the blanket he nicked from the infirmary and covers them both up. After what can only be a few minutes, he can feel the even puffs of her breath hittin' his chest. His arm wraps around her as he closes his eyes, feelin' more content than he can ever say he has in his whole gorram life.

-


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Meditating

Series: Our Mrs. Cobb

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine; all belongs to Joss Whedon

Rating: PG-13

-

"Jayne, you slept in quite a bit." Book comments when the merc stumbles into the mess. "Breakfast was over hours ago."

Jayne grunts at Book as he walks over to fill a cup with coffee. "How far are we from the whore moon?"

"Not far; bout twenty minutes or so." Mal answers. "Jayne, they're lettin' us stay for free but anything else, you gotta buy on your own."

"What're ya talkin' bout?" Jayne asks, forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"Trim, Jayne." Mal replies, looking at Jayne weirdly. "You want some trim, you gotta pay for it."

Jayne just nods and helps himself to some of the leftover breakfast.

"Has anybody seen River?" Simon steps into the mess with a slightly worried expression. "I haven't seen her all morning."

"Passed her on my way here." Jayne lies. "Said she was goin' to find Willow." In all actuality, she told him where she was goin' after leavin' his bunk a few minutes ago.

"Then does anybody know where Willow is?" Simon asks.

"She borrowed some incense." Inara walks in behind Simon and gently touches his arm. "If she's not in her room, she's probably in the bay."

"What'd she need incense for?" Mal questions Inara.

"Meditating." Inara answers. "She didn't look well and she said she needed to meditate to center herself."

"What the hell does that mean?" Mal asks.

Inara shrugs.

With a determined look, Mal stalks out of the mess and towards the bay. The gathered crew glances at each other and then follows the captain. The walk to the bay is quiet, if the slurping sound Jayne makes as he eats is discounted. Mal steps into the bay and first sees Kaylee and River standing next to some crates, talking quietly. And then in the middle of his bay floor, Willow is sitting crossed-legged, her hands in her lap palms facing up. There are two sticks of incense burning right in front of her, the smoke from each stick flowing up to combine into one line of smoke. She's surrounded by five candles that look to be randomly placed but he wonders if there's not a pattern. Her eyes are closed and there's almost a serene look on her face.

"She's been like this for hours." Kaylee says. "Won't move no matter what I do."

"She's meditating." River explains.

"Yeah, we've been told that but I ain't gettin' what she needs all the accessories for." Mal replies. Mal walks over until he's right in front of Willow. "See, I just don't get it. Normal folk would at least flinch or somethin'." He takes a few steps forwards, intent on getting Willow's attention.

"NO!" River screeches but she already knows it's too late. The tip of Mal's foot has already crossed over the line made by two of the candles. The reaction is immediate. Willow's back arches and a high pitch scream leaves her mouth.

"What the gorram hell?" Mal shouts. He starts to reach down for her when he's pushed to the side by a 90-pound genius.

"Willow." River shouts. "Focus. You have to focus."

The redhead's back arches once more, her screaming having not stopped, and then she collapses backwards. Her scream ends once her back hits the floor and she's motionless.

River blows out the candles backwards from the way they were lit and snuffs out the incense. She knows this is not the correct way to close a circle but it's the only thing she can do. Willow's walls are gone and when River pokes inside, there's nothing on the surface. So she does the only thing she can to get her friend back; lies down beside her, grabs her hand, and with her eyes closed, she dives in.

-

"What the gorram hell is goin' on?" Mal bellows. "Gorramit, doc, this another one of them catatonic things?"

"No, I don't think so." Simon replies. "First off, whatever happened to River, she made happen. Secondly, being catatonic would not explain why we can't get their hands apart."

"But there ain't nothin' wrong with em?" Jayne asks quietly.

"No." Simon answers. "There's nothing that I can tell; in fact if I didn't know better I would just think they were in a deep sleep."

"Last time Willow dept slept, she was under for days." Mal points out. "Don't know bout you, but I don't want that happenin' again."

"If I could examine them more thoroughly, I might be able to distinguish what's wrong with them." Simon says.

"Get to examinin'." Mal orders. "Don't understand what's stoppin' you anyways."

"We're in the bay, Mal." Simon says. "I'd rather not perform a examination on the bay floor and it's not like we can take them to the infirmary; they're stuck together."

"Well, then, looks like we're takin' them into the whorehouse." Mal says. "Jayne, you're gonna have to carry River and I'll carry Willow."

Jayne nods and both men bend down to pick up their girls. They have to stand rather close since the girls are holding hands and nothing anybody's done has got them to let go of each other.

"They're still attached?" Wash asks, moving quickly down the steps into the bay. He can't get the sound of Willow's scream out of his head; even being on the bridge at the time it felt like she was right beside him. And to make matters worse, it took Zoe a good 20 minutes to find out what was going on and get back to him, hell by that time he had the boat parked a few yards away from Inara's friend.

"Nara, you wanna open the door?" Mal asks. "And I hope your friend don't mind the drama."

"She won't." Inara replies, finger pressing hard onto the button to lower the bay door. She starts down the ramp before it even finishes lowering and greets Nandi with a hug and a light kiss. "Nandi, it's so good to see you."

"And you too, Inara." Nandi smiles. "It's been a long…..Simon Tam, is that you?"

"Hello, Nandi." Simon says politely, his face turning bright red.

"You know her?" Mal asks.

"Wait a second, she ain't the companion that taught you to have sex, is she?" Jayne asks.

Simon groans and blushes an even darker shade of red. "Yes."

"She's what?" Kaylee whispers. "Never mind, ain't none of my business."

"Kaylee." Simon says, trying to stop her.

Kaylee's shoulders tense but she doesn't respond. Instead she walks down the ramp to take Inara's hand.

"Nara, they're startin' to get a bit heavy." Mal says. "You mind?"

"Oh, Nandi, we need a room with a large bed." Inara says. "We're having a bit of a medical emergency."

"Follow me." Nandi takes Inara's other hand and leads the Serenity group to her home.

-

When she dove in, she didn't know what she's doing. She doesn't have this kind of power and she knows it but she couldn't loose her friend. She also knows she can't get them out; that's up to Willow, if she can find Willow that is. If they get out of this she has a feeling Jayne is going to be so mad at her. She sees a dark greenish bit of smoke, the green so dark it's almost black and follows it. It feels like it's taking forever and she doesn't even know where this is going to take her but she just hopes it leads to Willow. She knows that there is a physical link to every person, an energy, and if this is Willow's energy, it should led straight to the redhead. She should have been more careful, been more on guard instead of gossiping to Kaylee about her night with Jayne. She can't help but feel like this is her fault; Willow has been there every time River has needed her to be and the one time Willow needs her, she's not there. She was the one who told Willow she needed to meditate and instead of sharing morning kisses with Jayne, she should have been beside Willow to ensure that this didn't happen. She should have kept everyone from breaking the circle before it was time; who knows what kind of damage has been done.

"Not your fault."

River spins around to see a little redhead with pigtails. She instantly knows this is Willow, a five-year-old Willow that is. The little girl is sitting at a small table putting together a puzzle that should be much to advanced for her age; she's almost done. River takes a seat across from her and reaches out to place a piece in its correct spot. "What's not my fault?"

"She should have waited." The little Willow says. "She should have waited until you were there and focused on guarding her but she's always thought she can do everything on her own."

"I should have been paying attention to her and not Kaylee." River protests.

"And she should have waited till she had your complete focus." Little Willow says. "But instead she risked losing herself by plopping herself down into a public room without warning everyone to leave her be. She thought she could handle it; she always thinks she can handle it."

They're gone in a blink and then they're standing next to a hospital bed. On the bed is a sixteen-year-old Willow, sitting up and chanting in another language, a bandage on her forehead from the wound she received only hours ago.

"She didn't understand any of it." Little Willow explains. "She didn't care that she didn't know the consequences; she just wanted to help."

"Isn't that a good thing?" River asks.

Little Willow shrugs. "The path to hell is paved with good intentions."

They're gone with another blink and this time they're in a cemetery late at night. There are four people gathered and Willow is sitting on the ground with a urn in front of her and on her forehead, there's blood from an innocent fawn that she used to anoint herself.

"More good intentions." Little Willow says. "Do you know for a long time this is where she thought her path to 'Darth Rosenburg' began?"

"It's not?" River asks. She remembers seeing this from before and she's always assumed this is where Willow's path to darkness began.

Another snap and another scene. River remembers seeing this one too; it's only a few minutes before Buffy dies for the 2nd time. And right in this moment, Willow is sticking her hand into the side of Glory's head to try and take back what was stolen from Tara.

"This is the deciding factor in her becoming what she is." Little Willow says. "This is where her addiction to magic began. Because for the first time, she cast a spell knowing that that consequences could be deadly but not caring about it."

Before River can say anything, they're gone again. This time they're standing close to the edge of a cliff, watching as Willow starts to end the world.

"And this is what she is." Little Willow says. "Everything else is just a lie; this is what she is and always will be."

"I understand." River says. "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"What?" All the different Willow's stop what they're doing to look at her.

"I understand fear." River says. "And I understand guilt for the things you've done because I feel it for the things I've done. And I even understand wanting to hide from the real world because I did it for months behind a mask of being crazy. I don't understand, however, you thinking this is all you are. It's just a part; nothing more, nothing less."

"But will they understand that?"

River turns around to see another Willow only she knows this one is the Willow she came in search of.

"Will they understand what I am?" Willow asks.

"I don't know." River replies honestly. "But you'll never find out if you remain here."

"When I was meditating, I was free." Willow whispers. "I was nowhere; I was nothing and I was part of everything. That's the way it always is when I deep meditate. And when Mal broke the line, I started to snap back to my body. I let go. I let this happen to myself."

"One could say I let this happen to you by not ensuring that somebody didn't break the line." River argues.

"You can't take the blame on this." Willow says. "I should have waited for you before even starting."

"We can toss the blame back and forth for hours." River comments. "Why don't we just both take the blame and go home."

"I kissed Inara and Mal again last night." Willow blurts out. "And it's so confusing and I don't know what to do and I think I'd rather just stay here where it's safe and there's no problems."

"Where you can watch your life over and over again but never experience anything?" River questions. "You don't want that and we both know it."

"I'm scared, River." Willow whispers.

"Take my hand." River holds out her hand and waits until the redhead takes hers. "I think I might have a way to boost your courage."

"You have alcohol with you?" Willow asks.

River giggles. "Of course not. Just come with me."

Willow allows River to lead her away from her memories. "Are we going back?"

"Not yet." River says. "We have to run and don't touch anything."

Before Willow can question River, the genius is dragging her through a dark maze. She has to run at full speed to keep up with her. It's pitch black and Willow has to wonder how River knows where she's going. It kind of reminds her of the maze from the fourth Harry Potter book, the one where they're trying to reach the Triwizard Cup. She almost expects to see monsters jump out at them. Then suddenly they're in a bright field full of daisies and tulips.

"I never brought anybody else." River says. "I didn't think we'd both make it."

"Make it to where?" Willow asks. "Where are we?"

"My mind." River answers. "The maze was the entrance; what the academy did. This is the inside, the deep parts they could never reach."

"Flowers?" Willow questions disbelieving.

"It just felt right." River says, closing her eyes.

Willow let's out a squeal, a bit startled by their new surroundings. It's the mansion, the one Angel owned in Sunnydale. She half expects Buffy to come walking… "Buffy." The name leaves her lips in a disbelieving whisper.

"Hey Wills." Buffy says, turning to look at River. "I'm not supposed to visit her."

"You didn't." River replies with a grin. "You came to visit me and she just happened to be here. I don't believe that breaks any of their stupid rules."

Buffy laughs. "You're my kind of girl, River."

"Buffy, I can't believe you're here." Willow says excitedly. "Or is it I can't believe I'm here. Either way here you are and here I am, together. I've missed you so much and it's so confusing and different here. They speak Chinese and ride horses like it's a western or something and I can't do magic all the time like I normally used to but there's really no need since there's no demons or vamps. And I saw Spike and did you know he's having sex with both Fred and Dawnie?"

Buffy lets out a happy laugh. "I missed the Willow babble and yes, I did know."

"It doesn't bother you?" Willow asks.

"Nope." Buffy replies. "Spike loves them both and they're happy; that's all that matters to me."

"It just seemed a little weird." Willow comments.

"I don't think you can judge on the weirdness." Buffy grins. "I do believe you're in the same situation."

Willow blushes. "Oh, no, cause the Willow kissage factory is closed forever now."

Buffy laughs. "The factory will be open soon and thriving with business."

Willow squeaks.

"This is where you're supposed to be, Willow." Buffy says. "If it weren't, they wouldn't have let me bring you here. You have a purpose, a chance to finally be happy in a way you never had back in Sunnyhell; don't be too afraid to take it."

"You've gotten really good with the pep talks." Willow comments.

"I know." Buffy agrees. "I have to go."

"What, no." Willow cries. "You just got here."

"And my guardian is contacting me." Buffy says, rolling her eyes. "I have to go; they know I'm here with you and I have to go." She steps up to hug Willow tightly, kissing the redhead on the forehead. "Love you, Wills."

"Love you too, Buffy." Willow whispers.

Buffy squeezes Willow once more before walking over to hug River. "Take care of my Wills."

"I will." River assures her.

Buffy kisses River's forehead tenderly and steps back. "Oh, by the way, boys are stupid."

"Huh?" Willow and River say.

"Boys are stupid and they will say and do stupid things." Buffy continues. "Keep that in mind and don't hold it against them for too long. Of course you've got to make them suffer for a little bit but not for too long. Just keep that in mind." Then she's gone in a beautiful flash of white, leaving the genius and the witch alone.

"Thank you, River." Willow says gratefully. "I can't ever repay you for that."

"Take us home." River replies. "That will be enough of a payment."

Willow nods and with another flash, they're back in their bodies.

-

"This isn't the time for this, sir." Zoe says, moving to stand in front of the irate captain. "I understand you're upset…"

"Upset?" Mal shouts. "That don't even begin to cover what I am over what he's done."

"What I do with my wife is none of your gorram business." Jayne shouts back, trying to push Book and Wash's hands off him.

"The hell it's not." Mal shouts. "She's on my boat and I do recall sayin' that just cause she's married to you don't make her your wife."

"Do you mind waiting until I finish examining my sister before you finish your bit of male posturing?" Simon asks, averting his eyes from the hickeys covering his sister's chest and stomach. Mal's reaction to seeing the hickeys was instantaneous; he took one look and tackled the merc with a shout. It took the entire watching crew plus a few of Nandi's male whores to separate the two men.

"You mind coverin' up my wife's chest fore everybody sees?" Jayne replies, moving closer to block everyone's gaze.

"Get away from her." Mal orders. "You ain't takin' advantage of that girl no more."

"Never took advantage of her in the first place." Jayne says.

"Hell you didn't." Mal bellows. "She's an innocent…"

His sentence trails off when the girl in questions sits up with a gasp. "Jayne."

"Right here, baby." Jayne pushes Simon aside to move right next to her. "You alright?"

River nods. "Willow…."

"She ain't woke up yet." Jayne interrupts.

"Sure she has." Willow whispers, sitting up with a groan. "She was just getting her bearings."

Simon walks over to the other side of the bed to examine Willow, already knowing Jayne's not going to move.

"What happened to your face?" River asks, touching Jayne's split lip tenderly.

"Cap'n punched him." Kaylee jumps onto the bed to sit between the two girls. "After he saw your Jayne marks, cap'n tackled him."

"Why?" River asks, turning to look at Mal.

"Why?" Mal shouts. "He didn't have the right."

"We're married." River points out.

"That don't make a bit of difference." Mal says. "You're half crazy most of the time and a child to boot. He didn't have the right to touch you."

"She ain't crazy." Jayne argues.

"But she is 15 years younger than you." Mal points out angrily.

"You think I don't know that?" Jayne pushes an angry hand through his hair. "You think I went looking for this? I didn't. It just happened; I didn't ruttin' ask it to."

"What?" River whispers.

"Wait a second." Willow says, turning her head to glare at Mal. "What's their age got to do with anything?"

"He's too old for her." Mal replies.

"Well, well." Willow seethes. "If that's not the cradle robbing pot calling the kettle too old. Or did you forget how you had your tongue halfway down my throat and your hands up my shirt?"

The entire rooms gasps.

"Oh, goddess, Inara, I didn't want you to find out this way." Willow says, turning to look at the companion. "It just happened and the first time was after we kissed…."

"You what?" Mal shouts. "You two kissed? When?"

"A few hours before we kissed." Inara replies and then smacks a hand over her mouth.

"Maybe we should leave." Book whispers to Wash.

"Hell, no, this just got very interesting." Wash whispers back.

"Sir?" Zoe questions.

"I just happened the one time." Mal replies.

"Twice." Willow corrects.

"Just the two times." Mal says. "And just one gorram second, you said last night didn't count, just somethin' bout comfort or that kinda go'se."

"Damn straight it didn't count, buddy." Willow jumps off the bed and walks over to glare up at him. "And as of now, the Willow kissage factory is off limits to you. In case you've forgotten, you're 14 years older than me, which is only a year less than the difference between River and Jayne."

Mal grabs the finger poking his chest with an angry growl. "Woman, we done talked bout you pokin' me."

"Fine." Willow agrees and stomps hard on his foot. "Asswipe."

River stands up and pushes around Jayne with a hurt look. "Don't worry, I won't force myself on you anymore."

"Baby, I didn't…" His sentence ends in a yelp when she stomps on his foot.

"Don't even say anything, Simon Tam." Kaylee says, cutting off the doctor before he can speak. "I know exactly what you're gonna say, that the whole gorram thing is improper and should be stopped, well, people can't help what they feel." She climbs off the bed and follows River and Willow as they walk out the door.

The entire room stands in silence for a few minutes before Simon speaks. "I just wanted them to sit down so I could finish examining them."

-


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Choices

Series: Our Mrs. Cobb

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine; all belongs to JW

Rating: PG-13

-

"Who is it?"

"It's Nandi." A soft voice says a few seconds after knocking.

"Oh." After a few seconds the door cracks open and Kaylee's head pops out. "You alone?"

"Yes." Nandi replies with a small smile.

"Then you can come in." Kaylee opens the door far enough to allow the ex-companion in. Once she's in, Kaylee shuts the door and locks it.

"I have been volunteered to come and check on you." Nandi says. "How are you three doing?"

Kaylee shrugs and walks back over to the bed where River and Willow are lying down, the genius's head in the redhead's lap, Willow rubbing comforting circles on River's back.

"You can tell Zoe that we are fine." Willow says.

"Zoe ain't the one that asked about you." Nandi points out. "That'd be Jayne, Mal, and Simon."

"We know." Kaylee replies. "And you can just tell Zoe."

Nandi nods and takes a few steps closer to examine the bundle lying on the redhead. "Is that you, River?"

"Yes." River whispers, turning to face Nandi. "It's lovely to see again, Nandi."

"Oh, sweetie, are you okay?" Nandi asks.

River brings a hand up to rub her wet face and shakes her head. "No, not okay."

"We're working on it." Willow explains. "I'm Willow by the way."

"Nandi." Nandi replies, smiling softly at the redhead. "If you girls need anything, Billy is next door, takin' some time off. He can help you with whatever you need."

"Okay." Kaylee says, standing up to follow Nandi to the door.

"I'll send Billy up here with some food in a bit." Nandi says.

"Thanks." Kaylee says. She waits until Nandi is out of the door and closes it after her. Then she moves back onto the bed to lie down beside River, running her hands gently through the genius's hair.

"He doesn't want to be with me." River whispers, her voice cracking. "He doesn't want to want me, he just can't help it."

"Sweetie, I don't think that's true." Willow says. "I think he just meant he didn't act with the intentions of this happening, it just did."

"But that means if he could choose, he wouldn't choose to be with me." River sobs. "He wouldn't be with me if he had a choice in the matter."

"Jayne's just a dummy." Kaylee says. "They all are."

"I love him." River whispers. "And he doesn't even want to care about me."

"Oh, sweetie." Willow says sympathetically.

"It hurts." River sits up and rubs her face with shaking hands. "I feel like I can't breathe it hurts so much."

Willow sits up with a determined look on her face. "We are three, attractive, young and free women." Willow says. "And we're not going to sit here moping because the men in our lives are dummies."

"We're not?" Kaylee questions nervously.

"Nope." Willow replies. 'We're going to blow the cover off this town."

"Huh?" River and Kaylee respond.

Willow turns to look at them with an exasperated look on her face. "We're going out."

"Oh, go'se." Kaylee mutters. "Cap'n ain't gonna like that at all."

-

Nandi bypasses the three worried looking men and walks over to stand in front of Zoe. "I've been instructed to tell you they're fine."

"Why me?" Zoe asks with a raised eyebrow. "I ain't the ones who sent you."

"I know." Nandi agrees. "But they told me to tell you they're fine."

"Are they really?" Inara asks.

Nandi shrugs. "If you ask me, no."

"Is something wrong?" Simon asks. "Should I go examine them?"

"Simon, they don't need no doctorin'." Nandi says.

"Then what's ruttin' wrong?" Jayne growls. "Screw this, I'm goin' up there."

"They're not going to let you in." Nandi says. "And to answer your question, River was cryin' her eyes out when I walked in."

"What?" Jayne replies. "What's wrong with her?"

"I think it was havin' her lover tell her that he didn't want to be with her." Nandi replies.

"I didn't say that." Jayne shouts.

"No, you pretty much said you didn't have a choice in being with her." Zoe corrects. "I can see how that would make her upset."

"I didn't ruttin' mean it like that." Jayne growls. "I just meant it weren't my intentions for this to happen, it just did."

"So, if you had the choice, you wouldn't be with her?" Simon asks bluntly.

"Didn't say that." Jayne replies.

"Do you want to be with my sister or are you just with her because she's there?" Simon asks. "Because frankly, if you're using her, we're gone."

"You ain't takin' her nowhere." Jayne shouts. He closes the distance between them in three long strides and lifts the doctor off his feet by the front of his shirt. "You even ruttin' try to take her away from me and I'll ruttin' kill you, dong ma?"

"And that's the answer I needed." Simon replies. "You can put me down now."

"You understand that she don't go nowhere unless I'm with her?" Jayne questions with a growl.

"Yes." Simon answers. "I have no plans to leave, Jayne. I just wanted to make sure you actually care about her."

"Course I care bout her." Jayne says quietly. "She's makes it gorram impossible not to."

"I know." Simon agrees.

"So that's it?" Mal asks Simon in disbelief. "Just like that you approve?"

"It's not for me to approve or not approve." Simon replies. "River is intelligent enough to make her own decisions, even the ones regarding sex."

"You're takin' this awful calm-like." Mal comments.

"I've had some time to get used to the idea." Simon explains.

"What?" Mal shouts. "You knew?"

"I recall Inara telling all of us that she will eventually want to have sex and judging by the fact that she married Jayne, it was going to be with him."

"I recall that." Mal says. "Still don't mean this ain't a shock."

"It's really not." Simon replies. "Jayne has been noticeably concerned when it comes to River and he's always watching her."

"You knew they was sexin'?" Mal asks.

"No, not at first." Simon replies with a wince. "I realized they were sleeping together this morning when I went to see River and she wasn't in her room or anywhere else. Why do you think I waited until Jayne was up before asking where she was? I knew he would know."

"Who else knew?" Mal asks. "Nara, I'm guessin' you knew."

Inara nods.

"Book?"

"No, I didn't think they were intimately involved." Book replies. "I too noticed Jayne seemed to pay more attention to her but I didn't realize it was for this reason."

"Anybody else know?" Mal asks angrily.

"Why does that matter now?" Jayne replies.

"Cause I say it ruttin' matters." Mal clenches his fists at his sides and glares at the merc. "I know Kaylee and Willow done knew but I wanna know who else."

Jayne just stares back, not saying a word.

"Zoe, you know somethin' and not tell me?" Mal asks.

"Lay off her, Mal." Wash says. "I knew."

"You did what?" Zoe turns to look at her husband in disbelief. "How long?"

"A couple weeks." Wash answers. "I saw River leaving Jayne's bunk one morning."

"And you didn't tell me?" Mal shouts.

"No, I didn't." Wash replies calmly. "I know how you would have reacted and besides, it was none of your business. They are both adults and they are married."

"You lied to me." Zoe states, her tone emotionless.

"No, I never lied." Wash argues. "River asked me not to say anything. She knew if you asked, I would have told but you never asked so I didn't tell."

"You should have told me." Mal buts in. "I shoulda been told."

"Shouldn't you be more concerned with your own ruttin' love life instead of mine?" Jayne asks, not backing down when Mal turns to glare at him. "Way I see it, you gotta nuf issues of your own to deal with; leave mine alone."

"He's right, sir." Zoe says, placing a hand on Mal's arm to keep him from attacking the merc again. "They're both adults and the decision is theirs."

"Don't want him takin' advantage of her." Mal says, glaring daggers at Jayne. "She's been through nuf hell that she don't need him playin' her."

"They're married Mal." Inara says quietly. "How much more of a commitment do you want him to make."

"Fine." Mal agrees after a few moments. "But if you ruttin' break her heart, I'm gonna kill you."

"Ain't gonna break nothin'." Jayne replies. "Now, I'm gonna go talk to my wife…."

"I wouldn't do that, Jayne." Simon interrupts. "I know my sister better than you; if you go up there now, it's just going to piss her off more. She needs time to cool down."

"So I'm just supposed to stand here why she's up there bawlin'?" Jayne asks.

"Willow and Kaylee are with her." Simon points out. "They'll make sure she's okay."

"She's got till tonight." Jayne sits down on the couch in a huff. "After that, I'm throwin' them two out and lockin' the gorram door."

"I do believe you've made the right choice." Nandi says, walking back into the room with a tray full of food and drinks. "Billy, here."

A young, handsome man with thick dark hair, a thin frame, and big green eyes walks over to take the tray from Nandi and then walks up the stairs with it.

"Where's he goin'?" Jayne asks.

"To take them their food." Nandi answers.

"You sent a whore into the room where my wife is?" Jayne shouts, standing back up.

"Yeah." Nandi replies. "Don't worry, he's sly."

"Oh." Jayne drops back down in a huff. "Well, that's good."

"The bar's fully stocked; help yourselves." Nandi says. "Inara, if you'll follow me, we can discuss that matter."

Inara stands up and follows Nandi out of the room without a word.

"Well, Mal, you got something to tell us?" Wash asks, grinning madly at the captain. "Something to do with you and Willow and Inara?"

Mal glares at him and walks over to the bar, grabbing the first bottle he sees. "Only thing I need to converse with is this here bottle."

-

"Have a seat." Willow pushes the boy whore onto the bed. "Hi, I'm Willow and that's Kaylee and this is River."

"Hi." Billy says nervously, not at all liking the looks he's getting from them. "I was just droppin' off your food and then goin'."

"Aw, you gotta stay Billy." Kaylee says cheerfully. "So, Billy, do you service womenfolk at all in this place or is it just men?"

"I only service men." Billy replies. "Don't like girls. But there's some other boys if you're lookin' to have some fun."

"We're having enough problems with the men in our lives." River says quietly. "It would be stupid to drag in more."

"So, I'll just be goin' then." Billy says.

"Nope." Willow plops down beside him. "See, you have the same look that we've got. You've been screwed over by a man….oh, not in the sex way though since you're into the guys I guess you have been screwed over but I was trying to say some man has done you wrong, right? That's why you're taking the time off, isn't it."

Billy nods.

"Why don't you tell us about it." Willow prods. "Then we can all mope together."

"His name's Sam." Billy says quietly. "First time we sexed weren't nothin' to do with my job; I was out with some of the girls at a bar in town and got drunk. Woke up the next mornin' with him beside me. After that, he'd come here and we'd be together, no money bein' exchanged. We had to sneak round, he works for Burgess, who owns this gorram moon. Burgess finds out one of his men in sly and he'd kill him. I thought I meant somethin' to him and then I catched him leavin' Helen's room last week. He just smirked at me, like nothin' we ever did mattered. Helen was real broken up bout it; she didn't know we was together like that. Ain't seen him since. Real funny thing, I ain't slept with nobody but him since we hooked up. Been earnin' my keep takin' care of this place."

"That's so sad." Kaylee says, reaching over to hug him tightly.

"See, men are stupid." Willow jumps off the bed and starts pacing across the room. "Present company excluded, obviously."

"Yeah." They agree.

"Well, like I said before, we're young, free, and pretty." Willow continues. "Handsome in your case and we're not going to sit around here moping."

"She's got this idea where we can go into town." Kaylee explains. "Try'd to tell her we ain't got no way there."

"We've got a mule." Billy comments. "It's kept in a shed on the other side of your boat."

"How many people will it carry?" Willow asks.

"Five or six." Billy replies. "But I ain't got the keys; I could go get them from Nandi."

"NO!" Willow shouts, stopping him in his tracks. "You go asks her, then she'll want to know why and then she'll tell Mal and Jayne and they won't let us go. Can you start it without the keys?"

"I can." Kaylee says. "I can start any vehicle. But I ain't gettin' how we're gonna get outside. Somebody's bound to see us even if we try sneakin' down the stairs."

"We're not going down the stairs." Willow replies. "We're going out the window."

-

"I'm going to assume this is the situation you wished to talk to me about." Nandi says, smiling at Inara.

Inara nods. "I don't know what to do."

"What do you want?" Nandi asks.

"It doesn't matter what I want." Inara replies. "You should know this; it hasn't been that long since you left the Guild."

"You can't let the Guild be your entire life." Nandi says. "You have to live for yourself. What do you want?"

"I don't know." Inara says. "I don't know; I want them both, for different reasons but I do want them both. And that's not fair, not to anybody."

"Way I heard, all of you want to be together." Nandi replies.

"You can't be implying….Nandi, that's just unheard of." Inara says, eyes wide with shock.

"By the Guild, yes it is." Nandi agrees. "But pretend like the Guild doesn't exist for one second and think about yourself. What do you want?"

"Them both." Inara whispers. "Oh go-se do I want them both."

"There you go then." Nandi replies. "You could have made it to the top, been a house priestess if it weren't for your emotional nature. You need to love people and you need them to love you. That's why you left home and we both know it. You wanted something besides the shallowness of Core life."

"You know I can't remain a companion and take lovers." Inara says. "It is against Guild rules."

"Then you need to decide what's more important to you." Nandi replies. "Being alone but being one of the most celebrated companions in the verse or being happy. I can't make that choice for you; nobody can."

-

"Look I didn't start out wantin' this to happen." Mal says, waving his arm around wildly. "It just happened. Not like I looked to complicate my simple world by draggin' not one but two women into it. But now I have and I don't know what the ruttin' hell to do about it."

"See, that's why I don't understand." Simon says a little sluggishly. "How do you not plan things? I plan everything."

"Which explains how I'm sexin' River and you ain't even got to first base with Kaylee." Jayne smirks. "You can't plan everythin', doc. Sometimes you just gotta let what's gonna be, be."

"Just out of curious..curis…just cause I wanna know, how long have you been sexin' up my little witch?" Mal asks.

"She ain't yours." Jayne growls. "She's mine and since that night we met Red's friend Spike."

"Who started it?" Simon asks curiously but he already knows the answer; his sister did.

"Your sister did." Jayne replies, wearing an almost tender looking smile. "Happened after she cut herself. She crawled right on my lap and kissed me."

"I knew it." Mal shouts, startling everybody. "I knew somethin' was goin' on when we came in there; you was bein' too quiet and obeyin' like. Weren't natural."

"It's just the weirdest thing." Jayne comments. "Couple months ago, I wanted her off the boat and outa my life; now I can't imagine her not bein' in it."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you was in love with her." Mal says.

Jayne's brows furrow as if he's thinking hard. "Ya know what, I ruttin' am."

"Jayne, I think that's something you should tell River before you tell everyone else." Zoe comments.

"Know what, you're ruttin' right." Jayne declares, standing up with the intent of marching upstairs to get his girl but is stopped when somebody knows on the door.

"Nandi, door!" Mal shouts.

After a few moments, the ex-companion and the current companion walk out of the back room. "It's probably just a customer but it is rather late." Nandi opens the door and gasps at who's there. "Sam Malone, we've done talked bout how you're not welcome here."

"I know." Sam mutters, lookin' down at his feet. "But it's bout Billy."

-

"These here drinks are good." Kaylee declares, tipping her large glass at Willow in salute. "What's they called again."

"Long Island Ice Tea." Willow replies before chugging the rest of her drink down. "And I'm gonna go help the bar dude make us more." Willow stumbles out of their booth and walks to the bar, completely oblivious to the group of men watching them across the room, a small, dark-haired whore with them. The escape out of the window was relatively easy; they tied a few sheets together and climbed down them. Then all they had to do was sneak into Serenity and get some money for drinks and shoes for her and River, easy as cake. A little magic (that Kaylee and Billy didn't notice, of course) to keep anyone from hearing the whorehouse's mule drive away and they're home clean…or something like that. "Okay, Jack…"

"Joe." The bartender corrects.

"Okay, Joe." Willow says. "One more pitcher; do you think you can remember the combination or do I have to instruct again?"

"You got the money?" Joe asks.

Willow hands over the last of the money Spike gave her; who knew booze could be so expensive.

"Then I remember." Joe expertly mixes together the mixture of alcohols that she told him to use into a large pitcher. He briefly wonders if maybe he shouldn't give them anymore; they've already drank three pitchers between the four of them, but she paid and that's all that really matters to him. He hands the mixed pitcher to the little redhead with a nod.

Willow stumbles back to their booth and silently fills their glasses, some of the liquid spilling onto the table.

River takes her glass and chugs half of it.

"River, you're putting them back good." Willow comments, sipping at her own drink. She knows she's trashed but she doesn't care; it keeps her from thinking.

"Tea good." River mutters. "Jayne bad."

"Who's the new woman shaped person?" Willow asks, gesturing to the pretty blonde sitting between Kaylee and Billy.

"This is Betty-Lou." Billy replies. "She's joinin' our man-hatin' club."

"Her husband left her for her mother." Kaylee explains and then hugs Betty-Lou. "Oh, sweetie, that's so sad."

"Yeah." Willow agrees, studying the blonde intently. She's got an edge that's setting her spidey sense off.

"And she was just about to ask us somethin' when you brought more drinks." Billy says. "And thanks."

"No problem." Willow waves off his gratitude, just like she did every other time. "So, Betty, what questions?"

"Just wonderin' if you could, what would you wish happen to the man who done scorned you?" Betty-Lou asks.

Kaylee opens her mouth to respond when both Willow and River pounce on her.

"NO!" Willow shouts. "Don't use the W-word under any circu….anytime."

"Bad things happen." River says.

"It's just a word." Betty-Lou defends, her hand moving up to nervously touch the necklace around her neck.

"We need to have a word with Betty." Willow says as she stands up. She pulls Billy out of the booth gently and then tugs Betty out. "We're going to go outside for a minute."

River gets on Betty's other side and the three girls walk out the front door of the bar.

"Leave." Willow orders once they're in an alley on the side of the bar. "Now."

"You have no idea who you're talking to." Betty-Lou sneers back.

"Yes, I do actually." Willow argues. "And you'll want to leave now before I make you."

Betty-Lou laughs.

With a flick of her wrist, Willow flings the girl down the alley. "You have exactly ten seconds to leave on your own before I make you." Willow says. "And believe me when I say you won't like the way I make you."

Betty-Lou stands up, backing away from the redhead nervously. "What are you?"

"A witch." Willow replies with a grin. "Oh, by the way, tell D'Hoffryn that Willow Rosenburg says hi."

Betty-Lou's eyes go wide and with a snap, she's gone.

"Vengeance demons, you gotta love them." Willow says with a grin.

"Yeah." River agrees. They walk back down the alley and turn to go back into the bar when their world goes black.

-

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you where you sit?" Nandi says, pacing in front of the man. "You tore up one of my people and then used another to hurt him further."

"I didn't have a choice." Sam replies. "Burgess heard somethin' and had people watchin' me. If I didn't sleep with her, he woulda killed me and then came back and killed Billy."

"So you was bein' all self-sacrafising and havin' sex to save his life?" Mal questions. "Sounds kinds screwy, if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you." Sam replies. "I just came to tell Nandi that he's got him."

"Who's got who?" Nandi asks.

"Burgess's got Billy." Sam shouts. "We was sittin' round havin' some drinks when one of your girls came in and started whisperin' to Burgess. A while after that Burgess grabbed Billy and some girl and then after that two other girls."

"What the hell are you talkin' bout?" Nandi asks. "All my girls are here."

"They weren't whores." Sam replies. "Just girls. Little things too, one of em couldn't been more than 18 or 19."

"What'd they look like?" Nandi asks.

"Little brown haired thing, skinny as a rail with long hair." Sam replies. "A curvy girl with a lighter color hair and a redhead."

"No." Jayne says, shaking his head in denial. "They're upstairs; we woulda seen em come down."

"I know what I saw." Sam says. "Just thought I'd tell you and then be on my way."

"You ain't goin' nowhere, son." Mal grabs the kid's arm and drags him up the stairs. "Not till we're sure it ain't our girls you're talkin' bout." He bangs his fist on the door of the room Kaylee, River, and Willow were using heavily. "Open the ruttin' door, Willow; now."

"Move." Jayne pushes Mal aside and then kicks open the door, ripping off the frame with the force of his kick. He steps into the room but instantly knows they're not there. And sure enough, the window's open, a rope made from sheets hanging out it. He spins around, rips Sam out of Mal's arms and tosses him across the room. Stomping angrily after him, he picks up the terrified kid until he's face level. "Where the ruttin' hell is my wife?"

-


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Damsels

Series: Our Mrs. Cobb

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine; all is owned by JW

Rating: PG-13

-

"Gorramit, Jayne, you need to calm down!" Mal shouts.

"Ain't calmin' down!" Jayne shouts back. "Why we just sittin' round here? We should be gettin' em back."

"We can't get em back till we know where they are." Mal replies. "And Zoe's talkin' to Sam…"

"I should be talkin' to him." Jayne interrupts.

"Jayne, he needs to be alive if'n he's gonna tell us where they are." Mal points out. "Why don't you go weapon up and I'll go check on Zoe's progress."

"Fine." Jayne agrees. "But if'n Zoe don't got it outa him by the time I get back, I'm beatin' it out."

Mal waits until Jayne is climbing down into his bunk before running back up the stairs to the bridge. "Zoe, how's it goin'?"

"He's scared, sir." Zoe turns away from Sam to face Mal. "He's scared this Burgess guy's gonna find out he's the one who told and kill him."

"So he ain't told you nothin'?" Mal asks.

"No." Zoe replies.

Mal walks around Zoe and perches himself on the console, a few feet in front away from Sam. "Look, kid, I get you're scared." Mal says. "But in bout five minutes, a very angry mercenary is gonna be stompin' up them steps. If you ain't told us where they are by then, he's gonna beat it out of you and there ain't a thing any of can do to stop him."

"You don't get it." Sam replies. "He'll kill me."

"We ain't gonna let him kill you." Mal assures him.

"You ain't gonna be able to stop him." Sam argues.

"He kidnapped three of my crew." Mal says. "Trust me, he ain't gonna be a threat to anybody no more."

"Burgess's gotta lota men." Nandi tells Mal. "And he'll kill anybody; man, woman, or child."

"He touched my wife." Jayne growls, stepping up behind Inara and Nandi. "He's dead; end of story."

"We loaded up good?" Mal asks.

"Yeah." Jayne replies. "Vera's ready to go and I brought some others."

"Good." Mal says.

"Well?" Jayne prods. "Where are they?"

The bridge is silent for a few seconds before Sam looks up at the visibly homicidal merc. "Burgess's gotta place few miles outa town where he does business he don't want nobody to know bout." He whispers. "He'd take them there."

"Need you to map it out for us, son." Mal says. "Wash's got a map up of this moon and we just need you to show us the area and how much security he's got."

Sam nods and walks over to stand behind the pilot.

"Jayne, you gonna be able to stay focused?" Mal says.

"I'm gettin' her back, Mal." Jayne growls menacingly. "And I'll kill anyone standin' in my way."

Mal nods but doesn't say anything. He agrees.

"Mal." Wash says.

"You got it?" Mal turns around to face the pilot.

"Not yet." Wash replies. "We're getting a wave."

The bridge goes quiet for a few seconds before Mal stomps forward to stand beside Wash. "It's probably Burgess, wantin' to make some kinda offer." He hits the button to answer the wave and crosses his arms, his features schooled as he glares at the feed. "Where are they?"

"Well, if that's not a rude way to answer a wave." A young, female voice says.

"Who are you?" Mal asks, cocking his head to take in the visual of the girl. The connection is a little blurry but he can make out long brown hair and big eyes on the face of a teenage girl, no older than River.

"Dawn." She replies. "Who are you?"

"Malcom Reynolds." Mal replies. "I'm a bit busy at the moment; what do you need?"

"I just wanted to talk to Willow." Dawn says. "Spike said she's with you and I want to talk to her. I haven't seen her in forever. Is she there? Can I talk to her?"

Mal sighs heavily. "I don't wanna have to tell you this…."

"Oh, god, she's not dead is she?" Dawn interrupts. "She can't be dead…."

"She ain't dead." Mal cuts in. "She's been kidnapped."

"Oh." Dawn mutters and then there's a brief pause. "Can you have her wave me when she gets back?"

"She's been kidnapped, Dawn." Mal explains slowly.

"That's no biggie." Dawn replies. "Wills is good at the kidnappee thing; she'll be fine. Heck, I'd be more concerned for the kidnappers than I would for Wills. She's a force to be reckoned with when need be, well, unless she's hung over. Cause then all she's gonna want to do is sleep." Dawn's head turns to look off camera but Mal can't hear who she's talking with or what's being said. She turns back to look at Mal after a few moments. "Spike wants to know if you're going to rescue her?"

"Yeah." Mal replies. "Course we are."

"Oh, that's good." Dawn says. "And he said if you need anything; money or more muscle, we can send it."

"We're good." Mal replies. "We know where they are."

"Okey-dokey." Dawn says. "Then just have Willow wave me when she gets back and give her a big hug for me, okay?"

"Will do." Mal replies, reaching up to cut the connection off. "Gorram perkiness must be pumped through the air on their home moon."

"We've got it, Mal." Wash says. "According to Sam here, he doesn't protect this land much."

"And why's that?" Mal asks Sam.

"Only a few of us know bout it." Sam explains. "And the people he's taken there, well they don't ever leave, if you catch my drift."

"I caught it." Mal replies. "Book, I can count you in, right?"

"Yes." Book says.

"Good." Mal replies. "Me, Zoe, and Jayne are gonna be the one's goin' in. Book, you and Wash are the back up."

"You forgot me." Inara says.

"Nara, I ain't havin'…."

"I'm going, Mal." Inara interrupts.

"And so am I." Nandi adds. "I'm done standin' by and lettin' Burgess do what he wants."

"I'm going to." Simon says, holding up a hand when Mal starts to object. "I'll stay with Inara and Nandi. We don't know what's been done to them; it might be very necessary for me to be there."

"Fine." Mal agrees. "But you three are behind Wash and Book, dong ma?"

"Let's go." Jayne orders. He doesn't even wait for anybody to start following him; just heads out of the bridge towards the bay, Vera clasped tightly in his hand.

"She better be okay." Mal whispers to Zoe. "Cause I don't wanna see the damage Jayne's gonna do if she ain't."

-

"Willow." Kaylee whispers. "Oh, please, wake up, Willow."

"Ain't havin' no luck?" Billy asks.

"No." Kaylee says a little hysterically. "Neither one of em will wake up. He musta hit em hard or somethin'."

Billy scoots as close to Kaylee as his chains will allow. "Kaylee, it'll be okay."

"Ain't gonna be okay." Kaylee argues. "We've been kidnapped, Billy."

"I know." Billy replies.

"Well, well well, if it isn't the little sly whore."

Kaylee looks up to see a somewhat handsome man walking towards her, two big goons flocking his sides. She personally don't think he's attractive but she knows some women would. He's older than her, probably the same age as the captain.

"What do you want, Burgess?" Billy asks, sounding braver than he actually is.

"Watch your tongue, boy." Burgess orders. "Or you'll find that money-maker of yours all bruised up."

Billy glares up at him, biting his lip to keep his fear from showing.

"I see our two other guests haven't woken up yet." Burgess comments. "Guess I hit them just a little too hard."

"Or maybe we're just trying to ignore your loud ass mouth." Willow mutters, sitting up with groan.

"You better learn to respect your superiors, girl." Burgess warns.

River snorts. "Please." She says. "The only thing you're superior to is a cow's excretions."

Burgess opens his mouth to yell at them when Willow cuts him off.

"Look, we get it." Willow says. "You've got all the power and we're just the little helpless ones. And if we don't do as you order you're going to kill us, painfully. Can you just skip over all the lame threats and go away so we can go back to sleep?"

"You're awful brave." Burgess sneers. "But you won't stay that way for long."

"We both know if you were going to kill us we'd already be dead." Willow replies. "You need us for some reason and you can't very well kill us until you get it."

"So why don't you go work on getting what ever it is you want and leave us alone?" River suggests.

"Next time we talk, you're going to be begging for your life." Burgess says, glaring for all he's worth. "And once I get what's mine, I'll be back to make you learn some respect." He turns and leaves the room without another word, his goons following behind.

River and Willow head's both collapses back down, pain-filled whimpers leaving their mouths.

"Are you two okay?" Kaylee asks worriedly.

"There are little men pounding on drums inside my brain." River whimpers. "And I think I'm going to throw up."

"No, you can't." Willow says with a groan. "Cause I'll be right beside you."

"And I have a bump." River says, wrinkling her forehead with a wince. "Kaylee, how big is it?"

"Pretty big." Kaylee replies. "Jayne ain't gonna like that at all."

River visibly tenses up at the mention of her husband's name. "Don't want to talk about him."

"River." Kaylee says softly.

"No." River replies. "I will deal with my boob of a husband later; right now I want to go back to sleep."

"Right there with you." Willow says, turning as much as she can with a chain attached to her wrist. "You know, he could have been a little more considerate and gave us some blankets and pillows. It'd only be polite."

"He kidnapped us, Willow." Billy points out.

"Yeah, but I'm just saying would it kill him to have some manners?" Willow mutters, twisting around a little more until she ends up lying with her head on River's thigh. River in turn, lays her head on Willow's stomach.

"You're goin' to sleep?" Kaylee asks in shock.

"Yeah, what else are we supposed to do?" Willow asks. "We're the kidnappees, Kaylee; we have to be good damsels in distress and wait for the big heroes to come rescue us."

Kaylee scoots closer to Billy and leans against his side, both of them looking scared to death while Willow and River snooze behind them.

Willow. River telepathically says.

Ouch, not so loud. Willow scolds.

You, too. River winces. Can't you just..

With the constant drum solo going on, it probably wouldn't be the smartest thing. Willow replies. If we're going to die, then yeah, I'll blow them away...and most likely us with them.

We'll just wait. River says.

Yeah. Willow agrees. They'll be here soon.

River turns her head a little, using her hair as a blanket to keep the blinding light out of her eyes. And with the constant throbbing in her head, she realizes the only relief will be sleep. So with a yawn, she let's the fuzziness take over and goes back to sleep.

-

A knife whirls through the air and embeds deeply into the throat of a large man holding a large gun.

"Nice shot, Jayne." Zoe comments. "That all of em?"

"There's three inside." Jayne replies gruffly.

"How does he know that?" Simon asks.

"Gorramit, doc, we done told you to stay back." Mal says.

"I know." Simon agrees. "But you could hardly think I was going to obey. That's my sister and m…Kaylee in there."

"We're all going in, Mal." Inara says from his other side. "You just better get used to it."

"And Jayne never answered." Simon adds.

"Prints." Jayne explains. "There's 9 separate ones. We've taken out four."

"But that leaves five not three." Simon says.

"Yeah but look at them two sets." Jayne points a few feet away from the doctor. "See how's they're kinda smudged, like they was draggin' their feet. That's what prints look like when you force somebody to go somewhere. Them two must belong to Kaylee and Billy."

"Why them?" Simon asks, a little shocked and fascinated by what Jayne's telling him.

"I know that one belongs to Kaylee." Jayne points to one of the smudged prints. "Sole of her right boot got's a break in the front. The other one ain't River's, it's too big and since Willow wears the same size shoe, I know it ain't hers. And fore you ask, River told me she borrowed sandals from Willow so they gotta have the same size."

"Always knew you was a good tracker." Mal comments, completely impressed. "Didn't realize that good."

"Never gave me nothin' to track." Jayne replies, lining up with the front door. And before anybody can stop him, he places his foot into the center off the door and kicks it in.

"Guess we go in." Mal follows Jayne inside and spins to the right, his gun pointed out. "Where's Burgess?"

"I ain't tellin' you nothin'." The large goon replies.

"Wrong answer." There's a loud pop and the man goes flying backwards, blood seeping from the wound in his forehead.

Jayne shoots the lock off the door in front of him and then kicks it open. He drops to the side just as a bullet whizzes past him and then brings up his own gun. Another shot and the second goon hits the floor, blood oozing from a wound in his shoulder. "Where is my wife?" Jayne asks slowly, placing his boot into the man's bullet wound and pressing down. "I have to ruttin' ask again and I'm gonna start shootin' off parts."

"Downstairs." The man groans. "Door's right there."

"Thanks." Jayne shoots him in the forehead and steps over his body.

"Wait for me, Jayne." Mal orders, jogging across the room and jumping over the dead guy.

Jayne raises Vera and blows off the door.

"For effect?" Mal asks with a humorless grin.

Jayne grins back just as humorlessly. "Damn straight."

-

"Your worthless boyfriend gave me away." Burgess says, glaring at Billy as he fumbles through pockets looking for keys. "I rutting knew I shoulda killed him when I heard he was messing round with you."

"You best just give in." Kaylee advises. "I know my crew; you ain't gotta chance. They'll ruttin' kill you."

"Only if they make it past Johnny and Bobby." Burgess replies. "I don't see that happening."

Two audible gunshots are heard and Burgess turns his head to smirk at them. "And there goes two of yours." Then he spins around, pulling a square looking gun out of the holster on his side. "Johnny, Bobby, that you?"

"No."

Burgess screams as a bullet pierces the skin of his hand. He drops his gun and looks up to see a huge man, holding the largest gun he's ever seen, walking down the steps with a smaller man right behind him.

"Jayne." Kaylee sobs with relief.

"You alright, Kaylee?" Jayne asks. He puts the barrel of Vera against Burgess chest and turns his head to look at Kaylee. And a few feet behind Kaylee, he sees his wife unconscious on the floor; his vision goes red.

"Yeah." Kaylee replies.

Simon runs over and drops down beside the mechanic. "Did they hurt you?"

Kaylee shakes her head. "Just forced us to go with em at gunpoint."

"But they knocked River and Willow out." Billy says. "Don't know why them and not us."

Simon turns his head when he hears a large crash just in time to see Burgess go flying across the room and hit a wall.

"Jayne's pissed." Kaylee says, watching with wide eyes as the merc pummels on Burgess.

"Yes." Simon agrees and turns to face Mal. "I don't want to move them in case they have concussions."

"Oh, they ain't unconscious, Simon." Kaylee says. "They're sleepin'."

"What?" Jayne stops mid-punch and turns to look at Kaylee. "They're what?"

"Sleepin'." Billy repeats. "They woke up an hour ago when Burgess and his goons came in and argued with him for a few minutes before goin' back to sleep."

"I'll wake em up." Kaylee says. "Cap'n, you wanna get the keys to the cuffs; he set em on top of that table over there."

Mal grabs the keys and walks over to release Kaylee and Billy.

"Willow, River, you gotta wake up." Kaylee prods, poking them both.

"Oh, goddess, I thought we already did the whole threatening thing." Willow mutters with a groan. "Look, buddy, we get it; if we don't do what you say you'll kill us. I really don't feel like rehashing it with you again, okay."

"Willow, Mal's here." Kaylee says.

"It's about time." Willow replies. "River, get up; we've been rescued."

"Baby, you okay?" Jayne drops Burgess to the ground and runs over to drop down beside her. "Answer me."

"No." River answers, sitting up with a groan. "You hurt me."

"I know." Jayne agrees. "And I'm sorry but right now I need to know if'n you're okay."

"I think I'm going to throw up." River whispers. "And there's a little drummer inside my head and he won't stop pounding and I have a bump." She points to her forehead.

Jayne takes one look at the large goose egg on her forehead and stands up with a growl. He picks Vera up from where he dropped her and stalks over to where Burgess is trying to stand up. "You hit her?"

Burgess screams again, his good hand moving down to touch his now mangled knee.

Jayne aims Vera at Burgess's other knee and pulls the trigger. "You piece of shit."

"Stop." River orders.

Jayne turns his head and sees Mal removing the cuffs off River and Willow's hand.

"Wait." Willow adds, grabbing River's hand. They walk slowly over to where Jayne is standing over the almost dead body of Burgess, Vera smoking in his hand. "Hey, Mr. Kidnapper guy, where's your bathroom?"

-

River tightens her legs around Jayne's hips and turns her head to look at Kaylee. "Kaylee, what's wrong?"

"Mal, slow down." Willow says.

"Stop wigglin'." Mal orders, struggling to adjust her in his arms.

"You could just put me down and let me walk." Willow says.

"We done tried that, remember?" Mal replies. "You threw up and almost fell over."

"Oh yeah." Willow agrees. "But I want to know what's wrong with Kaylee."

"We was kidnapped." Kaylee whispers, her hand clasped tightly in Simon's.

"I know that." Willow replies. "Is that why you're upset?"

"Yeah." Kaylee says. "Ain't you?"

"Not really." Willow replies. "After a while, you kinda get used to the whole kidnapping thing."

Mal tightens his arms around Willow and turns his head to look at Inara who is wearing the same look he knows he's wearin'.

"Uh, oxygen becoming an issue." Willow grunts out. "You're squeezing too tight, Mal."

"Sorry." Mal mutters and loosens his grip.

Willow turns to look at Inara and lays her head down on Mal's shoulder. She tries not to but Mal's even footsteps soon lull her to sleep.

"I don't like it." Simon says, filtering his gaze between his sister and Willow.

"Like what?" Jayne asks quietly, trying not to wake River up. He can feel her even breaths hitting his ear.

"We shouldn't have moved them until I was sure they don't have concussions." Simon says. "They shouldn't have fallen asleep that easily. With what happened before, I should have examined them before we moved them."

"Let's just get em back to the house." Nandi says. "We can worry bout what was done to them there."

-

"That's it, baby." Jayne rubs circles on River's back with one hand while his other hand holds her hair away from her face.

River dry heaves a few more times and then rests her forehead on the cool porcelain of the toilet.

"You done puckin' or you got more in there?" Jayne asks softly.

"Done." River whispers.

"C'mon then, let's get you in a cool bath and rinse all that gunk off you." Jayne picks River up and carries her over to the bathtub. He sits down on the edge with her on his lap and turns the water on. He sticks his hand under the flow to make sure it's cool enough and then places to stopper in the drain.

River leans against Jayne's chest while he strips off her dress and boots. She doesn't make a noise until he places her into the bathwater. "It's cold."

"I know, baby." Jayne agrees. "But if'n it's too hot, it'll make you sicker."

River wraps her arms around her bent knees. "Too cold."

"Just let me clean you up and then I'll take you back to bed." Jayne grabs a sponge and squirts some of the soap stuff onto it. "Uncurl, baby doll."

River straightens her knees out and leans back so that Jayne can wash off her sweaty and dirty body. "You made me cry."

Jayne's hands pause for a second. "I know."

"Don't do it again." River says.

"I won't." Jayne assures her. Jayne gently washes River's belly, still unable to get the image of her lyin' on the ground all chained up. He ain't ever felt as much anger as he did when he saw her like that; he wanted to rip Burgess into a thousand different pieces and if Kaylee hadn't said she was only sleepin', he woulda. Hell, in the end, the bullet he put between Burgess's eyes didn't feel like enough. "No, baby, you can't go to sleep." Jayne says when River's eyes drift shut. "Gotta wait for your brother to check you out first."

"My head hurts." River whines.

"I know." Jayne tosses the sponge onto the shower-rack and pulls out the stopper. "Stand up."

River slowly moves to her feet, the slow, easy movements making her head pound twice as much as it was.

Jayne grabs a towel and wraps it around River's naked body. Then he scoops her up into his arms and carries her out to the room they're usin' at the whorehouse. He sets her on the bed and towel dries off her body before grabbin' one of his shirts and pullin' it over her head. "You awake?"

"Mm hum." River murmurs, her eyes closed as she lies down on her side.

Jayne eyes her wearily and walks over to the door. He opens it, intent on goin' to find the doc and is a bit startled to see him standing there. "I was just comin' to find you."

"I was coming to check up on River." Simon says, holding up his med bag. "Then I'll go see to Willow."

Jayne steps aside to let Simon pass and then moves to stand behind him as he examines River.

"Mei-mei, I need you to sit up." Simon says softly.

River slowly sits up, her eyes opening to glare at Simon. "I want to sleep."

"In a few minutes." Simon replies as he checks her vitals. "Your head hurts?"

"Yes." River answers.

"I'm assuming you too drank last night." Simon says.

"Yes." River agrees.

"How much, do you think?"

"We drank four pitchers and each had a drink from each pitcher." River replies. "There was 5 different types of alcohol in each pitcher so I'm going to guess about 20 shots."

"Jesus, baby, you coulda drank yourself into a gorram coma." Jayne says, eyes widening in shock. "No wonder you just spent 20 minutes puckin'."

"River, I can't believe….and you were still walking?" Simon gasps at his sister, completely shocked by her statement.

"Yes." River replies. "Can I go to sleep now?"

Simon nods.

River crawls up to the head of the bed and then burrows under the covers.

"She has a slight, very slight concussion." Simon says to Jayne. "I'll be back in a few hours to check on her. If you think something's wrong, anything, come find me."

"I will." Jayne assures him.

Simon nods to Jayne and leaves the room.

Jayne eyes the bed, wantin' nothin' more than to climb into it with her, but he figures she's probably still pissed at him.

"Jayne, come sleep." River murmurs, patting the spot beside her.

Jayne kicks off his boots, pushes down his pants, and moves in behind her, cradling her body with his.

River turns around and snuggles into Jayne's chest. She might still be a little mad at him but that doesn't mean she wants to sleep without him.

Jayne wraps his arm around her body and leans down to softly kiss her forehead. "I didn't mean it the way you thought." He whispers. "I ain't that stupid, you're the best ruttin' thing to ever happen to me."

"No matter what?" River asks. "You'll keep me always?"

"Always." Jayne agrees.

"That's nice." River rubs her face against his chest, a small smile crossing her lips.

"Yeah." Jayne slips his hand under the bottom of her shirt to rest his hand against the small of her back. "It is."

-

"Simon, it's nice that you're concerned and all but I've had concussions before." Willow says. "I know what they feel like; I'm just hung over. Now, go away."

"Willow, let him check you out or I swear…." Mal starts.

"You'll what?" Willow interrupts. "Chain me up? Been there, done that; it's not like they describe in the brochures."

"Why do you joke about this?" Inara asks, wringing her hands in front of her. "You were kidnapped, Willow."

"I know." Willow replies. "But…I was 16 the first time I was knocked out and kidnapped. After a while, you kinda get used to almost dying and you learn to joke it off otherwise it'll drive you insane."

"What kinda life did you lead fore appearin' in my boat?" Mal questions.

"Technically, I appeared outside your boat and my life…most of the time it was okay." Willow replies. "Scary as hell most of the time but I was comfortable and while I wouldn't say I was happy-happy, I was pretty content. This, being here, this is so much scarier than all the Spikes in the world holding broken bottles against my face and threatening to shove through my brain. Now, can I just go back to sleep?"

"Yes." Simon says. "But I'd rather you not be alone, in case something happens."

"Well, you work on finding me some guard people and I'll work on going back to sleep." Willow moves up the bed to crawl under the covers.

"Doc, do me a favor and go tell Zoe she's in charge for a while." Mal orders. "Then go stay with my mechanic to make she don't wake up scared. We'll deal with Willow."

Simon nods and leaves the room.

"Deal with?" Willow mutters. "That sounds like I'm going to be punished. I'm not, am I?"

"You should be." Mal says, glaring at her, only her eyes are closed so she can't see him.

"Stop glaring at me." Willow mutters. "I'm not an infant, Mal, and I am allowed to go out without your permission."

"No, you ain't." Mal replies.

"You're just lucky that I don't have the motivation to get up." Willow says. "Cause if I did, you'd be sorry for thinking you can go all cave man on me and get away with it."

Inara shakes her head, completely amused by their bickering.

"Don't get that look, Miss Serra." Mal says.

"What look?" Willow asks.

"The one where she don't know what to do with us." Mal explains. "Like we just confuse the ruttin' hell outa her."

"You do." Inara replies. "Both of you."

"We try." Willow says. "Look, I'm sleepy and I'm not going to be able to sleep with you both standing over me, staring down at me like you're waiting for me to keel over or something…."

"We're not leavin'." Mal interrupts.

"Did I mention anything about leaving Mr. Jump to Conclusions guy?" Willow replies.

"Willow." Mal warns.

"That's my name." Willow says. "Don't wear it out."

Inara can't help it, she giggles.

"Glad you find us amusin', Nara." Mal comments.

"I do." Inara replies.

Willow sits up with a growl and grabs Inara's arm. She tugs hard, pulling the companion down on the bed beside her. Then she reaches over to grab Mal's hand and pulls him down onto her other side. "There." She declares, wiggling around trying to get comfortable. "You two can be as concerned as you want as long as you're not standing over me while you do it."

After a few minutes, Mal kicks off his boots and tosses his gun onto the table beside him. He props his head up on one hand and studies Willow for a few moments before moving his gaze over to study Inara.

"She scares me, Mal." Inara whispers, brushing the hair out of a sleeping Willow's eyes. "It's like she has no fear."

"Except for frogs." Mal points out.

"I'm not joking, Mal." Inara says.

"I know." Mal replies. "Scares me too. She rushes into some situations like a gorram superhero and I just gotta wonder how she's made it this long if she's always been this way."

"And how much longer she's going to make it if she continues." Inara adds with a yawn.

"Ain't nothin' we can do bout it right now." Mal says.

"I know." Inara agrees.

"You could go to sleep." Willow suggests, startling both of them. "And I'm also afraid of spiders."

-


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Leaving

Series: Our Mrs. Cobb

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine; all belongs to J. W.

Rating: PG-13

-

Willow snuggles her face into the warmth beside her, sighing lightly as she slowly starts to wake up.

Mal looks over the redhead snuggling into his chest to the dark-haired companion being propped up by her hand. "Mornin'."

"Good morning, Mal." Inara smiles softly at him. "She likes to cuddle, doesn't she?"

"Look like." Mal replies. "Where'd you go?"

"Bathroom and to check on everyone else." Inara answers.

"And?" Mal prods.

"River and Jayne are sleeping as are Kaylee and Simon." Inara replies. "Zoe, Wash, and Book are helping Nandi straighten everything out so we can leave in a few hours."

"You don't need to stay?" Mal questions. "Thought you needed to see Nandi or somethin' like that."

"I did." Inara replies. "And I have and now I'm ready get back to space."

"So am I darlin'." Mal says. "So am I."

"You two make it awful hard to sleep." Willow mutters, rolling onto her back and stretching with a loud yawn. "How long did I sleep?"

"Ten hours or so." Inara replies.

"What?" Willow sits up quickly, running a hand through her hair. "You let me sleep for ten hours?"

"You needed to sleep." Mal says.

"But for ten hours?" Willow replies. "I have things to do, Mal."

"What the gorram hell do you mean you got things to do?" Mal asks. "What things?"

"This is the first time we've been anywhere with this much undisturbed nature." Willow answers. "I'm going to meditate."

"NO!" Mal shouts. "You ain't doin' none of that meditatin', not after what happened last time."

"First off, you're not my father or my husband." Willow shouts back. "You can't tell me what to do."

"But I am the gorram captain of the ship you're ridin' on." Mal points out angrily.

"But we're not on your ship so technically, right now, at this very second, you're not my captain." Willow replies just as angrily. "And if I want to meditate, than I darn well will."

"Willow." Inara whispers worriedly. "Please?"

The angry look drops off Willow's face. "Look, I get that you're worried." She says softly. "Both of you but this is something I have to do, something I need to do. I promise as long as nobody bothers me, I'll be perfectly fine."

Mal tugs on Willow's arm, pulling the redhead back onto to his chest. "You're gonna drive me insane." He growls. "And give Nara over there gray hair."

"And the funny thing, I've actually been being very careful and taking less chances than I normally would." Willow comments, giggling when both Mal and Inara pale.

"Brat." Mal growls, pushing Willow onto her back. Before the redhead can move, he digs his fingers into her belly until she's squealing with laughter.

"Stop." Willow squeals. "Stop, stop." When Mal doesn't even let up his torture, Willow reaches her arms behind her and tugs on Inara, pulling the companion on top of her body and in the process, trapping Mal's hand between them.

"What are…don't you even dare Malcolm Reynolds." Inara warns, trying to scramble away from him. She almost makes it when she's suddenly flipped over onto her back, a hundred and ten pounds of giggle girl straddling her belly. "Willow."

"Don't act so shocked." Willow grins. "I've been in many a tickle war."

"Aww, but Nara here ain't ticklish." Mal says, flopping down beside them, this time being the one propped up by his arm. "It wouldn't be dignified."

Willow gently walks her fingers over Inara's belly, searching out the companion's ticklish spots. As her fingers brush over Inara's ribs, the dark haired woman giggles. "Somebody's ticklish." Willow singsongs.

Mal laughs as the two women fight; Willow giggling loudly as she tries to keep tickling Inara. They continue for a few minutes until Willow eventually collapses on top of Inara, both girls panting from their little war.

Inara lifts a hand up and pushes the hair of Willow's face. Then with a sigh, she pulls Willow's mouth down to hers.

Willow can feel the blush covering her face, a little embarrassed that Mal is watching her and Nara kiss but she doesn't pull back. After a few seconds, she feels Mal's big, warm hand touch the small of her back.

It's like every fantasy he's had in the past couple weeks come to life, only better. He's always thought he'd get jealous to see Nara kissin' on somebody else but he's not. And he knows the only reason he's not is cause it's Willow; if it were anybody else, he'd probably flip. His eyes widen and his cock hardens when Nara slips a hand up Willow's side to cup her breast.

Willow breaks the kiss with a gasp, arching slightly into Inara's hand. She moans deep in her throat when the companion twists her nipple and opens her heavy eyes to see Mal watchin' them with the most enamored expression anyone's ever graced her with. Balancing herself on her right hand, he uses her left to pull Mal's head towards hers.

The second her mouth touches his, Mal groans and pushes his tongue into her mouth. He can taste her, that sunshine taste that he knows only comes from Willow, and he can taste Nara, that heavy, sensual taste that can only belong to the companion. He literally eats at Willow's mouth until she pulls away, gasping like a fish out of water, trying to pull air into her lungs.

Her nipples are hard and she's soaking her panties. Inara kneads the firm globe of Willow's breast as she watches them kiss. She's doesn't get aroused, not unless she means to. It's something that companions train themselves on. Technically, she should be able to watch Mal pound into Willow without even the slightest twinge until she wants to but they just shove that control out the window. And when Willow pulls away from Mal to drag in air, Inara leans over to kiss the captain herself, moaning at the dual tastes of Mal and Willow.

Willow leans up slightly, watching Inara and Mal kiss with dazed eyes. Goddess if she doesn't want them both, right now, more than she's ever wanted anything in her life. Her hands slip under the hem of her t-shirt, intending to pull it off, when she remembers. With slight sob, she jumps off them, running out of the room before they even break the kiss.

She can feel Willow move off her and opens her eyes just in time to see Willow run out of the room. She breaks the kiss, sitting up with a worried expression.

"Willow?" Mal sits up, pushing a hand through his hair. "What the gorram hell happened?"

Inara gives him a look.

"Not that, Nara." Mal rolls his eyes and spins around to find his boots. "I know what was happenin', I meant what happened with Willow?"

"I'm not sure." Inara stands up and with a shaking hand, tries to restore some type of order to her hair.

"Well, get your shoes on, darlin'." Mal orders. "Got us a redhead to find."

-

"I'm fine." River stands up and stretches. "And I need to find Willow."

"Why?" Jayne grunts, sitting up with a groan.

"She needs me." River replies simply. She searches the room until she finds the clothes she was wearing before. She slips the dress on and walks back over to Jayne. "Morning." She kisses his forehead and flutters out of the room before he can stop her.

Jayne grumbles as he stands up and pulls his boots and pants on. He grabs his shirt and sticks a pistol into the small of his back. Looking around the room, he grabs River's boots with a sigh; gorram genius don't have the sense to put her gorram shoes on fore going out.

"Willow with you?" Jayne asks Mal as they both step into the hallway.

"No." Mal replies. "Where's River?"

"Hell, I don't know." Jayne says. "She took off, said Willow needed her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mal asks.

"Don't know that either." Jayne replies. "Last time she said that was right fore Willow threw that fit and had to be sedated."

Mal mutters under his breath as he stomps down the stairs, Inara right behind him carrying Willow's shoes. Jayne raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything as he follows them downstairs.

"Sir?" Zoe stands up, eyeing Mal in a way only he understands.

"Willow and River come through here?" Mal asks.

"Willow ran through bout 5 minutes ago followed shortly by River." Zoe answers. "They went outside."

"We tried to talk to them but Willow didn't say anything and River just told us it would be okay." Wash adds.

"Ruttin' hell." Mal mutters, stomping through the kitchen and out the back door. "She's gonna drive me nuts."

-

River sits down a few inches away from Willow, her legs crossed, and holds out her hands. 'Hi.'

'Hi.' Willow says back telepathically and then takes the genius's offered hands.

'What's wrong?' River asks. 'Did something happen?'

'Sort of.' Willow replies. 'We were kissing and stuff and I wanted to so bad and then I realized I can't. They don't know; don't know who I am or what I've done and I can't….I loved Tara but a part of me never forgave her for lying to me for a year. We were so close and so intimate but she lied and hid the fact that she thought she was a demon from me. I wouldn't have cared if she was, it's just…I trusted her more than I'd ever trusted anybody and she hid that from me. And I can't do that to them; I can't get any closer to them while they don't know.'

'Then tell them.' River says.

'I can't.' Willow replies. 'What if they can't handle what I am; what if they look at me and just see what I see whenever I look in the mirror."

'I think you're underestimating Inara and Mal's abilities to be open-minded.' River says.

'You don't understand, River.' Willow argues. 'Jayne loves you and he couldn't care less about what you've done or how 'crazy' you might be or anything, for that matter. He accepts you completely as you are.'

'And how do you know they won't accept you?' River questions.

'I tried to end the world, River.' Willow states. 'I flayed a man alive, tortured a man I considered my 2nd father, fought my best friend, and then tried to end the world. How can they ever accept that?'

'I don't know.' River replies. 'But if you don't ever give them the chance, than either will you.'

"I can't." Willow whispers out loud. "I can't."

River lets go of Willow's hands, leans forward to kiss her forehead, and stands up. "Then you'll never know." With that said, River walks calmly back into Nandi's house, not speaking to any of the crew as she passes them.

"Willow, what's goin' on?" Mal asks, being sure to keep a good distance between himself and the area she's sitting in.

"Nothing." Willow stands up and faces the crew. "Nandi, it was nice to meet you and I'm sorry for the trouble we got Billy into. Just so you know, it was none of his fault; we forced him to go. Goodbye." Then she turns and walks the opposite direction River went, heading towards Serenity.

"Where the gorram hell are you goin'?" Mal grabs her arm to stop her, Inara right beside him.

"Back to the boat." Willow replies.

"Willow." Inara says softly.

"I can't do this." Willow whispers. "I can't put you two through….it just wouldn't be fair."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mal asks.

"I'm leaving." Willow looks up at both of them. "The next main planet we land on, I'm getting off."

Mal's mouth drops open in shock and when she tugs her arm, he lets go.

Willow clenches her fists, trying to hold back tears, and runs to the boat as fast as she can. She doesn't stop until she reaches the room she shares with River. She runs into the bathroom, glancing at the mirror to see her eyes jet black, and barely makes it to the toilet before she pukes.

-

Kaylee sulks into the mess, the look on her face giving the gathered crew the answer they're looking for.

"She wouldn't talk to you either?" Book questions.

"No." Kaylee plops down between Simon, a sad, distressed look on her face. After they left Nandi's, Inara suggested they give Willow a few hours to rethink the situation. They gave her two days. And then one by one, they went to talk to the redhead and one by one, they were ignored.

"Only leaves you, little witch." Mal says. "Go."

"There is no need for me to go." River replies.

"Why's that?" Mal questions.

"Because I know why she's leaving." River answers.

The room goes silent.

"You mean she just done told you before or you've known the whole time?" Jayne questions, turning her on his lap until she's looking up into his face.

"I knew before you did." River replies.

"You wanna explain then?" Mal says, running a hand through his hair. "Cause I'm drawin' a gorram blank."

"I can't." River looks him dead in the eyes. "I won't betray her confidence."

"You best be worryin' bout betrayin' me." Mal jumps to his feet with a shout. "This is my gorram boat, little girl, and if I ruttin' tell you to do somethin', you're gonna ruttin' do it."

Jayne sets River aside and stands up to face the irate captain. "Don't ruttin' yell at her."

"I'll yell at her if I ruttin' want to." Mal yells at the merc.

"Mal." Inara places a hand on his arm. "Don't."

"I just wanna know what the ruttin' hell is goin' on." Mal shouts. "I wanna know why after everything that's happened, she just decides she's gotta leave now."

River sighs heavily. "She's afraid."

"Afraid of what, little witch?" Mal asks.

"Of you." River replies, almost laughing at the irony of Mal's nickname for her. "Of all of you."

"We ain't gonna hurt her." Mal says. "Why the gorram hell would she be afraid we'd hurt her?"

"She's afraid once you know, once you see, you'll wish she had gotten off." River explains. "She's afraid that then when you look at her, all she'll see is your fear."

Mal sits back down, the heel of his hands moving to massage his eyes. "Will we?"

"I don't know." River replies honestly. "You search and look and hunt for an answer. And after you find it, you may wish you never asked the question. I honestly don't know how any of you will respond but I understand her fear." She leans her head back, kisses Jayne's nose and then moves off his lap. "I'm going to show her how to wave Dawn back."

Mal stares at her for a second and then nods.

"What could be so bad that she thinks we'll be that afraid of her?" Wash asks. "I mean it's Willow, yeah she said she killed somebody but that was out of grief."

"I don't know." Mal leans back, closing his eyes with a deep sigh. He feels Inara sit down beside him and when she leans her head against his shoulder, he doesn't argue. "I honestly don't gotta gorram clue."

Inara bites her lip, completely surprised by the need for physical pain to keep from crying. She doesn't want Willow to leave but like Mal, has no idea how to keep her here.

-

"WILLOW!"

Willow smiles despite the fact that she feels so horrible. "Dawnie, I can't believe.."

"I know." Dawn interrupts, her voice raspy from tears. "Oh, god Wills, I can't believe you're here and I'm getting to talk to you. When Spike told us, I thought he was drunk or maybe it was the first again but he said it was you, that he was a hundred percent positive it was you. How did you get here?"

"Buffy." Willow replies. "From what River says, Buffy brought me here."

The connection goes so quiet that for a second, Willow thinks it cut off.

"Really?" Dawn whispers and Willow can practically feel the tears in the key's question.

"I saw her Dawnie." Willow says. "I talked to her and I hugged her. Okay, it was in a dream but it was her, I know it was. I could never forget how Buffy felt."

"Why?" Dawn asks. "Why here and why now?"

"River said Buffy was waiting for the perfect time." Willow replies.

"What's she like?" Dawn questions.

"Buffy?"

"I know what Buffy's like, Wills." Dawn says. "I mean River. What's she like?"

"Smart, smartest person I've ever met actually." Willow replies, confused by why Dawn wants to know. "And she's stronger than anybody…the things she's experienced and the things that have been done to her, I'm surprised she didn't cut her own wrists a long time ago; I would have."

"You're supposed to help her." Dawn comments.

"I know." Willow agrees. "But I can't. I can't help anybody, Dawnie. I'm the last person that Buffy should have sent to help people. The things I've done…"

"We've all done things we wished we hadn't." Dawn cuts in. "It's not all who you are."

"I'm leaving." Willow says. "And Spike said if I need more money or anything, he'd get it to me so can you ask him to?"

"He's already set up an account for you." Dawn replies. "You can access it at any postal station, bank, government office, or docking yard. It's your name and the password is 'scoobies'."

"Thank you." Willow says gratefully.

"You were sent here for a reason, Willow." Dawn warns. "And I think you should probably see that reason through."

"I don't need a lecture, Dawnie." Willow replies. "I'm old enough…"

"Don't forget who's the oldest here." Dawn interrupts. "Cause we know who it is."

"That is so not fair." Willow whines.

"But it's what's real." Dawn replies. "You're a scary person and you've done some gorram scary things but they're not everything you are. Don't let fear make decisions for you; you won't like the results."

"When did you get so freakin' smart?" Willow asks.

"Somewhere between my 1st and 2nd century." Dawn answers with a laugh. "No matter what you choose, I want to see you. I need to hug my Willow."

"And I need to hug my Dawnie." Willow replies. "And I want to met the Fred/Illyria creature."

"She's not a creature." Dawn says. "She's still Fred but with a lot of Illyria thrown in. And speaking of, she's looking rather impatient so I've got to go."

"Huh?" Willow murmurs.

"Takes a lot to keep them satisfied." Dawn explains. "A hell of a lot and I know what that look means and unless you want a free show, I gotta go."

"Tell Spike and what do you call her?" Willow asks.

"Ria." Dawn replies.

"And Ria I said hi."

"Will do." Dawn assures her. "Love you, Wills."

"Love you too, Dawnie." Willow says and then pushes the button River told her ends the wave. She rises slowly from the pilot's chair and opens the door with a squeak. "Goddess, you scared me."

"Didn't mean to." Mal mutters. "You done?"

"Yes." Willow steps aside so he can pass. "Thank you."

"Yeah." Mal mutters, walking past her to drop down in the co-pilot's chair. "We gotta drop of some cargo in a bit and then we'll get you to your main planet so you can leave."

"Fine." Willow bites her lips and walks down the steps, trying to stay as composed as she can. She doesn't respond to any of the crew as she passes, just focuses on getting back to her room without falling apart.

-


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Out of the closet

Series: Our Mrs. Cobb

Author: Sevangel

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Not mine; all belongs to J.W.

-

"I don't want her to go." Kaylee plops down in the co-pilots chair and looks at Wash. "Wash, make her not go."

"How do you propose I do that?" Wash questions. "Cause if you've got any ideas, I'm open to them."

Kaylee looks nervously around the bridge.

"Kaylee, they're gone." Wash reminds her with a grin. "They're a couple miles away in some little town; nobody's going to hear you but me….and maybe River."

"There's a way I could make the boat stop movin' but not shut off life support." Kaylee whispers. "I could wait till we get deep into black fore doin' it and then we'll have more time to talk Willow into stayin'."

"We have loads of time." Wash says.

"Wash, I may not be the best with math but Bellasphere ain't but less than 18 hours away." Kaylee argues.

"Oh, but we have to avoid any chance of meeting up Alliance patrols." Wash grins. "So, I had to do some rerouting to make sure we don't run into them. It's going to take a week."

Kaylee grins back. "Cap'n know?"

"Are you accusing me of making important routing decisions without the permission of my captain?" Wash asks dramatically, his hand over his heart. "I'm hurt, Kaylee, very hurt."

Kaylee giggles.

"By the time Mal realizes what's going on, it'll be too late." Wash says. "Not that he'll argue."

"He might."

Kaylee spins around to see Inara standing in the doorway of the bridge.

"Mal is a proud man and he won't beg Willow to stay." Inara says. "In fact, now that she's said she's leaving, he'll probably do everything but push her off the boat."

"If only we could figure out what she's hiding, then we could have a better chance of convincing her to stay." Simon steps up beside Inara. "But without understanding her fears, we have no wave of validating them as real or not."

"She's your sister." Wash points out. "You get her to talk."

"I know her better than that." Simon replies. "She's not going to talk unless she wants to."

"And if her fears are valid?" Book steps around Simon and leans against the lockers. "If what she's hiding is something we can't handle, then what? I can understand why she might be afraid; I think she'd rather leave on her own then to have us tell her to leave."

"Do you honestly think whatever she may be hiding is so bad that we would really insist she leave?" Simon questions Book.

"I can't think of anything but obviously, Willow thinks there is." Book replies.

"What's that?" Kaylee asks Wash.

"What?" Wash replies.

"That beepin'." Kaylee says. "Can't you hear it?"

"Kaylee, you didn't already do that thing?" Wash asks, looking at the console.

"No." Kaylee replies. "Why?"

"Cause I've got nothing." Wash says. "No control, no visuals, nothing."

"Power's still on though." Kaylee crawls under the console and starts playing around. "I can't find nothin' wrong under here."

"Then what's going on?" Wash asks.

Kaylee stands up and looks at the pilot. "Maybe somethin' came undone when after we landed."

"Are you going to call Mal?" Book questions Wash.

"No reason to." Wash replies, standing up to follow Kaylee. "Kaylee'll fix whatever it is."

"Ain't nothin' big to worry bout." Kaylee assures them as she leads the way to the bay. "If it was somethin' big, we'd done lost power too. Probably just shorted somethin' or somethin' came undone." She steps in front of the panel on the floor and looks at Book and Wash. "Wanna help me lift it up?"

"Yes." Book starts towards her when something catches his eye. He looks towards the open bay door, his mouth dropping open in shock. "Wo de tien ah."

"What?" Wash spins around and his face pales.

Almost too afraid to know, Simon turns around to follow their gazes. "Mei-mei, Willow, what…"

"Oh, God." Kaylee gasps, grabbing onto Inara's hand.

Inara feels the blood drain from her face.

"Don't worry." Willow assures them, reaching up to wipe at her face. "It's not ours."

Simon tries to say something, tries to move but he's paralyzed with shock. His baby sister and Willow are covered almost head to toe in blood, both of them holding a blade in their right hands. The right strap of Willow's tank top is ripped and he can see a fresh bite mark on her shoulder. "What…"

"We need to leave." Willow says. "Are they back yet?"

"No." Wash whispers. "And we can't leave; something's wrong with the boat."

"Liou coe shuai du biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh ur-tze!" River growls.

"River!" Simon says, shocked by his sister's language.

"I should have known." River ignores her brother as she rants to herself. "I should have known what they were planning but I didn't…."

"You were too focused on talking to me." Willow says. "It's why you didn't realize they were here until it was too late."

"Who?" Book asks, growing worried. "Who are you talking about?"

"Reavers." River answers.

Kaylee jumps back with a cry, her face flooding with fear.

"You saw reavers?" Wash asks.

"No, we fought reavers." Willow replies. "How do you think we got so bloody?"

Wash fumbles into his pocket for his handheld com. "Mal, gorramit Mal, pick up."

After a few seconds, the very pissed voice of the captain responds. "This better be ruttin' good, Wash; we're tryin' to do crime."

"You need to get back here." Wash says, trying to remain as calm as possible. "We've got reavers."

A rush of Chinese follows. "They just broke atmo or somethin'?"

"No, they're physically here." Wash replies. "And River and Willow decided it would be a good idea to go fight them."

"WHAT?" Mal and Jayne both yell. "You best go get them…"

"They're right here." Wash interrupts. "Covered head to toe in blood."

"What the gorram hell….." The com flies out of Wash's hand, hits a pole, and shatters as he's tackled by a hundred and ten pounds of redhead.

"River, I thought you said we killed them all." Willow moves off Wash and turns him over to check for damage.

"I thought we did." River replies, pushing the rest of the crew behind some crates. "I guess I miscalculated."

Seeing that there's no physical damage done to Wash, Willow grabs her blade off the floor and joins River's side in the middle of the bay floor.

"RIVER!" Simon shouts. "WILLOW!"

"Just a sec." Willow replies.

The two reavers standing in front of the girls lick their lips and then pounce. Willow drops her blade and dives to the side to avoid being tackled while River kicks one across the face.

"See, it's no fair." Willow jumps onto the back of a reaver, tightening her arms around his throat. "You've got that whole training thing working for you; me, I'm just a normal….will you stop trying to bite me." Willow smacks the reaver on the back of the head, trying to keep him away from River so she can finish killing the other one. And with a swipe of her blade, River cuts her reaver's head off. "Okay, a little help here." Willow says.

"Heads up." River warns.

"Okey-dokey." Willow jumps off the reaver and kicks it in the butt, pushing it towards River who decapitates it with a single swipe. "Eww, gross."

River swipes at the reaver flesh on her shoulder with a grimace. "It's actually kind of ironic." River comments. "Seeing how it wanted to wear my flesh."

The watching crew runs towards them, Simon at the forefront. The doctor steps on a puddle of reaver blood and slides across the floor, his arms wailing wildly. He hits one of the dead reaver's body and trips over it, landing with a loud thump.

River looks at Willow, then Simon, and then back at Willow. Their eyes met and they both burst out laughing. "Told you heads up."

-

Mal yells over the com repeatedly, his shoulders tense. "Gorramit, Zoe, your husband's playin' a gorram joke on us and I'm gonna throttle him."

"Not if I get there first." Jayne growls from the back seat of the flying mule.

"He's my husband." Zoe replies evenly. "I get to do all throttling first."

"Don't this thing move any faster?" Jayne asks, weapons clenched tightly in his hands.

"I'm goin' as fast as I can…." Zoe hears somethin' behind her and glances in the rearview mirror. "Fuck."

Mal looks behind them, his face going pale. "Jayne."

"Got em." Jayne opens the weapon hatch and starts pulling out guns.

"They're catching up too fast." Zoe says, eyeing the reaver ship following them. "We ain't ever gonna make it home."

Mal starts to mentally figure out their options while still taking the guns and ammo Jayne hands him. 'Mal.'

"What?" Mal grunts.

"Huh?" Jayne replies.

"Somebody just said my name." Mal says.

"Weren't me." Jayne replies.

"Me either." Zoe says.

'Mal, it's me.'

Mal picks up the com and hits the button. "Willow, what's goin' on?"

"Sir, what are you doing?" Zoe asks.

"Answering Willow." Mal answers.

"Huh?" Jayne leans up from the back seat to look at the com. "I didn't hear nothin'."

"That's cause nothin' was said." Zoe replies.

"Gorramit, I heard Willow plain as day." Mal argues. "Like she was sittin' next to me."

'Mal, stop playing with the walkie talkie thing and listen to me.'

"See, she just done talked." Mal says.

"Sir, I think the stress has finally gotten to you." Zoe says, risking another glance back. "But on the plus side, at least you won't get the chance to develop an ulcer from it."

'Mal, listen.'

"A'right, Willow, I'm listenin'." Mal says.

"Zoe?" Jayne questions.

"I don't know, Jayne." Zoe tightens her hands around the steering wheel as she tries to up their speed.

'You've got reavers behind you, don't you?'

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" Mal asks.

'I just do and you don't have to talk out loud. Just think it and I'll hear you.'

"Oh, hell no, woman." Mal growls. "If I'm gonna have a conversation with you, it's gonna be out loud like normal folk, dong ma?"

'Okay, how close are the reavers?'

"Three hundred or so feet behind us." Mal replies. "Why?"

'How far are you from the ship?'

"Zoe, how far are we from Serenity?" Mal questions his first mate. "Willow wants to know."

"Half a mile or so." Zoe replies, glancing over at him like he's gone insane. "You're talking to Willow right now?"

"Yep." Mal says.

"Okay then." Zoe replies.

"Willow, we're…" Mal starts to say.

'I heard, well actually you thought it and I heard but anyways, Zoe's driving, right?'

"Yeah." Mal replies.

'Tell her not to freak out, kay?'

"Willow said not to freak out." Mal tells Zoe.

"I think you've done freaked out enough for all of us." Zoe replies. "Ain't got no…"

'Zoe, I need you to look around at everything in front of you.'

"Willow?" Zoe questions out loud.

"Oh, hell, they've both lost it." Jayne mutters to himself.

'Yeah, it's Willow. Just look around and you don't have to talk out loud, just think it and I'll hear it. But right now, I need you to be my eyes, I need to see what's around you.'

"Hell, no." Zoe replies. "Ain't no way I'm conversatin' with you in my head. I'll just speak out loud."

'Fine, but just look around you.'

Zoe does as told and looks around at the bareness they're driving through. It's nothing but rocks and trees and dirt. And the reavers are almost on their tail.

'You need to go faster.'

"Mule don't move no faster." Zoe says, clenching her hands around the steering wheel.

'It will now. Just hold on tight.'

"Hold on." Zoe warns. "We're speeding up."

"Mule don't go no faster." Mal argues but as he says it, the mule speeds up and rises a little higher into the air, higher than it's possibly able to.

"What the gorram hell is goin' on?" Jayne shouts.

"I don't know." Zoe yells back. "But I ain't doin' this."

They continue to move faster until they're traveling at a speed that is at least twice what the mule is actually able to achieve. Within a few moments, they can see the familiar sight of Serenity, only a ways in front of them. And a glance behind them shows the reaver vehicle still behind them. Their speed doesn't even slow down, they just head towards the open door of Serenity.

"This ain't gonna end well." Mal mutters. "Willow!"

-

"What's she doing?" Wash asks Book quietly, gesturing to Willow who is standing on the bay floor under the catwalks, her eyes closed tightly.

"I don't know." Book answers. "Isn't there another way to contact the captain?"

"No." Wash replies. "Kaylee's too freaked out to go under the boat right now and that means the console won't get fixed and that's the only other way to contact them."

"Mei-mei, I need to take you to the…"

"Not yet, Simon." River interrupts. "It is not over yet."

"What?" Kaylee screeches. "There's more?"

"They are on the way." River replies. She grabs Inara's hand and tugs the companion away from Willow to the staircase the rest of the crew is sitting on. "For your safety and the safety of those around you, I must request that you stay over here until the ride is complete."

"What?" Wash pushes a hand through his hair, completely frustrated.

"Go upstairs." River instructs, shooing them with her hands.

"River, what's going on?" Wash moves up the stairs, a little too afraid of the genius to argue with her.

"Time will tell." River replies. She waits until the crew is standing on the walks over looking the bay before walking over to stand beside Willow, taking the witch's right hand in her own. "Ready?"

"Are you?" Willow asks. "To kill me that is?"

"Won't be needed." River assures her, squeezing Willow's hand reassuringly.

Wash looks down at River and Willow and starts to walk back down the steps when he sees the mule flying towards the boat; flying so much faster and higher than it should be able to.

"What the?" Kaylee gasps. "Wash, that mule can't move that fast."

"I know." Wash agrees.

"It's not slowing down." Book says, eyes wide with shock as the mule moves closer and closer to the inside of Serenity.

"As fascinating as that is, does anybody else notice something different with Willow?" Simon asks, leaning over the railing to peer down at River and Willow. "Because as far as I remember, Willow has red hair."

"Oh, my." Book gasps.

"And is it just me or does her hair seem to be floating around her head like there's a breeze?" Simon asks.

"Yes." Inara agrees, her mouth opening in shock.

"Lao-tyen boo." Kaylee screams. "They're gonna get run over."

-

"Brake!" Jayne yells. "Stop this gorram mule."

"I can't." Zoe yells back. "I can't do anything."

Mal braces his hands in on the dash in front of him, preparing himself to see River and Willow flattened by the mule. He can hear Kaylee screaming above him, feel Jayne's hands squeezing the back of his seat but he just stares at the two girls in front of him.

The mules flies into the boat, straight at River and Willow, and then comes to a dead stop, the front of the mule brushing the front of the blood covered girls.

Jayne starts to jump out when he's suddenly pushed back in.

"GET DOWN!" Willow screams, waving one hand at the mule. She pushes the three people in it down, her free hand coming up in front of her. She mutters under her breath, pulling energy into herself and pushing it out of her hand until a decent size fireball in floating a few inches above her palm. She throws it at the reaver vehicle a few feet outside of Serenity and it instantly blows up. "Thicken." She waves her hand at the open doorway, an invisible shield blocking the aftermath of the explosion. "Return." The mule drops back down to it's normal height and turns off. "Release." And with one more wave of her hand, she releases Jayne, Mal, and Zoe. She then turns to look beside her. "Well, guess it was time."

"Guess it was." River agrees.

Willow looks up to see everyone yelling and screaming, hands gesturing everywhere. "I don't feel so good."

River grabs Willow's arms, barely catching the witch before she hits the ground. She hears the boots stampeding towards her and looks up to see Mal and Jayne barreling down on her. "Did you have a nice ride?"

-


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Stages

Series: Our Mrs. Cobb

Author: Sevangel

Rating: PG-14

Disclaimer: Not mine; all JW

-

A high-pitched deafening scream echoes through the halls of Serenity, the lights flickering momentarily.

"She's awake." River announces and gracefully moves to her feet.

Mal stands up and follows the genius into the infirmary where Simon is standing over the still unconscious body of Willow. "Thought you said she's awake."

"She is." River moves over to stand beside Willow, holding her hand up when Jayne starts to object. "Willow."

Willow's back arches almost in half before she sits up straight, her body's movements inhuman. Her gaze skirts wildly around the infirmary, her face almost completely covered by her jet-black hair. She starts to scoot back on the sickbed, mumbling to herself.

Mal steps up beside River and tries to place a hand on Willow's shoulder; she scoots back with a screech. "Hey, there darlin', I'm not gonna hurt you."

"It's not me you should be concerned with."

Mal takes a step back at the deepness of her voice and then jumps back when she tilts her head back to look at him. Disturbin' as it is seein' her with black hair, her black eyes and veins are enough to make him place a hand on his pistol.

"No, no." Willow makes a little clucking noise with her tongue and starts to wave her hand.

"NO!" River shouts. "Willow, stop it."

"Willow doesn't live here anymore."

Willow's head snaps back from the force of River's smack.

"Stop it." River orders. "This isn't you. Don't let it control you, Willow, you're stronger than that."

Willow's eyes flutter from black to green and then back to black. "River?"

"Yes, it's River." River sighs with relief.

"Oh, goddess, what have I done?" Willow gasps. "Does everyone still…"

"We are still in possession of our epidermis." River assures her. "How are you?"

"I can't…my hair is black still, isn't it?" Willow asks.

"Your eyes and a few veins too." River replies.

"Rats." Willow mutters. "Okay, I have to go outside."

"That might prove to be a little impossible, not-red." Jayne says, stepping up behind River, his hands clasping around her protectively. "We ain't on land no more."

Willow looks at him and then looks to Mal. "We're not?"

"Kaylee fixed what the raiding party did to Serenity and then we left." Mal replies evenly. "You wanna explain what the ruttin' hell is goin' on?"

"Can't now." Willow says. "Need to…oh goddess, what am I going to do?"

"We can open the bay door and you could…." River starts to suggest.

"And cause some kinda funky black hole or something?" Willow interrupts. "No thanks."

"What about the boat?" River asks.

"I don't know what it would do, River." Willow clenches her fists, riding out the wave of magic as it pours through her body, looking for a way out.

"You could put it in me." River suggests, wincing as Jayne's hands tighten around her.

"No!." Willow states firmly. "I won't do that to you."

"You did it to Spike and Angel." River points out.

"Yeah, and it just gave them a buzz for a while." Willow replies. "Pouring that amount of magic into a normal human would probably put them into some kinda magical coma."

"Magic?" Simon snorts in disbelief. "Let me guess, you're a witch."

"Right in one." Willow agrees, sitting cross-legged on the med bed and closing her eyes.

"No." River objects. "You can't.."

"I have no choice, River." Willow says, not opening her eyes. "This is the only way."

"What's goin' on?" Mal asks.

"She's poisoning herself." River whispers.

"She's what?" Inara asks, moving to stand beside Mal.

"Poisoning herself." River repeats.

"Poisoning herself with what, mei-mei?" Simon asks.

"Magic." River replies.

"You're not telling me you believe…"

"She's a witch, Simon." River interrupts. "That's her big secret, most of it anyways."

"I still ain't gettin' this poisonin' thing, little witch." Mal says and then laughs humorlessly at his nickname for River.

"She had to absorb energy from the moon we were on." River explains. "That's how she was able to do all that magic and she always absorbs more than she actually needs and normally, she'd put it back but she can't. But the energy has to go somewhere, she can't leave it in her body, it's not safe. She won't risk putting it into the ship or out into the black or even into me, so she's recycling it through her body, turning it into a physical poison. And then she'll relieve herself of the poison."

"River, you do realize how absurd that sounds, don't you?" Book questions.

River just turns to look at Willow. "Captain, we need to move her out of here and to the bay; she's going to need room."

Mal looks to Simon. "She okay to move?"

"There's nothing physically wrong with her besides the physical changes." Simon replies. "Mei-mei, are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine, Simon." River rolls her eyes. "Just trust me, okay?"

"I do." Simon replies.

"And bring some towels, a blanket and a glass of water." River adds as she follows Mal out of the infirmary.

"Is she really a witch?" Kaylee whispers to Willow, gesturing to Willow.

"Yes." River replies.

"Huh." Kaylee says, her face taking on a thoughtful look. "She don't ride a broom, does she?"

"No." River smiles at the mechanic, glad that she's not afraid of Willow.

"Alright, little witch, what am I doin' with her?" Mal questions.

River grabs the blanket Simon's holding and lays it on the bay floor. "Just set her down there."

Mal sets Willow down, stepping back to peer down at the re…black-haired girl. "Her hair gonna stay that way?"

"No." River replies. "All will be returned."

"Okay, so you're saying Willow is a witch." Wash says, moving to stand beside River, Zoe on his other side. "Now are we talking a black hat wearing, broom riding, black cat having, goat sacrificing witch?"

"I've never sacrificed any…."

"Fawn." River interrupts.

"Okay, a fawn." Willow pants out. "But that's….." Her sentence trails off with a long, painful groan as she falls backwards, her hands clenching at her sides.

"What's going on?" Mal asks.

"She's poisoned." River replies.

Willow's back arches and then her legs tuck up as she curls up into a ball, the occasional pain-filled moan leaving her mouth. After only a few moments, her entire body is covered in sweat.

"Simon, do something." Inara pleads.

"I don't…."

"He can't do anything." River interrupts her bother. "This is only stage one."

"How many stages are there?" Inara asks.

"Four." River replies. "And they get worse."

She continues this way for what seems like eternity but is actually only ten minutes at the most. She stops just as suddenly as she started and sits up, panting for breath.

"Willow." Inara says softly.

Her back arches again, so far back her head touches the bay floor. Then she starts to seizure, her entire body writhing painfully on the floor.

"Oh, god." Inara gasps, her hand covering her mouth.

Mal wraps an arm around Inara, pulling her against his side, his jaw clenched tightly. "How much longer?"

River leans back against Jayne's chest with a sigh. "Ten minutes, maybe a little less."

"Then she's done?" Wash asks anxiously, squeezing Zoe's hand for reassurance.

"With stage two." River replies.

Kaylee leans into Simon with a sob, her hand covering her mouth as they watch Willow seizure.

Mal clenches his free hand and grinds his teeth, never having felt so helpless in his entire life. She's stopped having seizures although her body does give the occasional aftershock shake, and is panting on her stomach. After a few moments, she turns over, two drops of blood running from her nose to hit her hand. She looks at them and then screams.

"Get it out of me." Willow screams, scratching at her hand. "Get out, get out, get out, GET OUT!" She's pounding on her chest with her fists at this point, tears running down her face. "Goddess, please, somebody get it out of me."

Inara and Mal start to run to Willow when River holds out her hand to stop them.

"River, let us through." Mal orders through clenched teeth.

"You can't." River says sympathetically.

"Why's that?" Mal asks angrily.

River reaches into Jayne's front pocket and pulls out his lighter. She looks Mal in the eyes and then tosses it towards Willow; the lighter hits an invisible wall and bounces back into her waiting hand. "She put it up so we wouldn't be able to help her." River explains. "She doesn't want to hurt anybody."

"They're under my skin." Willow growls to herself. "Crawling, seeping inside, wanting to takeover. Get out, get out, right now, get out." She scratches at her arms, her nails cutting through the skin and leaving bloody trails.

"River." Inara whimpers.

"She's almost done." River replies, tears dripping down her face.

Willow continues to pound and scratch at herself for a few more minutes and when she finally stops, her arms, legs, and torso are covered in scratches and bruises.

"Stage four." River whispers.

Willow is sitting on her knees at this point, trying to pull oxygen into her lungs, when she gags.

"Is she gonna puke?" Mal asks.

"Eventually." River replies.

Willow gags again and drops forward onto her hands. Then she's dry heaving, over and over again, tears running down her face from the force of her heaves. It lasts longer than every other stage combined, her hair matted to her face and blood now running freely from both nostrils. And after thirty-five minutes of just gagging, she finally throws up. Her vomit hits the blanket, black, chucky, and smoking, almost looking as though it's alive. It seems as though she's puking herself completely inside out, blood eventually joining the black substances on the blanket. Her puking lasts for ten minutes until she falls sideways with a pant.

"Oh, goddess." Willow sits up with a groan, running her hand through her sweaty hair. "What color?"

"Red." River assures her. "Your hair is red, eyes green, and no more veins."

"Thank goodness." Willow replies. She looks around the bay and sees the water and towels in Simon's hands. "Here." She waves them over to herself, grabbing the water and gulping it down gratefully. She sets the glass down when she's done and starts wiping the blood off herself, wincing as she touches the cuts and bruises.

"Willow, why don't you come with me." Simon suggests. "I can apply something to those."

Willow stumbles to her feet and looks down at the pile of puke. "Gross." She waves her hand at it, mumbling under her breath, and it disappears. She removes the barrier she placed earlier and slowly walks towards Simon.

Mal grabs Willow and scoops her up, a pissed off expression on his face.

Willow leans her head on his shoulder, sighing when she feels Inara touch her back. "Am I in trouble?"

-

"I think I got them all." Simon says, applying salve to the last scratch. "You're going to be very sore for a while."

"I know the drill, Simon." Willow assures him. "And besides, a couple meditating sessions and I'll be good as new."

Mal grits his teeth, his eyes flashing with anger.

"And don't do that 'no meditating' thing." Willow says. "It keeps me centered."

"And she can grow her skin back." River adds.

Heads turn to look at her.

"She can." River says. "Right, Willow?"

"Yeah." Willow agrees. "If I focus the magic on skin growage, I'll get new skin."

"Magic?" Mal shouts.

"Yes, I magic is real." Willow replies. "And what I did before…"

"I get it's real, Willow." Mal interrupts angrily. "What I don't get is why you think you're gonna do it again."

"Because I am." Willow replies.

"After what just done happened, I don't think so." Mal shouts.

"If I don't…you don't want to know what will happen." Willow shouts back.

"What we just saw, whatever can happen ain't gonna be worse." Mal seethes.

"It will." Willow says stubbornly.

"How?" Mal bellows.

"I'll die." Willow yells back.

The infirmary goes quiet, Mal's face going paler. "Shu muh?"

"Huh?" Willow replies.

"He said, 'I beg your pardon'." River clarifies.

"Oh." Willow mutters. "I'll die, Mal; if I don't do magic I'll die…or worse."

"What's worse than diein'?" Jayne asks.

"Losing control." Willow replies quietly. "Letting the magic control me."

"Willow, I can't watch that again." Inara whispers. "I can't watch you go through…"

"It's not normally that bad." Willow interrupts. "I had nowhere else to release the energy inside myself so I had to turn it into something physical that I could then remove; magical poison was the easiest and fastest thing."

"You've gone through that before?" Mal questions through clenched teeth.

"Not that bad but yes, I've gone through that." Willow replies. "It was easier before because I was able to push some of the excess energy into Spike and Angel and only had to remove small amounts."

"She needs to eat." River comments, tilting her head to look at Willow. "And we both need to change."

Willow looks at River, surprised to see her still wearing her reaver-blood covered dress. "Why didn't you change?"

"I helped Kaylee fix the boat and then listened to Simon, Mal, and Jayne yell at me." River replies. "They were very angry and ordered us to never, never, under any circumstances even think about attempting to fight reavers ever, ever again."

"Why?" Willow asks.

Mal opens his mouth to yell at Willow when he realizes she's not being a smart ass or being her normal flighty self; she honestly doesn't get the danger. "Willow, reavers will rape, kill, and skin ya."

"Yeah, I kind of got that when the one humped my leg and bit my shoulder." Willow replies. "But shouldn't we try to kill them?"

"No, we run from reavers." Wash says heatedly. "We do not engage."

"Reavers ain't ones to be fightin', Willow." Zoe says evenly. "We run."

"Huh." Willow hops down from the sickbed with a thoughtful look on her face. "Only ever did the running thing once and it lead to cationic, knights, and kidnappings."

Mal groans. "How the ruttin' hell did you make it this far without dyin'?"

"I've come pretty darn close." Willow replies. "But always managed to come out with my head attached which is a good thing cause you don't want to have your head disattached…"

River grabs Willow's hand and tugs her towards the door, cutting off her babble. "We're going to change and then we'll meet you in the mess."

"But there was Lorne." Willow continues. "He without the head and…."

"Preacher, you've been almost completely quiet durin' this whole thing." Mal comments as they walk towards the mess. "You ain't plannin' to burn her at the stake cause I'd have to stop you."

"No, I'm not planning anything." Book replies. "I'm just thinking."

"That's good." Mal says, wrapping an arm around Inara's shoulders. "Cause she may be a witch, but she's our witch and ain't nobody gonna be cleansin' her."

-

"Whoa, I feel like I'm walking into the Spanish Inquisition." Willow whispers to River, coming to a stop at the doorway as everyone in the mess turns to look at them.

"Have a seat." Mal orders, gesturing to the two empty chairs, one between him and Inara and the other between Jayne and Simon.

"You're not going to burn me at the stake, are you?" Willow asks nervously. "Because been there, done that, and got the t-shirt to remember it by."

"Somebody burned you at the stake?" Inara asks.

"My mom." Willow replies. "And most of my hometown, it was a spell type thing; they mostly didn't know what they were doing."

Mal pushes a plate of food in front of the redhead. "Eat and then you've got some explainin' to do."

Willow picks up her fork and nervously puts some protein into her stomach. After twenty or so tiny bites, she pushes the plate away with a grimace. "Can't eat anymore."

Mal raises an eyebrow at the mostly full plate.

"You should eat more." Inara suggests.

"I'm fine." Willow assures her. "My stomach will just need a few days to settle is all."

"I gotta few questions you're gonna answer then you're goin' to bed, dong ma?" Mal says.

"I've been putting myself to bed for years now, Mal." Willow replies.

"Willow." Mal growls.

"Fine." Willow sits back with a pout. "Ask away."

"You done magic on my boat?"

"Yes." Willow replies.

"When and what?" Mal asks.

"Made that chocolate, altered some clothes, disguised that mule so you wouldn't hear us leave, and talked to River, that's about it." Willow replies.

"How is talking to River magic?" Simon asks.

'Hi.' Willow says telepathically to Simon, giggling when he jumps.

"Willow?"

'Yep, it's me.' Willow replies.

"Oh, great, doc's plum lost it too." Jayne mutters.

'Simon hasn't lost it.' Willow says.

Jayne looks around the room before settling his gaze on Willow, a huge grin covering his face. "That how River always knew when somebody was lookin' for her?"

"Yes." Willow replies.

"I like it." Jayne says. "Kinda neat."

"What?" Kaylee asks. "I don't get it."

'Okay, I'm just doing this to show everybody.' Willow says to everyone.

Wash stands up with a squeak and Kaylee's eyes widen before she giggles. Inara just raises an eyebrow.

"How does it work?" Book questions curiously. "Do we just talk back to you?"

"You can but you're going to be the one looking all insane." Willow replies. "You can just think whatever you want to say and I'll hear it."

"You hear everything we think?" Zoe asks.

"I could but I block it." Willow replies. "I block everything unless I start the talkage or if you think really loud at me and then I'll pick up."

"How far?" Mal questions curiously.

"Depends on how juiced up I am." Willow replies. "Right now, a couple of miles. Before, hundreds of miles."

"I'm confused." Simon says. "I thought you got rid of all the magic."

"I got rid of all the excess magic." Willow corrects. "My body naturally or actually, unnaturally produces magic so I always have some. It's normally enough unless something big happen then I have to juice up, borrow energy from things around me."

"You always been a witch?" Mal questions.

"I did my first spell when I was 16." Willow replies. "And for the next few years magic was more of a hobby than anything else. I used it when needed and then shelved it. Then I became addicted."

"To magic?" Simon asks in disbelief, still trying to come to terms with magic being real.

"Some spells, especially the darker ones feel…god they feel..it's indescribable, so much power and energy just flowing through your body; it's very addicting." Willow shakes her head, trying to get the glazed look out of her eyes. "After I started abusing magic, Tara left me. At first I just did more spells, even went to a black arts dealer, until I hit rock bottom. I stopped cold turkey. Then Warren killed Tara and I lost it. I sucked up every bit of magic I could find and then killed Warren."

"How?" Inara whispers.

"Flayed him." Willow replies evenly.

"What do you mean by flayed?" Wash asks.

"I magically ripped his skin off before dissolving the rest of him." Willow replies. "Then I hunted down the two guys he had helping him, killed my dealer, tried to hurt Dawnie, fought my Buffy, tortured and drained Giles."

"Of what?" Mal asks.

"There was a coven and they felt me, when I lost it." Willow replies. "On the other side of the planet, they felt me. They dosed Giles with the pure essence of magic and sent him to fight me. I drained him and it was, I could feel everything, every person, every thought, every pain, it was so overwhelming and so full of feeling that I wanted it to stop. So I tried to stop it all."

"How?" Mal asks though he doesn't really want to know the answer.

Willow moves her face up to look him in the eyes. "By ending the world."

The mess goes silent.

"You couldn't…" Simon whispers, mouth hanging open.

"Could and would have." Willow interrupts. "Almost did and if it weren't for Xander, I would have."

"He stopped you?" Mal asks.

"Yes." Willow replies, looking back down at her hands.

"How." Inara asks.

"By telling me he loved me." Willow replies with a small, sad smile. "That it wouldn't matter what I did, that even if I was ending the world, there's no place he'd want to go out than by my side and no matter what, he'd still love me."

"Love stopped you from ending the world?" Zoe asks disbelieving.

"The magic I took from Giles was the pure essence of magic." Willow explains. "The magic I was using came from power and grief…"

"And vengeance." River adds.

"And vengeance." Willow says. "Giles's magic tapped into the little piece of humanity left inside me, enabling Xander to stop me."

"Shouldn't you not be doing magic?" Simon asks. "If you've had that many problems with it, I would think it would be safer to stop."

"It's too much a part of me." Willow replies. "There's been morning where I've woken up because I could feel the fuel moving through the ship, feel the sparks of electricity and the engine turning; it's as much of part of me as my blood is."

"How're we supposed to trust that you won't loose it and flay all of us?" Zoe asks.

"She has control now." River tells the soldier. "She may slip a little and need help but she does control it now."

"It's askin' us to take a huge risk." Zoe comments. "Ain't that right, sir?"

"Yeah, it is." Mal agrees.

"I know." Willow says quietly.

"And just so you know, you ain't gettin' off this boat till I understand and approve it." Mal declares. "Cause I know there's some things you're still not tellin' me."

"Yes." Willow agrees.

"Till I know it all, you're not leavin' this boat less you're with me." Mal declares.

"Fine." Willow stands up and looks at him with hurtful eyes. "Am I allowed to go to my room…"

"Go." Mal interrupts.

Willow turns and leaves the mess without another word.

"You're lettin' her stay?" Zoe asks.

"Yes." Mal replies. "You got somethin' to stay on the subject."

"It may not be the smartest decision." Zoe comments. "Don't think she can be trusted."

"I'm not askin' you to trust her." Mal replies. "I'm askin' you to trust me. Can you do that?"

"Always have." Zoe says, standing up with nod. "That ain't bout to change now."

"That's good." Mal replies.

"Goodnight." Zoe says as she pulls Wash to her feet.

"I believe I'll also be turning in." Book says. "Goodnight."

"Night."

"Well, I got some more yellin' to do." Jayne says. "C'mon, moony, I ain't near done with tellin' you why you're not to fight reavers."

River rolls her eyes and allows Jayne to pull her to her feet. "But it was fun." River comments. "Maybe I'll start hunting them."

Jayne throws River over his shoulder and smacks her ass. "That ain't the least bit funny."

"Kaylee, would you like me to walk you to bed?" Simon asks, holding his arm out to her.

"Sure." Kaylee replies. "Gotta check on my girl first."

"Okay." Simon agrees, following Kaylee to the engine room.

"C'mon, Nara." Mal says.

Inara stands up gracefully and locks her arm through Mal's. Thinking he's walking her to her shuttle, she's a little shocked when they head to the passenger dorms instead.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." Willow says, wagging her finger at Mal.

"Got no need to talk." Mal grabs Willow's arm and tugs her out of her room, flipping the light off as they leave.

'Where are we going?' Willow telepathically asks Inara.

"I don't know." Inara replies out loud.

"Hey now, none of that head talkin' less I'm involved." Mal says.

"Where are we going?" Willow asks.

Mal ignores her and continues through the ship, a woman on each arm. He flips off lights as they go until they're standing in front of Inara's shuttle.

"You dragged me out of my room so we could walk Inara to her room?" Willow asks in disbelief.

"No." Mal replies, nudging Inara.

Inara opens her shuttle door, completely confused by Mal's plans.

Mal shuts the door and walks over to the bed. He takes off his holster and gun and places them on the table beside Inara's bed. "Nara's got the biggest bed."

Willow shrugs and pulls off the robe she had on, revealing the pink kitten short and tank pajamas under it.

Inara grabs one of her less revealing nightgowns and steps behind her changing screen to change into it.

Mal folds his clothes, leaving himself clad in only boxers and a t-shirt, and pulls down the covers of Inara's bed. He reaches over to grab Willow and tosses her on the bed. "Nara, you bout done in there?"

"Almost." Inara replies. "Why?"

"Cause I've gotta meeting scheduled with the dipshit twins and need my beauty sleep." Mal says.

"I thought Wash was rerouting us so that the trip would take longer than necessary." Inara comments.

"Yeah, guess he was gonna." Mal agrees. "Till River told him it weren't necessary cause Willow here done changed her mind bout leavin', long before I told her I was makin' her stay."

"That little squealer." Willow growls.

Inara walks over to the bed, a tasteful pajama pants set covering her body, and lies down on Willow's free side. "You weren't going to leave?"

"No." Willow replies. "Dawnie talked me out of it, something about letting fear run my life and not liking the outcome."

Mal buries his face in the back of Willow neck, his arms wrapping over her to tug Inara towards them until the companion's body is flush with Willow's. One leg moves to rest over their legs, pinning them to the bed.

Willow burrows back into Mal, pulling Inara with her. In the end, she can feel Mal's front pressed against every part of her back and Inara's front pressed against every part of her front. "It's a Willow sandwich."

Mal laughs. "Guess it is."

-


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Tell all

Series: Our Mrs. Cobb

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: PG-13

FYI: Hey and howdy. So, as most of you know, I've had major computer problems, so major that I actually had to get a new computer. I got a cool new laptop but big issue, it doesn't have a floppy drive thing. And most every bit of my fan fic, including some new updates, are saved on floppy disks. So, if anybody knows any type of solution, drop me a line.

-

Willow opens her eyes slowly, trying to get her bearings straight. For a second, she thinks she's back in L.A., suffering from the aftermaths of yet another magic bender. But then she feels the warmness of two bodies surrounding her.

"Morning." Inara whispers.

"Morning." Willow whispers back. Then she wiggles her butt behind her, causing Mal to groan loudly. "Morning, Mal."

"Mornin'." Mal mumbles, burying his face in the back of her neck. The hand wrapped around both their bodies starts rubbing circles on Inara's back while his mouth nibbles on the smooth skin of Willow's neck.

Inara pushes the hair out of Willow's eyes and then gently rubs her thumbs against the circles under the redhead's eyes. Her hands slide up the front of Willow's tank top, kneading her firm belly before rubbing her thumbs along the undersides of Willow's breasts.

Willow moans, arching her chest towards Inara's hand while at the same time baring her neck to Mal and rotating her ass in small circles against Mal's morning erection.

Mal moves his hand of Inara and onto Willow's hip, halting her movements. "Darlin', it's been a good long while for me and that ain't gonna help me maintain any semblance of control."

Willow sits up, Inara's hands falling out of her tank top, and pounces on Mal.

Mal grunts, his hands moving up to grasp Willow's hips. "What're ya doin'?"

"I wanna play." Willow says, running her hands under his t-shirt.

Inara sits up, a small smiling covering her face. Her hands go back under Willow's tank top, inching the fabric up the redhead's torso.

"Where'd you get this?" Willow questions, rubbing her thumb along the scar on Mal's upper chest.

"One of Niska's men threw a knife at me." Mal replies, eyes closing as she plays her fingers across his chest.

"Ma'de." Inara mutters.

Mal's eyes slam open, surprised to hear the curse coming from Inara's mouth. He can't figure out what's going on though, he's too distracted by the naked breasts right above him. His hands slide up Willow's body to cup and knead the firm globes of her breasts.

"Mal, look." Inara orders.

"Oh, I am lookin' darlin'." Mal leers.

Inara smacks his arm. "Look at her."

Willow blushes and crosses her arms over her chest.

Inara rubs her finger along the scar on Willow's upper belly, hip, shoulder, and then along the one on her back. "What happened?"

"That one, I got thrown into a tree, I think." Willow replies. "The one on my belly is from somet..one cutting a strip of flesh off. The bite mark on my shoulder is from somebody biting me, my freshman year of college, and the hip is from a knife wound, I think. Oh, there's some scratches on the back of my legs too."

Mal grits his teeth and traces her scars.

"Back to the cuddling." Willow demands, scratching her nails down Mal's chest. "I got loads and loads of energy and I wanna play."

Mal hisses and moves his hands back up to cup Willow's breasts.

Willow tugs on Inara's hand, forcing her to move up beside them. "I like your jammies; they're all nice and silky."

"Thank you." Inara braces on hand on Mal's thigh and uses her other hand to cup the back of Willow's head. "You are so beautiful."

Willow blushes and leans over to kiss Inara. She runs her tongue along the seam of Inara's lips before pushing past into the warm recesses of Inara's mouth.

Inara sighs into Willow's mouth, her tongue moving out to duel with Willow's.

Mal palms Willow's breasts, almost drooling at the sight of Willow and Inara kissing.

'Willow?'

'River, kinda busy at the moment, is it important?'

'Zoë wishes to talk to Mal and is getting a little worried that he's not up yet. She is going to check his room in a few minutes. I've distracted her as long as I can.'

'Okay, thanks.'

Willow nips Inara's bottom lip and then reluctantly pulls back from her mouth. Her hands move down to cover Mal's hands on her own breasts, pushing them firmly against her swollen globes before pulling them away. Then she moves off Mal's body with a pout.

"What's wrong?" Mal asks, rather disappointed when Willow pulls her tank top back on.

"Zoë wants to talk to you and she's getting all freaked out that you're not up yet." Willow replies.

"What?" Mal sits up, a confused look on his face. "How do you know that?"

"River just told me." Willow replies.

"She told….while we was…" Mal stammers out.

"Yeppers." Willow stands up and stretches, arms held high above her head.

"Ain't that all kinds of weird?" Mal asks.

"Not really." Willow replies, reaching over to take Inara's hand while Mal gets dressed. "I used to do it all the time to River when somebody was looking for her."

Mal glares at her. "You ain't gonna use your witchiness to hide things from me, dong ma?"

Willow nods, her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Show me your hands." Mal orders.

Willow holds her hands out in front of her, sticking her tongue out at Mal.

"Brat." Mal growls.

Willow smiles innocently and leans against Inara's side.

'WILLOW!'

Willow screeches and cups her head, Kaylee's 'thinking at her' more like screaming.

"Willow?" Inara asks worriedly.

"I'm fine." Willow assures them. "Kaylee just thinks a little too loudly."

"Huh?" Mal questions.

Willow just waves him off. 'What's up, Kaylee and you don't have to scream think at me, just normal think.'

'Simon kissed me.'

'Oh, I want details. Where are you?'

'Everyone is in the mess, getting ready to eat. Where are you?'

'With Mal and Inara; we'll be there in a sec.'

'I want details too.'

'Okay.'

"Who are you talking to?" Mal asks.

"Kaylee." Willow replies. "Come on, everyone's at breakfast." Willow grabs Mal's hand in her free one and drags them both out of shuttle and towards the mess.

"Mal, I need to you to take me to a training house." Inara announces.

"Why?" Mal grinds out.

"To turn in my resignation." Inara replies. "Unless you don't want me to."

"You're really going to quit?" Mal looks a little shocked.

"I can't be with you and Willow and still be a companion." Inara replies.

"So just like that, you're gonna quit?" Mal asks.

"Yes." Inara replies. "I have some savings, a little invested, and a small inheritance I can live off until I figure out what I want to do."

"Oh, you can join me and River in our new business." Willow says, pulling away from Inara and Mal to walk into the mess.

"What gorram business?" Mal asks.

"We're going to start a reaver hunting business." Willow deadpans. "Didn't River tell you yesterday?"

Mal glares at Willow.

"That ain't ever gonna ruttin' happen." Jayne shouts, glaring at both River and Willow.

"Come on, think of all the money we could make." Willow says. "We'll have the whole market on reaver hunting cause it ain't like there's gonna be a whole lot of other reaver hunters."

"Willow, you are joking, correct?" Book questions. "Someone as smart as yourself wouldn't purposefully take those kinds of risks."

"It's actually what I used to do before I came here." Willow replies. "Not hunting reavers but we did hunt other things that were as bad if not worse than reavers."

"Angel's Investigations, we help the helpless." River chirps.

"You get thrown into that tree workin' for that place?" Mal grounds out.

"You got thrown into a tree?" Simon asks. "It's the scar on your back, isn't it?"

"Yep on my back and no for working." Willow plops down beside River at the table and takes a bite out of the genius's breakfast. "That was us trying to find a group of..people responsible for killing a bunch of people and we found them and they fought back which resulted in tree throwage."

"You're law enforcement?" Zoë asks.

"No, not a cop." Willow rolls her eyes. "Most cops I've met were either completely corrupted or not very bright, actually that pretty much includes most government people I've met."

"Willow has broken too many laws to be in law enforcement." River comments.

"I don't break laws." Willow protests. "Okay, I guess the murder counts as a big one but…."

"You broke into an army base and stole weapons." River counts them off on her hand. "You broke into numerous government files, broke into numerous government buildings…"

"I really am a criminal." Willow whispers, her face turning white. "But most of those were completely necessary and unavoidable and why am I defending my actions to you? You've seen it all."

"You broke into government stuff?" Mal asks, a lustful look filling his eyes.

"Don't look so excited, captain." River grins. "It wasn't the Alliance."

"River, what are you…are we really…" Willow stammers out.

"It is time to tell." River interrupts. "You will need proof, though."

"What proof?" Willow replies.

"Your bag and the diaries." River says.

"Good idea." Willow closes her eyes, mumbling a few words under her breath.

"Whoa!" Wash jumps back, squealing slightly when a bag and pile of small books appear in the middle of the table.

"Willow." Mal warns.

"It's just a little spell." Willow defends. "More of a spellet than anything else and we've already discussed how I have to do magic."

"Fine." Mal agrees. "I believe you've got some explaining to do."

"It's going to take a while and doesn't Zoë have to tell you something?" Willow says, trying to stall.

"It can wait." Zoë assures her. "We're all ears."

"Have I ever mentioned I have stage fright?" Willow squeaks.

"You ain't on a stage." Jayne points out.

"Jayne, don't tease Willow." River scolds. "She's nervous enough as it is."

"You've told us you're a witch, that you flayed a man alive, and tried to blow up your home planet." Simon says. "What else can there be?"

"I never tried to blow up a planet." Willow replies. "What would make you say that?"

"You said you tried to end your world." Simon says. "I just assumed you meant you tried to blow it up or maybe even mess with the air…."

Willow cuts in with a humorless laugh. "Simon, you're not getting it. When I said tried to end the world, I mean just that; everything, every person, everything."

"That's impossible." Simon argues. "There are countless moons and planets in this solar system; it would be impossible to blow them all up at once."

"I know." Willow agrees.

"And this is where the story begins." River announces.

"I was born and raised in a little town called Sunnydale." Willow says. "When I was fifteen, I learned that the quiet, safe town I thought I lived in was actually also knows as 'Boca del Inferno'…"

"Your friend's bar." Book says.

"Yes." Willow agrees. "But I meant the town, Sunnydale itself sat right on top of a mouth to hell."

"Huh?" Mal mutters.

"The special hell Book is always sayin' me and Mal are goin' too?" Jayne questions.

"I'm not sure about the special hell thing." Willow replies honestly. "I know there are different hell dimensions and heavenly dimensions but the hellmouth under Sunnydale….it opened a couple of times and it was, well hellish."

"So now we're getting into religion." Mal says coldly. "Which is a subject I don't take to talkin' bout."

"No, we're not talking about religion." Willow argues. "Frankly, I'm not religious person. I was raised Jewish but then practiced witchcraft but I'm not a Wicca, so no, we're not discussing religion."

"Heaven and hell are aspects of religion, Willow." Book points out.

"Yeah, but…." Willow starts.

"And it's all theory." Simon points out. "Nobody can prove that heaven or hell actually exist…."

"They do." Willow interrupts. "Angel, a friend of mine spent close to 400 years in a hell dimension and Buffy, well, I ripped her out of a heavenly dimension."

All Willow gets in response are skeptical looks.

"Buffy died when she was twenty." Willow explains. "She died to save Dawn's life and she was dead and buried 6 feet under the ground when I brought her back to live."

"You did what?" Simon shouts. "That is not possible."

"It was and she did, Simon." River replies. "Buffy died by mystical forces; her death wasn't natural and therefore it left a loophole."

"I exploited it." Willow adds. "I thought she was in a hell dimension because of the portal things which doesn't really explain much but the point is, she was in heaven and I ripped her out of it and shoved her back into her body."

"Okay, I've got a question." Wash says. "This town you live on, the mouth to hell town, what planet it is located on?"

Willow takes a deep breath and looks up at the watching table. "Earth."

Complete silence follows and is only broken when River grabs Willow's bag and takes out a wallet. She pulls out a small piece of plastic and slides it across the table to Mal.

Mal picks up the small card with a confused look. "What the gorram hell is this?"

"My driver's license." Willow replies. "Look at the year."

"Ai yah. Tyen-ah.." Mal mutters, his face draining of color.

Zoë plucks the card out of Mal's hand, reads it, and then looks up at Willow. "This says you was born in 1981."

"That's impossible." Simon protests.

River removes a book from Willow's bag and slides it to Simon. "Look at the copyright date."

Simon opens the book and reads the first page, his face paling. "This was printed in September of 2001."

"Why do you think I don't speak Chinese but I speak three almost dead languages?' Willow says. "The only reason I know half of what is going on is because River gave me a 7 hour lecture the first night I was here."

"You have a time machine?" Wash asks, rather excited by the idea.

"No, no machine." Willow replies. "I didn't come here; I was brought here."

"By who?" Mal questions. He can't wrap his mind around her being from the past; don't make a bit of sense.

Willow looks up.

Mal follows her gaze and then starts cussing loudly. "You're trying to tell me God brought you here? Sorry, darlin', ain't no way I'm gonna believe that."

"Not god, the PTB's." Willow expands off their confused looks. "The powers that be."

"Be what?" Book questions.

Willow shrugs. "A pain in the ass mostly."

"Look, I'll accept you're from the past and that you can do magic." Mal says. "But I can't accept that some godly powers sent you here."

"I don't know what else to tell you, Mal." Willow replies. "Buffy, one of my best friends was able to pull me forward when I died…"

"When you what?" Mal shouts.

"Died." Willow repeats. "Or I was supposed to die but she was able to pull me forward and send me to River."

"How did you die?" Inara whispers.

"A spell." Willow replies. "Always knew I'd end up dying because of magic. The hellmouth was going to open and I found a way to close it only the spell wasn't one I would survive. The backlash of it should have disintegrated me but Buffy was allowed to pull me forward as long as she followed all the rules."

"Who is Buffy?" Inara questions. "I understand that she is your friend but what makes her so special."

"Into every generation a slayer is born." River says. "One girl in all the world, a chosen one. One born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampire, to stop the spread…

"VAMPIRES?" Mal shouts.

"I wasn't done." River protests. "You didn't let me finish."

"Pretty much Buffy was a warrior in a long live of warriors given the strength and skills to fight vamps and demons." Willow explains. "Girls given superhuman strength and reflexes so that they…"

"Girls?" Zoë interrupts.

"Yeah, Buffy was 15 when she was called." Willow replies. "And before you ask, it used to be there was only one slayer and when she died, the next slayer was born which means called. Then Buffy went and messed it up by dieing when she was 16 but not staying dead cause Xander gave her CPR. Then there were 2, Buffy and Kendra. Kendra died after about a year and then Faith was called. She went evil for a while but came back to the good side right about the time we fought the first, as in first Evil. Pretty much every bad thing in the world, stems from the existence of the first. We ended up going to war with about 7 adults and a couple dozen teenage would be slayers. Then Buffy got the bright idea to have me activate all the potentials slayers and presto, instant slayer army. We kicked the first's ass and rode off into the sunset."

"I'm still stuck on the vampire thing." Wash says. "You're trying to say vampires are real?"

"Yes." Willow agrees. "I don't know if they're still around now but there were plenty in my time. I know of one still alive or actually undead, though. You all met him."

"William?" Mal questions. "That blonde head hundan is supposed to be a vampire?"

"Not supposed to, is." Willow grabs River's glass and takes a drink, trying to wet her dry mouth. "Why do you think I told him to smell me? And why he put his face in my neck?"

"He bit you?" Mal roars.

"It was more of a nibble." Willow defends. "Just enough to break the skin so he could taste my blood and see if it's really me, which it is. There was no biting. The scar is from a different vampire."

"And the other scars?" Mal prods. "They from vampires too?"

"Some." Willow replies. "Some are from…." Her sentence trails off as a chill runs down her back. "Uh oh, my spidey sense is going off."

"What the gorram hell is a spidey sense?" Mal asks.

"Pretty much a demon radar." Willow replies. "It only goes off when demons or supernatural stuff…."

A large burst of light and a cloud of smoke appear a few feet away from Willow. Mal, Jayne, and Zoë both jump up, guns ready in their hands. As the smoke clears, mouths drop open at the creature standing in front of them.

"D'Hoffryn?" Willow asks, jumping to her feet. "Is that you?"

The tall demon stokes his goatee, staring intently at the redhead in front of him. "A few days ago, a girl of mine named Betty-Lou said she met a redheaded witch of enormous powers by the name of Willow Rosenburg. Now, I told her that was impossible because Willow Rosenburg died over 500 years ago, saving the world she once tried to end. In fact, I sent dear Betty-Lou on a vacation because I thought the stress of the job was finally getting to her. Then about 10 hours ago I felt a power I hadn't felt in over 500 hundred years and I started to wonder if maybe Betty-Lou was correct. And sure enough, I find you, somehow alive and somehow still very much human. I have to say, I am confused."

"Buffy pulled me here." Willow replies.

"Oh, the slayer." D'Hoffryn says. "She was always meddling into things that were not her business."

"That's Buffy." Willow replies.

"It really is you." D'Hoffryn shakes his head, amazed at the sight in front of him. "So, are you interested in a job?"

Willow laughs and then throws her arms around D'Hoffryn, completely amused that he hasn't changed in well over 500 years.

Mal steps forward and jerks Willow away, his gun pointed at the thing's head.

"I'd be gone before you could even pull the trigger." D'Hoffryn laughs, amused by the human's actions. "I see we're back into the men. I'll come back in a few months when he's broken your heart and you're ready to take my offer."

"It's so sweet but you know I have no desire to be a vengeance demon." Willow says. "Had enough of the vengeance thing."

"Oh, yes, the flaying of Warren Mears, a fine piece of art." D'Hoffryn says. "But as much as you try to hide from it, the darkness still resides inside of you and the little control you have will fade away."

"Little?" Willow repeats, letting her magic flow through her until her hair and eyes are black again. "Little?"

"Willow, don't." Mal orders.

"Please?" Inara whispers.

"See, the darkness rules you." D'Hoffryn says. "The slightest bit of anger and it takes over. Just let it go, Willow."

"You think anger did this?" Willow asks. "It's not anger; it's all a matter of control and focus." She closes her eyes and lets her magic flow the other way, her hair turning back to red for a spit second before turning completely white, a peaceful, ethereal glow surrounding her body.

"What the?" Mal mutters.

"Oh, my." D'Hoffryn says, actually stunned speechless. "You're a…"

"Goddess." Willow reins her magic back in and lets it settle naturally into her body, everything turning back to its natural states. "I'm not really, you know. Just kind of channeled one for a bit."

"Which no human has ever done and survived." D'Hoffryn replies. "You my dear, can wield the powers of an actual goddess which nobody else alive at this moment can do. Are you sure you don't want a job?"

"Thank you but no." Willow steps forward and kisses him on the cheek. "It was nice seeing you."

"And you." D'Hoffryn agrees.

"Just remember though, I catch any of your people around me or mine again and you'll have another job opening." Willow warns.

"I don't respond well to threats." D'Hoffryn growls.

"Don't think of it as a threat." Willow says, not the least bit bothered by his growl. "Think of it as a warning. I'll stay away from you and yours if you promise to keep your people away from me and mine. If you break that promise, well, you know how bad it can get. I really don't like flaying people but I'll make an exception for some demons. Just give me your word that none of your demons or yourself will grant a wish from my people or grant a wish that directly effects my people or myself and I will leave you completely alone."

After a few seconds, D'Hoffryn nods his head slightly. "I give you my word."

"And I give you mine." Willow replies.

"Since it looks like I won't be getting any employees as of yet, I'll take my leave." D'Hoffryn says. "But I'm sure you remember how to summon me in case you change your mind."

"I do and I won't." Willow hugs D'Hoffryn one more time. "It was nice seeing you."

"Goodbye, Willow." In another burst of light and cloud of smoke, he's gone, leaving only the scorch mark to prove he was ever there.

Silence follows as everyone turns to look at Willow.

"So." Wash breaks the silence. "Demons."


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Objects in Space

Series: Our Mrs. Cobb

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine; Willow and the Firefly crew belongs to Joss Whedon and co

Rating: PG-13

FYI: This is the end of Season 1 of my verse which means this is also the end of Our Mrs. Cobb. But don't fret, there is going to be a sequel but not for at least a month or so.

-

Mal puts Serenity into sleep-mode, Wash having the night off. He checks his watch and figures Willow's probably still in Inara's shuttle. He walks down the steps and towards the shuttle when he feels somethin'. He's not sure what it is but knows it ain't somethin' that should be there. He goes to turn when someone grabs his shoulder. His fist moves out but is blocked. An arm is wrapped around his throat, cutting off his breath. He tries to elbow the person but is stopped. His world goes black as he's knocked down into his bunk.

Jubal Early drops Captain Reynolds's body into his bunk and then locks all the crew members in. He starts his search for his bounty, heading first to the passenger dorms.

-

"Do you do that with River?" Inara pants, her hands shaking from the waves of pleasure that just rushed through her body.

"And have Jayne pummel me?" Willow blows out the candles and stands up. "No thanks. That's something I've only ever done with Tara. I could be something for just us cause I doubt Mal is going to be all with the meditating and chanting."

Inara smiles at the thought.

"I thought it would be…." Willow stops, holding up a hand when Inara questions her. 'Jayne?'

'Willow, did you need something?' River asks back. 'Jayne is…..'

'Red, what the gorram hell is goin' on?' Jayne's voice growls into Willow's head. 'River's done freaked out or somethin'. She's gone real quiet.'

'Somebody is one the boat.' Willow says back. 'I don't know who but I do know they're not here to help us in anyway. I think he wants River.'

'I can't get my ruttin' bunk open.' Willow actually winces at the anger in Jayne's voice.

'Just hang tight.' Willow says. 'I'm working on something.'

'It best be somethin' where nobody lays a hand on River.'

'It is. I'll get back to you in a second.' Willow then tries to contact Mal again but gets no response, which means he's unconscious. She knows he's not dead; she would feel that. So, she moves onto the next person in charge.

'Zoe, I so don't want to interrupt you.'

'Willow?'

Willow can feel the not exactly dislike but suspiciousness in Zoe's voice. 'Yeah. Somebody is on the boat and I'm pretty sure they've knocked Mal out and locked you all in your rooms.'

'They did.' Zoe's voice is now filled with anger. 'Willow?'

'I'm just going to warn Kaylee, Book, and Simon then I'll work on getting you all out. Just hang tight.' Willow says.

'Be fast.'

'I will.' Willow cuts off the link with Zoe and tries to open one with Book; he doesn't respond either. Next she moves onto Kaylee. 'Kaylee, are you okay?'

'Willow?'

'Aw, sweetie, what did that bastard do to you?' Willow can practically taste Kaylee's fear.

'Me and Simon were kissin' again in the engine room.' Kaylee's voice is filled with tears. 'And this guy came in and kicked Simon across the room. Then he pulled out a gun and made Simon tie me up. Then he forced Simon out to look for River. I'm scared, Willow.'

'I know, sweetie.' Willow replies. 'But he's not going to lay a hand on you, promise. Just hang on.'

'Okay.'

"Willow, what's going on?" Inara asks.

"Get into bed." Willow orders. "I'm not here." She waves a hand in front of herself and with that, she's gone.

Inara crawls into her bed just as the door opens.

"You're a smart woman." Early says. "You answer my very simple question and you won't get hurt. Where is River Tam?"

"I'm not sure." Inara answers honestly. "This is a big boat."

"If I found out you're lying to me, you will regret it." Early warns.

"I know you're tired…" She's cut off by Early's hand.

"Don't presume to know me." Early growls.

Inara touches her split lip and watches him walk away. Once her shuttle door is closed and locked, she sees something on the outside that makes her heart stop; Willow.

'I'll be fine, promise.' Willow assures her. 'I'm just going to let everyone out.'

"Willow." Inara's hand touches the window.

Willow touches her fingers against the glass and then runs quietly towards the crew quarters. 'Kaylee, I need you to tell me how to unlock the doors.'

'Right now?' Kaylee asks.

'Right now.' Willow stops in front of the panel thing she always sees the mechanic play with and opens it. She follows Kaylee's very easy directions and after a few seconds, only needs to hit one button to open them. 'Thank you, Kaylee.'

'Be careful.'

'I will.' Willow assures her. 'Zoe, get ready.'

'I am.' Zoe replies.

'Jayne.'

'Open the gorram door, Red.'

'One second.' Willow tries Mal again. 'Mal?'

'Willow?' Mal's voice is groggy. 'Some guy..'

'I know.' Willow cuts in. 'He's on the bridge with Simon. I'm going to let you, Jayne, and Zoe out as soon as I get Simon away from him.'

'How the gorram hell do you plan on doin' that?' Mal growls, not liking the idea.

'By giving him what he wants.'

'You better not do nothin' stupid…'

'Just be ready.' Willow interrupts and then blocks him off when he starts to yell. She waves a hand in front of herself again and then runs towards the bridge. "Leave him alone."

"Mei-mei, no." Simon says. "Don't…"

"Good thinking, Miss River." Early says. "It'd be best if you just went with old Early."

"No." Simon yells. "She's not going with you."

"Simon, it's okay." Willow wants to tell him somehow that she's not really River but doesn't know how to without Early noticing. "I'll be okay." She takes the hand Early holds out to her and is completely shocked when Simon tackles the bounty hunter. A gun goes off and Simon grabs his leg with a scream.

"Let's go." Early orders.

Willow mentally pushes the release button for the door locks. 'NOW!' Then placing her foot on Early's butt, she pushes him down the steps and slams the bridge door shut behind her.

"Mei-mei, how could you…"

"Shh, Simon." Willow rips the bottom of his pants off and examines his leg. "Oh, that's gonna leave a mark."

Simon goes to reply when three guns go off at the same time. A few seconds later, the bridge door slides open and his little sister is lifted off her feet and kissed deeply. His mouth drops open in shock. He looks over at Jayne but instead of the murderous look he expects, Jayne just looks a little confused and a little pissed.

"Red, don't know how you're lookin' like my girl, but you best stop before I knock Mal across the room." Jayne warns.

"Jayne, don't be mean."

Simon turns his head and gasps.

"What the?" Wash squeaks. "There's two. How are there two?"

Willow breaks the kiss and waves a hand over her face; she's instantly turned back into herself. "It's a glamour."

"Huh." Mal mutters. "So you can look like anyone?"

"Yeah." Willow pulls away from Mal and drops back down beside Simon. "Sorry bout not warning you but I figured you'd still do what everyone else did when I mind talked to them and talked out loud."

"Simon, did you really think Jayne would have let me turn myself into a bounty hunter?" River asks.

"I had hoped not." Simon says with a wince. "Can we move this conversation to the infirmary; I've been shot."

Mal and Jayne lift the doctor up and carry him towards the infirmary.

"We're going to go untie Kaylee." Willow takes River's arm. "And then let Inara out; we'll be back in a sec."

Mal turns to glare at her. "Don't you go doin' nothin' heroic again, dong ma?"

Willow rolls her eyes. "And here I was going to go save the world from the forces of darkness but now that you've said no, I'll be sure not to."

Mal glares at her back and helps Jayne drop the doctor on the sickbed. "Gorram girl's gonna drive me over the bend."

-

Willow bounces the ball and then cusses loudly when she doesn't even get one jack up. "I so suck at this."

"Don't even think about it." River warns, seeing the intent in Willow's eyes. "No magic."

"But you're using your genius abilities." Willow protests.

"Hey now." Kaylee bounces the ball and picks up eight jacks. "I ain't a genius or a witch and I just done won."

Willow and River look at her openmouthed. "You suck."

"You okay?" Mal touches Inara's bruised lip.

"Fine." Inara assures him. "More worried about danger girl over there."

Mal follows her gaze and nods his agreement. "Gorram girl ain't gotta lick of sense."

"No, she doesn't." Inara agrees.

"I can hear you, you know." Willow says, bouncing the ball. Once again, she gets none. "This game sucks."

"You just don't know how to play." River bounces the ball and picks up four.

"Yeah." Kaylee agrees, picking up six herself.

"Okay, I give." Willow stands up. "I'm tired anyways; all those heroics really makes a girl sleepy."

"Which why you shouldn't be doin' it." Mal says. "It's gorram lot easier to be a criminal."

"I can be a criminal hero." Willow replies. "Like Robin Hood."

"Rob what?" Jayne lifts River up and kisses her forehead.

"Robin Hood." Willow says. "He robbed from the rich and gave to the poor."

"I like the robbin' part." Jayne says.

"Kaylee, Simon would like company tonight." River grins at the mechanic.

"I think I can handle that." Kaylee smiles back. "He sleepin' in his room tonight?"

River nods.

"Sir?" Zoe says.

"You and Wash can head on to bed." Mal replies. "After Wash makes sure that bastard didn't do nothin' to my boat."

"Can do." Wash says. "Willow, can I just say you get freakier every day?"

"You can." Willow grins at him. "Night."

"Night." Wash waves to the crew and then follows his wife to the bridge.

"Book's gonna be fine?" Kaylee asks Mal.

"Yeah." Mal replies. "Zoe gave him a sedative to sleep off his headache. He'll be fine in the morning."

"Good." Kaylee says. "I'm gonna go check on Simon; I'll see ya'll in the morning."

"Ladies." Mal holds out an arm to Willow and Inara.

"Night." Willow says to River and Jayne, yawning as Mal leads her and Inara towards Inara's shuttle. "I'm sleepy."

"So am I." Mal agrees. "Nara?"

"Me too."

Both girls lean against the captain's side as they walk towards bed, both of them feeling content and safe by Mal's side.

"C'mon, baby doll." Jayne lifts River up.

River wraps her arms and legs around Jayne. "I'm not tired."

"Aww, I'll get ya tired." Jayne leers, kissing her lips. "I can guarantee that."

River kisses Jayne's lips as he carries her to bed, her fingers funneling through his thick but soft hair. "I knew you would be a good husband."

Jayne stops walking for a second. "Ya think I'm a good husband?"

River cups his face and kisses his nose. "I know you are."

Jayne hefts her closer and buries his face in her neck. "And you're a good wife."

-


End file.
